My Shining Starlight
by Nordryd
Summary: [HIATUS] Lucas knew Lillie was something special. He knew from the moment he saw her on the bridge, & when something seemed to spark between them. But being an awkward kid from Kanto, he has no accomplishments to speak of. Maybe his journey through Alola as a fresh trainer will give him the confidence to become something from nothing, & maybe Lillie is the key.
1. A Glimmer of Starlight

A/N: All main characters that would be under 18 canonically will be 18 in this story to make the romance less weird, and I know Lucas is the Sinnoh guy's name, just bear with me. More details at the end of the chapter. Enjoy kthx :P:P:P

* * *

Ch.1: A Glimpse of Starlight

Lucas let out a sigh sitting in his new room. Moving from Kanto to the Alola region wasn't easy, but he and his mother did it. On top of moving to a whole new region, this was also the day he officially became a Pokemon Trainer, since he turned 18 just days before moving day. He was expecting to get a message from Professor Kukui, the Alolan Pokemon Professor, at any moment, then he would be ready to go get his first Pokemon. Should've been an exciting day, yet Lucas was having a hard time getting up from his desk chair. The lack of motivation was not unfounded. He's always been this way. Awkward and afraid to talk to people.

Breaking his train of thought, his computer rang with a notification. The professor was calling him. Psyching himself up, he put on a smile and answered. Onscreen, the professor himself faded in.

"Hang on, now. Gimme just a sec…" Professor Kukui said, adjusting his camera. "Hey there! Good afternoon! So the day has finally come that you're moving to Alola! Alola is a region made up of several islands. That could be the reason the region is chock full of nothin' but rare Pokemon, yeah! There's no shortage of cool Pokemon out here in Alola, either! Such mysterious creatures!" Kukui took out a poke ball and chucked it up to release a Rockruff standing in the foreground of the shot. "You find 'em all over. In the grass, in the caves, in the sky and sea. Here in Alola we love our Pokemon, and we depend on them heaps, too. Some of us even battle with 'em, if we call ourselves Pokemon Trainers! Rockruff! Can you wait until I'm done talkin' to play?!" Rockruff gave a nod before jumping offscreen. "All right, I gotta ask you some questions about yourself so I can introduce you to everybody! So your name is Lucas, correct? That's a name that hits you like a Thunderbolt outta the sky! Woo! Smile for the camera and I'll take a picture for your Trainer Passport!" Lucas forced smiled for the camera, and the picture taken was presented onscreen. "Should I use this photo?" Kukui asked. Lucas nodded, and Kukui smiled. "10-4, good buddy! I'll let everybody out here know you're on your way. Can't wait to see you in person then, cousin!" Professor Kukui gave a wave before hanging up the call.

As soon as the professor disappeared from his screen, Lucas regressed to his usual state. Slouching in his desk chair, wondering what he could do to talk to _anyone_. Back in Kanto, any time he tried to talk to anyone, they would just look at him weirdly and walk away. Especially if they were girls that he had a crush on. Some people came and went, but it mostly came down to children of his mother's friends resulting in a "blind date" of sorts, being forced to hang out, which almost always ended awkwardly. Having practically no real friends for his whole life really ate away at his self-esteem. It

Lucas took a deep breath, looking around at his room at all the boxes. A new region. A new start. A new _life_ about to start for him. Perhaps Alola would be the place for him to finally thrive and make some friends.

Interrupting his train of thought, their Meowth came in and started beckoning at him.

"What is it, Meowth?" Lucas asked. "Does mom want me to help with boxes?" Meowth nodded, and Lucas sighed. "Okay, I'll be right out." Lucas pat Meowth on the head, making it smile, before it left his room. Lucas got up and stretched left his room to see his mom hard at work.

"There he is," his mother said. "Did Professor Kukui call you?"

"Yeah," Lucas said. "I figured I could head out after I helped."

"Oh no, if he contacted you, you should go right away!" his mother said. "I'm sure you're pumped to meet some Alolan Pokemon?"

"Yeah… I guess," Lucas said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You should really get a haircut," his mother said. "It's getting a little long."

"It's the only thing I have, mom," Lucas said.

"Don't be silly," she said. "You're a very handsome boy."

"Tell that to all the girls from Kanto," Lucas said.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," she said. "Look at me, dear. I know you weren't happy in Kanto, but this is a fresh start for all of us. You don't know anyone here, and neither do I. But use that as motivation to start clean. You can make some new friends, and maybe even find a girl?"

Lucas blushed. "Mom… please…"

His mom giggled. "I can take care of the boxes myself. Don't keep Professor waiting. Get out there and be the best Pokemon trainer you can be!"

Lucas gave his mom a nod and went back to his room. He checked his bag to see if he had everything ready before slinging it over his back and going to the mirror to see if he looked alright. He wasn't anything special to look at. His mother disagreed, but she was his mother, and was supposed to think that. He wasn't ripped, but he wasn't too big either. He was just… average. Just an average slim guy. Pale skin from staying inside most of the time with gray eyes and auburn brown hair. With his hair being a little longer than average as well as having an cool natural reddish tint that made it look like copper, he typically tried to focus on making it look better, aside from his other features. He didn't wear a hat, wanting to instead style it up and parted it to his right with product. His mom didn't like it, but he saw it as his only form of expression, and his only feature that wasn't so plain. Looking himself over, he decided that a pep talk would be healthy.

"Mom's right. It's a clean slate, dude," Lucas said. "You've always wanted to be a trainer. This is _your_ moment. Your life starts now. No more cowering. No more being scared. Go out there and make something of yourself. You can do this."

_DING DONG_

Lucas heard his mom open the door, and footsteps were followed by a familiar sounding voice.

"Lucas! Professor Kukui is here!" his mother called out.

"Coming!" Lucas called back, giving himself one more look in the mirror. "_Be. Something_," he said before leaving his room to see the professor himself in the house. Just like on the video call, he had a white hat, shades, and a white lab jacket which showed off his ripped body. He probably wore it also because it was generally warmer in Alola.

"Hey there, Lucas!" he said. "I'm Kukui. Good to meet you, cousin!"

"Nice to meet you too… um… cousin…?" Lucas said.

Kukui laughed. "Just a saying. Must be tired after that long trip all the way out here to Alola! I just wanted to come over and welcome you both personally! Also, to bring Lucas to the next town over. It's time for him to meet the Island Kahuna and get him a Pokemon, yeah!"

"My starter Pokemon?" Lucas asked.

Kukui nodded. "That's right! The kahuna who lives in Iki Town is always happy to give any kid who wants to have an adventure their first Pokemon, yeah. Just don't try taking on the kahuna yourself! The kahunas are crazy-strong Pokemon trainers."

"They'll simply give Lucas a Pokemon?" his mother asked. "Then those kahunas really are worth meeting! You should go right away, dear."

"You got a stylin' hat like mine?" Kukui asked.

"Nah," Lucas said. "I get horrible hat hair. Besides, I like to style it like this."

Kukui laughed. "You did seem to put a lot of effort into your hair. Looks really good on you!"

Lucas smiled. "Should we get going, then?"

Kukui nodded. "Let's head out!"

"Bye, Lucas!" his mom said. "Come show me your first Pokemon before you leave for good, okay?"

"I will. Bye, Mom!" Lucas said before leaving with Kukui.

Walking outside, the crisp Alolan air graced Lucas's senses. He took a deep breath, starting in awe at the view. They were right next to the shore, able to hear the waves landing on the beach. The sea spray kept the air vibrant and refreshing, and the sun filled the ocean with gold.

"Enjoying the view?" Kukui asked.

"Absolutely," Lucas said. "Nothing like this in Kanto."

"Yep. Welcome to paradise, cousin. This is the Alola region. Folks here in Alola get along by living together with Pokemon and working together too. After all, you can go anywhere, yeah, as long as you got Pokemon helping you out here. That's why we gotta get you to the kahuna! First, we're off to Iki Town! Come on, it's not far if we cut up here."

Lucas followed the professor up the trail.

"Did you have a lot of friends in Kanto?" Kukui asked.

Lucas bit his lip. "Um… well… not really."

"Really?" Kukui asked.

"Yeah. I-I've been awkward all my life, and I guess I didn't really develop good social skills," Lucas said.

"Well, Alola is home to some of the friendliest people in the world," Kukui said. "I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends in no time. You've got one already." He said that with a wink.

Lucas chuckled. "Well thanks."

They quickly arrived in Iki Town. Very small town, only a few house here and there, but a very nice atmosphere. It felt like this could be a very tight community.

"Here we are!" Kukui said. "Welcome to Iki Town!"

Glancing forward up the staircase there was a wooden stage in the center of town. Must be something for festivals.

"This town is where folks come to worship Pokemon that watches over Melemele Island. Tapu Koko keeps us all safe and happy." Kukui turned his head either which way, as if he was looking for something. "Huh? What's going on here? We were supposed to meet everybody right here, yeah. Maybe they're all back there on Mahalo Trail. That's where the ruins of our guardian deity, Tapu Koko, are, yeah…"

"Ruins?" Lucas said.

"Yep!" Kukui said. "Hey, Lucas. Do me a solid and go find the island kahuna! I'll wait around here to make sure we don't miss each other."

"Me go find him?" Lucas asked. "I-I've never even seen him."

"Oh, you can't miss him," Kukui said. "He looks just like a kahuna!"

Well, that didn't help much. He must stand out in _some_ fashion. Walking up the staircase, Lucas got a better look at the wooden stage, as well as the other houses around the area. Very small, but nice-looking town. A pleasant place. Alola was very nice so far.

As Lucas looked around, something caught his eye. Right in front of a clearing in the trees stood a girl. A very nicely dressed blonde girl looking like she was struggling with her bag.

"Really? You want to go up to the ruins? I don't know what you hope to find there…" she said, speaking to her… bag? Was there something in there? He continued to watch as she walked into the clearing. Lucas couldn't help but be curious. Who, or _what_, was she talking to in her bag? He bit is lip. Would it be wise to follow her? He needed to go check out the ruins for the kahuna anyways, but would she get freaked out if someone were following her? Could he risk immediately becoming a creep during his first day in Alola?

"Lucas, no," he said. "You're not being a coward anymore. Just go. See what's going on with that girl. Besides, the kahuna might be up there."

Taking a deep breath, and with a slightly increased heartrate, he ventured into the forest clearing. On the other side was a path weaving through the hill, surrounded with trees. When he reached a wooden staircase close to the top, he saw the mysterious girl again. Whatever was in her bag seemed to get agitated again, startling her.

"You can't come out!" she said. "We'll get in trouble if anyone sees you." She calmed down whatever was in her bag before walking towards the ruins.

It sounded like a Pokemon cry when her bag shook. What was in there? And why was it so top secret? Now, curiosity had him. He continued to follow the girl up the last wooden staircase, only to see that they weren't at the ruins quite yet. Instead he saw a sketchy-looking wooden bridge high above a river. He saw the girl running towards the bridge, and when she got to the cliff edge a strange Pokemon appeared from her bag. A Pokemon that looked like a mini purple cloud with two smaller blue clouds for antennae. It flew out to the middle of the bridge with the mysterious girl reaching out to it. A split-second later, it was swarmed by Spearow right in the middle of the rickety bridge. It cowered as the Spearow flew around it, with the girl standing next to the bridge looking helpless.

Lucas immediately ran out to the girl.

"Hey! Are you okay?!" he called out.

She peeked behind her before turning around to face Lucas with the most worried expression he had ever seen.

Lucas felt his heart skip a beat when he saw this girl's face for the first time. He couldn't speak for a second. This girl… was _gorgeous_. Even though she looked clearly worried, Lucas couldn't help but stop and stare at how _beautiful_ this girl was…

"Ah…" she said.

Her whimper broke Lucas's train of thought, and he remembered why he rushed up to her so quickly.

"H-Hey. What's going on? Who are you?" he asked.

"N-Never mind me!" she cried. "Please! Save Nebby!" She looked back at the Pokemon named Nebby and it let out a cry of distress. She turned back around to Lucas. "Those Spearow are attacking it! But… but I'm too afraid to go out there. My legs feel like they might give out…"

Lucas bit his lip. The bridge looked so unstable, but this girl was clearly beside herself, looking like she was about to cry.

"Don't worry, I got it," Lucas said. Steeling himself against all fears in his mind, he rushed out onto the bridge. His heart practically stopped when the wood began to give underneath him, but he pressed on. He finally reached the cowering Pokemon and fought through the Spearow to cover it.

"It's okay, little guy. I got you," Lucas said, trying his best to form a body shield for it. "Get back!" he yelled at the Spearow, batting them away. This didn't help. It only provoked them more. He did his best to protect the cowering Pokemon underneath him. As the Spearow were coming in for another attack, a blue light shined from underneath him. Lucas looked down and saw the light was coming from the Pokemon.

"What the—"

Suddenly, it emitted a pulse of energy, causing the bridge underneath them to collapse.

"Oh no!" the girl cried.

Lucas screamed as he and the Pokemon fell, thinking he was absolutely done for. Right before he hit the water, a strange yellow light flew in and scooped him and the Pokemon up, depositing both right next to the girl. Lucas sat up to see what saved him, only to see a Pokemon staring right back at him, and a majestic one at that. It looked like it might be the Pokemon that the ruins were meant to worship. _The_ legendary Pokemon of Melemele Island. Lucas and the mysterious girl just stood in shock at the sight of it. And just as suddenly as it appeared, it was gone in a trail of lightning.

When the Pokemon was gone, the weird Pokemon floated back to the girl, who looked relieved.

"Oh, thank goodness!" she said. "You tried using your power again, didn't you? Oh, Nebby… you know what happened last time you used it. You couldn't move for ages after that. I don't want to see you like that again." She shook her head. "No… I shouldn't say that. I'm sorry, Nebby. I know you were trying to save me that time, and I couldn't even help you in return."

Lucas just stood and stared at the girl. Now that she looked calm, she looked even prettier than she did last time.

Nebby cried happily and walked over to something left in the ground, bringing it up to the girl.

"A sparkling stone?" she asked. "It feels almost warm somehow."

Suddenly she gasped, looking at Lucas, remembering he was here. Lucas felt himself get arrythmia when she looked at him.

"Please, forgive me…" she said. "I am so grateful to you for helping us out of that dangerous spot."

"Oh no… y-you're fine," Lucas said, struggling to speak. This girl just got prettier the more he looked at her. Her face was perfect. Her hair was braided in the front and fell so delicately over her shoulders and flowed down her back like a golden waterfall. Her sleeveless white dress showed off a perfect hourglass figure. And her eyes… her eyes were perhaps her most beautiful feature. Deep, green, puppy dog eyes that were accented by her uniformly colored clothes. They were like two twinkling stars. The sunset sky reflected off her flawless skin, making it glow. Her skin looked so smooth and silky. Every facet of her beauty was accented with her big, adorable white hat. Her white clothes and glowing skin, along with the fiery sunset sky behind her, made her look like starlight incarnate, and Lucas couldn't help but be captivated by perhaps the cutest, prettiest girl he's ever seen.

"I think this stone must belong to you," she said. She walked closer and gave the rock to him. Lucas's heart lit with a small ember when she gave it to him and felt her hand brush his for a split-second.

"Oh… um… th-thanks," Lucas said, trying to stay cool. The stone appeared to be sparkling and was warm to the touch.

"Please… don't tell anyone about this… about seeing Nebby," she said, the worried expression returning. "I-It's a secret, okay?"

"Um… s-sure," Lucas said, rubbing the back of his head. "I-I didn't see a thing."

"C'mon, Nebby. Back into the bag," she said. Nebby was compliant, coming over to her and hopping back into her bag. When her bag relaxed, she started to walk back towards Iki Town. Lucas, just lost in her beauty, forgot to even speak as she walked away. Before she walked too far, she paused and glanced back at Lucas. "Um… I'm worried we might get attacked again by some wild Pokemon or… or something. I know it's too much for me to ask it, but… do you think you could see us back to town?"

The ember in Lucas's heart ignited into a flame upon hearing that. Was he really gonna be able to escort this perfect girl back to town?

"N-No, it's not too much," Lucas said. "I-I can help you. Can I just ask… what's your name?

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "Lillie. I-I'm Lillie."

Lillie… even her name was beautiful.

"N-Nice to meet you, Lillie," Lucas said, holding out his hand for a handshake. "I'm Lucas."

Lillie blushed and bashfully reached out to take Lucas's hand. "Th-Thanks for helping us, Lucas."

"Yeah… no problem," Lucas said, shaking Lillie's hand. On the inside, he was trying not to go too crazy from touching Lillie's hand. Her hand felt so soft and delicate, as if he could break her by shaking too hard. He stopped shaking when he noticed Lillie looking deep into his eyes. Time seemed to stop as he held Lillie's hand in a frozen handshake. He got a closer look at her face… she was even more perfect up close. Her beautiful green eyes like deep pools of starlight, her adorable cheeks as smooth as silk, her hair flowing so beautifully like bright liquid gold, and her lips… so small and delicate. Lillie never felt tense as he held her hand. In fact, she looked like she was staring back. She didn't look worried, or like she wanted to get away. She just… stared. Her eyes seemed to sparkle even more as she looked. Her face was just so… _perfect_… and Lucas, as he stared at her lips, felt an urge to… lean in…

Lucas glanced down and saw that he had subconsciously gotten closer to Lillie, and instinctively pulled back. His face had gotten much closer to Lillie's, getting close enough to maybe feel her breath.

"Um… w-we should go," Lucas said.

Lillie blinked, appearing to be in a trance like Lucas was.

"Yes," Lillie said. "W-We should go."

Lucas led the way and was tempted to see if Lillie wanted to hold hands but decided that might've been too much for just a small moment. Still… he never felt Lillie get tense as he looked at her. She never looked worried. She never tried to get away. She just stood there, and even seemed to stare back.

As he escorted her back to town, he occasionally stole glances at her, and he even caught her doing the same sometimes, her head darting back onto the path when he looked.

Was there something here?

There was a lot on Lucas's mind as he walked Lillie back. Lots of questions about where the kahuna was, _who_ he is, what Nebby is, why is Lillie asking to keep him secret, what Lillie's past was like… and was there a spark between them back at the bridge? Amidst the barrage of thoughts, one thing was for sure. Lucas could tell from the moment he first laid eyes on her.

Lillie… Lillie was something special.

* * *

A/N: So we aren't working with 10 year olds here, assume any main character that _would_ be 10 canonically to be around 18 in this story. This is based on _Pokemon UltraSun & UltraMoon_ btw, with elements of the first version. One more thing is the male's name is Elio canonically, but I really don't like that name. I've always liked the name Lucas (the Sinnoh protagonist), so I'm going with that for my incarnation of the protagonist. I told you this at the end after the first chapter so Since most people reading the story have played the game, I'm going to be cutting out as much fat as I can, paraphrasing when possible, not meticulously copying each line of dialogue, and adding more interaction between Lucas and Lillie. Some stuff will be verbatim, and the others will be reworked a bit to fit the narrative. Whatever happens, I hope you all will like it. Plenty of fluff to come. Please notify me of any errors, and stay tuned for more. kthxbye :P:P:P


	2. A New Adventure Begins

Ch.2: A New Adventure Begins

Lucas could hardly believe he was escorting such a beautiful girl back to town. Lillie seemed very shy, just like him, which made her even cuter than she already was. There were still lots of questions in Lucas's head, but he decided not to press her. She seemed sensitive about Nebby and whatever happened prior to her arriving at the bridge. Maybe if he got to know her more, she'd open up to him? Pushing questions onto her right now about what happened with Nebby would definitely turn her off, so it would be best to play it safe. Something was different about Lillie. He felt something completely different within him when he saw her for the first time. Different from any past crush.

Their walk back was quiet, but not completely awkward. He occasionally stole glances at her as she gracefully walked beside him. Making his heart skip a beat, he would catch her glancing at him as well, before both their heads darted back to focus on the path. Lucas couldn't tell if they were glances of interest, admiration, caution, or because she was looking at something beside him that made it _look_ like she was staring at him. Either way, it would be best not to make a move until he was sure about what those glances meant. He's misread signals in the past more times than he'd like to admit, and it cost him many of his biggest crushes.

"Thank you."

"Huh?" Lucas said.

"Thank you… f-for walking Nebby and I back," Lillie said.

Lucas felt his face warming up. "N-No problem," he stammered. "Wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Lillie noticeably blushed as well as had a tiny smile on her face. Lucas's heart skipped a beat. That gorgeous smile, as small as it was, might be his new favorite feature, closely followed by her beautiful green eyes.

Going down the last staircase, Lucas and Lillie arrived at the clearing facing the wooden stage in the town center. Behind it, Professor Kukui could be seen waving at both of them.

"Hey, Lucas!" Kukui called out. "Looks like you missed the kahuna, yeah? But you found my assistant, oh yeah!"

"Assistant?" Lucas asked.

Lillie nodded as they approached the professor.

"Looks like you already met, but just in case, this is my assistant!" Kukui said.

Lillie blushed. "Um… yes," she cooed. "We already introduced ourselves."

"Awesome!" Kukui said. "Lucas just moved here to Alola! Take good care of him!"

Kukui laughed as Lillie's face went bright red. She gave a timid bow to Lucas.

_Take care of him?_ Lucas thought. _Does that mean I'm gonna get to spend more time with her?_

"So… you just moved here?" she asked. "Where are you from?"

"Kanto," Lucas said.

"Oh wow," Lillie said. "That's so far away."

"The kahuna is back!" someone called out, breaking their conversation. "Kahuna Hala has returned!"

"Our guardian's chosen one is back!" someone else cheered.

"One of the strongest Pokemon users in all Alola, yeah!"

Up the staircase walked a large old man wearing a yellow, cape-like robe of sorts. Kukui was right. This guy stood really stood out among the ordinary townspeople.

"Have I missed something?" he asked in an assertive, yet friendly manner. This was clearly a tough man but seemed quite friendly as well if the town was cheering so energetically for his return.

"Naw, but where'd you go off to, Kahuna?" Kukui asked. "I thought we were meeting here."

"I am kahuna of this island, after all," he said. "Whenever there is a problem on the island, it is my duty to resolve it. Sorry, Lillie. What were you saying before? For some reason I thought I saw Tapu Koko flying about…"

"Oh, um… yes, Kahuna Hala," Lillie said. "Nebby was being attacked by Spearow on the Plank Bridge when… um… Lu-Lucas here… helped it get away. But the bridge collapsed, and I thought both of them might fall to the ravine. And that was when the island's guardian deity swooped in to save them!"

"Woo!" Kukui exclaimed. "That's something you don't hear every day!"

"Ho!" the kahuna interjected. "Although it is said to protect us, our Tapu Koko is a rather fickle creature. Yet our guardian was moved to save you."

Lucas blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "Does that mean I'm special or something?"

Kukui and the kahuna laughed. "It just might, son!" the kahuna said. "Kukui, my boy, I think we have cause to celebrate! It seems I should entrust this brave and kind young boy with a Pokemon of his own. We'll make a fine Trainer out of him!"

Lucas lit up. "My own Pokemon?" he asked, forgetting the whole reason why he was in town in the first place. "That would be awesome mister… um… Kahuna Hala, sir!"

The kahuna laughed. "No need to be so formal, my boy. Just 'kahuna' will be fine. I'm glad to meet you. Lucas, was it?" he asked, to which Lucas nodded. "A fine name! I am Hala, the kahuna of Melemele Island. Welcome to Alola!" He held out his hand and Lucas accepted it and was immediately overpowered by the strength of his handshake, his arm practically flopping like a wet towel. This man was _crazy_ strong!

"Th-Thank you, kahuna," Lucas said. He'd have to get used to all the titles around here, but Kahuna Hala seemed friendly and understanding enough.

"Young Kukui had told me of your coming. I'm glad we got the chance to meet today." the kahuna said. He turned to his side and took out three pokeballs from his pocket. "Alright, let's have a look at you three!" He chucked the pokeballs and three unique Pokemon emerged and stood before everyone.

"A-Are these the Pokemon I can choose from?" Lucas asked.

The kahuna nodded and started going down the line. "First, the grass-type Pokemon, Rowlett!" Rowlett gave a coo of delight. "Next, the fire-type, Litten!" Litten gave a cute meow. "And finally, the water-type, Popplio!" Following the other two's example, Popplio gave its own bark. "Alright, Lucas. The time has come. Which will you choose as your partner?"

Lucas studied each of them carefully. A hard decision to make. Any one of them seemed friendly and determined.

"Man… I'm not sure," Lucas said.

"Take your time, cousin," Kukui said. "I would have a hard time myself. I'd have to pick at random."

Randomizing did seem like a decent idea, but Lucas concentrated and tried to figure out which perks each of them had. Though, not knowing much about this region, it was difficult to tell which one would be more practical. Instead, he decided to go for the one that immediately caught his eye when they came out, and that honor went to Litten. Maybe it was because he's grown up with a Meowth in his house and liked cat Pokemon.

"I choose Litten," Lucas said.

"Excellent choice," the kahuna said. "But only when you have chosen each other can you truly call yourselves partners."

"Oh…" Lucas said. Should've known it wouldn't be that simple. "So… how I know if Litten wants to go with me?"

"Go to one end of the stage. I'll place Litten on the other side and we shall see," the kahuna said.

Lucas pursed his lips. What was he going to do if Litten didn't "choose" him too? Well, only one way to find out.

_Stay calm, Lucas. It'll all be okay. This is your first step to becoming a man. Besides… Lillie's watching._

He glanced at Lillie, whom immediately blushed upon being looked at, as well as forming that adorable tiny smile. Seeing her get so shy like that would never get old. She managed to give him a nod, which was all the encouragement he needed. Taking a deep breath, he walked up to the stage as the kahuna picked Litten up, placing it across from him. Lucas looked down at the tiny Pokemon, his heart pounding as it just stared at him.

"Let's see if Litten will choose you!" the kahuna announced.

Lucas tried not to let his nerves get to him. Steeling himself, he got down on his knees and stared intently at Litten. Meowth would always come and cuddle up in his lap when he did that, so maybe it would work for Litten too? For what seemed like an eternity, Litten just stared. Its ambiguous expression never changed. As it started looking around, Lucas pursed his lips, worried that Litten might not be down for adventuring with him. He stole some glances at the professor, the kahuna, and Lillie. Their eyes were fixated on Litten as well.

As Lucas pondered which starter Pokemon would be his second choice after Litten ran away, Litten meowed and rushed up to Lucas and jumped into his lap. If Litten had been any bigger, he surely would've tackled Lucas to the ground. It began nuzzling his chin, and he couldn't help but smile and stroke its fur. He was surprisingly warm, but that's not surprising being a fire-type and all.

As everyone cheered, Litten started purring in his lap, snuggling up.

"Hehe… you're a cuddly fellow, aren't you?" Lucas said. "D-Does this mean you want to be my first partner?" Litten nodded, nuzzling his chin more, making him chuckle. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you, buddy. I hope I'll be a good enough trainer for you."

Litten cooed as Lucas stood up, cradling his new Pokemon in his hands.

"Ho! Looks like little Litten has accepted you as well, Lucas!" the kahuna said, handing him Litten's pokeball.

"Having accepted one another, you'll surely be friends for life!" Kukui said.

"I hope you're right," Lucas said. He turned around to see Lillie with a big smile on her face. Immediately upon seeing her, her cheeks blushed. How was this girl so freaking cute?

"C-Congratulations, Lucas," she said. "He's very cute. Hello there, Litten."

_"Pew!"_

Lillie gasped at seeing Nebby right next to her. "Oh! When did you get out again?" she asked, checking her bag. She sighed. "I know that Kahuna Hala and the professor will keep you safe from harm, but you should still stay in the bag and out of sight. It's safer that way." Lillie returned her attention to Lucas, smiling once again. "I think you chose a wonderful Pokemon, Lucas. Please take very good care of it."

Lucas nodded, feeling his face get warmer as well. Seeing Lillie smiling so big was making his heart beat faster. Her adorable cheeks were red as well. So beautiful against the sunset sky.

"That's it, Lucas!" Kukui said. "You're now a real Pokemon Trainer. Here, take this as well." Kukui handed Lucas a small red device, and Lucas recognized it immediately.

"A Pokedex?" Lucas said. "Wow… thanks, professor!"

"Don't mention it, cousin!" Kukui said. "As I'm sure you're already aware, this is a high-tech device that can automatically record facts about any Pokemon you encounter. Litten should already be registered. Why don't you fire it up and check it out."

"Okay," Lucas said. He set Litten down next to him and took the Pokedex from Kukui. He fired it up at the very top was Litten's entry. He opened it up and it began reading the entry on its own.

_Litten. Fire-type. Its coat regrows twice a year. When the time comes, Litten sets its own body on fire and burns away the old fur._

"Wow. Hope you're not shedding anytime soon," Lucas said, to which everyone around him laughed.

"It also shows you what moves it currently knows," Kukui said, showing Lucas how to access that feature. "Looks like it knows Ember, Scratch, and Leer. It should update automatically as your Pokemon grows. Oh, and one more thing…" Kukui reached into his pocket and pulled out a small booklet. "This is your Trainer Passport."

"Oh, sweet!" Lucas said. "Thank you so much, professor. And thanks for the Pokemon, mister kahuna sir."

"Of course, my boy!" the kahuna said. "You're going to be a fine trainer!"

"Now why don't you go introduce your new friend to your mom, Lucas?" Kukui suggested.

"Right," Lucas said. "Bye, everyone." He started to run back home, filled with more excitement than he's ever felt in his life, but stopped when he forgot to say goodbye to someone in particular. He walked back up, feeling his cheeks blush as he looked at Lillie's beautiful face against the darkening sunset sky. "Um… I-I hope I'll see you again, Lillie."

Her face went bright red and her signature adorable smile appeared. "I-I hope so too," she said before bashfully waving goodbye. Lucas waved back and immediately ran back home, still energized, but also before he said or did anything stupid in front of Lillie.

But before he could get too far, he was stopped by a guy about the same age as him. His skin was a lot darker, most likely an Alolan native, with dark green hair tied up with a black shirt and orange tropical shorts and sandals.

"Hey! You and me! Let's have a Pokemon battle!"

Lucas's heart stopped. "Wh-What?"

"You, me, battle, let's go!" he said.

"Like… _now?_" Lucas asked.

"Hell yeah, _now!_" he said.

Lucas heard the kahuna laughing behind him. He looked and saw him with the professor and Lillie following him.

_I guess seeing Lillie again happened sooner than I thought. But what's this guy's deal?_

"Dahahaha!" the kahuna bellowed. "Where's the fire, boy? And what kind of Pokemon battle would that be where you don't even give a name first, eh?"

The boy laughed and put his hands behind his head. "Fair enough. I'm Hau, and my partner's Rowlett! Nice to meet you."

"Heh… nice to meet you too," Lucas said. "I-I'm Lucas. I chose Litten as my partner."

"Nice! Looks really cool. But anyway, now that I've introduced myself, let's battle!" Hau said. "I couldn't wait for you to find your way to Iki Town, so I've been looking all over for you!"

"Um…" Lillie interjected.

"Lillie?" Lucas said. "I-Is something wrong?"

Lillie blushed and pursed her lips. "I don't really like to see Pokemon battles where Pokemon get hurt…"

"Oh…" Lucas said. "I-I see…"

"But I'll watch for you!" Lillie said. She covered her mouth, realizing she spoke up louder than usual. "Um… s-sorry. What I meant is… I'll watch if you're battling."

Lucas felt himself blushing again. He couldn't really say no anymore if Lillie was going to be watching. Would she not watch if it were someone else?

Lucas looked down at Litten who was looking up intently at him.

"What do you think, bud?" he asked. "You ready for your first battle?"

Litten meowed and jumped around in excitement. Lucas couldn't help but smile at its enthusiasm.

"Alright, Hau," Lucas said. "I guess you got a battle then."

"Oh yeah!" Kukui said. "Your first battle already!"

"I expect a no-holds-barred battle from the both of you!" the kahuna said with a smile.

"Wait… are we doing this _here?_" Lucas said, seeing they were just in the middle of the road.

"You know it!" Hau said. "You ready?"

Lucas took a deep breath and tried to find any hint of courage within him. This was the start of his journey, whether he liked it or not. He put on his best determined face and walked back to make space for their Pokemon.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Lucas said. He stole a glance at Lillie, who looked worried but gave Lucas a timid smile and the cutest wave. He gave her a nod, which made her blush, and returned his attention to his first battle. Litten was still right by his side. "Alright, Litten. Let's do this. Get in there!"

Litten cried out and took his place, prepping itself for battle.

"Oh yeah, I like this already!" Hau said, grabbing his own pokeball. "Go, Rowlett!" He chucked it and out popped the same Pokemon Lucas saw earlier. The grass one. He took out his Pokedex looked for information on it.

_Rowlett. Grass-Flying-type. It sends its feathers, which are sharp as blades, flying in attack. Its legs are strong, so its kicks are also formidable._

"Good to know…" Lucas whispered, putting his Pokedex away.

_Okay… so do I just tell Litten to do something then? What were his moves again?_

"Rowlett, Tackle his Litten!" Hau said.

"What? We're going already?!" Lucas cried. "Uh… uh… Litten dodge it!"

But it was too late. His hesitation made him too slow and Rowlett slammed into Litten hard, pushing him back.

"Shoot…" Lucas said. "You good, buddy?"

Litten cried, seeming unfazed as it readied itself again.

_Alright, Lucas. Just do something and hope for the best._

Trying to remember the list of moves Litten had, he tried the first one he could think of.

"Litten! Um… u-use Ember!"

With a hiss, Litten spewed tiny bolts of fire out of his mouth straight at Rowlett.

"Look out, Rowlett!" Hau cried, but Rowlett wasn't fast enough to not get grazed by some of the bolts, crying out.

"Quick, Rowlett! Use Leafage!"

Rowlett flew up and flapped its wings, letting loose a rain of leaves falling right towards Litten.

"Litten, get out of the way!" Lucas cried. Litten dodged it successfully, but the storm wasn't letting up.

"Keep it up, Rowlett! Follow his Litten!" Hau commanded.

"Keep dodging, Litten!" Lucas said. Rowlett was fast, but luckily Litten was faster, running in circles as Rowlett's Leafage followed him.

"Quickly, Litten! Jump up and use Scratch!"

Litten jumped like it had springs in its feet, leaping up and clawing Rowlett while it was distracted performing its own move. Rowlett cried out in pain and fell to the ground in a thud.

"Rowlett, get up!" Hau cried as Rowlett struggled to its feet.

"Now's our chance!" Lucas said. "Litten, use Ember!"

Litten again hurled a stream of fire bolts at Rowlett, this time hitting the defenseless Pokemon perfectly.

"Rowlett!" Hau cried, watching helplessly as his Pokemon was engulfed with flames. When Litten relented, Rowlett was on the ground with swirls in his eyes, indicating that he had fainted.

"Yes!" Lucas cried. "Way to go, Litten!"

Litten cooed and ran back to him, running laps around his feet in delight.

"Rowlett, you okay?" Hau said, running up to his fainted Pokemon. Rowlett nodded and carefully got up to its feet.

"Your little guy okay?" Lucas asked, walking up to Hau.

"Oh, Rowlett's super hardy. He can take it, can't you Rowlett?" Hau asked, to which Rowlett cooed in agreement. "I know I lost, but that gave me goosebumps! Lucas, right? Your Litten is _awesome!_"

Lucas chuckled. "Well, thanks. I-I had a lot of fun too."

Hau smiled. "You're alright, Lucas. But don't get used to winning. I'm going all out starting tomorrow, so don't expect to beat me so easily next time."

"I look forward to it," Lucas said. "Alright, Litten. Ready to go back into your ball?" Litten nodded and Lucas pointed the ball at him. With a flash of red light, Litten was back in the pokeball. He attached it to the holder on his belt, still finding it hard to believe that he just won his first Pokemon battle and that he was officially a Trainer. A dream come true.

Suddenly Lucas's backpack began to sparkle, catching the kahuna's attention.

"Hm? Lucas… what's that in your bag? Would you be so kind as to give me a look at it?" the kahuna asked.

"Um… sure," Lucas said. He pulled his bag off and fished out the sparkling stone he obtained at the bridge a hot minute ago. The kahuna studied it intently before he gasped.

"Could it be?!" the kahuna beckoned. "Lucas, you were rescued by Tapu Koko at the bridge—isn't that what I heard?"

"Y-Yes, sir," Lucas said.

"So it even deigned to give you a stone…" the kahuna said. "Perhaps you are here in Alola because this is where you are meant to be, Lucas."

"R-Really?" Lucas asked.

"Indeed," the kahuna said.

"Well… what even is it?" Lucas asked.

"You'll find out soon," the kahuna said. "Allow me to borrow this stone for now. Fret not! I'll return it to you tomorrow evening."

"Um… I guess that's okay," Lucas said.

"Believe me, Lucas. You have the makings of a fine Trainer," the kahuna said. "You must do us the honor of joining in our festival tomorrow!"

"The _honor?_" Lucas asked. "Well… okay, sure! I'll be there."

"Splendid!" the kahuna said. "And as promised, I'll make sure to get the stone back to you. You'll find it'll be a great asset to you on your journey."

"Thank you, mister kahuna sir," Lucas said.

"Here, Lucas," Kukui said. "Let's get you back home. I'll make sure you get there safely. Lillie, you should come with us too, yeah. Wouldn't want to go losing you twice in one day. You or that precious Pokemon of yours!"

Lillie's face immediately turned red, and she gave Lucas a bashful glance. "Um… y-yes… I will keep a watchful eye on…"

_"Pew!"_

Lillie gasped and looked behind her to see Nebby out of his bag once again.

"Oh, you!" Lillie scolded. "Would you try not to escape the very moment you were told not to wander off!" She coaxed Nebby back into her bag and looked back at the professor. "Sh-Shall we get going?" The professor nodded and motioned for Lucas and Lillie to follow.

Even though this was a short walk back home, it felt much longer to Lucas with Lillie right next to him yet again. He found himself stealing glances again, and further mirroring their walk from the bridge, he caught her doing the same. Lucas still couldn't tell if those looks were from caution or interest. It was especially hard to tell with the sun going down and the darkness settling in, masking some of her face. Lucas's own face was almost surely blushing, however. He could feel the heat.

Before he knew it, they had arrived at his front door. By that time, the sun had gone down and the moon was peeking out over the horizon. The waves continued crashing onto shore, showering the beach with sea spray, and keeping the air brisk. Stars blanketed the sky, their brilliance uninhibited by streetlights like in Kanto. Their reflections, along with the moon, filled the ocean with silver, appearing as if the ocean were its own starfield.

"Wow…" Lucas muttered.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Kukui said. "That's why I love Alola. On top of all the amazing Pokemon here, it has the most breathtaking vista of any region I've ever seen."

"Yeah. Nothing like this back in Kanto," Lucas said.

"Well, I'll leave you to drink in the view," Kukui said. "Have a good night, cousin! And congratulations on becoming a Trainer! Let's go, Lillie."

"A-Actually, I wanted to stay for just a moment," Lillie said.

Professor Kukui looked at her quizzically. "Oh? What for?"

"Um…" Lillie stammered, blushing profusely. "I-I just wanted to talk to Lucas for a bit, that's all."

The professor raised an eyebrow, as if he knew something was up.

"You sure you can make it back to the lab safely?" Kukui asked. "I don't want you to get hurt or anything by wild Pokemon."

Lillie nodded. "I do know a way. I'll be fine, professor. I promise."

Kukui nodded. "Well, alright then. Take care, you two!" Before he completely turned around, he gave Lillie a wink, making her gasp a little before walking off to his lab, through the opening in the fences that surrounded the house. They waved goodbye, and as the professor disappeared down the hill and behind the surrounding bushes, Lucas could feel his heartrate increasing, slowly realizing that he was alone with Lillie again.

She turned around to look at Lucas, and time nearly stopped when she did. She was pretty enough on her own to give Lucas arrythmia, but against the night sky… it was enough to make his heart stop. Her perfect pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight, along with her long, golden hair. Her smile seemed to make her face glow even brighter. A slight breeze caused her hair and dress to flutter, making her look almost angelic. The best part was her eyes. The sky reflected in her gorgeous green eyes so perfectly, looking as if spiral galaxies were inside them. The way she glowed… the way her eyes looked like star fields… her glistening smile…

"Lucas?" Lillie said. He seemed to be staring at something close to her. She began to look around her. "What's wrong? Did Nebby get loose? I-Is there something behind me?"

"What?" Lucas said, snapping out of his trance. "N-No, there's nothing, Lillie."

"Oh," Lillie said, returning her gaze to Lucas. "Then… what were you looking at?"

Lucas bit his lip, realizing he must've been staring at her this whole time like a creep.

"Um… i-it was nothing," Lucas said, rubbing the back of his head.

Lillie pursed her lips. "O-Okay, then…"

Lucas scolded himself on the inside.

_Smooth, Lucas. Smooth…_

"D-Did you say you wanted to talk about something?" Lucas asked, quickly wanting to change the subject.

Lillie nodded, a noticeable shade of red appearing on her face. "I-I just wanted to thank you for helping me today. If you hadn't shown up… I don't know what would've happened to Nebby."

Lucas smiled. "No problem. Anytime. Thanks for… um… watching me battle. I guess it must've been hard for you to watch, huh?"

Lillie smiled back. "At first it was, but then I saw you working with your Pokemon so well. You figured it out so quickly, and you seemed to bond with Litten so fast."

Lucas felt himself blushing. "I just hope I'll be a good enough trainer for him."

"You're already a great trainer in my opinion," Lillie said, giving him a smile.

Lucas bit his lip at how Lillie was smiling at him. Her smile along with those adorable puppy-dog eyes was almost too much.

"Thanks," Lucas said. "So… do you think I'll be seeing more of you in the future?"

Lillie blushed. "I-I hope so."

"I hope so too," Lucas said.

Lillie smiled, and seemed to notice something on Lucas's shoulder.

"Hold on," she said, walking up to him and brushing his shoulder. "You have some dirt right here."

Lucas almost gasped at the sensation of Lillie touching him. It was just her brushing his shoulder, but it was still a great feeling.

"There," she said. But her hand remained there. Her gaze returned to Lucas, making eye contact. Time seemed to stop. The only sound came from waves crashing onto shore. Lucas looked straight into Lillie's eyes, as she did to him. Getting a better look at her face, he could see that her cheeks were blushing. Her face was getting redder by the second, as his was too, feeling the heat engulf his own face. His heart began pounding faster and faster, afraid it was gonna pop out of his chest. She was so close to him. With a closer point of view, he could see that her eyes were filled with countless twinkling stars. Her eyes in and of themselves looked like twinkling green stars. Her face was breathtaking. _She_ was breathtaking. Her beauty was enough to distract him from the vista that surrounded them. She looked like… starlight. Starlight incarnate. The most beautiful thing Lucas has ever seen. He looked down to her lips. Slightly open, as if she wanted to say something. He was so tense before, but never felt a single ounce of tension in Lillie's hand, still resting on his shoulder. So captivated by Lillie's beauty, he didn't notice the tension subside, as well as himself beginning to subconsciously lean in…

_"Pew!"_

Lillie gasped, her trance breaking. Lucas broke out of his trance as well as Lillie frantically looked around.

"Nebby?" she cried. "Did you get out again?" She flinched when she felt Nebby poking at her ankle. "Nebby, please don't scare me like that! I know it's nighttime, but someone could still spot you. Back into the bag, please?"

_"Pew!"_

Lillie opened her bag and Nebby hopped back inside. Lillie sighed as she zipped it up.

"Sorry," Lillie said. "I don't know how he keeps getting out."

Lucas rubbed the back of his head, blushing profusely from what almost happened between them.

"I-It's okay," Lucas said. "He gives you a lot of trouble, doesn't he?"

Lillie giggled. "Sometimes. But I must protect him. I know he doesn't like staying in my bag, but it's where he's safest."

Lucas couldn't help but chuckle when Lillie giggled. It had to be one of the cutest things he's ever heard.

_Safest from what?_

Lucas wanted to ask so badly. What was so dangerous that she needed to keep Nebby in her bag all the time?

_No, Lucas. She looks happy right now. Let's not bring that up. It's probably too touchy of a subject._

"Um… I should probably get going," Lillie said. "I don't want to worry the professor or make him come looking for me."

"Okay," Lucas said. "Will you be at the festival tomorrow?"

Lillie smiled and nodded. "I will."

"Great," Lucas said. "I-I'll look forward to seeing you, then."

"I look forward to it as well," Lillie said. "So… um… good night… Lu-Lucas. And… congratulations."

"Th-Thanks. Good night… Lillie," Lucas said.

Lillie stood there for a moment, as if she wanted to say something more, but pursed her lips and turned around to walk away. She walked towards same clearing in the bushes that the professor had walked through, and before disappearing she took one more look at Lucas. She blushed and smiled, giving a cute little wave before finally disappearing behind the bushes.

Lucas just stared as Lillie walked away, and his heart skipped a beat when she waved at him. He gave a small wave back, nervously rubbing the back of his head, and admiring her face one last time. So breathtaking…

"Guess I've been keeping mom waiting long enough," Lucas mumbled to himself. He grabbed his only pokeball and brought out his new Litten. "You ready to meet the family, bud?"

Litten cried in delight, to which Lucas nodded before leading him inside. When he walked in, he saw his mother in the kitchen unpacking boxes.

"Lucas, you're home!" she said. "What kind of Pokemon did you get? Don't keep me waiting!" She gasped when she saw Litten standing right next to his new trainer.

"Here he is," Lucas said. "It's a Litten."

Litten gave an excited cry, delighting his mom.

"Oh! I think I'm falling in love!" his mother said, giving it a pet. "So why did you choose this sweetheart?"

"Well, he was the coolest of the three," Lucas said. "Also I met another new trainer named Hau and I had my first battle. You should've seen this little guy. He was a badass! Isn't that right?"

Litten roared ferociously, or as ferociously as a small cat Pokemon could.

"You met the kahuna as well?" his mother asked.

"Yep," Lucas said. "Cool dude. Definitely looks like a kahuna."

His mother giggled. "Well, I think you picked a great first Pokemon, dear. Who else did you meet?"

Lucas immediately blushed, knowing full well who the other person was.

"Um… well…" Lucas stammered. "I met Professor Kukui's assistant, Lillie."

His mother immediately caught on, seeing her son blushing and mentioning a girl.

"Lillie?" she asked. "What's this 'Lillie' like?"

"Mom, can we not, please?" Lucas asked.

"A little smitten, are we?" she said.

"Mom, please, you know I don't like talking about that kind of stuff with you," Lucas said.

His mom sighed. "Alright then. Well, you and your adorable new friends should get some rest. Tomorrow's your first day being a Trainer, as well as the festival!"

"You sure you don't need help with boxes?" Lucas said.

"Nah," his mom said, yawning. "I'm about to hit the sack myself. Go get some rest, dear."

"Okay. Good night," Lucas said. He led Litten back to his room and shut the door behind him. "You can sleep outside your pokeball, bud," Lucas said, placing his bag below his bed. Litten curled up next to the bed and quickly went to sleep. Lucas got into bed and laid there, staring up at the ceiling. In addition to thinking about what would happen tomorrow with being a Trainer, he couldn't stop thinking about Lillie. Her beauty was imprinted in his mind, and he couldn't stop thinking about her. He didn't want to stop. Thoughts of his game plan for his first day as a Trainer were gradually fading away, being overshadowed by images of Lillie's impeccable beauty. The thoughts of Lillie were strengthened by the notion that they almost kissed… _twice_. She never felt tense at all when her hand was on his shoulder. He remembered those glances she gave him while they walked. He wasn't completely sure if those glances were cautious or interested glances, but after that moment in front of his house, it was starting to seem like those might've been interested glances.

Could it really be possible? Could Lillie… _like_ him?

_Lucas… c'mon. You just met today. There's no way. Besides… why would a girl as perfect as Lillie be into you?_

Despite his doubts, he couldn't deny some of those looks Lillie gave him.

_Play it safe, Lucas. Don't be creepy. Let it happen naturally. You can't risk losing a girl that perfect._

Lucas sighed, looking beside his bed to see his new Litten fast asleep. He smiled and gave him a pet.

"Looking forward to our adventures, buddy," Lucas said. He turned the light off and relaxed in his bed, allowing himself to fall asleep. As he let slumber overtake him, his thoughts filled once more with Lillie and her beauty, thinking about if he might have the guts to ask her to dance at the festival…

* * *

A/N: Let me know if there are errors. Kthxbye :P:P:P


	3. Starting On the Wrong Foot

A/N: Before we get started, I need to explain something. I had to quickly change something before we got in too deep. _**If you've reread the story recently, you might've noticed the protagonist's name has been changed. That's because Brendan is the name of a guy I HATE irl, and every time I see his name, his ugly face pops in my head. I don't want to think about that douchebag getting a girl as precious as Lillie (he couldn't get her anyways). So before we get much further into the story, I changed the protagonist's name.**_

_*****His name is now LUCAS (the Sinnoh guy)*****_

_**Thanks for understanding.**_ That's the only change. One more thing, all Pokedex entries are canon, taken from pokemondb. Okay, thanks, and enjoy ch3. Kthxbye :P:P:P

* * *

Ch.3: The Roughest Start & Greatest Ending to Day 1

_The sunset filled the festival sky with fire. Laughter and music created a perfect atmosphere for a celebration in the town center, but Lucas barely noticed any of it. All he could see was Lillie, standing there in front of him. Her smile gleamed brighter than the setting sun, and her eyes more brilliant than the fiery sky. Lucas gave her a smile, and her cheeks reddened._

_She's so pretty when she's shy._

_The music began to slow down and couples began dancing with each other around the wooden stage. Feeling his face heat up, he slowly approached Lillie._

_"H-Hi, Lillie," Lucas said._

_"Hello," Lillie said, playing with her braids._

_"Y-You look very pretty," Lucas said._

_Lillie's face got redder. "Aw… thank you."_

_"Hey, um… d-do you maybe want to… um… dance? W-With me?" Lucas asked, holding his hand to her._

_Lillie gasped, and her smile got bigger. "Oh, Lucas… Of course. I would love to."_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Nnnngh!" Lucas flinched, snapping back to reality. He leaned over and haphazardly slapped his alarm clock to get it to shut up. A long sigh followed the clock's silence. He just couldn't get Lillie out of his head. She was all he thought about. But how could he think about anything else when Lillie was so beautiful? After that dream, all he could think about was slow dancing with her. He smiled at the thought of holding her close and looking right into her gorgeous green eyes. His heart fluttered thinking about her leaning her head on his chest. Maybe as he looked into her eyes… it would lead to a… _kiss?_ He shuddered at the thought of kissing Lillie.

_C'mon, Lucas. You think she would ever want to kiss you?_

Honestly, Lucas wasn't sure if she would want to kiss him or not. It seemed like they would've almost kissed last night if Nebby hadn't interrupted them.

_Be careful, Lucas. Don't get obsessed with her. Don't scare off such an awesome girl._

Rubbing his eyes, he sat up to see Litten still sleeping next to him. He smiled, remembering that his new life began yesterday. A chance to not be a total loser. Starting today, it was his turn to finally be something.

On top of being his first day as a trainer, he had the festival to look forward to later. Mostly he was looking forward to seeing Lillie. Maybe he could make his dream a reality. Looking at his clock, he could see that it was 9:30 AM. Usually quite early for him, but he set his alarm for a reason. He needed an early start if he wanted to make the most of his first official day. Summoning all the energy he could, he slowly got out of bed and headed for the shower. He wasn't sure when he would be able to take one in the future after starting his journey.

_DING DONG_

Lucas heard the doorbell in the shower and picked up the pace. It must've been the professor. He heard footsteps and the professor's stalwart voice. Yep, he needed to hurry up. He finished up and walked into the main room to see the professor petting Litten.

"Hey there, Lucas!" Kukui said. "Ready for your first day as a trainer?"

"Yes, sir!" Lucas said.

"Good," Kukui said. "Because now that you're a real trainer with your own Pokemon and all, I've gotta show you something. Come with me out to Route 1!"

"Be careful out there, dear!" his mother called out as he walked out the door.

"I will!" Lucas responded. "Bye, Mom!"

Closing the door, Lucas followed the professor out to Route 1.

"So what did you and Lillie talk about after I left?" Kukui asked.

Lucas's face immediately got warm. "Um… n-nothing much. She just congratulated me on becoming a trainer."

Professor Kukui raised an eyebrow. "That's all?"

"Yep!" Lucas said, hoping he wouldn't press him on the subject.

"Alright then," Kukui said. "Whatever you say, cousin. She was really grateful that you walked her back to town from the bridge after the incident."

"Heh heh," Lucas muttered. "She was, huh?"

"You bet," Kukui said. "It's been a while since I've seen that girl smile so big."

"Really?" Lucas asked.

"Mmmhmm!" Kukui said.

Lucas couldn't help but notice a smirk on the professor's face.

"Alright, here we are," Kukui said. "This is the best place to start. Lots of good Pokemon on this route, as well as trainers looking to fight. But before I turn you loose, do you know how to catch wild Pokemon, Lucas?"

Lucas nodded. "Yep! You want to weaken them before chucking a pokeball at them, right?"

"You got it!" Kukui said. "Your mom said you read all about being a Pokemon trainer when you were young. I can tell you read a lot!"

Lucas chuckled. "Yeah… I'm kind of a nerd, I guess."

"Hey, that's not a bad thing! Here's some pokeballs and potions to get you started," Kukui said, handing Lucas his starter supplies. "In that case, I'll let you go. Don't forget, the festival starts at sunset, so I'll hope to see you then."

"Of course," Lucas said.

Kukui smiled. "Alright, cousin. Go get 'em! Good luck out there! The Alola region is an amazing place, and I have no doubt that you'll thrive."

"Thanks for getting me started, professor," Lucas said. "I'll try not to disappoint you."

Kukui laughed. "I'm not worried at all. You took us all by surprise against Hau. Just remember the most important thing is to believe in yourself. You do that, and your team will too. Take care, cousin!"

Kukui gave Lucas the Alola wave and walked away. Lucas was now on his own with nothing but his Litten. He took out Littens pokeball, smiling at it.

"Alright, buddy," Lucas said. "I guess… here we go."

Lucas ventured forth past the tall grass. He could hear the cries of wild Pokemon around him in the grass and in the trees. It was intimidating, but Lucas took a deep breath knowing this was the first step at becoming something. Some of the cries were familiar to him, seeming to be Kanto Pokemon, and others were completely foreign to him. As he walked, he couldn't help but notice the view from the top of the cliff. The ocean was a majestic sight to behold, seemingly endless. The waves relentlessly crashed onto shore, adding to the ambience and blowing refreshing sea spray into the air. Lucas took a breath and felt the ocean breeze fill his body, invigorating him.

_RATTAT! RATTAT!_

Lucas flinched and turned around to see a—

"Rattata?" Lucas beckoned. It looked like a Rattata, but the color of its fur was all wrong. Rattata usually had purple fur, but this one's was black. It also had some whiskers on its nose rather than its cheeks. Lucas took out his Pokedex.

_Rattata. Dark-normal-type. This Pokemon is common, but hazardous. Its sharp incisors can easily cut right through hard wood. If you see one, it is almost certain that 40 more live in the area._

"_Dark_-type?" Lucas said. "Must have something to do with the region. Either way, I should start fleshing my party out, so…" He took out his pokeball. "Go, Litten!"

Litten cried out, looking ready to pounce as it stared down its opponent. Rattata looked ready to throw down as well.

"Alright, Litten. Let's do this," Lucas said. "Use Scratch!"

Litten unsheathed its claws and bolted up to Rattata. It tried to dodge, but Litten was faster and landed the attack. Rattata cried out and retaliated by tackling Litten. Litten just shrugged it off, seemingly unbothered.

"Scratch him again!" Lucas commanded, and Litten did exactly that. This time, Rattata dashed out of the way, causing Litten to miss. Seemingly out of nowhere, Rattata rushed in and side swiped Litten, causing him to fly back towards Lucas. "You alright, Litten?" Litten hopped back up to his feet, clearly a little tattered but still looking ready to fight. "Alright, buddy. Ember!"

Litten opened his mouth and fired bolts of flame at Rattata. It again attempted to dodge, but Litten just followed it around, continuing to fire until hitting it square in its stomach, kicking up a fair amount of dust. When the dust cleared, Rattata was nowhere to be seen.

"What the hell? Where did it go?" Lucas beckoned. He looked around and no sign of it could be seen. "Damn. Oh well."

_GULL! GULL!_

Lucas looked up his eyes widened.

"Whoa! Is that a Wingull?" he said, grabbing his pokedex.

_Wingull. Water-flying-type. Fishermen keep an eye out for Wingull in the sky, because wherever they're circling, the ocean is sure to be teeming with fish Pokemon._

"Sweet! I could use a water type," Lucas said. He saw the Wingull flying back towards the beach downhill from his house. "C'mon, Litten!"

Litten cried and followed as Lucas dashed towards the beach, trying his best to keep the Wingull in his sights. It was a much longer run than Lucas thought, but he eventually hit the beach, seeing the Wingull circling around the tall grass.

"Let's not let this one get away, Litten!" Lucas said. "Ember! Quickly!" Litten fired and hit the unsuspecting Wingull dead in the wing, grounding it in the grass as it cried out. "Nice shot! Let's go get it!" Lucas dashed into the tall grass and saw the Wingull trying to get to its feet. "Alright, I've got you now!" Lucas called, chucking a pokeball at it. A flash of red light, and Wingull went into the pokeball. It stirred as the button glowed red, the Pokemon inside trying to break free.

"C'mon… c'mon…" Lucas said, clenching his teeth. The red light dissipated and the pokeball laid idle in the grass. Success. "Hell _yeah!_" he cried, going to retrieve his new Pokemon.

_RATTAT! RATTATAAAAA!_

"Huh?" Lucas looked around him in the grass and his eyes went wide when he saw that he was surrounded by Rattata. There had to be at least ten of them around him, and they looked pissed. "Crap… it brought friends…" He could hear Litten crying out behind him outside of the grass. Lucas bit his lip, looking at his newly captured Pokemon outside of the Rattata circle. Thinking quickly, Lucas tried sprinted past them towards Wingull.

_*CHOMP*_

"_Ouch!_" Lucas cried. One of the Rattata he ran past bit his right ankle. "Damn it, that hurts!" Clenching his teeth in pain, he tried to run but his injured ankle gave out and he collapsed into the grass, realizing he seriously underestimated how bad Rattata bites are. His leg screamed in pain, like nothing he's ever felt before. Struggling to his feet, he heard the Rattata gaining on him.

_*CHOMP*_

"_Gahhhh!_" Lucas shrieked as his right foot, practically disabling his right leg. He attempted to get up again.

_*CHOMP*_

"_GRAAHHHHHH!_" he wailed, another Rattata taking a bite out of his right shin, causing him to collapse again. Summoning all his remaining strength, he managed to stand up and maintain his balance, putting his weight on his left leg. Clenching his teeth and panting through the searing pain, he limped over to Wingull and quickly scooped it up, the Rattata onslaught growling loudly behind him. Without missing a beat, he inched his way out of the grass as quickly as he could, grunting each time he put weight on his right leg. He got out of the grass and Litten rushed up to him. He collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily. He tried to massage his leg, but just touching it stung. Worse, he sighed when he saw the Rattata crawling out of the blood-stained grass, fangs poised.

"Alright… you all want a fight? I'll give you a fight," Lucas grunted, clenching his teeth and trying to talk through the intense pain. "Litten… u-use Ember… and don't stop!" Litten nodded and unloaded bolts from his mouth like a turret. It kept them at bay, but they stood fast against the storm. It seemed to just make them angrier. Litten seemed to be getting tired but maintained the storm of fire against the Rattata. "Hang in there, Litten! I've… I've got got backup for you! Wingull, come out!"

Wingull emerged from its pokeball, crying out as it tried to fly, but its wing was still bad from falling earlier. It gave him quite a displeased look.

"Wingull… I-I know you're mad at me… you have every right to be," he grunted in pain. "B-But Litten and I desperately need you right now."

Wingull turned its attention to Litten still attacking the horde of Rattata and without a command, immediately fired a cannon of water from its beak. Combined with the force of Litten's fiery onslaught, the Rattata in front of the pack fell unconscious. It must have been the leader because once it fell, the others picked it up and finally ran off, leaving Lucas alone.

Lucas sighed, still holding onto his bad leg. Holding it tightly seemed to inhibit the pain a bit.

"Th-Thanks, guys," Lucas said. "Way to be steadfast, Litten. And thanks, Wingull. You really saved us."

Litten whimpered as it studied Lucas's bloody leg. Even Wingull seemed concerned, seemingly warming up to him. Rattata are notorious in the Kanto region for having insanely sharp teeth, and the Alolan Rattata were no exception. Fang marks pierced through Lucas's skin, gushing blood down his leg, even poking a hole in his shoes. A breeze blew and his right foot became surprisingly chilled, indicating it must've been bleeding as well. The lower quarter of his leg was bright red, as if he had gotten shot. Losing as much blood as he was, he began to feel lightheaded.

"Lucas!"

Lucas looked towards the sound of his name, and saw a familiar figure sprinting up to him.

"L-Lillie?" he mumbled, starting to feel faint. Even so, just seeing her seemed to dull the pain.

"Are you okay?" she cried. "I saw you collapse in the grass and…" She screamed when she saw the blood, as if she saw a ghost. "Oh my gosh! What happened?!"

Lucas tried to respond, but he became too weak and fell back as his eyelids became heavier.

"Professor! Professor! Help!" she shrieked, running back where she came from. Lillie kept yelling for the professor as Lucas's Pokemon surrounded him. With a groan, he felt his mind slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

…

…

…

_"Whoa! Help me get him up! Let's take him back to the lab!"_

…

…

…

_"Get a towel for me, Lillie."_

…

…

…

_"He just won't stop bleeding! This gash is deep!"_

…

…

…

_"Is he going to be okay?"_

…

…

…

_"Lillie, get him some water and something to eat when he wakes up."_

…

…

…

_"I'll watch over him, Professor. I can take care of him."_

…

…

…

_"Please wake up, Lucas… please…"_

…

…

…

* * *

_"Pew!"_

"Nebby, shhh! Not so loud..."

The familiar sound jolted Lucas awake with a gasp. He breathed heavily and flinched when he felt a hand on his chest.

"Lucas! Lucas! It's okay! It's okay. You're safe now."

Lucas's body shook involuntarily as he slowly caught his breath.

"Wh-Where am I?" Lucas asked. "What time is it?"

"You're in Professor Kukui's lab, Lucas. And it's sunset now."

That voice. So sweet and gentle. He turned his head to see…

"…Lillie?"

She smiled and nodded. "How do you feel?"

"I-I don't know," Lucas said. "The last thing I remember is being on the beach fighting off a bunch of Rattata. How long have I been out?"

"A few hours," Lillie said. "But… Rattata? Is that what happened?"

"Yeah. It's fuzzy after that," Lucas said. His heart began to beat faster when he saw that Lillie's hand was still on his chest. She seemed to notice at the same time he did, and she pulled away with reddened cheeks. Lucas felt himself blushing too.

"S-Sorry," Lillie said.

"Whoa…" Lucas said, his head feeling heavy again.

"H-Here, drink this." She reached for a cup of ice water and gave it to Lucas. "Eat this, too," Lillie said, placing a bowl of fruit next to him. She kept him supported with her hands.

"Thanks," he said. He took a sip of the refreshing, ice-cold water, feeling his head clear up.

"Wait… where are my Pokemon?" Lucas asked. "Are they okay?"

"They're just fine," Lillie said. "I helped heal them while you were asleep. They're in the main room right now."

"Good. Thank you," Lucas said. He looked down at his legs to see his entire right shin bandaged up on top of a towel with red spots where his wounds were. Just then Lucas saw Professor Kukui walking by.

"Lucas, you're awake!" Kukui said. "What a relief. You gave Lillie and I quite a scare."

"Sorry, professor," Lucas said. "What happened?"

"I heard Lillie screaming outside for me. I'd never heard her get so loud before, so I knew it had to be something bad. I checked and you were out-cold in the grass just gushing blood out of your leg," Kukui said. "We brought you in and I patched you up as best I could. Afterwards, Lillie offered to take care of you while I kept working. You should eat some of that fruit, cousin. You bled a _lot_."

"Right," Lucas said. "Well… thanks. Both of you." He started digging into the bowl of fruit, filled with an exotic mixture of Alolan fruit (exotic to a Kanto native, at least). He thought he could make out Lillie blushing beside him, probably from the way Kukui was talking about her.

"Glad we found you when we did," Kukui said. "But what happened, Lucas? I turned you loose for only an hour or so. It's a shame your first official day had to turn out this way."

"Well… I was trying to catch a Rattata, but it got away," Lucas said. "Then I saw a Wingull and figured a water-type would be good, so I went and caught it. But the pokeball landed in the tall grass, and when I went to retrieve it, I was surrounded by Rattata. The one I was trying to catch must've gotten pissed off and brought friends. Next thing I knew, they were tearing my leg apart. Their teeth just cut through me like paper. Litten and Wingull saved me, but then I couldn't get up. Then Lillie came and… well… you two know the rest."

Lillie whimpered. "You poor thing."

"Rattata are vicious," Kukui said. "And they travel in packs. Good thing you had some great Pokemon on hand."

"Yeah," Lucas said. "Litten held them off like a pro, and Wingull finished them off even though he was mad at me for catching him."

"You've got a fine team in the making, Lucas," Kukui said. "On that note, it's sunset, which means the festival will be starting soon. Can you walk?"

"I can try," Lucas said. The professor and Lillie helped him up. He placed his feet down on the floor and tried to put weight on his right leg. He sucked air in as pain shot through him.

"Are you okay?" Lillie asked.

"Yep," Lucas said. "It's fine. It hurts a little, but I can take it." Slowly but surely, Lucas managed to stand up. He tried walking around, but he could only manage a small limp.

"You're hardy, Lucas," Kukui said with a chuckle. "I like that. Just know your limits, alright? Try to rest that leg as much as possible. Do you need help getting to Iki Town?"

"I-I wouldn't mind it," Lucas said.

"10-4, cousin," Kukui said. "Lillie and I will make sure you get there safely."

Lillie nodded, blushing slightly. "Of course."

"Thanks, you two," Lucas said.

"I'll take him," Kukui said. "Lillie, you spot him in case he falls over."

Lillie nodded, and with that Lucas leaned on Professor Kukui's shoulder, gathering up his Pokemon in their pokeballs, and carefully walked to Iki Town. As they walked, Lucas couldn't help but steal glances at Lillie. Just like their previous walks together, she occasionally glanced too, sometimes making eye contact with him. Her face was red. This seemed to be a theme whenever they walked together, but Lucas didn't mind one bit. As they walked, he slowly began to realize something that dismayed him. There was absolutely no chance of him dancing with Lillie tonight with his injury. Lucas pursed his lips. So much for making his dream a reality. At least for now.

* * *

Arriving in Iki Town, they were greeted by none other than Kahuna Hala himself. Behind him, music and laughter could be heard, and the pathway torches were lit as well, indicating the festival was in full swing. The kahuna smiled at the three approached.

"Ah, Kukui, Lillie and Lucas. I was wondering where you w—" he stopped and his eyes widened when he saw _why_ they had been running late. "Great Tapu Koko, Lucas! What happened?"

Lucas pursed his lips. "Um… I kind of pissed off a bunch of Rattata and got attacked."

"Goodness," the kahuna said. "Are you alright, my boy?"

Lucas nodded. "Yes, sir. Just need some time to heal, that's all."

"Well, I'm impressed that you made it even with that injury. You're a tough boy, Lucas," the kahuna said. "This festival today is held to express our thanks to these great Pokemon guardian deities for always remaining by our sides. Well, we may call it a festival, but it's just this little thing you see here. There may not be many of us, but at least every one of us here goes all out." He said with a hearty laugh. "Now, come. My grandson has been expecting you."

"Hau?" Lucas asked.

"Indeed," the kahuna said. "Right this way."

"Hey professor, I wanna try and walk myself a little bit," Lucas said.

"You sure, cousin?" Kukui asked, to which Lucas nodded. "Alright. I'll keep you spotted."

"M-Me too!" Lillie said. Lucas glanced over at her to see her cheeks bright red. Gosh, she was cute.

Lucas grunted as he limped after the kahuna. Professor Kukui and Lillie followed close by.

"I think I got it," Lucas said. "It hurts, but I can handle it."

Following the kahuna, he saw Hau next to him. Upon seeing Lucas, Hau waved.

"Lucas! Hell, yeah! I thought you'd never make it!" Hau said. "Woah!" He saw the bloody bandages around Lucas's right shin. "What happened, dude?"

"I got attacked by a horde of Rattata," Lucas said.

"Man, I heard Rattata can mess you up, but _jeez_," Hau said. "You're pretty strong for still coming here!"

"Well, I had Lillie and Professor Kukui's help," Lucas said.

"Nice! Well, I'm super glad you're here," Hau said. "Rowlett and I have been waiting for you." Rowlett gave an affirming bark.

"Waiting? For what?" Lucas asked.

"Hold on… didn't anyone explain to you about tonight?" Hau asked.

"Explain what?" Lucas said. "Nobody told me anything."

"Sorry, cousin," Kukui said. "I got so distracted taking care of you that I completely forgot to mention what tonight was all about. This festival is all about battling in the name of Tapu Koko, pitting our best moves against one another in a friendly competition to please our guardian."

"Yep!" Hau said. "That means I'm getting a rematch tonight, Lucas!"

"I guess so," Lucas said.

"Although, I'll understand if you want to take a breather tonight," Hau said. "Rest and heal up, you know?"

"You kidding? After the energy I felt from our last battle? I'd never pass that up," Lucas said. Despite his condition, he was feeling rather confident. More confident than he's ever felt in his life. Was being a trainer already giving him guts.

"Sounds good, Lucas!" Hau said. "But I'm warning you. I'm not holding anything back."

"Me neither, dude," Lucas said. Hau cheered and rushed back up the staircase to the town center. The confidence Lucas emanated almost completely diminished when he looked back at Lillie, who had a big smile on her face. Something about her beauty just made him weak.

"Y-You gonna be okay?" Lucas asked, Lillie's presence causing him to stammer again. "I know you don't like watching battles and all."

Lillie just nodded, still with that gleaming smile. "You're right. I don't. I don't like seeing Pokemon get hurt. But it seems like this is an important event, so I'll be sure to watch you both."

Lucas could only smile back. "Thanks, Lillie."

Her cheeks reddened again. How was this girl so freaking cute?

The kahuna approached Lucas. "Your Pokemon have fought for you, so show them the same care in return, Lucas."

"Yes, sir," Lucas said.

"Let's get you up those stairs, cousin," Kukui said. Lucas wrapped his arm around the professor's shoulders, and he led him up the stairs. At the top was his mother, eagerly awaiting his arrival. Her smile from seeing her son was immediately replaced by a horrific frown when she saw his bloody bandages.

"Lucas! What happened?!" she beckoned.

"Mom, it's okay," Lucas said. "I just… angered some Rattata, that's all."

"Oh, my poor baby," she said.

"Professor Kukui bandaged me up and took care of me for a while, so I'm feeling alright now," Lucas said. "Other than having to limp for a while before I fully heal."

"Just… watch out for yourself, okay dear?" his mom said. "You can get killed if you're not careful."

"I'm sorry to worry you, mom. I promise I'm going to be more cautious from now on," Lucas said.

"Do you want to go home and rest?" she asked. "I'm sure Hau and Kahuna Hala will understand…"

"Mom, I'm fine," Lucas said. "Besides, I already said I would battle. I want to."

His mother sighed. "Well… o-okay. Just… don't wander around alone with that injury, okay? Do you need help getting up on the stage?"

"I'll take care of him," Kukui said. "I've got my eye on him, don't you worry."

His mother nodded. She looked distraught that her son got so badly injured on his first day as a trainer, but also reluctantly accepting that he was going to do his thing. Kukui led Lucas over to the side of the stage opposite of Hau, who looked eager to do some battling. Kukui carefully let Lucas go as he reached the top of the stage.

"I'll be right here in case you fall over, cousin!" Kukui said.

"Thanks, professor," Lucas said. He took a quick glance at Lillie. She was smiling, blushing, and gave Lucas a small wave when he looked at her. He waved back, feeling himself blush, before turning his attention to Hau. The kahuna's voice bellowed over everyone else's as the competitors took the stage.

"For all life on our islands… and for those who undertake the island challenge with joy in their hearts… we pray for your protection… for them and all of Melemele. May this Pokemon battle be an offering to our island's guardian deity—Tapu Koko! Before you stands Hau—grandson to the kahuna. Before him stands Lucas—one who has met with Tapu Koko."

Lucas tried to put on his best determined face as he stared down Hau, who mirrored the same resolve. He looked at Hau's belt. Two pokeballs. Same as him. Should be a relatively even battle.

"As long as we both have a good time, then I think we can call it a great battle," Hau said.

"Agreed," Lucas said. "It's all in fun."

"Lucas! Hau! Bring forth the power of your Pokemon!" the kahuna cried. Everyone around them cheered, and Lucas felt energy simmering inside of him. The battle had begun.

"Alright, I choose you, Pichu!" Hau said, throwing his first pokeball.

_PICHU!_

Another Pokemon from Kanto. Interesting.

"Litten! Go!" Lucas cried, Litten emerging with a refreshed and determined cry.

"Pichu, use Thundershock!" Hau cried.

Pichu charged its energy, making Lucas's hair stand up, and let out a fierce bolt of lightning from the heavens. Litten had no chance of dodging the speed of light, taking the bolt with a cry.

"Alright, my turn," Lucas said. "Hit Pichu with Ember, Litten!"

Litten shot bolts of fire from his gullet.

"Dodge, Pichu!"

"Don't let him get away, Litten!"

Litten followed Pichu as it ran from the bolts, but Litten caught up, landing several hits on Pichu.

"Now Scratch him!" Lucas commanded. Pichu, recovering from the fire, stood no chance at dodging Litten's claws. Litten sent Pichu sprawling across the stage, but it seemed to recover and looked ready to throw down, despite the burn marks and scratches.

"Pichu, Thundershock!"

"Dodge! Quick, Litten!"

Litten tried to jump but stopped and cried out as electricity pulsed around his body, rendering him immobile.

"What the—" Lucas was cut off by another bolt of lightning striking Litten. In the bolt's wake, Litten was lying its side.

"Litten, are you okay?" Lucas cried out. Litten got up slowly, but electricity still surrounded it. He could see Litten wincing at it discharged throughout his fur. Lucas gasped, realizing what was wrong.

"Paralysis," Lucas said. "But how? It happened before that last bolt!"

Hau chuckled. "Might not want to use Scratch on Pichu, Lucas. Pichu has a chance to paralyze anything that touches him!"

"Oh, I've got that covered," Lucas said. "Litten, Ember!"

Litten winced again at its paralysis but shook it off enough for a window to shoot Pichu with fire again. Pichu, already being weak, stood no chance as every single bolt hit it square in the chest. When Litten relented, Pichu was on its back with swirls in its eyes.

"Good job, Pichu. Couldn't have asked for better," Hau said, withdrawing Pichu. "Now, go Rowlett!"

Rowlett, and it looked even more ready to fight than Pichu did. Hau _did_ say he and Rowlett had been waiting for a this rematch all day today.

"Quickly, Rowlett! Leafage!"

"Dodge, Litten! Quick!"

Litten tried to dodge, but its paralysis kept it frozen as a rain of leaves showered down. It cried out as leaves pelted it from above.

"Litten!" Lucas cried out. When the leaves stopped, Lucas was dismayed to see swirls in Litten's eyes.

"I'm proud of you, buddy. Come back," Lucas said, withdrawing Litten and swapping his pokeball out for his newest member. "Here's Wingull!" He chucked his pokeball, and out came Wingull. Lucas was delighted to see Wingull flying after he grounded it earlier.

"Nice Pokemon, Lucas!" Hau said. "Let's test it out. Rowlett, Tackle it!"

"Wingull, dodge and use Water Gun!"

Wingull flew up to dodge Rowlett and unleashed a focused cannon of water at Rowlett.

"Aim for its wings, Wingull! Ground him!"

Wingull moved the stream doing what his trainer asked to hit Rowlett's wings. He was successful and Rowlett fell back to the ground with a thud.

"No! Rowlett! Get up!" Hau cried.

"One more Water Gun, Wingull! Finish him!"

Wingull took a deep breath and blasted Rowlett, blowing it back against Hau's legs. Rowlett's eyes went swirly. The battle was over. Lucas had won.

The crowd cheered, exclaiming how pleased Tapu Koko must be and how intense the battle was. Lucas just blushed, glancing up at Wingull who flew above him. He tried something and held his arm out for Wingull to maybe land on, and he was delighted when Wingull did just that.

"Great job, bud!" Lucas said, stroking Wingull's feathers. He seemed to like that.

"Phew…" Hau said. "That was awesome, Lucas! I had a blast!"

"Same, Hau," Lucas said.

"That was a clever tactic you used on Rowlett," Hau said. "How'd you think of that?"

"Well… it's how I caught Wingull, here." Lucas said, gesturing to the Pokemon perched on his arm. "Hey, wanna move up to my shoulder, Wingull? My arm's getting kind of tired." Wingull obliged, perching on his shoulder instead.

"That was smart!" Hau said. "I'll have to think of something like that next time we battle."

"Looking forward to it," Lucas said. He gave Wingull another pet before withdrawing him back into his pokeball to rest.

"It was a good battle," the kahuna said. "With this, even Tapu Koko…"

_KO! KO!_

Everyone gasped and cheered.

"Ho! You heard it yourself!" the kahuna said. "Tapu Koko's song of approval!"

Lucas just chuckled amidst everyone cheering. He couldn't help but steal another glance at Lillie, who had a big smile on her face. The second Lucas looked at her, she blushed. Lucas smiled back, feeling his own face heat up as well.

"Oh, I nearly forgot!" the kahuna said, acquiring Lucas's attention. "I think it's time you take this, Lucas."

"What is it?" Lucas asked, accepting the item from the kahuna. "A watch?"

The kahuna laughed. "No, my boy! It's a Z-Ring."

"A Z-Ring…" Lucas said. He slipped it onto his wrist and felt something stirring inside him. Some weird aura. "Whoa…"

"Feel that?" the kahuna said. "Your Z-Ring is a mysterious armband that can draw out the power that lies deep within Pokemon. It can bring forth their Z-Power! We kahunas can make them by refining stones like the sparkling stone you received from Tapu Koko."

"Z-Power…" Lucas said. "Interesting…"

"Although," the kahuna said. "Until you collect more Z-Crystals during your island challenge, you will not be able to draw the Z-Power out of your Pokemon. Yet… you have already received that sparkling stone. It seems Tapu Koko took quite a liking to you… or perhaps it has a mission for you."

"Mission? What kind of mission?"

"The island challenge, of course!" Professor Kukui said. "Or at least if you visit every island, maybe you'll figure out what that mission is."

"Island challenge?" Lucas said.

The professor nodded. "You'll travel to each of Alola's four islands. The island challenge is about becoming the island challenge champion. In other words, one of the strongest trainers in the region."

"Hell, yeah! Sounds great, right Lucas?" Hau said. "I can't wait to have a real adventure!"

"I have no doubt that you will thrive in the island challenge. Just look at you, my boy!" the kahuna said. "Yesterday, you were nervous and unsure of yourself. Today, you stood confident and ready to take on any challenge, despite your injury. Such an amazing amount of growth in just a single day. You have the traits of an amazing trainer, Lucas. You and Hau both."

"I'll explain about the challenge later. Right now, you need to sit down and take weight off your leg," Kukui said.

Lucas nodded, having been painfully aware of his wounds this whole time. Kukui helped him down the stage. Lillie came over and helped him over to a staircase on the house for him to sit on. As soon as he sat, he felt relieved to rest his bad leg.

"Are you okay?" Lillie asked.

Lucas nodded, blushing at seeing Lillie. "Yeah. Thanks."

The festival carried on in the battle's wake. Musicians took the stage to keep the party going, and a cacophony of chatter filled the air.

"You two be alright if I mingle for a bit?" Kukui asked, to which both Lillie and Lucas nodded. "Alright. Just holler if you need me." Kukui walked away, leaving Lillie and Lucas alone watching the festival from the sidelines.

"Don't feel like you have to stay with me, Lillie," Lucas said. "I want you to have fun here too."

Lillie blushed. "I appreciate it, but I'd rather stay with you and make sure you're okay."

Now it was Lucas's turn to blush. "Thanks. I'm grateful, really. And… thanks for helping me today. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't gotten help for me."

"Of course," Lillie said with a smile. "I got so frightened when I saw all the… b-blood…"

"Yeah…" Lucas said. "Not exactly the way I wanted to start off being a trainer."

Lillie giggled. The cutest giggle Lucas has ever heard. "I-I'm glad you could still come."

"Me too," Lucas said.

Just then, the music changed to something more… slow. Lucas noticed couples were gravitating towards each other into slow dances. Lucas's heart ached. He would've at least liked to have had the _option_ to ask Lillie to dance. With his leg so messed up, he was totally out of luck. He looked at Lillie and saw her watching everyone dance too. Her face was noticeably redder. Did she have something similar in mind? Perhaps… but she could've been thinking about dancing with someone else as well. All this time, Lucas never stopped to think that Lillie might already have a boyfriend. Even so, asking would probably be too forward, as it would give away his crush on her. Best to play it safe for now. Still… he couldn't deny the way she smiled at him today. It was leaning more towards Lillie sharing his feelings too the more he interacted with her. But with all his past crushes being unrequited, it was still hard to tell. Frustrating as it was, he had to be patient. Patience always paid off, even if Lucas had little to none of it. For someone as beautiful as Lillie, he could be patient.

"Tapu Koko is amazing, isn't it?" Lillie said, breaking Lucas's train of thought. "I hope I can meet it again someday and thank it for saving Nebby."

_"Pew!"_

Lillie's bag stirred, but she was able to calm it down without too much struggle.

"I-I hope I can thank it for the recognition," Lucas said. "We encountered it once, and the kahuna and professor have gone crazy over it."

"I hope I can thank it for saving you as well," Lillie said. "And it left you with that sparkling stone… even being a stranger to this place. C-Can I see it?"

"Oh… s-sure," Lucas said, holding up his arm with his new Z-Ring on it. She examined it, and Lucas felt shudders going through his body when Lillie's hand brushed his skin. The slow music in the background just added to the atmosphere of being alone with Lillie. The sky had also darkened significantly since his battle, filling with a vast, twinkling star field. The stars reflected in Lillie's eyes, turning them into star fields, and making her eyes even more dazzling than they already were.

"Wow…" Lillie said, still examining his bracelet. "It's just amazing to think Tapu Koko himself gave this to you."

"Yeah," Lucas said. "Speaking of Tapu Koko… how were you during our battle?"

"Oh… well… it still pains me to see Pokemon get hurt," Lillie said. "But… not as much as it used to. I see Pokemon get hurt, but I also see them bonding with their trainers. Wingull obeyed all your orders and you only caught him today. And Litten seems so tough and obedient."

"Do you think seeing more battles would warm you up to them?" Lucas asked.

"Maybe," Lillie said. "It was exciting to see you and Hau battling, despite your Pokemon getting hurt. I-I hate to see _anything_ get hurt."

"Me too," Lucas said. That's when he noticed Lillie looking at him again, but there was no smile.

"Can you promise me something?" Lillie asked.

"What is it?" Lucas asked. Making Lucas shudder, Lillie cradled his hand in both of hers.

"I know what happened today was an accident, but… please be careful out there," Lillie said. Her eyes were becoming shiny, as if she was about to… cry? "I-I just… I just don't want anything bad to happen to you. Look out for yourself. Please?"

Lucas felt Lillie's hands tighten around his. Her eyes, although still drop-dead gorgeous, look deeply concerned. At the same time, his heart was alight, because this was confirmation that Lillie cared about him. Whether it was in "that way", he still couldn't be sure, but she had concern for his well-being, and that was enough to make Lucas smile.

"I-I promise, Lillie," Lucas said. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

Lillie finally smiled, and it was like the storm had cleared. Her smile was so gorgeous.

"I-It's okay," Lillie said. "I-I'm sorry if I'm a little selfish sometimes."

"Selfish? I don't think you're selfish, Lillie," Lucas said.

"But I _am_, Lucas," Lillie said. "I don't want to make you feel bad because of something you couldn't prevent. Just because it would worry _me_. But… maybe it's just because we haven't spent a lot of time together. Maybe _that's_ why you don't see that part of me."

"Well… I-I think I'd _like_ to spend more time with you," Lucas said, bringing his other hand up to sandwich hers. "I mean… not because I want to see how selfish you are… but… b-because I want to get to know you better."

Lillie's eyes widened. "R-Really?" Lucas nodded and Lillie's face went bright red, with a big smile. "I… I think… I'd like that too…"

Lucas tightened his grip around Lillie's hands, and she did the same. The music was still slow and smooth. The sky had completely darkened, the only light coming from the torches and the starry sky. The torch light shined so softly on Lillie's face, accentuating her flawless skin. The night sky reflected in her dazzling eyes so brilliantly, creating galaxies. Her golden hair and dress fluttered in the breeze. Her smile was perhaps the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Just like last night, Lucas found himself enraptured by Lillie's beauty. He could only imagine how gorgeous she would look if he were slow dancing with her right now.

"Lillie! Lucas!"

Lillie gasped at hearing her name, and quickly withdrew her hands. Lucas was dismayed but felt his heart racing at the though of someone potentially seeing them like they were.

Professor Kukui came over to them. Lucas noticed that most of the people besides the musicians had left. He must've not noticed being so lost in Lillie's eyes.

"I think it's about time we get you guys home," Kukui said, holding his hand out to Lucas. "Ready, cousin?"

Lucas nodded, gritting his teeth as he stood up, slowly putting pressure on his bad leg. It stung, but it was tolerable… barely. They began walking back with Lillie following, staying close to Lucas's side in case he fell.

"Your mother must be worried sick," Kukui said. "Get you home, get some ice on that leg, and hopefully you can be back on your feet tomorrow with little trouble."

"I sure hope so," Lucas said.

"I'm sorry your first day turned out this way, Lucas," Kukui said, walking him back home.

"Thanks," Lucas said. "At least the festival was fun." He gave Lillie a knowing glance, which made her smile, as well as her face go bright red.

"You sure did a number on Hau!" Kukui said. "He's gonna come back with fire, yeah!"

"Well, I'll just have to be ready," Lucas said.

"That's the spirit!" Kukui said. "The kahuna was right. You're a lot more confident now than when I first met you. Not saying I didn't have faith in you when we first met. Just saying that I have more after seeing you fight so well and bonding with your Pokemon seemingly effortlessly. I'm very proud of you, Lucas. Keep that attitude up, and you'll be an amazing trainer."

"Thanks, professor," Lucas said. "That means a lot."

They arrived back home, and Lucas's mom was waiting on the porch eagerly.

"Oh, my poor baby!" she cried, immediately running down to take her son inside. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, mom," Lucas said. "I'll need some help up the stairs, though."

"Of course," his mom said. Kukui slowly transferred Lucas from his shoulder to hers. Before she turned to go inside, she noticed Lillie. "Hello, dear. I don't believe we've met."

"Oh, my apologies!" Lillie said. "I-I'm Lillie. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, _you're_ Lillie! Lucas mentioned you when he came home last night. I'm his mother," she said. "It's nice to meet you too. Lucas, you never told me how downright _adorable_ Lillie is!"

"Eh?" Lillie squeaked, her face going pure red. "Oh… um… well… th-thank you, ma'am…"

"She's your assistant, right Kukui?" his mother asked.

Kukui nodded. "She sure is! And a fantastic one, at that!"

Lillie smiled, clearly shy at all the attention.

"But we can talk more later," Kukui said, gesturing towards Lucas. "I think your son needs some R&R."

"Oh, absolutely," his mother said. "You all have a great night."

"You too! Get well soon, Lucas!" Kukui said. "Let's go, Lillie."

Lillie nodded and followed the professor, but not before turning around to Lucas one more time.

"Good night… Lucas," Lillie said, her cheeks bright red.

"Good night, Lillie," Lucas said before Lillie turned around to catch up with the professor.

Carefully his mom helped him up the stairs. Once they were inside, Lucas was able to walk, or more accurately limp, on his own around the house. His instructions were to go directly to his room and lay down, and Lucas was not arguing with that one bit. He opened the door and sat down on his bed, relief filling his bad leg from having the weight released. He decided to let his pokemon out from their pokeballs, and immediately upon emerging, they went right up to him. Wingull perched on his shoulder and Litten jumped up on the bed next to him.

"Thanks for saving my life, guys," Lucas said, petting them both. "I guess I underestimated how aggressive those Rattata are. And you battled so awesomely against Hau tonight. I couldn't be prouder." Both his Pokemon nuzzled him, making him laugh. "Get some sleep, alright? And outside your pokeballs. You two have earned it."

Litten curled up in the same spot next to his bed as the night before, and Wingull found a spot in a box next to his bed with a bunch of pillows and blankets Lucas hadn't unpacked yet. He lifted his bed covers and carefully laid back, gently lifting the bad leg. It stung to move, but not as bad as when he walked on it. Finally laying back, he let out a sigh of relief. Just then, his mom came in with an ice pack and water.

"Here you go," she said. She placed the ice pack over the bigger blood spot on his bandages. Lucas inhaled through his teeth in pain at first, but then it subsided when it went numb from the cold, making him shudder in relief. "Get some rest, okay? We'll see how you are in the morning."

"Thanks, mom."

She gave him a kiss on the forehead and left the room, turning the light off on the way out. He stared at the ceiling, thinking about everything that happened.

It was a little embarrassing to get torn apart by little Rattata, but that's the last time he'll underestimate a small Pokemon again, especially in big numbers. Thank goodness he had amazing Pokemon to protect him, and amazing friends to take care of him.

Amazing friends like… Lillie.

Lillie. No matter what Lucas did, he couldn't stop thinking about her, especially after having another moment with her. Another opportunity he had to potentially kiss her had passed, but probably for the best to not risk moving in on a girl who maybe wasn't interested in him. Although… he was starting to seriously wonder if she felt the same way. There was no denying that look she had in her eyes when she pleaded for him to be safe. It could've been a form of concern between friends, but after having another moment of getting closer to her, it seemed more like she might share similar feelings. Every time he and Lillie are alone, it seems like they go a tiny step further than last time.

But until he knew for sure, or until he developed enough confidence to take a risk, she seemed interested in spending more time together. Best to start there. She seemed very upset at herself for acting selfish. It was a _little_ selfish, but Lucas just interpreted it as Lillie being concerned for him. She didn't try to make him feel bad about it. She was just looking out for him. Just for that, Lucas knew he could be grateful.

Besides, it was only a crush. Superficial. Impulsive. After he got to know her better, he'd know for sure about what to do. Or at least he hoped. Maybe he could clue in on what kind of gifts Lillie would like. He smiled at the thought of giving Lillie a gift. Or doing something special for her, or with her. He sighed, dismayed at not being able to dance with her. With the way things were going between them tonight, he would've totally asked her to dance.

Lucas closed his eyes, allowing sleep to take over his mind. Maybe if he thought about it hard enough, he could have another dream about dancing with Lillie.

* * *

A/N: Did I go too far with the action and drama? Probably. Eh, whatever. Let me know if there are errors. Kthxbye :P:P:P


	4. Put Through a Different Kind of Wringer

Ch.4: Put Through a Different Kind of Wringer

_"Lillie… your eyes are gorgeous," Lucas said, brushing her hair out of her face. It felt so soft._

_"Aww… thank you," Lillie said._

_Lucas brought his hand up to stroke Lillie's cheek. Her skin felt as supple, smooth, and perfect as it looked. She shuddered, moaning as she leaned into his hand._

_"You're just… the cutest girl I've ever met," Lucas said. "You're so beautiful."_

_Lillie smiled bigger than he's ever seen before, blushing profusely. Her eyes grew shinier, as if she was about to cry._

_"You're so sweet," Lillie said. "I think I… I…"_

_"You what?" Lucas asked, cradling her cheek._

_A tear fell from her eye. "I'm sorry," she said, wiping her cheek. "I've never felt this way before. You're so nice to me, you make me feel pretty, and… I feel so happy with you. I think… I think I love y—"_

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Gah!" Lucas grunted. He banged his hand around the general area where his alarm clock was until the beeping stopped. A sudden sting in his leg caused him to inhale through his teeth. He almost forgot how messed up his leg was. The ice pack that was placed there was now melted, just a bag of slightly chilled water. He moved the melted ice pack to his nightstand and laid back, the only sounds in the room being the soft breathing of his sleeping Pokemon and stared at the ceiling to think. It was his way of waking up in the morning, giving him time to think about his daily game plan, or in this case think about Lillie.

He should've figured that Lillie wouldn't really say that she loves him. His heart ached at how beautiful she looked. Even if was just a dream, it was music to his ears to _almost_ hear her confess to him. His heartache turned sour when he considered that Lillie might not have feelings for him. Then again, every time he's been alone with her, they seem to get closer. She even held his hand last night. Not to mention she also seemed very shy around him. He also couldn't deny the gleam in her eyes when she looked at him. On the other hand, she could also just be like that naturally. It could mean nothing special.

Lucas sighed. Was he thinking too hard? Maybe he should just go with the flow and try to read the signs Lillie gave, if any. And above all, be patient with her.

He could think about all of that later. Right now, he needed to get the day started. He slowly moved his leg, stinging his nerves as he did so, but he bit his lip and carried on. It didn't hurt as much as yesterday, so that was a good sign. Sitting on the side of his bed, he slowly put pressure on his legs. Pain shot up his leg, but he fought through it and finally stood up. Taking a deep breath, he tried walking around his room. Thankfully, his limp wasn't as bad this morning. He could walk at a decent pace, but still not able to keep pressure on his right leg for too long. After practicing walking, he headed out to the main room to see his mom watching TV.

"Good morning, dear," she said. "How do you feel?"

"A little better?" Lucas said. "I'm not limping as much, so I think I should be okay to continue today."

His mother looked a bit uncomfortable. "Are you sure?"

Lucas nodded. "I'll just have to be extra cautious with wild Pokemon, that's all."

His mother sighed. "Alright. You should take a shower before you leave, though," she said. "I've got some plastic wrap you can use to waterproof your bandages."

Lucas looked at her quizzically but didn't question her. His mother always knew what she was doing. She was a smart woman. He let her wrap his bandages and he went into the shower. It felt good to get all the dirt and grime out after such a rough day.

_DING DONG_

Lucas heard the doorbell and hurried up. It must've been Professor Kukui again. He always seemed to come over when he was busy. Toweling off and getting dressed, he threw the plastic wrap away and walked outside to see…

"…Lillie?" Lucas beckoned, his heart pounding from not expecting Lillie.

"G-Good morning, Lucas," Lillie said with a blushing smile. "Professor Kukui asked me to help you to his lab."

"Oh, okay," Lucas said. "Um… lemme get Litten, Wingull, and my bag and we can go."

Lillie nodded as Lucas limped his way to his room, emerging a few minutes later with Litten's and Wingull's respective pokeballs on his belt and his backpack slung over his shoulder.

"You're still limping?" Lillie asked, looking worried.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, but it's not as bad as yesterday. I think I'll be fine just as long as I'm careful."

"You better be careful, young man," his mother said. "Try to stay out of the tall grass as much as possible."

"Yes, ma'am," Lucas said.

"And here's some spending money for you," his mother said.

"Oh wow, thanks mom," Lucas said.

"It's your time to shine, Lucas. Make the most of it and be the best trainer in Alola!" His mom gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I will, mom," Lucas said. He turned towards Lillie, who blushed upon making eye contact. "Alright, let's go."

"Bye, dear!" his mother said.

"Bye, mom!" Lucas said, limping outside after Lillie. The door closed behind them both and Lucas started blushing when he realized he was alone with Lillie on the porch.

"You… have a very nice mother, don't you?" Lillie said.

"Yeah," Lucas said. "She's the best."

"We should get going," Lillie said. "I'll make sure you get to the professor's lab safely." She looked at the staircase and her cheeks reddened. "D-Do you need help down the stairs?"

"A-Actually, I want to try myself," Lucas said.

"Oh…" Lillie said, looking a bit saddened. "O-Okay."

"But just in case, do you mind standing at the bottom and spotting me?" Lucas asked.

"S-Sure," Lillie said. She walked down and looked up at Lucas, waiting for him.

Lucas held the railing and slowly made his way down the stairs. He opted to let his bad leg down first to keep the weight on his good leg. It stung when he put weight on his bad leg, but it was only briefly. He carefully made his way down the first step, then the next, then the next…

"Are you okay?" Lillie asked.

"Yep," Lucas said. "I just need to take my time, and…" He felt his leg touch the ground and exhaled in relief. "I did it."

Lillie giggled. "I'm so happy you're getting better."

"Me too," Lucas said. "Shall we go?"

"A-Are you sure you don't need help?" Lillie said, playing with her braid. "I-I can help keep weight off your leg… and there's a lot of tall grass by his lab…"

"I think I'll be fine," Lucas said.

Lillie seemed to frown a little. "Um… o-okay. L-Let's go then."

She started walking slowly, but with her head hanging slightly. Lucas started to follow but felt a tug in his heart when he saw Lillie so… upset. He pursed his lips.

"Wait!" Lucas called. Lillie turned around and Lucas noticed a hopeful gleam in her eyes. "Um… now that I think about it… you're right. There's a lot of tall grass close by. I should have someone with me." He smiled and held out his arm, an invitation for Lillie to hold it. Immediately, a smile appeared on Lillie's face. She walked up and held Lucas's arm.

"I'll help as much as I can," Lillie said. "Let's get going."

Lucas nodded and together they began walking back to the professor's lab.

"Um… a-about Nebby," Lillie said. "Oh, I mean… Cosmog. Cosmog seems to be a very rare Pokemon. It came from far, far away."

_"Pew!"_

Her bag stirred briefly, but Lillie seemed pretty adept at calming it down when Cosmog got antsy.

"It seems to have a very strange power. It used that power to save me once when I was in danger."

"Danger?" Lucas asked. "What happened?"

"Just… some other people want Cosmog for themselves… to use its strange power," Lillie said. "That's why only certain people I trust know about it. Professor Kukui… Kahuna Hala… um… c-can you keep a secret?"

Lucas's eyes widened. "Y-You trust me?"

Lillie nodded. "What happened on the bridge… please don't tell anyone. Please."

Lucas smiled. "Don't worry. My lips are sealed."

Lillie smiled. "Thank you."

Their slow trek continued. It wasn't a far distance, but Lucas could only move so fast with his injury, even if it had healed a bit since yesterday. However, the slow walk was perfect to relish the feeling of Lillie holding his arm. The feeling in his heart made him smile. This is the closest he's ever been to her. Her skin felt as smooth as it looked, and she felt so delicate. Lillie was just so perfect and sweet. He savored every moment of their walk to the lab.

* * *

Arriving in front of the professor's lab, it sounded like an all-out brawl was happening inside.

"Oh yeah, Rockruff! Let's go! Give it everything you've got! My body is ready! Woo!"

Kukui's voice was followed by more commotion, sounding like someone was getting tackled.

"Ahh… there they go again…" Lillie said. "The Pokemon Research Lab has its own unique charm. I think you'll see it when we go inside. You'll be able to get a better look now that you're a little better. I've actually been… um… imposing on the professor here for the past three months."

"Like… living here?" Lucas asked.

Lillie nodded. "I'm not much of an assistant, but it's the least I can do to pay him back for letting me stay."

"I'm sure you're a great assistant," Lucas said.

"Thanks, but I don't feel like one," Lillie said. "I just help whenever I can. Maybe I'd be more help if I were a real Pokemon trainer too…"

_RAAAAAAWAR! RUFF RUFF!_

A Pokemon cried out inside, followed by what sounded like more wrestling. Lillie just shook her head.

"The professor…" she said. "He never stops researching moves. Not even… inside the lab itself. I hope he hasn't broken too many things. And I had just washed his lab coat and finally got it clean, too. Now it'll be in shreds… and I'm no good at mending clothes… so he'll just have to buy another new one. We should probably go in before he does any more damage."

Lucas nodded and walked up the stairs with Lillie's assistance before walking inside to see Professor Kukui laughing next to his Rockruff.

"Ah, Lucas! Thanks for helping him here, Lillie," Kukui said.

"Of course," Lillie said. "However I can be of a help… I am supposed to be your assistant, right?"

"Rockruff's moves were just so stylin', and I was making good progress with my research," Kukui said, Rockruff barking excitedly behind him. Lucas took his pokedex out.

_Rockruff. Rock-type. It's considered to be a good Pokemon for beginners because of its friendliness, but its disposition grows rougher as it matures._

"Rockruff's pretty cute," Lucas said.

"Yep! But he's a strong little fellow too," Kukui said. "How's your leg this morning?"

"Getting better," Lucas said. "It doesn't hurt as much as it did yesterday. As long as I'm careful I should be able to continue today."

"Splendid!" Kukui said. "So before you go, I wanted to tell you about your Pokedex. It's actually a model called the Rotom Dex!"

"Rotom Dex?" Lucas asked. Suddenly his Pokedex sprung to life, startling him as it levitated in front of him.

"_Hi, there!_"

"Woah…" Lucas said.

"_I'm Rotom! Nice to meet you! Just fire me up whenever you need me! I've got a map, I can tell you your Pokemons' movesets, or just be something you can talk to!_"

"Hmm…" Lucas said, unsure of what to think about this. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Rotom."

Rotom winked and went back to sleep, resting back on Lucas's belt.

"There's only a few of those beauties out there, and I figured the map could be useful for you," Kukui said.

"Really? Wow…" Lucas said. "Well, thanks a lot, professor."

Suddenly the door opened behind them, and in walked Hau.

"A-lo-la!" Hau said. "Whoa! This place is cool! Is that a loft? That's awesome!"

Lillie gasped and darted over in front of the ladder.

"No, it's not! It's private!" she pleaded. "The professor has been kind enough to let me use it."

"If you see a person or a Pokemon who needs help, you just help them," Kukui said. "That's why I'm letting her stay in the loft. Hau, I'm glad you came, because I can explain the island challenge to both of you now."

"Is it like gyms back in Kanto?" Lucas asked.

"It's exactly like that!" Kukui said. "It's your test as a Pokemon Trainer on Alola, with the goal being to become the island challenge champion! A lifechanging journey that few trainers attempt. Four islands, each with a kahuna that you must best in battle. And before you're recognized as worthy by the kahuna, you must complete the trials around the island."

"Sounds tough," Lucas said.

"It is. The kahunas are the best trainers in Alola, but I have faith that you'll overcome those obstacles," Kukui said. "You've shown amazing ability to bond quickly with Pokemon and strategize on the spot, bringing out their strength without breaking a sweat. I want you to give it a shot. What do you think, cousin?"

Lucas contemplated. With they way Litten and Wingull just destroyed Hau's Pokemon twice, and the way they defended him to the very end last night against hostile Pokemon, he might've had a shot at making it far in the challenges. He looked at Lillie, and she gave him an adorable smile, complete with red cheeks. She raised her eyebrows and he could see in her eyes that she was hopeful, waiting for an answer. If Lillie believed in him, what more could he ask for?

"I think I'll give it a shot," Lucas said.

"Glad to hear it!" Kukui said. "In that case, take this. Everybody on the island challenge gets one of these island challenge amulets." Lucas accepted the amulet and attached it to his backpack. "Your first stop before the first trial should be the Trainers' School. It's a long road to becoming the island challenge champion, and the Trainers' School is the first step!"

"Alright, I guess I'll head out now," Lucas said. "Thanks for the help, professor."

"Don't mention it, cousin!" Kukui said. "Lillie, you take care of Lucas, yeah?"

Lillie blinked. "M-Me?"

Kukui nodded. "Until he gets used to using Rotom, help him find his way around!" Kukui leaned in and whispered something into Lillie's ear that made her face go bright red before walking away, presumably to continue his research. Hau ran out the door, looking eager to get started. Lucas noticed an island challenge amulet on his backpack too. Looks like he had some competition. Lucas looked back at Lillie, rubbing the back of his head. Lillie's cheeks were bright red.

"Sh-Shall we get going?" she said.

"Y-Yeah," Lucas said. "Let's head out." He followed Lillie out the door, noticing how beautiful her hair was. So shiny, full, and long, reaching her mid back. It fluttered so gracefully as she walked underneath her adorable white hat. He felt butterflies in his stomach when he realized he'd get to walk with her again. He managed to get down the stairs on his own again, and they walked back to Route 1, Lillie holding onto Lucas's arm again.

"Wait," Lillie said, taking out a spray bottle. She shook the bottle and sprayed something on his skin, as well as her own. "It's Repel. It'll keep us safe from wild Pokemon, since we have to go through the tall grass to get back to Route 1."

"Ah. Thanks," Lucas said. When they came upon the tall grass, Lucas tried to pick up the pace to get through it as quickly as possible. Bad memories resurfaced when he saw dried blood stains in the grass, as well as a decent-sized puddle next to the tall grass patch.

"Hey, Lillie?" Lucas said.

"Yes?" Lillie asked.

"I-I appreciate the help, but I want to try and walk on my own now," Lucas said. "Maybe if I get used to it, I'll be able to cope better."

Lillie pursed her lips, but nodded her head, albeit reluctantly. She slowly withdrew her grasp on Lucas's arm. Admittedly, Lucas was sad when Lillie was no longer holding him, but he knew it would be the only way to get used to having a bad leg. Lillie stayed close by as they continued their trek to the Trainers' School. According to his Pokedex, it wasn't too far from the lab. They walked mostly in silence, Lucas occasionally stealing glances at Lillie, in awe at how gracefully she walked.

"Lucas… can I ask you something?" Lillie asked.

"What's up?" Lucas asked.

"D-Did you… um… have any friends back in Kanto?" Lillie asked. "If it's too sensitive to talk about, then you don't have to answer."

"N-No, it's fine," Lucas said, rubbing the back of his head. "Um… no."

"Really?" Lillie asked.

"Yeah," Lucas said. "To be honest… nobody my age liked me in Kanto."

"What?" Lillie said. "But why?"

Lucas sighed. "I don't know. I guess people thought I was weird because I was awkward and didn't know how to talk to others."

"I… I never would've guessed," Lillie said.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"I-I mean… you seem like such a nice guy…" Lillie said. "

Lucas blushed. "Well… thanks. But it's just how things worked out. I was a loser." His heart feeling heavy. "Only child too, so I just sat around and read Pokemon trainer books all the time. That's why I've wanted to be a trainer so badly."

"I-I'm sorry you were so lonely," Lillie said.

"Thanks," Lucas said. "I guess it was my own fault for being so weird."

"Lucas, no," Lillie said. "You can't help who you are. Nobody should hold that against you."

"That didn't stop the others in Kanto," Lucas said. "But it's all behind me now. I have a fresh start, and I need to make the most of it. I don't have to think about Kanto anymore."

Lillie smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I-I'm sorry for bring it up. I didn't know your life was so lonely."

"It's fine," Lucas said. "You didn't know."

"If it makes you feel better… I-I'm your friend," Lillie said.

Lucas looked at her, and her beautiful eyes were gleaming. Her smile shined brighter than the sun. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "Th-That means a lot."

Lillie smiled, playing with her braids as her cheeks grew redder. "So… i-if you never talked to anyone back home… does that mean you… um… y-you've never… um…" Lillie stammered, getting quieter to the point of mumbling. "B-Been in a relationship?"

"Hmm?"

"Um! N-Never mind!" Lillie said, her face going completely red. "I-It was nothing."

Lucas blinked. He didn't quite catch what she said but… did she ask if he's every had a girlfriend before? Before he could press her about it, the arrived at a stone fence surrounding a school-like building, judging from the bell that adorned it.

"H-Here we are at the Trainers' School," Lillie said.

_AUROOOOOSSS!_

"What in the world?!" Lillie yelped, looking at the Tauros crying out further down the road past the schoolyard. It looked like it was ready to charge at any second, or it was just confused. "Well, it looks like we won't be going that way anytime soon, thanks to Tauros there."

"Guess not," Lucas said. "At least we're here, already."

Lillie nodded. "We'll just leave that for someone else to deal with."

Lucas chuckled. Lillie had a little sass in her.

"Come with me, Lucas," Lillie said.

Lucas followed Lillie into the front courtyard and was surprised to see…

"Professor?" Lucas beckoned.

"Hey there, Lucas!" Kukui said. "I must've passed you two somehow, yeah?"

Either that or he teleported…

"But anyway, welcome to the Trainers' School, the place to learn how to be a Pokemon Trainer!"

"Is this the child you told me about?"

A woman walked up from behind Professor Kukui. Definitely a teacher. Her black hair was in a bob cut, with glasses, a white short-sleeve, button-down shirt, and khakis. She approached Lucas.

"I'm Emily. I teach here, and in charge of our island challenge preparation program. Pleasure," she said, offering a handshake.

"Lucas. Nice to meet you," Lucas said.

"Oh dear!" Emily said, noticing the bandages on Lucas's leg. "Forgive me, I don't mean to be rude, but what happened to your leg?"

"No offense taken," Lucas said. "I pissed off some Rattata yesterday and got attacked by a horde of them."

"It's a lot more pleasant to look at with bandages," Kukui said. "Some of the nastiest wounds I've ever seen. Probably would've bled out if Lillie here hadn't found him when she did."

Lillie whimpered. "There was so much blood…"

"This kid's strong," Kukui said, patting Lucas's back. "Even with a limp he's continuing his journey! He even participated in a battle against the kahuna's grandson last night shortly after being patched up, and he won!"

"Well, then. I'm already impressed," Emily said. "I look forward to seeing how skilled you are."

Lucas smiled. "So… what do I do? I'm excited to try the island challenge." He swore he could hear Lillie giggling behind him.

Emily smirked. "Strength and moxie. I like it. Well, normally you would have to challenge four special trainers around the school before challenging me… but this is going to be different. Kukui told me you spent practically all your time in Kanto reading Pokemon Trainer books. Is that correct?"

Lucas pursed his lips. "Y-Yeah… I'm a nerd…"

"Being a nerd is fine!" Emily said with a chuckle. "In fact, it'll help expedite your time at the Trainers' school. Instead of making you run around and battle, I'm going to ask you a series of questions and see if all that reading paid off. Questions that you learn the answers to while here. What do you think?"

"Like… right here? Right now?" Lucas asked.

Emily nodded, and before she could say anything else, something behind her caught her attention.

"Ilima! What a nice surprise!"

Lucas turned around to see a pink-haired man approaching them.

"Good afternoon, Emily!" Ilima said. "I figured I'd pay a visit when I heard Kukui was bringing a fresh trainer here. Is this him?"

"That's him!" Kukui said.

"Nice to meet you, Lucas," Ilima said. "I'm Captain Ilima. I'm in charge of the Normal trial on Melemele island. I'm also a graduate from here."

"Nice to meet you too," Lucas said.

Ilima, as expected, eventually noticed Lucas's bandages, and the same explanation was given about getting brutally attacked by Rattata.

"So you about to teach him the ropes, Emily?" Ilima asked.

"Sort of," Emily said. "Apparently this young man spent his free time before becoming a trainer reading Pokemon Trainer books nonstop. Not to mention he probably shouldn't walk around and battle with a leg like that. So instead, I'm going to test him and see if we can even teach him anything. If he succeeds, he can jump right to battling me."

"Exciting," Ilima said. "I might just stick around and see what he knows. He'll be doing my trial pretty soon anyways."

"What do you say, Lucas?" Emily asked. "You ready?"

Lucas looked around at everyone, receiving nods from all. He received a bashful smile from Lillie, which gave him all the confidence he needed. Maybe he could impress her a little? Unless the questions were harder than he thought. In either case, with lots of important people standing around him, he couldn't exactly back out.

"Let's do it," Lucas said.

"Great!" Emily said. "Alright, so… tell me about Fairy-type pokemon."

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Um… what about them?"

"As if I were about to challenge a Fairy-type gym leader," Emily said.

"Oh, okay," Lucas said. "Well… the worst type to use would be Dragon-type, since Fairy-type is immune to Dragon. You also don't want to bring any Dark or Fighting-types. You'll want to use Poison and Steel-type moves against Fairy-types. Those are the only types they're weak to."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Very nice. Now… true or false. You can give a Pokemon a potion for them to use during battle if they become too injured."

"False," Lucas said. "Pokemon don't know how to use man-made items. You _can_ give them berries, however. They naturally eat them anyways."

"Good," Emily said. "Next… what's the difference between being poisoned/burned and being _badly_ poisoned/burned?"

"Being normally poisoned/burned means your pokemon takes constant damage until cured," Lucas said. "Being _badly_ poisoned/burned means the damage gets more severe the longer it goes uncured."

Emily nodded, raising her eyebrows. "Wow, I'm impressed. All that reading seems to have paid off."

"Eh, these are too easy for him!" Kukui said. "Give him some harder questions!"

"I'm way ahead of you, professor," Emily said. "What are the pros and cons of evolving a Pokemon with a stone?"

"Well, the positive is that you can get a stronger Pokemon whenever you want," Lucas said. "The negative is that they don't learn new moves after they evolve, so it's best to wait until they have a good move set before using a stone."

"Correct!" Emily said. "Now… some type combinations are better than others. Why is Bug-Poison not a good combo? And what are ways to make it better?"

"If you go up against a Psychic-type pokemon, Bug-type moves are strong against Psychic-types, but Psychic-type moves are strong against Poison-types. You'd both be at a disadvantage. The best way to make it better is to make your Pokemon faster so your opponent doesn't have a chance to land a Psychic-type move on you. You could also give them a berry to weaken the blow. I think it was a… um… well… I-I can't remember the name of the berry that weakens Psychic-type moves, but I know one exists."

"Wow, Lucas!" Kukui said. "How many books did you read?"

"Alright, smarty pants," Emily said. "One more question. If you can answer it correctly and explain clearly, we'll put your skills to the test right here in the courtyard. So… why would you want to use Normal-type Pokemon over a non-Normal-type?"

Lucas opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. The gears in his head turned, trying to formulate an answer.

"Hmm…" he grunted.

"No rush," Emily said. "It's a tough question."

"Um… well… I-I guess the first thing is… they don't have many weaknesses. They're only weak to Fighting-types. They aren't particularly effective against anything, though."

"If I may offer a hint," Ilima said. "I have a Smeargle. Do you know anything about it?"

"Yeah, it has a move called Sketch that copies other moves opponents use," Lucas said.

"And what _else_ is special about Sketch?" Ilima asked.

Lucas gasped, connecting the dots. "Only Smeargle can learn it."

Ilima smirked. "And what type is Smeargle?"

"Normal-type!" Lucas said, feeling his mind working as the pieces of the puzzle came together. "That would be a case where a Normal-type would be good. If you know your opponent has powerful moves, you could use Smeargle to copy them! Actually, now that I think about it, Kecleon has a unique ability too. It becomes the type of any move that hits it. You could use that to your advantage as well. Furthermore, since Normal-types don't have weaknesses aside from Fighting-type moves, it makes them naturally hardy. And while their moves aren't super effective against anything, not a lot is weak against them either except for Rock and Steel type. So I think the reason to use a Normal-type over a non-Normal is because of their… um… versatility?"

"Yes!" Emily cheered. "Versatility was the word I was looking for!" Everyone around Lucas cheered, making him blush. "Alright, now for your final exam." Emily took out two pokeballs, showing them to Lucas. "You ready?"

Lucas smirked and took out his own pokeball. "Bring it on."

Emily smirked back, moving to make room for their Pokemon to tussle.

"Let's go, Popplio!" Emily cried, chucking the pokeball to reveal a determined-looking Popplio.

"Wait, professor, isn't that the water Pokemon I could've picked?" Lucas asked.

Kukui nodded. "A test against adversity."

"You should be able to overcome any obstacle," Ilima said. "Even against your Pokemon's weakness."

"You can do it, Lucas," Lillie said. "I-I believe in you."

Lucas couldn't help but blush. Lillie looked so cute smiling and blushing, and with those gorgeous green eyes looking as hopeful as ever looking at him. He gave her a nod and looked back at Emily and Popplio.

"Alright, buddy. I know you can do it," Lucas said, holding his starter's pokeball. "Here's Litten!" He threw the pokeball and out came Litten, mirroring Popplio's determination.

"Scratch him, Litten!" Lucas commanded. Litten charged forth.

"Popplio, Water Gun!"

Lucas gasped. "Litten, dodge!"

It didn't work. Litten was already too close to be able to dodge as Popplio opened its mouth and shot Litten with a torrential blast of water at point-blank range. Litten was blown back to Lucas's feet, laying on its side.

"You okay, bud?" Lucas beckoned. Litten managed to get back up, but he didn't look good. His battle cry was significantly weaker than when he first came out. "Aw man… this isn't good."

"Another Water Gun, Popplio!"

"Hurry, Litten! Dodge and use Leer!" Lucas shouted. Thankfully, being further away, Litten could dodge more easily. Pouncing out of the way, Litten furled his eyes and stared down Popplio. Popplio flinched but maintained its resolve. "Don't let up, Litten."

"Move in with a Pound attack, Popplio!" Popplio galloped up to Litten with a surprising amount of speed and used its foot to slap Litten with an equally surprising amount of force, breaking Litten's focus.

"Quick! It's close! Scratch!"

Litten seized the opportunity and clawed Popplio, sending it onto its back. The leering had significantly weakened it.

"I don't think so!" Emily cried. "Popplio, Water Gun!"

Even though it was on its back, Popplio simply turned its head and caught Litten off guard with a blast of water, sending him onto his back as well. Both Pokemon laid sprawled on the ground, the only difference being the swirls in Litten's eyes.

"Damn…" Lucas grunted. "Come back, Litten." Litten withdrew into his pokeball with Lucas gripping it tightly. "You did your best, bud. I'm proud of you." He placed Litten's pokeball on his belt and grabbed the only other one available. "I choose Wingull!" Wingull emerged with a bold cry.

"Smart to have a water-type," Emily said. "Let's see how good it is. Pound him, Popplio!"

"Wingull, fly up and use Water Gun!"

Wingull soared up and fired a jet of water at Popplio. It didn't do much, but it threw off Popplio's.

"Again, Wingull! Use Water Gu—"

Suddenly, Wingull's wings began to glow as it let out a cry of battle.

Lucas's eyes widened. "What the… is that a new move?"

"That's Wing Attack!" Kukui exclaimed.

Lucas looked at Emily, who had a noticeably worried expression, especially since her Popplio was looking weak from the beating Litten gave it. Lucas smirked and looked up at Wingull.

"Let's finish it, Wingull! Swoop down and hit it with Wing Attack!"

Wingull descended, wings glowing as Popplio tried to get up. Emily grit her teeth, knowing that Popplio wouldn't be fast enough. Wingull side swept Popplio with great force, sending it into the air and crashing back down on the ground. When it landed, swirly eyes could be seen.

"Yeah!" Lucas exclaimed. "Way to go, Wingull!"

Wingull cried out and perched on Lucas's shoulder.

"You were amazing," Lucas said, stroking Wingull's feathers. "Get some rest now, okay?" He withdrew Wingull into his pokeball, reattaching it to his belt.

"Well, I have to say, I'm greatly impressed," Emily said, withdrawing Popplio. "Litten stood strong against its weakness, and you know how to strategize in the moment."

"You did great, cousin," Kukui said. "Know your Pokemon and their moves. Those are the basics of being a Trainer!"

Lucas nodded. "Good to know all that reading paid off."

"You've got a real sense for how to use moves, and I think you're gonna go far, yeah!" Kukui said.

"I look forward to seeing the brilliance of your moves in my trial," Ilima said. "My trial is held in Verdant Cavern. I would suggest filling out your team before attempting my trial. There are plenty of Pokemon along the way in Hau'oli City and Route 2."

"I'll be sure to hit them up," Lucas said. "Can't wait to give it a try."

Ilima nodded and walked back where he came from.

"Oh, that Tauros in the middle of the road? I had reported it earlier, and someone should be by shortly to take care of it," Emily said. "I think it's about time to dismiss you from the school now, Lucas."

"_Attention, all students!_" a voice said over the megaphones. "_Lucas has just completed his lesson at the Trainers' School!_"

Everyone around Lucas cheered, as well as some cheers from other random students that had apparently gathered around while he was undergoing his lesson. He must've not noticed them crowding around.

"I guess this is goodbye, then," Emily said. "Good luck on all of your trials and use everything you've learned from those books."

"Show 'em what you're made of, Lucas!" Kukui said. "I've gotta get back to the lab and continue my research. Make me proud, cousin!" Kukui patted Lucas on the back and walked away back to his lab.

Lillie walked up to Lucas, blushing. "You seemed to be in perfect sync with your Pokemon—weren't you? Um… since we've come this far together, why don't I show you some more of the city? There's lots to see."

Lucas couldn't help but blush as well. Being able to spend more time with Lillie made his heart dance.

"S-Sure. I'd like that. Wanna get going before it gets too late?" Lucas asked, noticing that it was already sunset.

Lillie nodded. "D-Do you need help walking? You've been standing for a while."

Lucas noticed she was blushing harder and twirling her hair. She seemed eager to help, even if he knew he could probably walk to town on his own, albeit sluggishly. He smiled. He couldn't say no to those gorgeous green eyes. Especially knowing that she liked to be helpful.

"I might need a hand," Lucas said, holding out his arm.

Lillie's smile widened as she took his arm, leading him out of the schoolyard.

"You know… I was really impressed seeing how you battled back there," Lillie said. "And even back when you weren't yet a Pokemon Trainer… you were able to save Nebby. You were chosen by your Litten so quickly… I understand why now."

Lucas blushed. "Thanks. I-I guess I'm more of a nerd than I thought."

Lillie giggled. "It's not a bad thing. It made you really smart. You answered each question so effortlessly… _I_ thought it was impressive."

Lucas's heart danced. _She was impressed! Yes!_

Lillie suddenly gasped. "Oh! I forgot about Tauros!"

Looking ahead, Tauros could be seen flanked by Hau and Kahuna Hala.

_MOO-AAARRR!_

"Ho! If it isn't Lillie and Lucas!" the kahuna said. "Sorry for scaring you, friend. I guess it's time I get old Tauros back home."

"Thank you, sir," Lucas said. "We'd really appreciate it."

"Oh! But why don't you give him a little pat first, Lucas?" the kahuna said.

"Huh?" Lucas grunted. "Um… okay then…"

Lillie let go of Lucas's arm as he approached Tauros cautiously. Its eyes were furled, but maybe that was its neutral expression. He flinched when Tauros cried out as he reached his hand. Pursing his lips, he touched the bridge of its nose and pet it gently.

_Rwoh!_

Lucas flinched again, but the kahuna just laughed.

"He seems to have taken a liking to you!" the kahuna said. "Pokemon that are more affectionate towards you will make them stronger in battle, willing to fight through a pinch to make you happy. Be sure to give your team lots of love!"

"Thanks for the advice," Lucas said.

The kahuna led Tauros away from where it was blocking the street. He turned around and chuckled. "Oh, the places you'll go, child! And as you do, you will surely meet more Pokemon and people who will enrich your life. Until next time, Lucas. Hau. Lillie." He waved goodbye and led Tauros back home, unblocking the road to Hau'oli city.

"Wow, Lucas!" Hau said. "Who would've thought you could calm a Pokemon like Tauros. I mean, I like Tauros and all, but he's plenty scary!"

"You're telling me," Lucas said. "It never once looked calm, but I'll take your word for it."

"So where are you two off to?" Hau asked.

"I was thinking I should show Lucas around Hau'oli City a bit," Lillie said. Surprising Lucas, she took his arm again, holding on tight. Lucas didn't mind one bit, hoping that she would help him walk again.

"Nice idea!" Hau said. "You're always on top of things, Lillie! Let me tag along, too! I wanna go get something good to eat!"

Lillie pursed her lips, her grip on Lucas tightening. She nodded at Hau, but seemed reluctant to do so.

"A-Alright," she said. "Let's all go together."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Hau exclaimed. "This way! Come on!"

Hau took off running, and Lillie whimpered. "Oh, Hau… I guess we should catch up with him before he gets too far. Hau'oli is the biggest city in Alola."

"Oh, shoot!" Hau said, rushing back. "I almost forgot about your injury, Lucas. Sorry!"

"No worries," Lucas said. "Let's get going."

* * *

It wasn't a far walk to the city. One could easily see the buildings towering behind the school, but with Lucas still limping it took substantially longer. Hau seemed to be getting antsy and got permission from Lillie and Lucas to go off on his own and catch up later. In Lucas's mind, it was mostly an excuse to be alone with Lillie again with her holding onto his arm. Soon Lillie and Lucas arrived at the main road of Hau'oli. Against the fiery sunset sky, it was a sight to behold. Many tall, modern-looking buildings with a beachfront filled with beachgoers, even as the sun set. The air was filled with the refreshing scent of sea spray and the relaxing sound of waves washing onto shore.

"Wow," Lucas said. "Alola's a beautiful place."

"It really is," Lillie said.

_You're prettier, Lillie_. Lucas thought, seeing how the warm sunset sky reflected in her eyes.

"Hey! Hey, you!"

Lucas's attention was drawn to a woman crying out at him.

"Um… hello?" Lucas said, walking up to the woman with Lillie's assistance.

"Are you from Alola?" the woman asked.

"No, I'm from Kanto," Lucas said.

"I figured," she said. "Well then, let me show you the proper way to greet people here! Alola!" She moved both her hands in a circle motion opposite of each other, moving outward and coming back in. "Give it a try next time you meet someone here. You'll make more friends if you do it!"

"Oh… okay. Um… thanks," Lucas said.

The woman simply smiled and walked away down to the beach.

"That was kind of weird," Lucas said. "At least people seem nicer here than in Kanto."

Lillie nodded. "Everyone in Alola is extremely friendly."

"We should probably keep walking," Lucas said. Lillie led him further into the city past the beach over to a street sign that read "Shopping District".

"Hau'oli has a lot of shops," Lillie said. "Apparel shops, salons, restaurants, pretty much anything you can think of."

"Maybe I should look at clothes sometime," Lucas said. "I could use some things to change into in the future."

"Um… p-perhaps I could shop with you when you do?" Lillie said. "I could help."

Lucas pursed his lips. "Oh… um… I guess that would be okay…"

"Hey, there you two are!" a familiar voice called out behind them. Hau suddenly appeared next to them. "So what do you think, Lucas? Hau'oli is something, eh? Alola's gotta be the best place ever to live!"

"It's something, alright," Lucas said.

"Hey, can you give me your Rotom Dex for a second?" Hau asked.

"Um… sure?" Lucas said, handing Rotom to Hau.

"Great! Be right back!" Hau said, dashing into the building next to them with Rotom.

"What's he up to?" Lucas asked. Lillie just shrugged, unsure herself. Lucas and Lillie stood in front of the building waiting for Hau to come out. Lucas couldn't stop himself from stealing some glances at Lillie. The stars were becoming visible in the sky as the sun went down, and star fields were appearing in Lillie's dazzling eyes. She seemed even prettier holding onto arm. It was an amazing feeling having Lillie so close to him, amplified by the vista. The sunset reflected on the undulating ocean waves, turning the water into gold. It was as if the world wanted Lucas here to see such beauty. As breathtaking as the surroundings were, it couldn't compare to how gorgeous Lillie looked with the sunlight reflecting on her flawless skin. Staring at the ocean, he got butterflies when he felt Lillie's head lean on his arm, her grip tightening.

"I'm back!" Hau yelled, interrupting Lucas's moment with Lillie before he could fully enjoy her leaning on his arm. She still held on, but she stopped leaning when Hau came back. "Here's your Rotom Dex back. Now it's equipped with a PokeCam. You can take pictures on it now. Isn't that cool?"

Rotom sprung to life, levitating in front of them. It smirked and then startled the three with a flash of light before retreating.

"Eh?!" Lillie squeaked, looking especially startled.

"I guess that's how it takes pictures," Lucas said.

"Ahahaha!" Hau laughed. "What was that for, Rotom? Anyway, I'm gonna go find something to eat. I'm starving!"

Hau immediately dashed off to wherever. Must've been starving as well.

"Maybe Rotom just wanted to flaunt its new camera function and take more photos…" Lillie said. "We should probably go to the Pokemon Center and get some rooms before we do anything else."

"Good call," Lucas said. "Litten and Wingull need to be healed anyway."

Lillie lead Lucas to the Pokemon Center at the end of the road. They walked inside up to the nurse behind the counter. Lucas handed her both of his pokeballs, asking for the overnight treatment to ensure they were fully rested and rejuvenated for tomorrow, as well as he and Lillie asking for rooms. Normally they only accommodate trainers, but they made an exception for Lillie since she was travelling with one. She got the room right next to his.

"Um… do you think you'll be okay on your own?" Lillie asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Lucas asked. "Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to do some shopping of my own," Lillie said. "I saw some cute things in the apparel shop window."

"Ah okay," Lucas said. "I think I'm gonna rest and get something to eat here."

"Okay," Lillie said. "I guess… I'll see you later then?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah… I guess."

Lillie smiled, her cheeks blushing. "Be careful, okay?"

"I will," Lucas said. Lillie smiled and waved goodbye to Lucas, her cheeks noticeably red. She walked away, taking one last timid glance at him before walking out the door. She was walked was so graceful and elegant. How was she so perfect?

Lucas walked back to his room, sitting on the side of the bed. Immediately, relief filled him as he took weight off his bad leg. He took Rotom out and looked at the picture it snapped earlier of the three of them. Hau looked unfazed, Lucas's hands were reflexively lifted blocking the light from his eyes, and Lillie looked plain startled, her eyes and mouth wide open. He couldn't deny that it was really cute to see Lillie like that. Looking to his side, he noticed a Pokemon Center book on the nightstand. He opened it up and felt his stomach growling at seeing a room service menu. Nothing spectacular, but it would sate his hunger for the night. He browsed through it to see what he was in the mood for tonight.

* * *

_*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*_

"One sec!" Lucas put his empty dinner tray aside and slowly stood up to answer the door. He opened it to see…

"Lillie?"

"H-Hello," she said, immediately blushing. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," Lucas said. "Better now that I got some food."

"Good," Lillie said. "Um… I wanted to give you this." She held out what appeared to be a case. "It's a Lens Case. It has contact lenses in it so you can change your eye color if you wanted to."

"Oh," Lucas said, taking the case. "Uh… thanks. How did you get this?"

"I got it from the apparel shop," Lillie said. "I didn't even buy anything, but they gave it to me for being the 99,999th customer, but I already have the same one. I figured… maybe you would want it?"

"I see," Lucas said. "Well, thanks."

Lillie blushed. "I-It looks like we have something in common now, don't we… L-Lucas?" She giggled weakly, twirling her braids.

Lucas chuckled, looking down at the case. "Yeah… I guess we do."

Lillie smiled, continuing to play with her hair. It was so cute when she did that.

"C-Can I ask you something?" Lillie said.

"O-Of course," Lucas said. "Do you want to… um… come in?"

Lillie's eyes widened and a tiny smile returned. "S-Sure."

Lucas's heartrate increased as Lillie entered. Lucas limped over to the side of the bed and sat down. He pat the spot next to him, gesturing for Lillie to sit. She put her bag down and took a seat, a little further than Lucas had intended. Once she sat down, she began playing with her hair again. The light from the lamp shined so softly onto her skin and made her eyes sparkle.

"Lucas," Lillie said, looking at him. "Tell me, do you pick out all of your own clothes?"

Lucas gave her a quizzical look. "Um… y-yes?"

"Oh…" Lillie said. "I suppose most people do, don't they…"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lucas said. "I-I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"No, it's okay," Lillie said. "I was just curious. I… I've always just worn clothes that my mother wanted me to wear. I don't really know what kind of thing would suit me."

"Well… I think what you're wearing right now suits you," Lucas said.

"Y-You do?" Lillie said. She smiled as her cheeks reddened.

"Yeah," Lucas said, rubbing the back of his head. "Honestly… I-I think most outfits would suit you."

"Y-You think so?" Lillie asked. Her face was bright red, and she seemed to be unable to stop playing with her braids. "Um… thank you. That's really sweet of you to say."

It was Lucas's turn to blush. His heart started pounding when he felt Lillie scooting closer to him until their thighs touched. Her shin occasionally brushed up against his own, making him shudder. He was tempted to put a hand on her leg…

"I can't believe you were so lonely in Kanto," Lillie said. "Y-You're such a nice guy."

"Well… thanks. I-It's just how things worked out, I guess," Lucas said. "But I appreciate the sentiment."

"I just never would've guessed," Lillie said.

"But like I said, it's all behind me now," Lucas said. "I have a new life, a new purpose with the island challenge, and new friends…"

Lucas pursed his lips, feeling tension in his hand. With his heart about to break out of his chest, he lifted his hand and placed it on Lillie's thigh.

"…like you."

Lillie gasped, looking down at Lucas's hand. Lucas reflexively pulled back, when he heard her gasp.

"S-Sorry," Lucas said. To his surprise, Lillie brought his hand back.

"I-I don't mind," Lillie said, her face bright red.

Lucas's heart was pounding. He was touching her! He couldn't believe it! Her skin was guarded by her dress, but still felt smooth, even through the cloth.

"Um… th-thanks for being so helpful today," Lucas said. "I really appreciate it."

"O-Of course," Lillie said. "I want to make sure your leg heals."

Lucas smiled. "I think I should be able to walk tomorrow."

"I'm glad," Lillie said. "But… don't hesitate to ask if you need a hand."

"Thanks," Lucas said. He turned his head and found himself in a situation that was becoming very familiar to him… being alone with Lillie, getting close to her, and being entranced by her dazzling beauty. Half of her face was illuminated by the lamp, and the other half by the soft moonlight. The dichotomous lighting enhanced her flawless features, enthralling him and making his heart beat faster with every passing second. Her green eyes looked celestial with both soft yellow and brilliant white galaxies inside them. One cheek looked warm and smooth, the other soft and vivid. Lucas pursed his lips, feeling bold, and brought his hand up to touch her braids. She seemed to shudder at the touch.

"Your hair is really cute," Lucas said.

"R-Really?" Lillie asked. Lucas nodded and her face went completely red. "Oh wow… um… th-thank you."

Their faces were closer than they've ever been before. Lucas shuddered when he felt her breath on his lips. Her breath smelled like mint, sending chills down Lucas's spine, and seemed to draw him closer…

"Um! I-I should get going!" Lillie squeaked, suddenly standing up from the bed.

Lucas sat stunned for a second, his trance breaking.

"Oh… um…" Lucas mumbled.

"I-I'm sorry!" Lillie said, twirling her braid again and picking up her bag. "It's getting kind of late. I-I shouldn't be up for so long."

Lucas pursed his lips. "Um… okay. I understand."

Lillie blushed and gave Lucas a smile. "Th-Thank you for talking to me."

Lucas smiled, rubbing the back of his head. "N-No problem. I-I'll see you tomorrow, I guess?"

Lillie nodded. "Good night, Lucas."

"Good night, Lillie," Lucas said.

Lillie smiled and started to walk out but turned around with a seemingly concerned look.

"Something wrong?" Lucas asked.

"No… um… uh… I…" Lillie mumbled. She stood in the doorway for a moment before surprising Lucas by walking back to him and giving him a hug. It wasn't a big hug, just a brief and timid one, but no less enjoyable and meaningful. Lucas was so stunned he didn't even hug back. Lillie withdrew and stood still for a moment, her eyes wide and mouth open, seemingly as stunned as Lucas was.

"Um… g-good night," Lillie said, smiling once more.

Lucas blushed hard at how she was smiling at him. It looked like a normal smile, but it felt more affectionate than her previous ones. Lucas felt his face heat up as he returned her smile.

"G-Good night, Lillie."

With a tiny, adorable wave, Lillie walked out of his room and closed the door. Lucas just sat still, staring at the door as if Lillie were still standing there beguiling him with her beauty.

Did Lillie just _hug _him? It was more of a friendly hug than a romantic one, but even so… it felt amazing. It was short but it felt like there was something more behind it. He sighed. Each time he was alone with her, it just got better and better. He smiled at the memory of touching her thigh. A bold move… and she didn't mind. He felt himself blush at the thought of how close her lips were to his. He could still feel the cool sensation of her minty breath. It was the closest he's ever gotten to her. Even before tonight, she was by his side all day, holding onto his arm to help him walk. She was always there, never wavering once. Not to mention it just felt great to have her hold his arm.

He looked on his nightstand to see the lens case she gave him. He never considered getting color contacts, but maybe he could give it a try. Regardless… it was still a gift from Lillie, and it warmed his heart to look at it.

Feeling his eyes growing heavy, he carefully lifted his bad leg up on the bed and laid back, slowly letting sleep overtake him. As his eyes closed, he began contemplating what kind of gift he could give her… as well as what her lips must feel like.

* * *

A/N: Lmk if there are errors, kthxbye :P:P:P


	5. New Enemies, New Friends, New Trials

Ch.5: New Enemies, New Friends, New Trials

"Litten, hit Magnemite with Ember!" Lucas commanded. Litten obeyed, inhaling and preparing to unleash a fiery hailstorm on Magnemite. Litten was looking rough himself, but it just meant Magnemite was strong. A perfect addition to Lucas's team, especially since it would give him an edge against Water-types, being an Electric type, and with Water being one of his roster's biggest weaknesses. Litten's Ember did a number on Magnemite, being a Steel-type. It quickly fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"You're mine now, Magnemite!" Lucas cried, chucking a pokeball, hitting it square on the head before it was gone in a red flash. The pokeball writhed and stirred for a short while, but soon stopped. Magnemite was his. "Yeah! Great job, Litten! You've earned some rest after that." Lucas withdrew Litten into his pokeball and went to pick up his new Magnemite's pokeball as well, attaching both to his belt.

"Nice catch, dude!"

Lucas looked around to find the person calling out to him, and spotted Hau behind him waving in front of what appeared to be a restaurant.

"Howzit, Lucas!" Hau shouted. "If you're looking for some good eats, you've found 'em!" Hau ran up to Lucas. "You should get some malasadas for your Pokemon. I hear they make your Pokemon more affectionate towards you, and if they're affectionate, they're better in battle!"

"Wait… what's a malasada?" Lucas asked.

Hau's jaw dropped. "You've _never_ had a malasada?! It's only the best food in the world! It's basically a powdered-sugar doughnut with filling. So good!"

"Sounds really good," Lucas said. "You know what? Maybe I _will_ buy some."

"Hell, yeah!" Hau said. "Besides, who could resist giving their Pokemon a few malasadas, eh? They're just so cute!" Hau looked down and examined Lucas's bandages. "Hey, the blood's dried up. How's it feeling?"

"A lot better," Lucas said. "Still have a slight limp, but I think I should be healed in a few days or so."

"Glad to hear it!" Hau said. "I figured Lillie not helping you was a good sign that you were healing."

Lucas immediately blushed upon hearing Lillie's name. "Yeah," Lucas said, pursing his lips. "D-Do you know where she is, by the way?"

Hau shrugged. "Haven't seen her all day. I assumed she was shopping or something. Why?"

"N-No reason," Lucas stammered. "Just curious… heh…"

Hau raised an eyebrow. "You alright, dude? You seem nervous."

"Um… yeah, just fine," Lucas said. "Why wouldn't I b—"

"Yo, yo, yo, check it!"

"Whenever, wherever we meet you, Team Skull don't even greet you!"

Two random voices caught both Hau and Lucas's attention, and saving Lucas from making up an excuse as to why he was interested in Lillie's whereabouts. He turned to see two gangster-looking guys walking up to them. Both had identical apparel: a white bandana on their head with black spots in the front resembling skull eye sockets, a black bandana covering their mouths, a silver necklace with a weird "S" pendant, a black tank top, black shorts going down to past their knees, and black wristbands. They made a stance in perfect sync with each other, ending with them looking like they were flexing, but there was a severe lack of muscle on either of them. They seemed like losers trying to act cool at first glance.

"Um… can we help you?" Lucas asked, trying not to laugh at how ridiculous they both looked.

"Yo, you wanna throw us a bone and hand over those island challenge amulets to us now?"

"Ohhh…" Hau said. "So you're part of that Team Skull, huh?"

"Team Skull?" Lucas asked.

"All they ever do is steal people's Pokemon and get in the way of other people's island challenges!" Hau said.

"You know it!" a grunt said, flailing their arms as if they were rapping.

"You guys know how stupid you look?" Lucas asked.

"Yo, what's up with you?" the other grunt said, doing the same arm movements. "Our uniforms are _dope_, though!"

"Wow… those arm movements…" Lucas said, trying not to laugh. "You think that makes you look tough?"

Hau chuckled himself. "You guys try _waaaay_ too hard to be cool."

"Oh, no you didn't!" the other grunt said. "We'll see who's the _real_ loser after we beat you in a battle and take your island challenge amulets!"

"You're not getting my amulet," Lucas said, getting Litten's pokeball ready.

"That's what _you_ think!" a grunt said. "We hate the island challenge, yo! And every fool dumb enough to try it!"

"But… why?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas, there's no point," Hau said, readying his own pokeball. "I could talk crap on them with you all day, but it won't make them go away. We'll have to fight."

"Yo, let's check these fools!" the grunt said, both readying pokeballs.

"Alright…" Lucas said with a sigh. "So be it. Double battle?"

"Double battle," Hau smirked. "We'll teach them to never get in _our_ way."

"You asked for it, yo!" the grunt said. "Zubat!" He threw his pokeball and out came a pokeball that was very familiar to Lucas. Suddenly his Rotom Dex fired up…

_Zubat. Poison-flying-type. During the day it sleeps in caves. With no eyes, it emits ultrasonic waves to check its surroundings while flying._

"Um… thanks, Rotom," Lucas said. Rotom gave him a wink before retreating onto his belt.

"Yo, I've got a Zubat too!" the other grunt said, releasing his own Zubat.

"Rowlet, go get 'em!"

"Litten, show them what's up!"

Hau and Lucas released Rowlet and Litten respectively, and Lucas didn't hesitate to quickly make a move.

"Litten! Ember!"

Litten fired bolts from its mouth, hitting one of the Zubats square in the face, making it screech.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" one of the grunts said. "Give us a second to think, yo!"

"Not my fault," Lucas said.

"Rowlet, Peck 'em!" Hau commanded. Rowlet's beak glowed and it dove down from above, slamming into the other Zubat.

"Are you guys even trying?" Hau said.

"We have to thi—ah screw it!" the grunt shouted. "Zubat, Poison Sting that stupid Rowlet!"

Zubat fired a needle from its mouth, but Rowlet was quick and dodged it.

"You too, Zubat!" the other grunt said.

Another needle aimed for Rowlet, this time successfully landing, causing Rowlet to cry out.

"That's nothing," Hau said, his Rowlet recovering quickly.

"Use Ember again, Litten!" Lucas commanded. Litten splattered one of the Zubats with fire, causing it to fall to the ground with swirls in its eyes. "Wow… that was easy."

"Leafage, Rowlet!" Hau cried. "Finish him!"

Rowlet flew up and rained leaves down on Zubat, and it quickly suffered the same fate as its friend, crash-landing with swirly-eyes.

"For real?!"

"Over already?!"

Both grunts seemed genuinely shocked that their weak Pokemon were defeated so easily.

"No fair! I was playing a different game!"

"Yo, yo, let's get up out of this port! Nobody has to know about this!"

"We don't need your wack little amulets anyway! Wouldn't even take 'em if you gave 'em to us!"

The grunts took off behind Hau and Lucas, running as if something was chasing them, leaving Hau and Lucas alone again.

"Those Team Skull jerks really must have too much time on their hands, yeah?" Hau said.

"Yeah," Lucas agreed. "Those guys are losers."

"No kidding," Hau said. "But keeping others from doing the island challenge won't make it like they managed to finish theirs, y'know?"

"I just wonder what their problem is," Lucas said. "Did they try and fail and now hold a grudge?"

"Beats me. But I'm not going to let them get in my way. I'm finishing the island challenge," Hau said. "I already went down to the Marina and screamed out over the ocean, 'Watch out, world! Someday I'm gonna beat even my old gramps in an all-out serious battle!'"

"I'll take him on too," Lucas said. "He's probably tough though, right?"

Hau nodded. "The best trainer I know! He _is_ the kahuna, after all. Anyways, I'm gonna go collect some of those Totem Stickers I've been seeing around town. See you around!"

Lucas waved as Hau ran off to explore town. Lucas walked back up the street back to the Pokemon Center to get his team healed up before beginning his trek up Route 2, but not before being stopped by another familiar voice.

"Oh! Wait for me, Lucas!"

Lucas turned around to see a face that made him immediately blush.

"Lillie! There you are!"

Lillie ran up to meet him, looking somewhat panicked.

"Oh, I'm glad to see a familiar face. I always get lost so quickly," Lillie said, looking dismayed. "I can't figure out the roads here… I can't even buy my own clothes…"

"Lillie… are you okay?" Lucas asked. "What've you been doing today?"

Lillie sighed. "I wanted to do some shopping and look around but… I got lost so quickly. I-It happens all the time in big cities, and I have to get help to find my way around. And everything at the apparel store was just too expensive."

"Aw… I'm sorry," Lucas said. "I-I would've gone with you if you wanted."

Lillie blushed. "Well… I thought about asking, but I didn't want to get in the way of your island challenge."

"Oh no, don't worry about that," Lucas said, bringing his hand up to caress her upper arm. "I want to make sure you're safe."

Lillie's eyes widened at Lucas's hand touching her, but she still didn't look happy.

"It's just… I feel like I need to be helped all the time," Lillie said.

Lucas couldn't believe he was touching her so nonchalantly. It was almost a reflex to try and comfort her when she looked upset. Seeing that she still wasn't smiling, he brought his other hand up, gently holding her upper arms and gazing directly into her big green eyes.

"Hey, it's alright," Lucas said. "I'm here for you whenever you need me. All you need to do is ask, okay?"

Lillie stared back, glancing at Lucas's hands holding her. Even when she looked upset her face was just beautiful, especially with the sunlight making her gorgeous blonde hair gleam white. Making Lucas's heart melt, a smile slowly appeared on Lillie's face. A smile that shined brighter than the sun, especially after seeing her frown.

"Thank you," Lillie said. Practically stopping Lucas's heart, she gave him another hug. This one was bigger than the one from last night in the Pokemon Center, resting her head on his shoulder and letting out a sigh. "You're so nice to me…"

Instead of just sitting there, Lucas reciprocated, wrapping his arms around her. His senses were intoxicated by the scent of her soft, elegant hair… smelling like flowers and fruit. He could feel her figure underneath her flowing white dress… a perfect, feminine, hourglass shape. Never in a million years did he think he would get _this close_ to a girl as gorgeous as Lillie, holding her like she was all his.

"I'll keep you safe, Lillie," Lucas said. He felt Lillie squeeze him, making him shudder.

"Thanks," Lillie said. "I'm so glad I get to travel with you."

They held each other tightly, never wavering. Lillie's head rested on his shoulder so comfortably, and there wasn't a single ounce of tension to be felt in her body. Lucas's heart was on fire, but he didn't feel tension either. Lillie was just so sweet… warm… delicate… perfect…

This wasn't a hug between friends like last night. There was something else here. Something that made Lucas's heart dance… as if it already knew.

"So… um… y-you're moving to your first trial?" Lillie asked, pulling back, much to Lucas's sorrow.

"Uh… y-yeah…" Lucas stammered, returning to reality from what just happened.

"The Verdant Cavern, right?" Lillie asked.

Lucas nodded. "That's what I remember being told at the Trainers' School."

"I read something in an old book once," Lillie said. "It said that the island challenges were once a journey made to prove yourself and gain the strength to battle against the guardian deities of Alola."

"Like Tapu Koko?" Lucas asked.

Lillie nodded. "The people of Iki Town said that Tapu Koko loves Pokemon battles, didn't they? If we could meet Tapu Koko once more, do you think we would find the answer to why it saved you and Nebby that day?"

_"Pew!"_

Nebby stirred in Lillie's bag, but it quickly calmed down. It must've gotten excited from hearing its name.

"Maybe, Lillie," Lucas said. "There's only one way to find out. I'll conquer the whole region so we can talk to him again."

Lillie giggled. "Oh, Lucas. That's sweet but… don't do it for me. Do it for yourself."

Lucas chuckled. "Well, I'll be sure to help you get answers if I manage to go all the way."

Lillie smiled. "I can't wait. I know you can do it."

Lucas blushed. "I won't let you down."

Lillie's cheeks reddened as well. "I-I think I'm going to take a walk down by the beach. Lucas… good luck on your first trial. I know you'll do great."

"Thanks, Lillie. I-I guess I'll see you around, then?" Lucas said.

Lillie nodded. "Please be careful with your leg, okay? You seem to be walking fine today but… j-just be cautious."

"I will," Lucas said. "See you later."

"Bye, Lucas," Lillie said, walking down towards the beachfront. Lucas couldn't help but stare as she gracefully strolled down the sidewalk. The sun made her shine so beautifully, taking his breath away. He could also make out her gorgeous figure, the top of her dress outlining it nicely. Lillie was amazing. He could still smell her aroma… flowery and sweet, just like her. He could feel a phantom sensation of Lillie still leaning on his shoulder, as if his heart and mind were trying to cling to the amazing feeling of holding her in his arms as much as they could. His heart felt weary as Lillie disappeared down the ramp to the beach, and out of his sight. But Lucas was still smiling. That hug… that was no ordinary hug. There was an aura present… he could feel it in his heart. The way Lillie never tensed up… the way she leaned on his shoulder… the way she smiled before moving in… the way time seemed to stop…

He savored the heartwarming feeling of that hug… as well as the feeling of certainty within him. Certainty that Lillie might truly feel something for him. He turned his head in the direction of the apparel shop, and with a smirk, Lucas knew where his next destination was. The trial could wait for a few minutes. Right now, he needed a gift for Lillie.

* * *

With the sun past its apex, Lucas knew he needed to get moving if he was to clear his first trial before sundown. His leg was a lot better than it was a few days ago, so he was able to walk at a decent pace without assistance. Even if he didn't need it, he couldn't deny that he missed having Lillie next to him holding him up. An excuse to have her close.

But he had to press on, even without the company of a beautiful girl like Lillie. She had her own things to do, as did he. The island challenge was just down the road, and there was no telling what it would entail. He needed to be ready for anything, which likely meant he should get a fourth Pokemon. Magnemite would surely be a great ally based on the beating it gave Litten when he tried to catch it, but if he was going to get anywhere in this league, he needed a well-rounded team.

Route 2 had its own beauty unique from Route 1. A hillside path right by the ocean, as well as another beach, a motel, a cemetery, and a berry farm. Lucas was liking this region more and more with every inch he explored. He could see lots of people surfing down at the beach on what appeared to be Mantine. It looked like fun, but it was something that would have to wait until after his leg healed completely.

_RAAAAALTS!_

"Huh?"

From the motel lot, a small Pokemon ran towards Lucas, crying out. A small, white, humanoid Pokemon. It spotted Lucas and immediately clung to his leg. His good leg, luckily.

"What the—?" A _Ralts?_" Lucas stammered. He didn't expect to be seeing so many foreign Pokemon around here. Looking at it more closely, it looked different than Ralts he's seen in pictures. Usually their hair is green with a red crest, but this one had blue hair with an orange crest. Perhaps not entirely unexpected considering the Alolan Rattata have black fur instead of purple.

"Y-You wanna get off my leg, little guy?" He stopped when he noticed it shaking as it clung to his leg with an iron grip. "Hey… is something wrong, bud?" he said, softening his voice. It looked up, and its lips were trembling. It had bloody scratches on its body, as well as its hair looking tattered. The fear he saw in Ralts was undeniable. "Whoa… you look awful…"

"RALTS! GET BACK HERE _NOW!_"

Lucas flinched, seeing a man exit the building looking red with anger. Ralts ran behind him as soon as the man yelled, trembling and whimpering. Lucas wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew he had to protect Ralts.

"I've got you, buddy. It's okay," Lucas said, picking up Ralts and darting to the other side of the building where the man couldn't see them. He held Ralts close, hiding it as best he could with his body.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN USE CONFUSION ON ME AND GET AWAY?!" the man bellowed.

"Holy crap, he's pissed!" Lucas panicked. "Shoot, I hear him coming this way!" He looked over, but around the next corner of the building was a cliff. He clenched his teeth, not seeing any bushes or tall grass nearby. His cover was about to be blown. Ralts was screwed… unless…

"Ralts, listen to me, I need to squeeze you into my bag," Lucas said, quickly placing Ralts beside him and taking his bag off, unzipping it. Ralts, unsurprisingly, looked hesitant. "I know it's a tight fit, but there's nowhere else to go. I'll keep you safe, don't worry." Ralts trembled and flinched when it heard the man's footsteps getting closer. Swiftly, it jumped into the bag, curling up as much as it could so Lucas could zip it shut, but not before grabbing a Repel just in case he needed to get away without the threat of wild Pokemon. He quickly but carefully put the backpack back on, feeling Ralts shaking as he tried to look as casual as possible.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE BITCH?! YOU ARE _NOT_ GETTING AWAY!"

Lucas's heart pounded as the man turned the corner, and it nearly stopped beating when his eyes landed on him.

"You!" the man shouted.

"Um… c-can I help you?" Lucas stammered.

"Have you seen a Ralts running around?" he asked, his face still bright red from all the shouting. "It ran off when I wasn't looking."

"Uh… nope," Lucas said. "Haven't seen one around here."

"_Graaaaaah!_" he screamed, making Lucas's ears ring. "It was a super rare one from the Hoenn region! It had weird colors and everything! I _can't_ lose it!"

"N-No Ralts here, bro," Lucas said, starting to tremble himself at this man's capacity for rage. "Sorry."

"Whatever, you unhelpful jackass!" he grunted, storming off and continuing to search elsewhere. He went down the path to the cemetery, and the second he left Lucas's sight, he walked as quickly as he could up the road.

"There's a Pokemon Center up the road, Ralts," he whispered. "I'll take you there, okay?" A whimper from his backpack confirmed that Ralts was on board. "Just a little longer in the bag, bud. I can't run with this bad leg, but I'll get you there as fast as I can," he said, spraying the Repel he retrieved earlier on him to keep wild Pokemon away.

* * *

It took a while, but eventually the nurse came from the back with Ralts cradled in her arms.

"I've never seen a Ralts before," the nurse said. "Especially not one of this color. Must be extremely rare."

"Well… how is it?" Lucas said.

"He's going to be fine," the nurse said, coming out from behind the counter with Ralts. "The only things are that those scratches on his torso might scar. He also had some on his face, covered up by his hair. There's a black eye as well, but that should heal in time. Other than that, he seems to be fine now. Maybe just a little scarred."

The nurse put Ralts down on the floor in front of Lucas. He knelt to get a closer look, lifting its bangs up to see a claw marks on its face as well as a severely swollen eye just as the nurse said.

"Oh gosh…" Lucas said.

"Tough little thing," the nurse said. "But goodness me… whoever its trainer is should be ashamed to treat such an adorable thing with such violence."

"Yeah. So… you alright, Ralts?" Lucas asked. Immediately, Ralts jumped up into Lucas's lap and gave him a hug. "Poor thing." It whimpered at it clung tightly to him. "What was he doing to you anyways? Did he beat you?"

Ralts shook his head.

"Did Pokemon attack you?"

Ralts nodded.

"Did your trainer tell them to do it to you?"

Ralts nodded, this time with a whimper. He pursed his lips. What a shameful thing for a human to do. It must have been punishment for not living up to his standards, whatever those standards may be.

"Hey, Ralts. Screw that jerk. He didn't deserve an awesome rare Pokemon like you. You wanna come with me instead?"

Ralts cried out in joy, jumping in his lap. He couldn't help but smile. The little guy sure was cute. He took out a pokeball. "Ready, bud?" Ralts nodded, and Lucas opened the pokeball, engulfing it in a red light before disappearing into the capsule. It flashed red for a few seconds before fading out. Lucas smiled, proud to have a new member on his team.

"Don't worry, Ralts. You're safe with me," he said, placing Ralts's pokeball on his belt along with everyone else's. "Thanks, nurse."

"You better take extra good care of that Ralts, young man," the nurse said.

"Oh, trust me. He'll get a little extra love from me," Lucas said. "Thank you so much, ma'am."

"Of course!" the nurse said. "Good luck on your trial!"

"Thanks!" Lucas said. "Bye!"

Lucas walked to the exit of the Pokemon Center, feeling good that one less Pokemon was being abused in the world. This Center was conveniently located across from the Verdant Cavern, so he could immediately go to his first trial now. The doors opened and Hau was waiting on the other side. Hau went bug-eyed when he saw Lucas.

"Heyo! Howzit, Lucas? Looks like you beat me here!" Hau said, running up to him. "Dude, you _gotta _hear this! There's this guy going on a rampage through the city just screaming at the top of his lungs asking where his Ralts is. He said it was weirdly colored and super rare and that he needed to find it to continue its training or something? He must've gotten his Ralts from Hoenn or something, because there aren't any Ralts in Alola as far as I know. But _maaaaaaan_ he was _livid_. Crazy stuff, huh?"

Lucas pursed his lips, his eyes going wide. "Oh… um… funny you should mention that…"

"Oh, did you know about it already?" Hau asked.

"Yeah…" Lucas said. "I was actually there when it started. The man came bursting out of the motel breathing fire. I've never seen a man so pissed."

"No kidding!" Hau said.

"But that's not the only thing," Lucas said, taking out his new party member's pokeball. "I think he's gonna be looking for his Ralts for a long time."

Hau looked quizzically, but when he caught on his expression turned to shock.

"Lucas… did… did you actually…?"

Lucas nodded and dropped the pokeball, releasing Ralts.

"You did! Holy crap!" Hau exclaimed.

_RAALTS!_

"Yep!" Lucas said. "Poor little guy came rushing out the door and grabbed onto the first thing it saw, which happened to be me."

"I should've figured you of all people would be able to pull that off!" Hau said. "But wait… isn't that technically Pokemon theft?"

"Hau, look at him," Lucas said, picking Ralts up. "He's torn apart by all these scratches. And look here." He lifted up Ralts's hair to reveal more scratches and the black eye, making Hau flinch. "Besides, he ran away. And now that he's mine, I'm gonna take good care of him and heal his wounds. Alright, Ralts, time to go back. It's not safe for you to be out around here." Ralts nodded and Lucas withdrew him into its pokeball.

"That's really cool of you, dude!" Hau said. "I would do the same thing. My Pokemon have seen better days, that's for sure. I wanted to get them healed up before attempting the trial."

"Yeah, I was about to go attempt it right now, actually," Lucas said.

"Nice!" Hau said. "You know about Verdant Cavern? I guess it's kinda, like, sacred to Tapu Koko. You aren't even allowed inside unless you're on your island challenge."

"Man, the island challenge sounds hardcore," Lucas said.

"You nervous?" Hau asked.

"A little, but also excited to test my skills," Lucas said.

"You're gonna do great!" Hau said. "I should go train for a bit after I heal up while you do your challenge. Good luck, man!"

Hau darted inside the Pokemon Center, and Lucas looked at the entrance to the Verdant Cavern to see a familiar face from the Trainers' School standing in front. He approached, and the man smiled.

"Greetings. Captain Ilima here," he said. "I've been especially looking forward to your arrival, Lucas. I must admit, you had me very interested after seeing you battle at the Trainers' School. You and your Pokemon defeated our teacher so effortlessly, despite being at a disadvantage. I'm excited to see what you can do in your first trial."

"Thank you, sir," Lucas said. "So… how does this work? Do we battle inside or something?

Ilima chuckled. "Oh no, you don't fight me. This isn't like gyms in other regions. I'll explain. First, do you have potions and revives? The Pokemon in Verdant Cavern are quite fierce."

Lucas nodded. "I picked some up while waiting for my Pokemon."

"Ah yes, I saw you with that rare Ralts there. Good on you for rescuing that poor fellow," Ilima said. "Now then, through attempting the trials during the island challenge, one can exceed his or her own limits. That is what the Alolan people believe. Once you enter Verdant Cavern, you will not be able to leave until you have completed the trial. Are you ready, Lucas?"

Lucas pursed his lips and nodded. "Yes, sir."

Ilima smirked. "Then follow me inside."

* * *

The caverns, much like the rest of Alola so far, was a sight to behold. Beautiful, iridescent walls of rock stretched throughout, with cavities in the to covered by trees and bushes allowing the sun's rays to pierce through. Up ahead was a giant bright entryway to a deeper part of the cave. Each Alolan sight seemed to be better than the last.

"Let me formally welcome you to the Verdant Cavern!" Ilima said. "Here's how my trial works. What you should attempt to do is defeat three of the Pokemon that lurk here in their dens!"

Just then a Pokemon ran into the den closest to them, taking one more peek out at Lucas, making him uneasy. Rotom came out, seeing a new Alolan Pokemon, and gave some details on it.

_Yungoos. Normal-type. It wanders around in a never-ending search for food. At dusk, it collapses from exhaustion and falls asleep on the spot._

"Normal-type," Lucas said. "Good to know. Thanks, Rotom." Rotom gave a wink before resting back on his belt.

"After defeating the three Pokemon," Ilima continued, "You then need to reach the pedestal deep within the cave and collect the Z-Crystal there. You need to be completely in sync with your Pokemon to succeed."

Just then, a bellowing cry came from the opening at the end of the cave, rattling the very foundation of the cave. Lucas stood stunned.

"Um… wh-what the hell was that?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, dear! I almost forgot!" Ilima said. "You see, many Pokemon make their home in this cave, but one stronger and more fearsome than all the rest is known as the Totem Pokemon. It'll be the greatest obstacle you face as you attempt to clear my trial."

Lucas pursed his lips. What kind of so-called "Totem Pokemon" could make a sound that earthshaking?

"One last thing, you are not allowed to catch any Pokemon in Verdant Cavern until you complete the trial."

"Understood," Lucas said.

"Alright, there's no turning back!" Ilima cried. "It begins now! The trial of Captain Ilima!"

Lucas took a deep breath and ventured forth.

"Let's start with that Yungoos in this den," Lucas said. He peeked into the den and Yungoos surprised him by pouncing on him. "Whoa! Alright, here we go! Here's… Magnemite!" Magnemite emerged, and Lucas wasted no time.

Yungoos went down rather quickly with a few ThunderShocks, which surprised Lucas a bit. He expected a bit more of a challenge, but he couldn't get too comfortable. Continuing through, he came up to the next den, only for another Yungoos inside to pounce unprovoked. For that one, he gave Litten the spotlight, taking Yungoos down with a few embers. The second one was faster than the last, but not fast enough to outmaneuver Litten's fire bolts.

Lucas spotted the third Pokemon up the ledge but couldn't make out what it was. It looked like another Yungoos, but there was only one way to find out. He couldn't make it up the ledge from the other side, but there was a small hole next to it just big enough for him to crawl through. He arrived on the other side and peeked inside only to see that the den was empty. When he came out, he saw a dust cloud above him.

"Must be another den up there," Lucas said. He climbed up and peered inside. Again… empty. A cry came from the other side of the cave. Another den. He bolted over as fast as he could with his bad leg, trying to catch it before it could disappear. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough. When he looked inside, he was frustrated to see _another_ empty den. Further irritating him, he heard a cry from the area he just came from. Looking back… yep. Whatever that Pokemon was, it was back where it originally came out from. He made his way back over…

"Yo, yo, yo!"

"It's your bad city boys, back… back again! Remember us?"

Lucas let out a long, drawn-out sigh as two familiar looking douchebags stood in front of him. The same two Team Skull Grunts from Hau'oli City.

"Ugh… not you guys," Lucas said. "What are you doing here? I thought you hated the island challenge. How'd you get past the Captain?"

"Answer the question, fool!" the grunt said. "Do you remember us or not?"

"Sure, I do," Lucas said.

"Whoa! Even though we look identical?" the other grunt said. "That's pretty impressive, actually!"

"Okay, how did you guys even get in here?!" Lucas asked.

"Mind your own business!" the grunt barked. "We're just here to mess up your trial!"

"Really, huh?" Lucas said. "Alright. I guess you guys just became _part_ of my trial."

One of the grunts took a pokeball out and sent out a Drowzee. Lucas sent out Wingull this time and made quick work of Drowzee. It only took a few Wing Attacks to take it out. The other grunt came up and sent out a Zubat. Turning the spotlight over to Ralts, it took a couple Confusion attacks to take out Zubat, leaving both grunts with no usable Pokemon.

"Wow… you guys _suck_," Lucas said, stifling a laugh.

"What's up with that?!" one grunt complained.

"For real, though?!" said the other grunt. "I can't get my skull around it! This kid's mad strong, yo!"

"Naw, it ain't even like that. This kid is straight _dangerous_, homie!"

"I don't know, man… isn't the whole place trouble?!"

"Yeah! It totally is, home!"

"I mean, that thing is so strong that not even regular Pokemon want to come out!"

The two grunts ran up to the two dens the wild Pokemon was coming out of. Lucas's eyes widened. That means he finally had the trickster cornered! He went to the crawl-hole and wriggled through to find the Pokemon sitting there with nowhere to go since the grunts blocked its only two escape routes. Rotom popped out and identified the Pokemon.

_Gumshoos. Normal-type. Evolved form of Yungoos. When it finds a trace of its prey, it patiently stakes out the location… but it's always snoozing by nightfall._

Lucas decided to send out Ralts again to get a better idea of its ability in combat. Also, to show it that he wasn't going to be as ruthless as its previous trainer. Surprisingly, it was fine with being thrown back into the fray so soon. It destroyed the grunt's Zubat, and even though Gumshoos was noticeably tougher than the Yungoos he previously fought, Ralts made quick work of it with a few Confusions.

"You're ready for the Totem Pokemon now, Lucas!" Ilima shouted. "Go into that back exit!"

Lucas gave Ilima a thumbs up, bracing himself for what he was about to see. The grunts were still making hand movements in front of the Gumshoos's dens, so they were distracted for the time being. He gave his Pokemon some potions before crossing into the light.

The light cleared and Lucas was presented with a pedestal in front of him with a gray crystal in the center. He looked around. No sign of this so-called "Totem Pokemon" anywhere. What does one of those even look like? He shrugged and touched the crystal.

The very second his skin made contact, a thunderous roar bellowed through the clearing, startling him away from the crystal. A shadow appeared in front of him. A _large_ shadow. A sudden, colossal impact sent him flying onto his back, heavily stinging his bad leg in the process. He clenched his teeth through the pain and looked up to see the source of the impact. His jaw dropped and his eyes went wide.

A gigantic Gumshoos, at least twice the size of the one he fought earlier.

"Um… Totem Pokemon?" Lucas asked. His answer was a loud roar, forceful enough to nearly push him back. It suddenly began glowing with a fiery aura, making the clearing feel warmer. Slowly getting back on his feet, he grabbed a pokeball and took a deep breath.

"Alright, here we go. Litten! You're up first!"

Litten stood with determination, even against the gargantuan Gumshoos. Lucas's tactic to move immediately didn't work as Gumshoos was faster. It started with a face that made Litten's and Lucas's hair stand up. Litten trembled in fear, and Lucas wanted to as well.

"Don't let it get to you, Litten!" Lucas shouted. "Ember! Quickly!"

Litten fired bolts out of its mouth, having no difficulty hitting such a large target. Unfortunately, it seemed unfazed.

"J-Just keep hitting it, Litten!" Lucas commanded. "You can do it—"

Gumshoos, even while under fire, leaned down and started prepping for something, stroking the ground underneath it.

Lucas's eyes went wide. "He's gonna charge! Litten! Lookout!"

Gumshoos roared and charged forward. Its bigger size made it an easy target, but also harder to dodge. Litten tried, but ended up getting side swept by Gumshoos, and was slammed against the wall by the force. Just one precise hit was all it took for Litten's eyes to go swirly.

"Litten… damn it…" Lucas grunted. "Great job, buddy. Come back and rest." Lucas withdrew Litten and swapped it for his next Pokemon. "Magnemite! You're up! And quickly! Use Thunder Wave!"

Magnemite obeyed, emitting a wave of electricity at Gumshoos. While Thunder Wave didn't damage it, it _did_ paralyze it, which would cut its speed in half, giving Lucas a better window for landing attacks. "Nice job, Magnemite! Now use Magnet Bo—"

Gumshoos suddenly let out an earthshaking roar to the heavens. It seemed to do nothing at first… until a he heard the cry of a Yungoos from above. It stood next to Gumshoos and poised itself for battle.

"No way…" Lucas said. "It called for _help?_"

Yungoos attempted to charge in at Magnemite, but he dodged just in time. However, he didn't see Gumshoos readying to charge again as Yungoos was. While Yungoos's charge failed… Gumshoos's didn't, sending Magnemite into the wall just like Litten.

"Magnemite! Use Magnet Bomb on Gumshoos! Quickly, before they attack again!"

Magnemite looked weak but shook the dirt of and fired a barrage of exploding metal balls at Gumshoos. The Totem Pokemon winced in pain, also flinching at the electricity surging through it from its paralysis. A reassuring sign… cut short by it turning back and attacking Magnemite with its fangs. It wasn't enough to finish off Magnemite, but a final tackle from Yungoos did. Magnemite couldn't dodge in time, being weakened significantly already. In the blink of an eye, Lucas's second Pokemon was down.

"Come back, Magnemite!" he said, withdrawing Magnemite. "Gumshoos is at least paralyzed now. You did your job, Magnemite. Proud of you. Now… Wingull!"

Wingull came out, and immediately got clawed by Yungoos, as if it was expecting it to do something. Wingull tried to fly but was unable. Lucas clenched his teeth. But Gumshoos was wincing at being paralyzed. A window to take out its help! One less Pokemon to worry about.

"Wingull, Water Gun on Yungoos!"

Wingull turned over and managed to blast Yungoos with a surge of water. He must've been storing the water up for a long time because a single wave of water was enough to take out Yungoos.

"Nice job, Wingull!" Lucas cheered. But then Gumshoos called out for help again, and another Yungoos immediately took its place.

Lucas sighed. "Crap… I've gotta focus down Totem Pokemon, then. Wingull, blast Gumshoos with Water Gun and don't stop!"

Wingull took a deep breath and unleashed a torrent of water. Even paralyzed, Gumshoos fought through the storm and slowly walked towards Wingull.

"Keep it up, Wingull! Don't stop! You're doing great, buddy!"

Suddenly, Yungoos came and tackled Wingull aside. Before Wingull could continue blasting Gumshoos, it attacked with its fangs once again. In a split second, Lucas was down to his last Pokemon.

"Wingull… come back…" he said dejectedly. "You were amazing, dude."

Gumshoos looked weak. It was starting to have difficulty standing up, and the paralysis wasn't helping. Electricity arced across its fur, making it wince. It must've been close to being taken down.

Lucas grabbed his last viable Pokemon. He gripped it tightly, knowing that the Pokemon inside was deeply scarred both mentally and physically. Ralts had fought well up until now, but he could only imagine the Pokemon that gave it its scars was probably comparable in size to this Totem Gumshoos. He grunted, knowing he had no other choice.

"I'm counting on you, buddy," Lucas said. "Go, Ralts!"

Ralts emerged, and immediately started shaking at the sight of Gumshoos.

"Ralts! Don't let it frighten you! I know you're scared, but you have to fight it! You're our last hope!"

Ralts looked back at Lucas as Gumshoos began readying an attack. Ralts looked nervous, but Lucas tried to reassure him with a smile.

"I believe in you, Ralts. Now finish him! Use Confusion!"

Ralts let out a hum, and Gumshoos stopped dead in its tracks, holding its head as if something was trying to claw its way in. Suddenly Yungoos attempted to disarm Ralts.

"Ralts, switch to Yungoos!"

Yungoos then began to writhe as Ralts continued humming.

"Swap between them Ralts! Keep them at bay and whittle them down! You can do it!"

Gumshoos and Yungoos took turns recoiling at Ralts's psychic power. Lucas watched in awe as he never had to give him a single command after he told him to just swap between them. He kept them totally immobilized until Yungoos fell and shortly after, to Lucas's amazement, Gumshoos followed suit. The Totem Pokemon fell over in a giant thud, laying there for a second before disappearing back into the cave.

Lucas stood with his jaw wide open as Ralts relaxed, turning around and giving a delighted cry.

"Ralts…" Lucas couldn't help himself and ran up to his newest Pokemon and gave him a big hug. "You were _AMAZING!_" Ralts gave another delighted cry. "I knew you could do it! I just _knew_ you could!"

_RALTS!_

"It's only going to get more exciting from this point on, Ralts," Lucas said. "You think you're up for it?" Ralts nodded without hesitation, warming Lucas's heart. "I'm glad. And I'm so happy I could save you."

As cute as Ralts was continuing to hug him, and as heartwarming as it was, he knew he shouldn't give _all_ the credit to Ralts. He grabbed his other three Pokemon and released them. They all came out and huddled around him.

"We did you guys!" Lucas said. "I'm so proud of you all!"

"What an incredible trainer you are!" Ilima said, approaching from behind. "For you to be able to defeat the Totem Pokemon that I had trained up to such a powerful state… I don't know what I can say!"

"Well, I have my amazing team to thank for that," Lucas said, earning excited cried from each of his Pokemon.

"Your performance was outstanding, Lucas," Ilima said. "The Z-Crystal from the pedestal is now yours!"

Lucas put Ralts aside and went up the pedestal, taking the Z-Crystal and adding it to his amulet.

"That's the Normal Z-Crystal, Normalium Z. If you let a Pokemon that can use Normal-type move hold that…" Ilima suddenly struck a pose, performing a precisely choreographed arm movement, ending with his left fist on his head and right fist on below his chest. "…and strike an elegant pose like _this_ one… then you will be able to strengthen a Normal-type move by unleashing Z-Power!"

"Wow… okay then," Lucas said, trying to memorize the choreography. "So… does every trial have a Totem Pokemon?"

Ilima nodded. "Every trial, you'll encounter a particularly powerful Pokemon just like Gumshoos. And yes, they will most certainly summon allies. It's not a tactic often seen in other regions. But your performance in my trial was exceptional, and I have no doubt you'll be just as talented if not _better_ in your future trials. There's one more thing I want to show you before you continue your journey. Come with me to Route 3."

"But wait… Route 3 is blocked," Lucas said.

Ilima smirked, and Lucas caught on rather quickly. He withdrew his Pokemon to let them rest and followed Ilima outside. His eyes hurt coming out to the sunset from being in the cave for so long. Ilima said nothing, but instead gestured to the person standing in front of the gate blocking Route 3, and it was promptly opened.

"Voila! Your world just got a little bigger," Ilima said. "I'm the only captain here on Melemele Island, meaning the only trial here is mine. With all the trials clear, you can now challenge the kahuna, Hala!"

"Oh wow, already?" Lucas said. "I think I might need to train a bit more before I try that."

Ilima laughed. "I know you'll do great. I'm confident that you'll go far, and maybe even finish the challenge."

"Oh, Lucas! Alola!"

Lucas looked towards the now-open Route 3 gate to see Professor Kukui walking towards them.

"Hi, professor!" Lucas said.

"What do we have here?" Kukui asked. "Have you finished your first trial?" Lucas nodded, making Kukui smile big. "Look at you go! I knew it'd be a cinch for you! And that means you have your first Z-Crystal right?" Lucas nodded again. "Be sure to use those Z-Moves wisely, now! You can only use them once per battle!"

"Good to know," Lucas said. "Thanks for the advice."

"Professor, forgive me, but you look rather ragged right now," Ilima said. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah! It's like I was hit with Amnesia!" Kukui said. "I forgot that I lost Lillie somewhere on Route 3!"

"What?!" Lucas beckoned.

"Yeah. I should know better. The poor thing always gets lost," Kukui said. "Think you could spare some time to help me look for her, Lucas?"

"Yeah, of course," Lucas said.

"I can also look around where I think she might have wandered off to," Ilima said.

"Thanks, cousin," Kukui said. "Let's split up and find her, yeah!"

Kukui and Ilima wandered off on their own searches, leaving Lucas alone. But Lucas wasn't about to stand idly by while Lillie was lost. He had to make a quick pit-stop at the Pokemon Center to heal up his team, but once they were done, he dashed out the door. It seemed that knowing Lillie was lost somewhere made him forget that he really shouldn't be running, but he ignored the pain as much as he could.

Where could she be? He had no idea what Route 3's layout was like, but he was just going to have to find out. She looked so worried when she got lost in Hau'oli city earlier today, so he could only imagine how distressed she was now.

Maybe when he found her, he could cheer her up with the gift he got for her in Hau'oli?

* * *

A/N: Significantly less fluff this time, I know. But Lucas's journey through Alola is also important! I'll paraphrase it as much as I can, but some fights I feel like I need to elaborate on, like the Totem Pokemon fights. As well as Lucas building his team. There will be more fluff next chapter, I pwomise :P:P:P

I got the idea of an abused Pokemon from another region joining Lucas's party from a story called _Emerald Shades_ by DownsofFire on FFN. I liked the idea, as it was touching and efficient. Also, because Ralts, Kirlia, Gardevoir, and Gallade are my favorite Pokemon of all time. Just wanted to cite inspiration and plug a good story (it _is_ a rated M story though, so keep that in mind). And yes, Ralts is a male. You'll see why later.

Also, let me know if I handled the trial alright. I don't really like writing battle sequences so I figured condensing the regular wild Pokemon encounters to just basic descriptions would be good and then emphasize the Totem Pokemon since that's the important one. I think that's how I'll do battles from now on. Just focus on the important boss battles, not so much the trash in between. I liked doing battles this way with less dialogue in between and just describing the scene. I'll try it this way from now on, and let me know what you 'll save a lot of repetitive BS from being written (more than there already is amirite?)

Let me know if there are errors, thx :P:P:P


	6. Growing Closer

Ch.6: Growing Closer

"Lillie?!" Lucas cried. "Where are you?"

Lucas felt his heart racing, completely ignoring the fact that his bad leg was still in no condition to run as frantically as he was. But it couldn't be helped. Hearing about Lillie getting lost conjured up images of her being upset about losing her way in Hau'oli. Lillie being sad was a heartbreaking sight. He started on Route 3 since Professor Kukui came from that direction. It was a gorgeous cliffside road with a wide view of the ocean. But there was no time to admire the view. He needed to find Lillie. If there were any Team Skull grunts running around, he needed to get to her before they did. She'd be defenseless against them.

"Whoa, kid! You might want to be careful running around like that here."

Lucas turned around to see a hiker behind him.

"What? What do you mean?"

The hiker pointed up. "Wild bird Pokemon are everywhere here, and they like to swoop down on things that startle them."

Lucas looked up, and sure enough there were several Spearow in the air. If these were anything like the Spearow from the bridge by Iki Town, they were sure to attack if Lucas wasn't careful.

"Thanks for the tip," Lucas said.

The hiker nodded and waved goodbye before continuing his trek. He pursed his lips and looked at the Spearow. Some were already eyeing him down and circling him high above. It would be dumb to try and run now, not just because he might get attacked, but the pain in his leg had caught up with him, stinging his nerves, making him grunt.

"Let's see…" Lucas mumbled, taking out one of his pokeballs and tossing it to let out Magnemite. Coming out of the capsule, it seemed confused when it saw no opponent to fight. "Magnemite, how do you feel about walking around with me for a bit?" Lucas pointed up to the Spearow. "Could use some protection from an Electric-type." Magnemite cried out, seeming happy to oblige. "Thanks, bud. Stay close and be ready in case those Spearow divebomb us. I need to focus on finding Lillie."

Magnemite looked at him quizzically.

"Oh right, you haven't officially met Lillie yet," Lucas remembered. "Neither has Ralts. Don't worry. You'll love her. She's… really something." He felt his cheeks heat up.

Magnemite nodded and hovered above Lucas as he continued to walk, still limping slightly. He couldn't help but admire the view from the cliffside with the radiant sunset sky turning the a faded, yet soothing orange color.

"Alola sure is beautiful, isn't it Magnemite?" Lucas asked. Magnemite cried in agreement.

"Hey, you! Battle me!"

Lucas looked to his side to see a guy trainer about his age readying a pokeball.

"Not now, dude," Lucas said. "I'm really in a hurry."

"Then why aren't you running?" the trainer asked. "What's the matter? You scared that I'm gonna kick your ass?"

"No, I'm not running because my leg is bad," Lucas said, showing his bandages soaked in dried blood to him. The trainer didn't seem bothered.

"Whatever," he said. "Your Magnemite is going down!"

"Seriously, dude!" Lucas said. "I don't have time!"

"Then I'll make it quick," the trainer said with a smirk.

"Cocky prick…" Lucas mumbled under his breath. "Okay, _fine_. Magnemite, get in there."

Magnemite nodded, prepping itself for battle.

With a smirk, the trainer sent out a Psyduck, and Rotom came out to analyze it right on cue.

_Psyduck. Water-type. This Pokemon is troubled by constant headaches. The more pain it's in, the more powerful its psychokinesis becomes._

Lucas immediately commanded Magnemite to zap with ThunderShock, with Psyduck being too slow to dodge in time. He did a number on Psyduck, but it retaliated with a Confusion attack, which wasn't very effective against Magnemite, being a Steel-type. Lucas ordered another ThunderShock, and the second blast felled Psyduck, leaving its trainer aghast.

"You're right. That _was _quick," Lucas said. "Nice job, Magnemite."

"No! How did you beat me so quickly?! You must have cheated!" the trainer pleaded.

Lucas looked at him quizzically, giving Magnemite a quick potion. "No… water is just weak to electricity. Maybe don't be such an arrogant douchebag next time. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go." Without wasting another second, Lucas continued his trek with Magnemite following.

It seemed like the sight of an Electric-type Pokemon did a good job at keeping the Spearow at bay. Lucas was able to walk comfortably at a decent pace without any of them getting close. He kept walking, following the cliffside path. It circled him around to a bridge connecting the rocks back to the mainland. Kukui stood in front of it.

"Any luck, cousin?" Kukui asked.

Lucas shook his head. "No sign of her anywhere."

"Hmm…" Kukui grunted. "She couldn't have gone too far on her own, not being a trainer and all…"

"I'll keep looking along this road back here," Lucas said. Kukui nodded and walked away across the bridge. "Damn it… where could she be?"

Lucas's attention was caught by an entrance in the side of the rocks. He must've not seen it coming the other way.

"Let's check in there, Magnemite."

* * *

Entering the cliffside, he was amazed to discover that it wasn't a cave. It was a meadow. The grass was blanketed with beautiful yellow flowers with paths leading to upper areas covered with even more flowers. Grass-type and Bug-type Pokemon frolicked through the flowers and flew above. And not a person in sight… except…

"Nebby! Nebby, come back!"

"Lillie!" Lucas cried, rushing up to her.

"Lucas!"

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked, noticing how distraught she looked.

"Thank goodness you're here," Lillie said. "Nebby… it got out of my bag again…"

_"Pew!"_

Lucas looked where the familiar cry came from and saw Nebby strolling its way into a cave in the side of the mountain.

"But why would it want to go into that cave…?" Lillie beckoned. "And right after it got into so much trouble on the bridge, too. What if a wild Pokemon attacks it? It doesn't have any move it can use to battle! And there's a lot of wild Pokemon in the flowers."

"Don't worry, Lillie," Lucas said. "I'll get Nebby back."

Lillie sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't like bothering you."

"You're not bothering me, Lillie," Lucas reassured. "Wait here, okay?"

Lillie pursed her lips, but offered a nod, albeit reluctantly. "Be careful, Lucas."

Lucas nodded back, withdrawing Magnemite to let him rest, before venturing into the flora, slowly but surely with his bad leg. Lillie was right. There were lots of wild Pokemon. He used a repel just to be safe and let him get to Nebby before it wandered too far.

Entering the cave, he was met with a beautiful, vast expanse of winding rocky halls. While not as beautiful as the Verdant Cavern, it was still a sight to behold, much like everything in Alola so far. Luckily, Nebby hadn't gone very far beyond the entrance, being visible from the entrance.

"Nebby!"

Nebby turned around and its eyes widened when it recognized Lucas.

_"Pew!"_

"C'mon, buddy. You have Lillie worried sick," Lucas said, approaching Nebby and kneeling to get closer.

"Phew… running around like this sure is tiring!"

Lucas looked up and flinched when he saw what appeared to be cyborgs. A taller man and a shorter girl with no skin being visible whatsoever, covered up by weird dark-teal and white suits. They even walked in a very rigid manner… like a robot.

"Whoa!" Lucas cried, readying a pokeball. "Stay back!"

"Do not be afraid," the taller one said. "We are not here to hurt you."

Lucas didn't let up, walking in front of Nebby to protect it. "You get any closer and unleash my Pokemon on you."

"You are likewise new to the shores of Alola?" the taller one asked. "A fellow traveler from a distant land…"

"What does it matter to you?" Lucas asked.

"Wow! A Z-Crystal!" the shorter one cried.

"So that is what they call a Z-Crystal!" the taller one said. "It appears that Alola's mysterious Z-Crystals are received for overcoming trials, is that right? I suppose it may be admirable to overcome such trials using your own strength and skill… rather than relying on technology, as we do."

"Okay, stop!" Lucas said. "Who are you? Tell me, or I'll send my Pokemon after you!"

"Please don't be scared!" the shorter one said. "If we wanted to hurt you, don't you think we would've done it by now?

Lucas pursed his lips, allowing himself to relax and lowered his pokeball. "I… I guess you're right. I still don't entirely trust you, though."

"That's okay! Hopefully we'll earn it in time!" the shorter one said. "I'm Zossie! You're kind of awesome, you know?"

Lucas looked at Zossie quizzically. "Um… thanks…?"

"Ah, I guess this is where one is supposed to say, 'Alola', is it not?" the taller one said. Both gave a rather robotic Alolan wave. "I am Dulse."

"And we're part of the Ultra Recon Squad, yup!" Zossie said.

"Ultra Recon Squad?" Lucas said. "Wait… how do you know about the trials?"

"We've been studying you for a little while, Lucas," Dulse said.

"You know my name?" Lucas asked. "Studying? You've been _following_ me?"

Dulse nodded. "We noticed you at your festival in Iki Town. When we heard of this 'island challenge' that you Pokemon trainers participate in, we were intrigued."

"Okay… um… well… thanks, I guess? But anyway… you're part of a squad of some kind?" Lucas asked. "What are you supposed to be doing?"

"We're investigating all about Z-Crystals and auras and all kinds of stuff," Zossie said.

"Auras?" Lucas asked. "What are you guys doing in this cave, then?"

"There is one thing we are here to confirm," Dulse said. "We must find someone strong enough to protect the Blinding One. Let us see if you might be the one! We have adopted your capsule device in the hope that we may find the one who is worthy."

"You want to battle me?" Lucas asked.

Dulse nodded, taking out a strange pokeball.

Lucas pursed his lips, taking his own out. "Alright, then. Let's go."

Standing almost completely rigidly, he threw his pokeball and out came a strange pokeball resembling a dog. Rotom came out and gave details.

_Furfrou. Normal-type. Trimming its fluffy fur not only makes it more elegant, but also increases the swiftness of its movements._

"Here's… Litten!" Lucas cried, releasing Litten.

Furfrou immediately went in for a Tackle, but Litten was faster and dodged before pelting it with Ember. It was a good hit, but Furfrou ran in for another assault and managed to land it, sending Litten tumbling back. Before Furfrou could get another attack in, Litten used Ember once more and it was enough to finish him off, much to Dulse's shock. Dulse withdrew Furfrou, looking baffled.

"So… that is a Pokemon battle. You are strong," Dulse said. "Or perhaps I did not adequately prepare my own Pokemon. It was over faster than I anticipated. We had tried to investigate what it meant to battle with Pokemon, but it is quite different when you do it yourself."

Lucas nodded, knowing how it felt to be in the heat of it rather than on the sidelines.

Suddenly… Litten began glowing with a bright white light.

"Litten?!" Lucas cried.

"What's happening to your Pokemon?" Zossie asked.

"I-I'm not sure!" Lucas said, the light engulfing Litten brightening. "Wait… is this… _evolution?_"

Litten cried out as its silhouette changed shape. With a blinding flash, the light dissipated. In its wake, Litten stood there and let out a cry. A deeper cry.

"Litten?" Lucas beckoned. His new Pokemon looked back at him and let out another excited shout, grinning. Rotom came out right on cue.

_Torracat. Fire-type. Evolved form of Litten. It boasts powerful front legs. With a single punch, it can bend a bar of solid iron._

"Torracat…" Lucas said, a big smile appearing on his face. "Alright! I'm proud of you, buddy! Get some rest now, alright?" Lucas withdrew his newly evolved Pokemon into its pokeball.

"Pokemon evolution…" Dulse said. "It seems much stronger now. And I have seen for myself how strong you are, young Alolan Trainer."

"What're we gonna do, Dulse?" Zossie asked.

"Lucas," Dulse said, gesturing to Nebby. "You should know that this one here warps away if it is threatened in any way, and the holes that are torn open as a result invite dangerous beings into this world. But perhaps things will be alright as long as there are trainers like you in Alola."

"What about that girl, though?" Zossie asked.

"Lillie?" Lucas asked.

Dulse nodded. "If that is her name, then yes. That girl should have nothing to do with our investigations, nor this Pokemon of hers, as long as no one is foolish enough to open a path that could lead here from Megalo Tower. Let us carry on, Zossie."

Zossie nodded, and Dulse gave an Alolan wave before going back deeper into the cave.

"That was… really weird," Lucas said.

_"Pew!"_

"C'mon, Nebby. Let's get you back to Lillie."

* * *

Lucas arrived back at the entrance of the meadow where Lillie stood. Upon seeing Nebby, she lit up.

"Oh, Nebby…" Lillie said.

_"Pew?"_

"Thank you so much, Lucas," Lillie said.

"No problem… hehe…" Lucas said, feeling himself blush from being around Lillie again.

_CUTE! CUTE!_

Lucas flinched at the sound of a Pokemon right next to his ear. He looked to his side and saw a small bug pokemon fluttering close to him.

"What are you?" Lucas asked, taking out Rotom for an analysis.

_Cutiefly. Bug-fairy-type. Cutiefly can pick up the auras of living things. It skillfully reads those auras to predict its foes' movements and make fools of them._

"Oh, it's cute!" Lillie said.

"Yeah…" Lucas agreed. "I could also use a bug-type… so… go Torracat!"

Lucas released Torracat and Lillie gasped.

"Your Litten evolved!" she cried.

"Yep! Couldn't be prouder of him," Lucas said. "Alright, buddy! Fire Fang!"

Torracat obeyed, its teeth glowing red-hot and charging Cutiefly. Cutiefly dodged in the blink of an eye, startling Lucas. Torracat kept chasing after it, only for it to fly away every time he got close. Changing tactics, Lucas commanded for Torracat to Leer at it. Cutiefly made eye contact with Torracat and suddenly froze at his piercing gaze. Torracat seized the opportunity and made quick work of Cutiefly with a vicious Fire Fang, sending it sprawling onto the ground with swirly eyes.

Lucas grabbed a pokeball and threw it at the fainted Pokemon. In a red flash, Cutiefly was drawn into the capsule, and after struggling for a little while, relaxed with the button flash fading.

"Alright!" Lucas cheered. "Nice work, Torracat!" He retrieved his new Pokemon's pokeball and withdrew Torracat. "Just need one more Pokemon and my team will be complete."

"Congratulations, Lucas," Lillie said.

"Thanks," Lucas said, turning around to face her.

"I feel bad about Cutiefly being hurt, though," she said.

"Don't worry. I'll get him to a Pokemon Center and he'll be as good as new."

Lillie smiled. "Thanks again for helping Nebby. I got so worried."

_"Pew!"_

"Back into the bag, please, Nebby," Lillie said. Nebby obliged and hopped back into Lillie's bag. She looked back at Lucas, and her smile turned upside-down. "I-I'm sorry for getting lost again."

"Don't worry, Lillie," Lucas said. "I'm just glad you're safe."

"I came here with the Professor and saw this meadow and couldn't help myself," Lillie said. "It's just so pretty here. But then Nebby got out and… well… you know the rest."

"It's okay, Lillie," Lucas said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I told you I'd keep you safe, right? I meant that."

Lillie's smile returned, blushing at Lucas touching her again.

"Thank you," Lillie said. "Um… do you have any new Pokemon? You came here with a Magnemite that I've never seen before."

Lucas nodded. "Yep, I have Magnemite, as well as one other new one." Lucas took out Ralts's pokeball and released him. Lillie gasped upon seeing Ralts.

"Oh! Who's this little guy?" Lillie asked, kneeling to get a better look. "Wait… is this the Ralts that man was yelling about?"

"You know about that?" Lucas asked.

Lillie nodded. "He stopped the professor and me on our way here asking where his blue Ralts was. I had never heard of Ralts so I didn't know what he was talking about. He was furious. Kukui was worried he would attack us. He seems like a scary trainer."

"Yeah," Lucas said. "I was the first to see Ralts, and he wouldn't let me go. Then that jerk came out just screaming. So I kept Ralts safe and fixed him up, and he decided to join. He _killed_ it in the trial."

"Oh, you succeeded?" Lillie asked. Lucas showed her the Normalium-Z, confirming that he was successful. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Lucas said. "This little guy took us the rest of the way."

Lillie examined Ralts more and gasped. "Oh my gosh! Look at these scars!" She whimpered when she lifted his hair to see his black eye. "You poor thing. What an awful trainer that man is!"

Ralts studied Lillie for a second before jumping into her lap and giving her a hug.

"Oh!" Lillie said. "He's… affectionate."

"Sure is," Lucas said. "The poor guy wouldn't let go of me when it was running away."

Lillie whimpered. "Well, don't worry. I know Lucas will take good care of you."

_RALTS!_

"Alright, Ralts, we need to get going," Lucas said. Ralts looked back and gave him a nod and was withdrawn into his pokeball.

"You're a good person, Lucas," Lillie said, blushing. "A Pokemon that sweet doesn't deserve such treatment. No Pokemon does."

"Thanks. I'm glad I could rescue him," Lucas said. "He was amazing in the trial. Can't wait to see what he can do. Can't wait to see what all my Pokemon can do."

"I know you'll be amazing, Lucas," Lillie said. "You're… You're a really great guy."

Lucas rubbed the back of his head, feeling himself blush. "Th-Thanks. Oh, that reminds me. I… um… I have something for you."

Lillie's eyes widened. "Huh?"

Lucas took his backpack off and sifted through it.

"Yeah," Lucas said. "You seemed upset in Hau'oli after you found me so… I wanted to get you something to cheer you up."

"Really?" Lillie said.

Lucas nodded, retrieving a small paper bag out of his backpack. He handed it to Lillie, who was blushing profusely. Her eyes widened, noticing the logo on the bag.

"Is that the Hau'oli Apparel Shop logo?" Lillie asked. "Oh, Lucas… you shouldn't have. Everything there was so expensive!"

"Well, I had the money my mom gave me, and I also get money from trainers I defeat so… I figured I could spring for something," Lucas said. "Besides… I wanted to get you a gift because… um… I just wanted to."

Lillie blushed even harder, her smile growing bigger. She looked inside and took out medium jewelry box. She opened it, and her eyes went wide.

"Lucas…" Lillie cooed, holding a slender, silver, emerald-encrusted bracelet. "I… I…"

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked, noticing that her eyes were getting shiny.

Lillie nodded. "I… I don't know what to say."

Lucas blushed. "D-Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful!" Lillie said. "I love it!"

Lucas felt his heart dancing at how happy Lillie looked. Her face was bright red with the biggest smile he's seen. She put it on, admiring it more.

"I-It's like I have my own Z-Ring," Lillie said.

Lucas chuckled, feeling his face get warm. "I-I think it suits you."

"You do?" Lillie cooed.

Lucas nodded. "It really… um… brings out your eyes."

Lillie's eyes widened. Her face somehow got redder as she smiled at Lucas, making him blush too.

"You think so?" Lillie asked.

"Y-Yeah," Lucas said. "Um… you have… really pretty eyes."

Lillie gasped. It looked as if she was tearing up as she giggled to herself, shyly looking away from Lucas. Lucas's heart pounded, coming off the rush of giving Lillie a compliment. Nervous as he was, he couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable Lillie looked when she acted shy.

"Lucas… thank you," Lillie said, twirling her braids. "That's so sweet of you to say."

Before Lucas could respond, he was suddenly engulfed by a hug from Lillie. She held him even tighter than last time, and Lucas reciprocated, relishing the feeling of Lillie's body against his.

"You're the sweetest guy I've ever met," Lillie said. "Thank you so much for the bracelet. I love it so much."

"You're welcome, Lillie," Lucas said. "Anything to cheer you up."

Lillie giggled, continuing to hold him tightly. Lucas's heart was back to normal, aside from some slight arrythmia thanks to holding Lillie. The warmth of her embrace was invigorating, and the scent of her hair intoxicating. Did he really successfully compliment her? The way her face gleamed was adorable. Although, saying Lillie had "pretty" eyes was a huge understatement. In reality, they're the most beautiful he's ever seen. But he figured it was better to play it safe. Based on how amazing Lillie felt in his arms, he made the right call. As he held her, he could feel the same aura from last time from their last embrace. An undeniable warmth. The sensation of time slowing down. The feeling of all his problems fading away until the only thing that existed was her…

"W-We should go before the professor worries!" Lillie said, pulling away, much to Lucas's sorrow.

"Um… o-okay," Lucas said. "Good idea."

Lucas began walking, Lillie following behind, before getting an idea. He held his arm out and looked back at her. Lillie stared for a moment before offering a smile and blushing, accepting his arm. With that, they exited the meadow together, Lucas's heart racing at being so close to Lillie.

* * *

Lucas and Lillie crossed the bridge to find Kukui, chatting along the way. Lillie mentioned reading about how the Pokemon Oricorio can eat certain nectars to change types at will. Lucas mentioned the trainer he beat while searching for her, and how he put the arrogant jerk in his place. Lucas couldn't stop smiling. It was nice to have some quality time with her, and even better with her holding onto his arm the whole time. She looked so beautiful with the sun setting.

Eventually they found Professor Kukui walking back up the path. He waved when he saw them.

"Lillie! There you are!" Kukui said. "I knew I could count on you, Lucas!"

Professor Kukui raised an eyebrow when he noticed Lillie holding Lucas's arm. Lucas and Lillie looked at each other and quickly let go, both blushing hard. Before Kukui could press them about it, Hau ran up from behind him.

"Guys! I cleared the trial!" he called.

"Congrats, Hau!" Kukui said. "I bet you used some stylin' moves, yeah?"

"Heh, heh, yeah…" Hau said. "All thanks to Rowlet!"

"Hala's probably rubbing his hands together in glee right about now, oh yeah!"

"What do you mean?" Lillie asked.

"It's all part of the trials, yeah?" Hau said. "After you clear one island's trials, you gotta battle that island's kahuna!"

"The Grand Trial!" Kukui said. "For someone like me who's been researching Pokemon moves, nothing could be better than the chance to see more fierce Pokemon battles! Woo!"

"I don't know about fierce…" Hau said.

"I'll be the judge of that!" Kukui said. "Come on! Back to Iki Town! This path will take us right there!"

Hau didn't wait a single second, immediately dashing towards town.

"Let's go, Lillie," Kukui said. "Before Hau gets too far."

"Oh… um… okay," Lillie said. She looked at Lucas. "I should go with him. I guess… I'll see you in Iki Town?"

"Y-Yeah," Lucas said. "See you there."

Lillie gave Lucas a quick hug before walking back with the professor. As they walked, he noticed Kukui asking about the bracelet. He must know something's up between them. Not that it had to be kept confidential or anything, it was just normal for Lucas to feel bashful about these kinds of things.

But for now, he needed to find a Pokemon Center to get his team ready to take on Kahuna Hala himself.

* * *

Lucas arrived with his newly healed team in Iki Town. Right before the staircase up to the battle stage, Professor Kukui and Lillie stood waiting, the latter blushing upon his arrival.

"You nervous?" Kukui asked.

"Very," Lucas said, to which Lillie giggled.

"I'm lookin' forward to seeing what moves you and your Pokemon will pour your soul into now that you've gone and cleared your first trial."

"Lucas," Lillie said. "It's true… I'm not a trainer, so I'm sure I don't really understand how hard it must have been, but even I think it's a great achievement."

"Thanks," Lucas said. "Both of you."

"The Melemele kahuna is strong, cousin!" Kukui said. "He's a trainer who can use Fighting-type Pokemon to the fullest, yeah. I hope you have some good Flying or Psychic-type moves. Wingull will probably be good to start with. Make us proud!"

"I'll try," Lucas said. Kukui stepped aside to reveal the kahuna standing right at the stairs, with his back to Lucas… waiting. He slowly approached the kahuna, his heart beating faster the closer he got. "Um… Kahuna Hala?"

The kahuna turned around, giving Lucas a grin.

"Ah, Lucas," he said. "Congratulations on clearing your first trial in the Verdant Cavern. Good work. I suppose you are here to battle me. You think you and your team are ready?"

"Y-Yes sir," Lucas said.

The kahuna's grin grew bigger. "I have been waiting for this! Follow me, Lucas. It is time." He walked up the stairs to the stage, and Lucas felt his heart beating harder. Kukui and Lillie followed as he ascended the stairs. He arrived at the stage, bracing himself for what was about to happen, taking deep breaths and psyching himself up.

"Lucas?" Lillie said, rushing up to him.

"Yeah?"

Lillie didn't say a word, standing surprisingly close to him. Her face was bright red. She pursed her lips, as if she was trying to think of something to say. She seemed more tense than usual. Was the anticipation getting to her as well?

Suddenly, she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Lucas just stood there stunned, staring at Lillie, feeling his face heat up to dangerous levels. His mouth hung slightly open and his eyes were as wide open as they could be. He lifted his hand to touch the area she graced with her lips. Did that just happen?

"G-Good luck, Lucas," Lillie stammered, giving him that signature heart-melting smile.

Lucas couldn't speak, basking in the feeling of her just kissing him. He felt faint, like his knees could give out at any second from the sensation he just felt. Her lips… even for that brief instant, they felt so soft and perfect…

"Uh… I…" Lucas stammered, making Lillie giggle.

"Lucas!" the kahuna called out. "It's time."

Lucas snapped out of his trance, rubbing his eyes and returning his attention to the task at hand. He walked up to the stage, facing the kahuna square on.

He couldn't help but notice Kukui asking Lillie about what she did out of the corner of his eye. She just blushed and focused back on the trial that was about to occur. She smiled at Lucas, and he blushed back, still coming down from the high of being touched by her lips. Having that kind of reassurance from such a beautiful, sweet girl was all the motivation he needed to not back out of this.

Seems like some of the other townsfolk noticed what was about to happen, gathering around to watch. It just made him more nervous.

"Ho!" the kahuna grunted, making a karate stance. "Allow me to properly greet the young adventurers embarking on their island challenge. I am Hala, the kahuna of Melemele Island. The final trial here on Melemele Island will be a Pokemon battle against me! The grand trial. Lucas, you have been entrusted with the Sparkling Stone by Tapu Koko! Now show me you and your team's full power. Old Hala here will be going all out! Let the grand trial begin!"

Everyone around them cheered. More townspeople had gathered since Kahuna Hala's speech, and Lucas knew that this just became a million times more important. This was his time to shine. He took out his first pokeball, and the kahuna did the same.

"My first Pokemon! Machop!" the kahuna cried, releasing his Machop, ready for battle.

"Here goes nothing," Lucas said. "Go, Torracat!"

Torracat emerged, and the kahuna raised his eyebrows.

"Ah, your Litten has evolved! Splendid! Let's see how strong it really is," the kahuna said.

"Alright, Torracat! Fire Fang!"

Torracat lit its fangs, charging forward. Lucas noticed that Machop wasn't moving a single inch as Torracat charged. Its eyes were closed, as if it was trying to focus. Lucas bit his lip. It seemed bad, but landing an attack seemed more important than potentially worrying about nothing. Torracat reached Machop with lightning speed, biting down on its arm. It cried out in pain, but it regained its resolve quickly.

"You know what to do, Machop," the kahuna said.

Machops eyes furled and balled up its fist. Lucas gasped.

"Torracat! Get out of there!"

Too late. Torracat was too close to escape before it delivered a colossal punch, sending it tumbling back to Lucas's feet. When he looked down, he was horrified to see that Torracat was down.

Lucas's mouth hung open, just staring down. He could see Lillie in his peripheral vision looking just as dumbfounded as him. Just one hit… that's all it took…

"Torracat… damn…" Lucas grunted, withdrawing Torracat and grabbing his next pokeball. Looking at Machop it seemed to be damaged rather significantly from Torracat, so he served his purpose.

"Alright… let's go Magnemite!"

Magnemite came out, and Lucas wasted no time in commanding a ThunderShock. There was no way he was letting his Pokemon get close after seeing Torracat get destroyed by just one fatal punch. Magnemite's attack landed successfully, but suddenly the kahuna commanded Machop to charge. Magnemite tried to dodge, floating higher into the air, but Machop jumped higher and managed to land a Karate Chop on it. The force sent it plummeting into the stage, and before he knew it, he was now down two Pokemon.

Lucas looked up at the kahuna, and he looked… disappointed. He couldn't help but agree. Not in his team, but in himself. The kahuna was on a completely different level, and he's been underestimating him. He also wanted to give each of his Pokemon the spotlight at least once. Withdrawing Magnemite, he contemplated what who to send out next. No more messing around. If he had to play favorites with his team in certain contexts to succeed, then so be it. He thought for a moment, and smirked when he knew the perfect Pokemon to send out.

"Ralts! I choose you!" he cried, sending out his rare Pokemon. Everyone in the audience gasped, murmuring between each other.

"A Ralts!" the kahuna exclaimed. "A _blue_ one! How did you come across one of those?"

"Lucas!" Professor Kukui called out. "Is that… the same Ralts that crazy man was screaming about on Route 2?" Kukui's accusation caused the audience to murmur even more. Apparently, news travels fast on Melemele Island. That, or that insane guy scouted the entire island, and everyone heard him shouting.

Lucas nodded at Kukui, but quickly turned his attention back to the fight.

"Machop is going _down!_ Ralts, use Confusion!"

Ralts hummed as Machop attempted to charge again but stopped dead in its tracks gripping its head as if it was having migraines. Ralts was clawing his way in.

"Fight it, Machop!" the kahuna commanded, but it was to no avail, with Machop collapsing onto the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Yeah! Go, Ralts!" Lucas cheered. Ralts cried out in delight, readying itself for the next opponent.

"Well done, Lucas," the kahuna said. "Now then… Makuhita!"

The kahuna's Makuhita was released. Ralts attempted Confusion, but was thrown off when Makuhita used Fake Out, causing it to lose its focus. Makuhita followed it up with an Arm Thrust, sending Ralts back.

"Ralts! You okay?!" Lucas beckoned. Ralts got right back up. Makuhita's attacks didn't seem to do much to wreck its resolve. Ralts was tougher than he looked! Makuhita began psyching itself up, readying itself for its next attack. Before it got a chance to do so, Ralts used Disarming Voice, a Fairy-type move, to throw it off. With Makuhita vulnerable, Ralts used Confusion one more time, and Makuhita collapsed to the ground like Machop, holding its head as Ralts continued his mental assault.

The kahuna looked dismayed, but also proud that Lucas was bringing his A-game now.

"I'm impressed, Lucas. But get ready for my last Pokemon. Crabrawler!"

The kahuna released his final Pokemon, and Lucas wasted no time in commanding Ralts to use Confusion again. It seemed to be working, but suddenly Crabrawler let out a bellowing growl and completely broke Ralts's hold on it. Ralts seemed disoriented from being disconnected, giving Crabrawler the opportunity to move in with a Pursuit attack. Ralts was sent back flying and landing on its back in the middle of the stage. It tried to get up and used Disarming Voice, which seemed to disrupt Crabrawler's charging, but not enough to completely break its focus, and it was knocked back to Lucas's feet with another Pursuit attack.

Lucas looked down. Ralts was weak. One more hit would finish him. He bit his lip and found himself looking at Lillie. Was it for reassurance? He just felt this urge to look at her in his desperation, knowing that if Ralts went down, he was probably going to lose. She blushed, gazing at him with hopeful eyes. That's when Lucas spotted her bracelet. The same one he gave her.

Bracelet…

Lucas gasped, looking down at his own arm to see his Z-Ring. That was it!

"Ralts, get up and get ready!"

Ralts, although exhausted, managed to get on his feet, awaiting further orders. Lucas looked at the kahuna, who was smirking as Crabrawler psyched itself up to prepare for its attack. The attack that would take out Lucas's strongest Pokemon for this fight.

Lucas took a deep breath, closing his eyes and gaining focus. He could hear Crabrawler getting louder, indicating it was close to its next attack. Clenching his teeth, Lucas opened his eyes and performed the Normal-type Z-Pose that Ilima showed him. Hitting his fists on his head and chest, energy began pooling out of his Z-Ring and channeled into Ralts, making everyone in the audience gasp. Lucas felt invigorated from the energy filling him and his Pokemon. Ralts let out a piercing cry as the aura energy emanated from him.

"Ready, Ralts?!" Lucas beckoned. Ralts grunted, and Lucas grinned… just as Crabrawler charged. "Now, Ralts! _Breakneck Blitz!_"

Ralts charged forward with sound-shattering speed, easily faster than Crabrawler. The collision shook the very ground, sending Crabrawler into the air and crashing back onto the stage with a loud thud. When the dust cleared, Ralts collapsed to his knees from the rush it experienced… and Crabrawler was down.

Lucas had to catch his breath after using the Z-Power. Never has he felt such immense levels of energy in his life. He felt so _powerful_, channeling all his strength into his Pokemon so it could succeed.

"Yeeeesss!" Lucas cheered, and everyone else in the audience followed suit. He felt so overjoyed he rushed up to Ralts and gave it a huge hug. "That was _amazing, _Ralts! I'm so proud of you!" Ralts returned the hug, nuzzling his chest. If Ralts was this strong now, he couldn't wait to see what he was like evolved.

He looked up from his embrace to see the kahuna, looking rather satisfied.

"The results come as no surprise to me," the kahuna said. "What a fine trainer… and what fine Pokemon, too!"

_TAPU KO-KO-KO!_

Tapu Koko's voice echoed across the heavens, and the kahuna smiled.

"Ho! And our mighty Tapu Koko agrees! Perhaps Tapu Koko is hoping that a day may come when you will grow strong enough to battle it as well."

Lucas blushed. "Well… that won't be for a while."

"Indeed," the kahuna said. "But you're well on your way. Until then, accept this Z-Crystal! Fightinium-Z! And observe…"

He handed Lucas the Z-Crystal and then performed the Fighting-type Z-Pose, consisting of multiple smaller punches and ending with a big one.

"Now, to see if you can pour your heart into something that cannot be seen but is very much real. As you continue on your island challenge, consider what makes up the people and Pokemon that you meet: both what you can see and what you cannot. You will surely meet Tapu Koko again someday."

Lucas turned his head to look at Lillie, who had the biggest smile on her face. It was one of the most beautiful things he's ever seen, especially with the moon rising and the moonlight gleaming on her perfect face.

"It was an honor to battle you, Kahuna Hala," Lucas said, offering a handshake, which he gladly accepted.

"I look forward to hearing about your adventure in the future, Lucas," the kahuna said. "But for now… I think Hau is waiting for a chance to battle me."

Hau ran up to them immediately.

"Hell, yeah! Don't go too easy on me, alright gramps?" Hau said. The two of them went back to the stage. Some of the audience members dispersed since it was getting late, including the Professor and Lillie.

"You're all getting so strong already, yeah," Professor Kukui said. "I can't wait to see how much more you'll grow. All right, time to get the boat ready. Lillie, you gonna help me clean it?"

Lillie nodded. "Of course." She looked back at Lucas, and immediately blushed. "Um… I have to go now. But…" She smiled big and gave Lucas a big hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

Lucas felt his heart melt. Lillie's hugs would never get old. He held her tightly, his senses filling with the sweet aroma of her hair.

"Thanks, Lillie," Lucas said. "Thanks for believing in me."

Lillie pulled back and gazed into Lucas's eyes. She was so beautiful underneath the starry sky.

"I guess… I'll see you tomorrow?" Lucas asked.

Lillie nodded. "The professor needs help cleaning his boat. I think he wants to go to Akala Island tomorrow."

"I'll make my way over to Hau'oli then," Lucas said. "I'll… um… see you then."

Lillie blushed. "I look forward to it. Goodbye, Lucas."

"Goodbye, Lillie." Lucas said. Lillie started following Kukui to Hau'oli City, occasionally taking glances back. Lucas pursed his lips. He felt something stirring within him. Something that he wouldn't normally attempt in a million years, but considering what happened before his grand trial…

"Lillie, wait!"

Lillie stopped and turned around.

"What is it, Lucas?" she asked.

Lucas stood for a moment in silence, rubbing the back of his head. He felt his heart about to punch out of his chest. Lillie's beautiful face made his nerves go into overdrive. But nevertheless, he fought through it, and leaned in to give Lillie a kiss on the cheek.

Lillie squeaked, and Lucas saw her covering her mouth with her hand, her eyes wide open. She was blushing harder than he's ever seen before, and a smile grew on her face.

"G-Good night… L-Lillie," Lucas said, feeling his own face grow as hot as fire at what he just did.

Lillie began playing with her braids, giggling to herself, so shy that she could barely make eye contact with Lucas.

"Um… y-yeah… g-good night… Lucas," she said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Lillie! You comin'?" Kukui called out.

"Sorry! Yes! One moment!" Lillie called out. She looked back at Lucas and gave him one more hug and another mystifying kiss on the cheek before catching back up with Professor Kukui.

Lucas almost fainted at feeling her lips on his cheek again. Her lips felt so soft and gentle. He also nearly melted at the realization that she _liked_ being kissed on the cheek by him. He stood in the middle of the road, staring at Lillie as she walked away. He couldn't help but notice a subtle sashay in her hips as she walked. He sighed as he looked at her. How was it possible for a girl to be so gorgeous?

He was still riding the high of being kissed by her… twice. It was enchanting. At this point, it was certain. There was no denying it. Lillie liked him. There was no doubt anymore. Lillie kissing his cheek all but confirmed it. It was further corroborated by the way she's been acting so coy around him lately. Never have his feelings for any girl been so intense before. She was such an amazing girl. So sweet, supportive, adorable, and beautiful. She was _perfect_. Knowing that she liked him back just made the feeling stronger.

He kept standing in the middle of the road staring until he could no longer see Lillie. When she left his line of sight, he walked back to the town center, wanting to be there for Hau to support him in his grand trial. But even though the battle was intense, all he could think about Lillie and the way she was so adorably shy after he kissed her cheek. He couldn't get the image of her giggling, blushing, and twirling her hair out of his head… nor did he want to. She was truly something special, and deserved to be treated as such.

His heart started beating faster when he realized what he needed to do now: work up the courage to ask Lillie out.

* * *

A/N: Might be choosing favorites with Ralts here, but it just happened to be that Ralts, being Psychic/Fairy, is the best choice to fight a Fighting-type expert.

I hope you enjoyed the fluff. It was fun to write. The next chapter probably won't be for a while since I have to cram to move in the next 5 days. Be patient and the next chapter will be here soon as I write it bit by bit. Thanks for your support, and lmk if there are any errors thx :P:P:P


	7. So Perfect, It Must Be a Dream

A/N: Warning: copious amounts of fluff and words ahead. Buckle up. It's a long one.

* * *

Ch.7: So Perfect, It Must Be a Dream

It was a weird sensation for Lucas to wake up with butterflies in his stomach. He stared at the ceiling of his room at the Hau'oli Pokemon Center, the only thing he could think about being Lillie. How could he think about anything else? He was still riding the rush of feeling her lips on his cheek, as well as kissing her cheek himself. Seeing her giggling and playing with her hair, unable to make eye contact because she was so shy was perhaps the cutest thing he's ever seen. And her hugs… was there anything better? Holding her so close to him, feeling her delicate figure underneath, and savoring her invigorating aroma.

He got out of bed and stretched, trying to wake himself up. He could only assume Kukui would want to leave as early as possible for Akala Island. Thankfully his leg was healed enough to where he could walk around normally without too much discomfort. Before leaving, he decided to take some extra time to make himself clean. It wasn't like he didn't keep up with his hygiene, but he wanted to keep making a good impression on Lillie. It might've been certain that she liked him back, but crushes are fleeting. He could still mess up at any moment, and a classy girl like Lillie would definitely be turned off if he smelled bad or didn't look coifed. Any girl would. He showered and took his time with his hair, making sure it was perfectly parted. When he decided he looked decent enough, he gathered his things, picked his Pokemon up from the nurse, and exited the Pokemon Center. As soon as the doors opened, he was greeted by an excited Hau.

"Hey, Lucas!" Hau said. "Professor Kukui said you might be here!"

"Hey, Hau," Lucas said with a yawn and a stretch.

"Tired?" Hau asked.

Lucas nodded. "Not used to being up this early, but I figured I could just sleep on the boat if I wanted to."

"Boat?" Hau asked. "Oh, _we_ aren't going on the boat!"

"Huh?" Lucas asked. "Then… how are we getting to Akala Island?"

"Mantine surfing!" Hau exclaimed. "Big Wave Beach on Route 2. You saw them, right?"

"I did. But… surfing?" Lucas asked. "Um… I don't know about that…"

"C'mon, dude!" Hau said. "I've heard nothing but awesome things about it! Besides, maybe it would wake you up."

Lucas pursed his lips. Other than not knowing how to surf, he was kind of hoping to be on the boat with Lillie. He could only imagine how beautiful she would look with the wind in her hair.

"Ah, Lucas and Hau!" Kukui said, approaching with Lillie. "Good timing. Lillie and I have just got the old girl all ready to set sail."

"Oh yeah," Hau said. "About that, Professor… Lucas and I were going to head to Akala Island with Mantine!"

"Well… I never actually said ye—"

"Alright, you two," Kukui said. "I guess I'll leave you to it! The island challenge is all about journeying together with Pokemon, after all!"

Lucas was about to protest again but stopped himself with a sigh. Kukui was now on board, so he wasn't getting out of this.

"Yeah! So I'll see you on Akala Island, Professor!" Hau said. "I'll meet you at Big Wave Beach, Lucas!"

Hau rushed off to the beach and Kukui finished telling Lillie something before going back to the harbor. Both blushed profusely, realizing they were alone again.

"Um… hi, Lucas," Lillie said.

"H-Hi, Lillie," Lucas said. "I guess I won't be going on the boat with you."

"I guess not," Lillie said. "But before we go… um… I was hoping to ask a favor of you. If that's alright?"

"Oh… sure," Lucas said. "Whatever you need."

Lillie smiled. "You see… Nebby is… well… its home is far away from here, and I want to help it get home," she said, Nebby floating right next to her outside of her bag. "It's like I told you before, Nebby saved my life once when I was in trouble. Now I want to save it! I feel like there's not much I can do on my own since I'm not a Pokemon trainer. But if I had a real trainer like you helping me, then maybe… oh… I'm sorry… it's just my own wish and it has nothing to do with you. You've done so much for me already, it would be selfish to ask more."

"Oh no, Lillie," Lucas said. "I'd be happy to help."

"Really?" Lillie asked, her eyes lighting up. With a big smile she gave Lucas another hug, making his heart melt all over again. "Oh, thank you so much! I'm so glad! I really didn't know what else to do!"

Lucas chuckled, holding Lillie. She was so cute when she was excited. Then again, when is she _not_ cute?

"I guess… the two of us will get to see one another on Akala Island?" Lillie asked, pulling back, but still in Lucas's arms.

"Yeah," Lucas said. "I look forward to it."

"Oh, wait!" Lillie said. "You're going to surf, right? What about your leg?"

"I'm able to walk normally now," Lucas said. "I think I should be okay. Besides, if I stand Hau up, I won't hear the end of it."

"Okay," Lillie said. "Just be careful."

"I will. Um… Lillie?" Lucas said, feeling his heart rate increase.

"Yes?"

"Um… I was wondering if… maybe… uh… if you'd… uh…"

"What is it, Lucas?"

Lucas panicked. Lillie's eyes were just so pretty, and her face was so perfect in the morning sunlight. He knew what he wanted to ask her, but the more he thought about it, and the more he looked into Lillie's eyes, the more his ability to speak diminished.

"Um… uh… n-never mind," Lucas said. "I-I should go… bye!"

Without waiting for a response from her he immediately turned around and took off to Route 2.

"Damn it Damn it Damn it Damn it Damn it Damn it Damn it…" Lucas mumbled, scolding himself. "Why can't you grow a pair of friggin' balls, man?!" He never stopped to look back at her, certain that she must be confused, not even thinking about the fact that he would encounter her later on Akala Island and just made a complete fool of himself. "Just keep walking… just keep walking… just keep walking…"

He clenched his teeth as he kept making his way to Big Wave Beach, cursing himself inside for not having the guts to go through with Lillie. Maybe it's because he was tired. Maybe surfing would steel himself against his own nerves.

* * *

Lucas arrived back at the motel where he met Ralts, following the sign pointing to the beach down the cliffside. He looked down the road to see Hau talking to some girl in a swimsuit.

"Lucas! Down here!" Hau said, waving. Lucas walked down the hill to meet up with him.

"Oh, you two are friends?" the girl asked.

"That's right, we are!" Hau said. "We're doing our island challenges together! And next up we want to go to Akala Island!"

"I take it you beat old Hala?" the girl asked. "Our Mantine would be thrilled to have a couple of able trainers like you riding them!"

Hau ran up to the Mantine waiting in the water, looking ready to start.

"So… how do we actually do Mantine surfing?" Lucas asked.

The girl giggled. "First you should go change into some swimming attire. Then, just go up to a Mantine and introduce yourself!"

Lucas nodded and found a changing room, changing into his swimming clothes before approaching Mantine. It seemed friendly enough. He looked back at the girl and she gave a nod, as did Hau. Taking a deep breath, he stepped on top of Mantine. Luckily his leg wasn't giving him too much discomfort as he kept himself balanced with Mantine's help. As soon as he felt comfortable, Mantine suddenly took off into the water.

"Whoa! Whoa! Wait!" Lucas cried.

"See you there, Lucas!" Hau shouted.

"A-Am I doing this _now?_ B-But… But… But…!"

Lucas's protesting didn't help, as Mantine was on autopilot. In the distance he could see the silhouette of what he assumed was Akala Island. His heart pounded as a giant wave approached.

"Alright… I guess this is happening now," Lucas said, clenching his teeth. Mantine seemed to be handling moving forward all on its own, so it seemed like there wasn't much to worry about with that. Even as tense as he was, he couldn't help but find the sound of the water relaxing, as well as the sea spray refreshing.

"Okay…" Lucas said as the wave approached, getting bigger. "…let's try something."

Lucas placed weight on Mantine's left side, and Mantine went left, making him flinch. He switched weight to his right leg, and Mantine followed. Before he knew it, he was riding the wave, and his tension turned to adrenaline. He started strategically placing weight on Mantine to drive it, and a smile grew on his face.

"This… this is _awesome!_" Lucas cried as he gained height on the wave. He coasted up and down as the details of Akala Island came into view. Mantine slowly gained speed, and Lucas slowly gained adrenaline. The only other thing that gave him a rush like this was Lillie kissing him. Seeing that he was getting to the top of the wave, he attempted something. He led Mantine to the top of the wave, and he cried out in excitement as Mantine leaped into the air, gaining massive height before landing back on the wave.

"_Wooohoooo! Yeaaaahh!" _Lucas cried.

Lucas could see his destination up ahead, and he made the most of his final minutes on Mantine by leaping into the air a few times more, and even trying some tricks. The wave came to a stop as soon as he could see the beachgoers, and Mantine washed up on shore with his heart still pumping with energy. As he caught his breath, he was greeted by a man in swim trunks.

"Sounded like you were having fun out there," he said with a chuckle.

"_That was amazing!_" Lucas cried. Soon after, Hau followed, washing up next to Lucas.

"Woo!" Hau said. "Mantine's the best!"

"I agree!" Lucas said. "I think I'm going to be coming back here a lot."

"Well, come back any time you want," the man said. "We've always got Mantine ready to take surfers out on the water."

They got off the Mantine and walked over to the changing rooms. Lucas's heart was still beating hard from the rush of surfing. Looks like he had a new favorite hobby.

"You think the professor and Lillie are here already?" Hau asked.

"Maybe," Lucas said. "But I don't know where they could be."

"Well, let's change, and then split up and find them!" Hau said, to which Lucas nodded.

* * *

Walking up the street up to downtown Heahea City, Hau and Lucas looked towards the harbor and were excited to see Kukui's boat, and Kukui, Lillie, and Nebby walking out. Kukui waved as Hau and Lucas rushed up to them.

"Hey, Lucas and Hau! There you are!" Kukui said. "How as your trip on those Mantine?"

"Freaking _awesome!_" Lucas cried. "I've never felt such a rush in my life! I mean, it carried me pretty hard through it all, but I don't care because I got to even do some tricks on it and we were going so fast and it was just amazing!"

Lillie and Kukui both chuckled.

"Wow," Kukui said. "And to think, you seem so worried back in Hau'oli, yeah."

"Mantine is the best!" Hau said. "I'll be going back soon!"

"Me too," Lucas said.

"That's what I like to hear!" Kukui said. "Tackle your island challenge with that same attitude!"

"Wait," Hau said. "So Mantine is even faster than that old boat of yours, Professor?"

Lillie giggled. "The professor's sailboat is… well… it has seen better days."

_"Pew!"_

"Still haven't managed to find a shirt that goes with your lab coat, hmm, Kukui?"

A voice behind Hau and Lucas drew everyone's attention. They looked and saw a dark-skinned, dark-haired woman in rather revealing pink clothes, followed by another younger-looking, lighter-skinned, green-haired girl with long pigtails, wearing what looked like romper overalls.

"I've told you you're gonna scare off strangers looking like that," the dark-skinned woman said.

"…Nebby. Back into the bag," Lillie said.

"Don't sweat it, Lillie," Kukui said, noticing how reluctant Nebby looked to go into the bag.

The two ladies approached, greeting them with a smile.

"Hello there. Nice to meet you all—I'm Olivia," the dark-skinned woman said.

"And I'm Mallow," said the light-skinned girl. "I'm one of the captains here!"

"I was on my way to see who was pulling into port and ran into Mallow here while she was out on delivery."

"Delivery?" Lucas asked.

Mallow nodded. "Yup! My trial will be a chance for all the fine ingredients that make up your team to shine!" Mallow approached Lucas and studied him for a second, making him tense up, before giving him a smile. "Especially you! Your Pokemon look ready to cook with gas! And you as well!" she said, looking at Hau.

"Heh… thanks…" Lucas said.

"And Mallow isn't the only captain here on Akala Island, of course," Olivia said. "So? What's your plan now?"

"Yeah, that's up to these kids," Kukui said. "It's their island challenge, after all!"

Olivia sighed. "Yeah… I suppose so. Okay then. Enjoy your time on your island challenge, kids, along with your Pokemon. I'll be waiting for my chance to face you in battle when the time comes. I look forward to seeing what you've got! Let's go, Mallow."

"Oh wait, Olivia!" Mallow protested. "We can't leave without telling them about the festival!"

"Festival?" Lucas asked.

"Ah, yes," Olivia said. "Looks like you all arrived just in time. Every year Heahea City hosts an all-day festival in honor of Tapu Lele on the beach and in the cul-de-sac in front of the Tide Song Hotel."

"There's shops, food, music, and fireworks at midnight!" Mallow exclaimed. "I look forward to it every year! It's the best! And it's happening tomorrow!"

"We arrived at the perfect time then, yeah!" Kukui said.

"Wow!" Hau cheered. "I might have to put my challenge on hold for that! I could use a break."

"It does sound like fun," Lillie said.

_"Pew!"_

"I must agree with Mallow," Olivia said. "It's a wonderful time. A nice day to relax and have fun. Everything in the city just seems to pause, and everyone comes together to honor the guardian deity. I encourage you all to attend!"

"I know I'll be there!" Kukui said. "A day off would be nice."

"I look forward to it," Olivia said. "Alright, Mallow. We really should be going now."

"Right!" Mallow said. Both ladies waved goodbye to the group and walked away.

"Hmm…" Kukui said. "I'm sure she wanted to come see that you made it here alright, but she'll never admit it to you! Hah! That's Olivia for you. She's a kind kahuna, deep down." He turned towards Hau and Lucas. "There are three trials here on Akala Island. If you want to get started right away, head up Route 4 and keep going to Paniola Town. But with that festival in town, I suggest you guys get rooms at the hotel or Pokemon Center before all the rooms are taken."

"Shoots, I was going to head there anyway!" Hau said. "I wonder what kind of malasada they make on Akala, eh?"

"Maybe I'll see about some shopping of my own," Lillie said. "And I should find out about the ruins for Nebby's sake, too."

"I know I'm definitely excited for that festival, though!" Hau said.

"You said it, cousin!" Kukui said.

Hau took off to the Pokemon Center, and Lucas would be right behind him.

"Hey, Lucas," Kukui said. He gestured for Lucas to come closer. When he did, he leaned in and whispered in his ear. "That festival sounds perfect for a date with Lillie."

Lucas's face immediately blushed. He bit his lip as Kukui pulled back with a big grin. He gave him a wink and a pat on the back, making him flinch. He walked away with a big grin on his face, leaving Lucas alone with Lillie again.

"Lucas?" Lillie asked.

Lucas grunted, immediately feeling his face heat up, especially after what Kukui said.

"Y-Yeah?" Lucas said.

"Are you okay?" Lillie asked. "Back in Hau'oli City, you just… left."

Lucas chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Um… y-yeah… just fine. I was just tired, that's all. I'm awake after surfing, though."

Lillie giggled. "That's good. You really seemed to enjoy it."

"Oh, it was so awesome, Lillie," Lucas said. "I haven't felt a rush like that since… um… s-since… well… it's been a while. Maybe you should try it sometime."

Lillie gasped. "Oh no, Lucas. I couldn't possibly do that."

"Why not?" Lucas asked.

"It just… seems scary," Lillie said.

"I mean, I was scared at first too, but Mantine took good care of me, helping to keep my balance and everything," Lucas said. "But you don't have to if you don't want to."

Lillie blushed. "Well… maybe… i-if _you_ were there… I might try it…"

Lucas blushed too. "J-Just let me know and I'll help."

Lillie smiled. "Thanks."

"Um… I should probably go get a room at the Pokemon Center before they fill up, just like Kukui said," Lucas said.

"Okay," Lillie said. "I wanted to do some shopping anyway."

"Alright. I'll see you later then?" Lucas asked. Lillie nodded and Lucas took off to the Pokemon Center. On the way, he noticed posters all over town advertising the festival, as well as everyone talking about it. He pursed his lips as he walked, thinking about what Kukui told him. Lucas wasn't expecting to get encouragement from the professor, but it confirmed that he knew something was up between himself and Lillie. Thinking it over, maybe having no clue what to do with Lillie on their first date made him panic in Hau'oli.

He walked into the Pokemon Center and managed to reserve a room at the last second, with there being very few left. Considering how difficult his grand trial was, he could only assume the trials on here would be harder, so it would be best to spend the day training his team today. There were sure to be trainers on Route 4 ready to throw down. He walked out of the Pokemon Center to see Lillie across the street in front of the apparel shop with Nebby right beside her. Lucas approached, and Lillie smiled and blushed upon seeing him.

"Oh! Lucas," Lillie said. "Hello."

_"Pew?"_

"Hi," Lucas said. "You looking for new clothes?"

Lillie sighed. "Well, I _was_, but this little fellow will hardly sit still. I think Nebby must be interested in visiting the Ruins of Life. Apparently, they house the sacred guardian of Akala Island, Tapu Lele."

_"Pew?"_

"I wondered if you'd like to come with us when we visit the ruins," Lillie said. "I mean… Nebby seems to like you quite a bit, Lucas." Nebby squealed in agreement.

Lucas couldn't help but chuckle. "I'd be happy to."

"Wonderful!" Lillie said. "I think we'll go the day after the festival. It sounds like it'll be a lot of fun tomorrow!"

Lucas blushed. "Y-Yeah…" he stammered. "It does."

"I'm excited for it," Lillie said. "Anyway… um… I'll be at the Tide Song Hotel if you need me for… um… for something."

"Ah… um… okay," Lucas said. "Do you need help, so you don't get lost?"

Lillie shook her head. "I should be fine. I can see the building from here, after all. Even I shouldn't be able to lose my way… I think." Her face reddened. "But thank you."

_"Pew!"_

"And you! I'll have you stay in your bag, mister," Lillie said. Nebby protested, but eventually did was Lillie asked and went back into her bag. After Nebby was concealed, she gave Lucas a bashful smile before walking to the street intersection. Right before turning the corner, she looked at Lucas one more time, this time with a worried expression. "Lucas, I've heard that there's a group of terrible people around who try to steal Pokemon. A group called Team Skull. We need to be careful if we want to escape the notice of such a collection of villains."

Lucas nodded. "Don't worry. If I see any grunts, I'll kick their sorry butts for you."

Lillie giggled, turning a visible shade of red before giving a timid wave and turning the corner out of Lucas's line of sight. He couldn't help but curse himself inside again. He almost stopped her again, but his nerves got the best of him and he was unable to.

"Damn…" Lucas grunted. His mind was a mixture of joy and disappointment. Joy from being on a new island and knowing a beautiful girl like Lillie felt something for him; disappointment from not being able to follow through with his feelings. Something about her beauty just made him nervous. He let out a long sigh, thinking about how beautiful and cute she looked with the noon sky shining on her with that adorable sun hat.

Perhaps training his Pokemon would help clear his mind and build his confidence. He ventured off to Route 4, excited to explore another facet of the gorgeous Alola region, thinking about Lillie the whole time.

* * *

A productive day of training for Lucas and his team. He beat every trainer who came his way, though some really gave him a rough time. A great test of endurance for his Pokemon, who all continued to make him proud. They even learned some new moves today! But with the moon emerging over the horizon and the stars becoming visible, he decided it was time to return to Heahea City.

Lucas returned to the Pokemon Center and approached the nurse behind the counter. The building was full of trainers, presumably staying the night in preparation for the festival tomorrow. The nurse looked kind of stressed at how packed it was, but still had a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, but we have no more rooms available," the nurse said.

"Oh… I got a room earlier," Lucas said. "I just want my Pokemon healed, if that's alright."

"Oh, thank goodness," the nurse said. "Ah, I recognize you from earlier today. My apologies… it's always busy before the festival, and some trainers get really mad when they find out there are no rooms available."

"Ouch," Lucas said.

"I assume you'll pick them up tomorrow morning?" she asked. Lucas nodded. "Perfect. Just be sure to get here before 9:00. Any later and you can come by our medical tent at the festival."

"The festival?" Lucas asked.

The nurse nodded. "Absolutely! No need to miss out on such an important and fun event. It encourages trainers to stay and participate as well."

"Okay, thank you," Lucas said, handing the nurse his pokeballs before exiting the building and walking over to the railing at the side of the road. He stood and gazed out into the ocean, the waves crashing against the foundation, causing the ground beneath his feet to rattle ever so slightly. The stars in Alola were especially beautiful. Almost as beautiful as…

…Lillie.

Lucas pursed his lips. He was running out of time. The festival was tomorrow, and he still hasn't worked up enough courage to do what his heart craved.

"Lillie…" Lucas mumbled. His heart grew heavy as he stared at the undulating tides. The reflection of the stars… it reminded him of Lillie's eyes… the way her eyes reflected the night sky like perfect mirrors. All he could think about was her beauty… inside and out…

"I'm going," Lucas grunted, turning around and marching to the hotel.

* * *

"I'm sorry sir, but we're completely full," the very tired-looking receptionist said as Lucas approached.

"No… I have a room at the Pokemon Center," Lucas said. "Um… is there a girl named Lillie staying here?"

"Oh good… my apologies. It's been a long day," the receptionist said. "Let me see…" After searching on their computer for a minute, they found Lillie. "Ah, here's Miss Lillie. She's in room 101."

"Thanks," Lucas said. He moved quickly, his teeth clenched, fighting his nerves with all his might. His heartrate increased the closer he got. Her room was at the very end of the hall, feeling like the longest walk he's ever taken. After what felt like a marathon, he finally arrived. Room 101. The butterflies in his stomach were aggressive, forcing him to take deep breaths to calm himself. His fist remained balled up, ready to knock on the door, and involuntarily shaking. Taking a deep breath… or rather a few deep breaths… and a few _more_ deep breaths… he closed his eyes tightly and knocked. He did his best to act cool but found it unbelievably difficult to do so. He took many deep breaths trying his hardest to calm himself, but his desire to relax was so great that it contradicted exactly what he was trying to do. It felt like Lillie was taking forever to answer, and his heart felt like it was burning to ash. His eyes remained closed so tightly that it strained him. The butterflies in his stomach turned to bullets, causing so much discomfort he felt nauseous, and he could feel his heart practically exploding when he heard footsteps approaching. His eyes shot open when he heard the door mechanism turn. The door opened, and everything around him seemed to stop.

"Lucas?" Lillie asked.

"Hi!" Lucas shouted, immediately cursing himself inside for being loud.

"Goodness," Lillie said. "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Y-Yeah… I-I'm fine…" Lucas said. His heart felt like smoldering lava as he looked at her. She wasn't wearing her hat, nor was her hair styled. It was Lillie's natural, glorious, golden blonde hair. She also wore no shoes, showing off the cutest feet. With her flowing, white dress on… she looked like an angel.

"I'm sorry if I don't look the best," Lillie said, blushing and playing with her hair. "I was getting ready for bed."

"Oh… um… m-my bad," Lucas said. She was getting ready for bed? Did that mean she was wearing no makeup either? Her face looked _that_ beautiful _naturally?_

"It's okay!" Lillie said. "Is something wrong?"

"N-No," Lucas stammered, trying to stay calm. "I just… um… well… I-I wanted to… uh… apologize for just… ditching you like that in Hau'oli."

"Oh… that's okay," Lillie said. "But… w-was it something I said?"

"No… you didn't do anything… um…"

"Lucas, are you sure you're okay?" Lillie asked. "You look worried sick."

"Yeah… I'm fine…" Lucas stammered, despite that he really _wasn't_ okay, and it was blatantly obvious. "I just came by because… I wanted to ask you something. I-It's what I wanted to ask you in Hau'oli."

"Oh?" Lillie cooed.

Lucas nodded. "I've… um… I've been thinking about the festival tomorrow."

"Me too," Lillie said. "It sounds like a lot of fun!"

"I-I agree," Lucas said, rubbing the back of his head. "But… I was thinking about it… and… I was wondering if you would maybe… um… if you would maybe consider… uh…"

"Yes?" Lillie asked.

Lucas bit his lip. She looked so pretty.

"…Lillie… the reason I ran away in Hau'oli was because… I wanted to ask if… maybe…"

Lillie just stared at him with those gorgeous green eyes and gleaming smile. He balled his fists, steeling himself against his nerves before they got the best of him. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"Lillie, will you go out with me?!" Lucas said, clenching his teeth as Lillie gasped, her eyes widening more than they ever have before, and her mouth open in shock.

His heart was lava before the question was asked… now it was a volcanic eruption, threatening to melt his very soul. A hurricane raged in his stomach as he watched Lillie's face go bright red, looking down at the ground.

"You… you want me… to go _out_ with you?" Lillie asked.

Lucas pursed his lips, trying not to vomit from how his stomach felt. "Y-Yeah…"

Lillie's shocked expression slowly began changing to one of joy, her lips curling into a smile.

"Like… a _date?_" Lillie asked, starting to play with her hair.

Lucas felt the storm in his body diminish upon seeing a smile forming on her face.

"Uh… y-yeah…" Lucas stuttered. "A date… to the festival…"

Lillie's eyes gleamed, and she started acting like she did when he kissed her cheek: twirling her hair, blushing profusely, giggling to herself, and timidly looking away from him, managing only glances, with those glances resulting in her fidgeting more. It was, without a doubt, the most adorable sight in the world.

"Lucas... d-do you really mean it?" Lillie beckoned. Lucas just simply nodded, still rubbing the back of his head. Lillie cradled her face in her hands, continuing to giggle. "Oh gosh... um... yes! Yes, I'd love to!" she squealed, enveloping him in a big, excited hug. Lucas felt his body relax in Lillie's embrace, feeling like he might collapse from coming down so hard. He returned her hug, holding her tightly as the biggest smile grew on his face. Suddenly the world seemed so calm, holding Lillie in his arms. Their hug seemed to last for eternity, and Lucas relished every second of it.

"So… I-I'll see you tomorrow then?" Lucas asked, pulling back to look at Lillie, but still holding her.

Lillie nodded. "Do you want to meet me in the lobby in the morning?"

"Sounds good," Lucas said. "I guess… good night… for now."

Lillie smiled, her face bright red. "Good night, Lucas. And… thank you."

Lillie gave Lucas one more kiss on the cheek before retreating into her room, keeping her eyes fixated on him as she slowly closed the door. Lucas flinched when he heard a high-pitched squeal come from inside, and he could only blush. He wanted to scream in joy as well but managed to keep it to himself… barely. He walked back to the Pokemon Center, smiling so hard that his muscles became sore. She said _yes!_ The feeling in his heart was indescribable. It was beating hard, but it wasn't painful as it was on the way to the hotel… rather it was rhythmic and relaxing.

No time to dwell on it now, though. He needed to get to sleep as quickly as possible. The sooner he went to sleep, the sooner his date with Lillie would begin.

* * *

The town was bustling with people with stands and music everywhere. The hotel cul-de-sac as well as the road leading up to it had plenty of stands around the fountain, along with crowds of people flocking to the beach where more people could be heard. The rest of the town seemed completely deserted, everyone attracted by the gravity of the festival with shops, food, and music everywhere. It was surprisingly early for this many people to be out and about, which meant it could only get more chaotic later.

Lucas smiled as he made his way to the hotel. As he got closer, his heart began beating faster, knowing all too well why he was going there. Yesterday he took his time to make sure he looked good for Lillie, but today he was the most careful he's ever been in his entire life. He took the longest shower he's ever taken, making sure that he was reflective by the time he was done, as well as analyzing every single strand of hair to make sure it looked _flawless_. He was tired from waking up so early to get his appearance just right, but it would be worth it to make a good impression on Lillie.

He walked inside the hotel, also filled with people, looking over at the lounge area to see Lillie sitting there. But upon seeing her, his jaw dropped. Practically everything about her appearance was technically the same, except for a couple miniscule details that made her beauty even more dazzling. She wasn't wearing her hat, just like last night, letting all her glorious hair flow freely. Instead of having two braids hanging down either side, her braids were arranged in a half-ring around her head, forming a braid-crown. Even the way she sat was adorable, playing with her hair and her legs crossed. Her face had a light shade of red too. She was even wearing the bracelet he gave her the other day. So cute… so pretty… and she was his _date_… for the _whole day_. It was hard to believe, but it was really happening. Taking a deep breath, he approached her.

"L-Lillie?"

She turned her head, gasping upon seeing him.

"Hi, Lucas!" she said, standing up and walking over to meet him. She got close to him, and the sweet scent of vanilla inebriated his senses.

"You… um… ready to go?" Lucas asked. Lillie nodded, and Lucas attempted his first bold move of the day… offering Lillie his hand. Lillie giggled and accepted with a smile. Lucas shuddered as her fingers perfectly interlaced with his. Upon walking outside, they were immediately greeted by Professor Kukui and Hau.

"Morning, Lucas and Lillie!" Kukui said. "Sure is one heck of a gathering, yeah!"

"I'll say!" Hau said. "I heard they have malasadas down on the beach!" He immediately took off without missing a beat.

"Hold on a sec," Kukui said, noticing Lucas and Lillie holding hands. "Do I see what I _think_ I see?"

Both blushed profusely and simply nodded, making Kukui laugh.

"Well, you two have fun!" Kukui said. "There was a stand with technical machines that I _have_ to go check out, so I'll see you around!" He gave them a wink before waving goodbye and walking off.

Lucas looked at Lillie, whose face was bright red, glancing at him before immediately darting her gaze away. Lucas's reflexes also forced him to look away upon making eye contact.

"So… you want to start at the end of the street and just walk down?" Lucas asked.

Lillie nodded. "Sure. That sounds nice."

Lucas smiled, making her blush, and they walked to the start of the street. The festival was loud, the cacophony of children and adults alike laughing and conversing dominating the air, but whenever he stole a glance at Lillie, it suddenly didn't seem so overpowering. It was as if she was the only person who mattered. Maybe it was also him being able to see her in the sunlight without her hat and admire how brilliantly shiny her hair was, as well has how cute it was to see her blushing and playing with her hair.

As they approached the end of the festival, Lillie gasped and dragged Lucas over to a stand selling evolution stones. She mentioned how she read about how certain Pokemon can use them to evolve, or even to prevent evolution in the case of an Everstone. They didn't stay for too long, since neither of them had much use for evolution stones, continuing to the next stand, which sold Pokemon supplements like Protein, Iron, Carbos, and other items to boost a Pokemon's base stats. Another stand sold technical machines used to teach Pokemon new moves on the spot. Lucas decided he would buy one that taught Will-O-Wisp, which Ralts could learn. Then they came across a vendor selling various pokeballs, each with their own optimal use-cases. At each destination, Lillie explained how she read books on the subject matter, seemingly knowing everything about different Pokemon subjects despite not being a trainer and being more than happy to inform Lucas. Although, Lucas was finding it difficult to keep up with Lillie as she dashed around from one stand to the next. Thankfully his leg was mostly healed up by now so he could be dragged around with little discomfort.

"Lillie? Can we slow down at bit?" Lucas asked.

"Oh! Sorry!" Lillie said, stopping briefly in an empty area in the cul-de-sac. "I-I guess I'm a bit nervous. I've never been on a date before."

Lucas noticed a shade of red in her cheeks and felt himself blushing too.

"It's okay," Lucas said. "I haven't either. But… I hope you're having fun so far."

Lillie giggled. "I am, Lucas. Everyone is just so happy here!" She took both of Lucas's hands. "And… well… I'm glad I can be with you."

Lucas's heart skipped a beat. "Really?"

Lillie nodded, blushing majorly. "Really."

Lucas blushed as well. It was still hard to believe that Lillie was his date today, and that he had the privilege of holding her hands.

"Casteliacones! Get your Casteliacones here! Straight from the Unova Region!"

Lucas perked up. "Casteliacones? I love those things!"

"What's a Casteliacone?" Lillie asked.

"You've never had one?" Lucas asked, to which Lillie shook her head. "It's soft-serve ice cream from Unova. Sometimes they have it at the Pokemon Centers here complimentary with drinks at the café. Come on, I'll buy you one."

Lillie smiled bashfully. "O-Okay…"

Lucas brought her over to the vendor selling the ice cream and asked for two. He gave one to his blushing date who immediately took a taste.

"Mmmm…" Lillie moaned. "Wow… it's so good! Thank you, Lucas!"

"No problem," Lucas said, swooning over his own treat as well. "This is one of my favorites."

Amidst the crowd, they managed to find an empty bench nearby in which to sit down and enjoy their treats before continuing their walk around. Lucas sat close to Lillie right away instead of waiting to scoot closer to her over time. He placed his free hand on Lillie's thigh, earning him a blushing smile. He felt his heart beat faster. It was exhilarating being able to flirt with such a pretty girl. Lillie hasn't stopped blushing all day, and the same likely went for him. How could he _not_ blush while being so close to such beauty?

"Y-You read a lot of books on Pokemon as well?" Lucas asked. "You seemed to know a lot at each of those stands we went to."

"Yeah," Lillie said. "I-I guess that's another thing we have in common. I didn't have many friends when I was younger, so I grew to love reading."

"You were lonely too, huh?" Lucas said.

Lillie sighed. "Yes. I guess… my mother was kind of overprotective."

"Really? How so?" Lucas asked.

Lillie pursed her lips, placing her hand on top of his. "Um… do you mind if we don't talk about it?"

"Oh…" Lucas said. "Sure. S-Sorry."

"It's okay. It's just… a sensitive topic for me. But you didn't know that," Lillie said.

"Well, at least you have friends now, right?" Lucas said.

Lillie's smile returned. "Yeah… I've made lots of friends over the last three months. Everyone in Alola is just so nice. The professor has been so kind to me, so I try to help in any way I can to repay him. And now… I have you."

Lucas blushed, interlacing his fingers with hers. "You sure do."

Lillie giggled and finished up the last of her ice cream, with Lucas following right after.

"You want to walk around some more?" Lucas asked.

"I'd love to," Lillie said. "I'll try not to go to fast this time. But I _did_ see a stand with some cute clothes."

"Let's go there first, then," Lucas said.

Lucas got up, offering his hand to Lillie again before heading to the apparel stand. She held up various tank tops, shorts, skirts, and dresses to her body, asking Lucas how they looked, all of which he said looked good. When asked which one he liked the best, he decided on a white tank top and shorts, even buying it for her, much to Lillie's delight. The next stand they visited sold an assortment of berries, and the vendor turned out to be a familiar face.

"Oh, hello, Mallow," Lillie said.

"Hi, Lillie!" Mallow said. "And I remember you! Lucas, right?"

Lucas nodded. "Yep! Good to see you again."

Mallow gasped when she noticed Lillie and Lucas holding hands.

"Oh my gosh! Are you two dating?" Mallow asked, making them blush.

"Oh… um… well… I-I just asked her out for the festival… that's all," Lucas said. Lillie nodded to corroborate him.

"Well, you two would make an adorable couple!" Mallow said. "You going to stay for the fireworks? They'll be at midnight!"

"I was planning on it," Lucas said.

"Me too," Lillie said.

"I'm glad you guys decided to attend!" Mallow said. "You know what you two should do next? You should go down to the beach! The sun's going down and it's gorgeous down there! There's Mantine too!"

"Mantine? We should go down there, then!" Lucas said. They bid Mallow farewell and walked down to the beachfront. Mallow was right. It _was_ gorgeous, but not as beautiful as Lillie. The sunset made Lillie's perfect hair shine with an orange tint… like citrine. Not to mention her eyes looked amazing with the sky reflecting in them. They approached the Mantine on the shore.

"Lillie, you should give Mantine a try," Lucas said.

"Oh… um… I-I don't know…" Lillie stammered.

"Don't be scared. No surfing, I just want to see you get on," Lucas said. "I'll help keep you balanced."

Lillie pursed her lips. "Um… o-okay." She gave Lucas her bag with Nebby inside and braced herself. She took a careful step onto Mantine's back, maintaining a death grip on Lucas's arms.

"YO, YO, YO! TEAM SKULL BE CRASHING THIS PARTY!"

Suddenly, everything seemed to come to a halt, with everyone becoming distressed as Team Skull grunts swarmed the festival. The cacophony of laughter and conversation turned to one of murmuring and taunting from festival-goers and Team Skull grunts respectively.

"Oh no! Team Skull is here!"

"Protect your Pokemon!"

"Why the festival?!"

"Somebody, do something!"

"And don't try running or anything!" the grunt said. "We've got the streets blocked off until you hand over your Pokemon willingly!"

The festival was suddenly ablaze with panic. Seeing two grunts approaching the beachfront, Lucas quickly helped Lillie off Mantine, giving her bag back.

"Team Skull?!" Lillie cried.

_"Pew!"_

"Nebby! Shhh!" Lillie pleaded, but it was too late. It caught one of the grunt's attention.

"Yo, what's up with that bag?" he said, approaching her. "Hiding something from us?"

Lillie whimpered, pulling the bag behind her.

"P-Please… don't come any closer," she begged.

"It's okay, Lillie." Lucas said, stepping between her and the approaching grunt, readying a pokeball. "Take another step and you'll regret it."

The grunt laughed. "You're that challenge goer, ain't ya? Don't be standing between Team Skull and their targets, yo!"

"I'm warning you," Lucas threatened, clenching his teeth. "Get. Away."

"Yo, man! You get the Mantine! I'll get that spoiled princess's bag," the grunt said to his fellow grunt.

"I don't think so!" Lucas said, taking out a second pokeball. "You're gonna have to get past _me_ first!"

The grunts laughed, taking out their own pokeballs. By this point, an audience had formed around them.

"This is great! We'll get some Pokemon, _and_ we'll get to embarrass this stupid challenge-goer as well!"

"Maybe steal his girlfriend, too!"

"We'll see about that!" Lucas said. "Go, Torracat and Ralts!"

He could hear everyone murmuring at seeing his blue Ralts, with mentions of a crazy man in the Alola Times looking for that exact Pokemon. News _does_ travel fast in Alola.

"Whoa! What Pokemon be _that_ thing?"

"Beats me, bro! But we'll get _big money_ for that thing!"

"I'd like to see you try," Lucas said with a smirk.

The grunts sent out a Drowzee and Zubat respectively. No messing around from Lucas. He was _not_ letting these douchebags interfere with his date. He commanded Torracat to hit Drowzee with a Fire Fang and Ralts to use Confusion on Zubat. Both did significant damage, but Torracat was immediately hit with a Supersonic from Zubat, confusing it. Drowzee followed up with a Hypnosis on Ralts, making it pass out in the sand. Lucas pursed his lips and tried to get Torracat to finish off Drowzee before it could put both his Pokemon to sleep, but Torracat was having difficulty focusing. As expected, Drowzee attempted to make Torracat sleep, but missed. Zubat managed to land a Poison Sting on Torracat, which didn't seem to do much, thankfully. After some encouragement from his trainer, Torracat shook off his confusion and hit Drowzee with an Ember attack, finishing it off. Now there was just Zubat… but he wanted to get Ralts up first.

"Lucas, take this!" Lillie said, handing him an Awakening.

"Thanks!" Lucas said, immediately spraying the medicine on Ralts. He quickly awoke and successfully dodged a Poison Sting from Zubat. He told Torracat to leer at Zubat to try and immobilize it while he prepared to demonstrate why Team Skull should never mess with him. Telling Ralts to get ready, he took a deep breath and struck the Normal-type Z-Pose, feeling the Z-Power flood his body and channel into Ralts, causing both to flare with aura, and evoking a gasp from everyone around him.

"You know what to do, Ralts!" Lucas cried. "_Breakneck Blitz!_"

With a deafening battle cry, Ralts charged at Zubat, slamming into it with monumental force and sending it tumbling into the sand. The last hit needed to finish Zubat off.

"What what whaaaat?" the grunt cried.

"Hah! It doesn't matter, bro!" the other grunt said. "We can just get reinforcements!"

"_Retreat! Team Skull, retreat!_"

The two grunts' eyes went wide upon hearing their orders.

"Aw, shoot. There must've been other trainers here!" one grunt panicked.

"Let's split!" the other said. They both took off running, leaving Lucas standing with his Torracat and Ralts with no Pokemon stolen. Everyone around him began applauding and cheering, making him blush. He looked behind to see Lillie with a big smile on her face.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes… all thanks to you!" she said, giving him a big hug. "You saved us all!"

"Lucas! Lillie!"

Lucas looked back at the staircase up to the streets to see Mallow and Olivia approaching.

"Are you guys okay?" Mallow asked.

"Yeah, I took care of those idiots no problem," Lucas said.

"Thank goodness," Olivia said. She gestured to everyone gathered around. "Team Skull is gone! Please return to the festival now!" She earned some excited cheers from everyone before they went back to what they were doing before the grunts arrived. "It's a good thing we have trainers like you, Hau, and Kukui here. Mallow, myself, and you three were able to drive all of them away."

"Happy to help," Lucas said. "Those guys are losers, anyway."

Mallow giggled. "I'm _really_ looking forward to your trial now that I know you can take on two Team Skull grunts at once."

Olivia smiled. "As am I. I have high expectations for you now."

Lucas chuckled. "Well… thanks."

"We'll leave you to your date, now!" Mallow said. "By the way, the best place to view the fireworks is the fountain in front of the hotel."

Mallow and Olivia bid farewell once again, leaving Lucas alone with Lillie once more. She gave him a kiss on the cheek followed by another hug.

"Thank you," Lillie said. "You saved Nebby and I again."

"Ah, it was nothing," Lucas said. "Those grunts are the biggest losers I've ever met."

Lillie giggled. "You're such a great guy."

Lucas blushed, holding Lillie tight. "Hey… you want to go back to the fountain? We can sit down, listen to some music, and get ready for those fireworks?"

Lillie pulled back and nodded. "I'd like that."

Lucas nodded back and took Lillie's hand again and walked back up the stairs with her. Torracat and Ralts followed close by. He figured they had earned some time out of their pokeballs.

They reached the same bench they relaxed in when they ate their ice cream. Lucas let Torracat and Ralts run around freely as a reward for doing so well in their battle. He soon decided to let Wingull, Cutiefly, and Magnemite out as well, thinking they should get to enjoy the festival too.

Lillie whimpered, holding her shoulder and pursing her lips.

"Something wrong?" Lucas asked, placing his hand on her thigh again.

"I feel stiff," Lillie said. "I guess it's from being nervous all day and Team Skull showing up? I-I don't know…"

"Here…" Lucas said. He told Lillie to rotate so that her back was facing him. He brought his hands up and began massaging her neck.

"Ohhhhh…" Lillie moaned. "Mmmm… that feels so good…"

Lucas blushed. "I'm glad. Just relax, okay?"

Lillie took deep breaths, occasionally moaning as Lucas changed where he applied pressure. Her long hair brushed against his arms as he massaged her. It felt as soft as it looked, and still smelled like vanilla. He couldn't help himself from taking a big sniff, letting the sensation flood his senses. He let out a groan himself, making Lillie giggle.

"Are you okay?" Lillie asked.

"I'm great," Lucas said, continuing her backrub. "Um… y-your hair smells so nice."

"Really?" she asked. "Um… you smell nice too."

Lucas blushed harder, finishing Lillie's backrub with some chops before wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. She seemed to melt in his embrace.

"Thank you," Lillie said. "You're… You're so nice to me."

"I mean… I'm sure lots of people are nice to you," Lucas said.

"No, really," Lillie said, turning around to face him. She took his hand, interlacing their fingers. "I-I've never met a guy like you before. When I'm with you… I feel so… happy."

Lillie began twirling her hair again, making Lucas smile. She was having trouble making eye contact with him again, which was just outright adorable. The sun had gone completely down by now, and Lillie's beauty was further accentuated by the starry sky. Star fields twinkled in her glimmering, green eyes. Her flawless skin seemed to glisten in the moonlight, making her glow. Her hair, uncovered by her hat, shimmered like ivory. He brought his hand up to stroke her cheek, feeling her shudder as her smile grew bigger. Her smile… as beautiful as crepuscular rays piercing clouds. She leaned into his hand, closing her eyes, seemingly relishing the feeling. Her cheek felt so smooth and supple.

Lucas felt his heart begin pounding when he heard the music change to something slower. He noticed couples beginning to pair up and slow dance. He looked back at Lillie, and a spark lit in his heart. His leg was healed enough to be able to make one of his dreams a reality. He stood up and looked down at Lillie. It almost took his breath away at how pretty she looked.

"Lillie… would you like to dance?" he asked, holding his hand out.

Lillie gasped, her mouth slowly curling into a smile as her eyes became shiny. With a giggle, she accepted his hand.

"I'd love to," Lillie said.

Lucas helped Lillie to her feet and brought her over to where everyone else was dancing. His heart was on fire, but it wasn't unbearable like when before he asked her out. It was more like a reassuring, warm heat from finally fulfilling one of his dreams.

"I-I've never done this before," Lucas said.

"Me neither," Lillie said. "But… it doesn't look that hard."

Following everyone else slow dancing around them, Lillie put her hands on Lucas's shoulders, and he put his on her waist. Finding the rhythm, Lucas began moving his feet, and Lillie followed, mirroring him. Lucas's gaze was fixed on his feet for the first few seconds, but after he got the hang of it, he looked up, and his breath was taken by how beautiful Lillie looked. He shuddered at the sensation of feeling her breath on his lips. It smelled like… strawberries and mint? Whatever it was… it was intoxicating… just like her face in the starlight. Moving in rhythm with Lillie was invigorating unlike anything he's experienced before. Lillie leaned her head on his shoulder, and Lucas held responded by rubbing her back. Her figure still felt so perfect and feminine. Everything about this girl was just… perfect.

"Thank you," Lillie said.

"For what?" Lucas asked.

"For today," Lillie said, lifting her head back up to gaze into his eyes. "I had so much fun. You made me feel so special."

Lucas smiled. "You _are_ special."

Lillie's face went bright red. "Oh, Lucas… you're spoiling me."

"Well… maybe I _like_ spoiling you?" Lucas said.

"What do you mean?" Lillie asked.

"Lillie… can I tell you something?" Lucas asked.

"Of course," Lillie said, smiling.

Lucas tightened his grip on her waist, gazing deeply into her celestial green eyes, and pursing his lips. "I… um… I…"

Lucas tensed up. He could feel butterflies in his stomach conjuring up a storm again as he stared into Lillie's eyes. His gaze slowly moved down to her lips. He remembered how they felt on his cheek… the sensation he experienced from being touched by them. He knew how soft they were… and looking at them… they looked so sweet…

"L-Lucas?" Lillie asked. "Are you okay?"

Lucas didn't say a word, his nerves consuming him as they did before he asked Lillie out. It was all coming back the more he looked at her lips. His heart felt like it was going to incinerate him from the inside. He didn't notice how tight his grip had gotten on her, and now he was worrying her, the notion of which stressed him more. He grunted, pursing his lips and starting to recoil, letting his fear get the best of him.

"Lucas?" Lillie asked. "What's wrong?"

"I… I…" he stammered. His ears rang. His heart burned. Screamed. Raged. It hurt. It ached. It stung…

…_no_.

In a split-second, clenching his teeth, he stood up straight, stared her right in the eye, and cradled her face with his hands, making her gasp.

"I'm sorry, Lillie. I can't wait any longer!" Without thinking, he pulled her in… joining their lips together. Lillie squeaked, tensing up immediately before falling under Lucas's spell, letting out a long, drawn out moan and pulling him closer. Lucas wrapped his arms back around her waist, cradling her as she melted in his embrace.

No words could possibly describe the feeling of relief Lucas felt from finally kissing Lillie. The raging fire that consumed his heart was quenched by the bliss cascading through his body, practically melting. His heartbeat was quelled to a safe, steady rate. The storm in his stomach dissipated. Time seemed to stop. Everything around him went silent as he moved his lips in sync with Lillie's. Her lips were so soft... so warm... and sweet as candy.

He gently pulled away after what felt like an eternity but was actually just a few seconds. Is this what inner peace felt like? His first kiss. It felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. At last… relief.

"I'm sorry, Lillie," Lucas said. "I couldn't let my nerves get the best of me again. I-I had to take a chance."

Lillie's eyes were as wide as they could possibly be. Her mouth hung open. She stood rigidly, staring right at him, her lips trembling.

"Y-You can… t-take a chance again…" Lillie stuttered. "I-If you'd lik—"

Immediately, Lucas pulled her in once more, again making her squeak, but this time instantly melting in his arms with a moan. He held her tighter than he ever has before as the world around them seemed to fade away, until the only two things in existence were them. He brought his hand up to stroke her neck, evoking more moans. The passion he felt within was unfathomable. He felt his mind being consumed by the pleasure… and he _loved_ it…

_BOOM! BOOM!_

The sound of fireworks startled Lillie and Lucas out of their trance, bringing them back to reality. The looked to see colorful, fiery explosions against the night sky, along with everyone present cheering. They looked back at each other, immediately blushing bright red. Lucas brought Lillie back to the bench where they sat back down, holding hands and gazing deeply into each other's eyes.

"Lucas…" Lillie said. "Um… what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh… right… that…" Lucas said, making Lillie giggle. He brought his hand up to stroke her cheek. Fireworks still exploded in the background, but neither of them seemed to notice. "Lillie… I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since we met. Then I got to know you more and… I learned how smart, kind, and beautiful you are."

Lillie kept smiling, leaning into his hand. "Y-You think I'm pretty?"

Lucas nodded, playing with her hair. "You're gorgeous. Your flawless skin… your big green eyes… your golden blonde hair… your perfect smile…"

Her face was redder than he's ever seen. She looked away from him, giggling.

"Wow…" Lillie cooed. "Y-You're so nice to me. So sweet. So thoughtful. You make me feel so special… like a princess… I guess… it's no wonder why… I've had a crush on you too."

Now it was Lucas's turn to blush. He couldn't help himself. He cradled her cheek and brought her in for another sweet, delicious kiss. Her lips were so soft and sweet… and perfect… just like her. He moved his hand down to her thigh, making her moan. She moved her hand onto his, sending shivers through his body. All was well… until he felt something wet on his face. He pulled back to see Lillie crying.

"Lillie? What's wrong?" he asked.

She sniffled, wiping her cheeks only to be replaced by more tears. Though, her smile never faded.

"I… I'm so happy…" she stammered.

Lucas's heart melted yet again before pulling her in once more. How many times could his heart melt in one day? Hopefully infinitely many times, because the feeling was euphoric. His hand moved to caress her waist, evoking more moans from her. Fireworks were still exploding, but the bliss they were experiencing rendered them deaf to the rest of the world. All that mattered was them.

When their lips parted, they pulled back and gazed deeply into each other's eyes. The fireworks created a dazzling galaxy in Lillie's eyes for Lucas to behold.

"Lucas?" Lillie asked.

"Yeah?"

"Um… does this mean we're… a couple?" Lillie asked. "Like… boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "D-Do you want to be?"

Lillie blushed, playing with her hair. "Oh gosh… I'm sorry… this is all so new to me."

"Yeah…" Lucas said. "It's new for me too. But… Lillie… I won't deny that I would _love_ to be your boyfriend."

Lillie seemed to contemplate for a moment, looking down at her surroundings, occasionally glancing back at Lucas. She looked down at her bracelet—the one Lucas gave her—and smiled big before taking his hand.

"O-Okay… um… y-yes," Lillie said. "Oh wow… I… I have a boyfriend…"

Lucas smiled big, giving Lillie another kiss, feeling her almost collapse in front of him. He pulled back and stroked her cheek.

"And… I have a beautiful girlfriend," Lucas said. "Wow…"

Lillie giggled, her face still bright red, leaning in for another kiss. Lucas groaned. Her kisses would _never_ get old if they always felt _this _good.

They pulled away, both unable to stop smiling and blushing as they cuddled and watched the rest of the firework show. He stroked her waist as she placed her hand on his chest, making him shudder. He kissed her forehead, to which she responded by snuggling up more, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head on his shoulder.

Was this all a dream? It seemed too perfect. Successfully confessing his affection for Lillie, and having it reciprocated, sounded like something that only existed in fantasy. Surely, at any moment he was due to wake up from this dream. Or perhaps that was his pessimism speaking. It didn't matter. In this very moment, Lucas felt invincible with Lillie next to him.

He allowed himself to just bask in this moment… the end of the best day of his life… with his new girlfriend… Lillie.

* * *

A/N: _**There is more story to come, so stay tuned!**_ The next chapter will take a while. I know I said that for this chapter, but I just wanted to have _some_ closure before I left readers hanging for a potentially longer period. Plus this was hella fun to write. Let me know if there are any errors and leave feedback thx :P:P:P


	8. A New Mysterious Person Appears

Ch.8: A New Mysterious Person Appears

Lillie… Lillie… the only word in Lucas's mind, echoing like a mantra. Lillie… the girl whose eyes twinkled brighter than the stars themselves. Lillie… the girl who smelled of heavenly vanilla. Lillie… so sweet and innocent. Lillie… the girl he asked out to the festival. Lillie… his first kiss. Lillie… his first _girlfriend_.

Was last night a dream? It had to be. No day could possibly be as perfect as yesterday. Surely a beautiful girl like Lillie wouldn't settle for someone like Lucas. Despite his doubts, the strong scent of vanilla—Lillie's perfume for the festival—was undeniable. His heart still melted at the delicious, sweet aroma.

Lucas smiled big, feeling his face heat up. The thought of Lillie was so invigorating. Her beautiful face made his heart sing, and her sweet voice was music to his ears. And now... she was all his. He couldn't stop smiling as he sat up and stretched, the special word echoing in his head.

Girlfriend. Lillie was Lucas's _girlfriend_. If he hadn't just woken up, he would've cheered and shouted at the top of his lungs in excitement. It was so hard to believe, but it was true. He had Lillie, that adorable bottle of perfection, all to himself. He could still taste her lips on his own. A residual taste, but just as delicious as he remembered. Her lips were tastier than he could've imagined. The elation he felt from finally kissing her… it was like something out of fantasy.

Yesterday was all about taking chances, and it was the most exhilarating time Lucas has ever had. The festival would've been fun on its own but sharing it with her made it so much more special. He was pleasantly surprised to discover how _smart_ she is. Not that Lucas thought she was dumb or anything. She was clearly a sharp girl, but it was surprising how book-smart she was. She must've read more than he did, because she knew about things he'd never even heard of. Her intelligence just made her prettier, as if that was even possible. Somehow, even with perfect beauty already, she got prettier every time he saw her.

But... what now? The past few days had been about working up the courage to ask Lillie out. Now that he had her... what was next?

Pondering for a moment… maybe buying her a drink from the Pokemon Center Café would be a good start? He stood up and stretched one more time, delighted to discover almost no pain in his right leg anymore. He could put weight on it comfortably. A huge relief after being inhibited for the first few days of his journey. He gathered his things and walked out into the lobby.

"Oh! Lucas!"

Lucas perked up when he heard a distinct coy voice. He looked over to see Lillie smiling and giving a small wave.

"Oh, hi Lillie," Lucas said, immediately blushing.

Lillie approached, blushing as well.

"Um…" she mumbled before leaning in for a peck. She giggled and twirled her hair, her face growing redder. "I-I hope it's okay if I do that."

Lucas chuckled, feeling a burst of energy in his heart from Lillie's soft lips.

"O-Of course," Lucas said, blushing. "You can kiss me anytime you want."

Lillie giggled. "S-Sorry. I've never had a boyfriend before. It's all so new to me."

"I've never had a girlfriend before either," Lucas said. "But… we'll learn together."

Lillie nodded. "I'd like that. And… um… you can kiss _me_ anytime you want too."

Lucas smirked and immediately took her up on that offer, pulling her in for a quick kiss. Her smile seemed even bigger when he pulled away.

"Hey, can I buy you a drink from the café?" Lucas asked.

Lillie perked up. "I'd love one!"

Lucas took Lillie's hand and brought her over to the café bar, sitting next to her.

"What can I get started for you two?" the barista asked.

"Hmm…" Lucas mumbled, perusing the menu. "Tapu Cocoa sounds good. Lillie?"

"I'll take one of those too."

The barista nodded, accepting payment from Lucas for both, and soon produced two Tapu Cocoas.

"Enjoy!" the barista said.

Lillie took a sip. "Mmm… yummy. Thanks, Lucas."

"No problem," Lucas said, rubbing her thigh with his hand, making her blush.

"You seem to be walking better," Lillie said.

"Yeah, it's not hurting nearly as much this morning," Lucas said. "Might be able to take the bandages off tomorrow."

"That's great!" Lillie said. "I'm so glad you're recovering so quickly."

"Me too," Lucas said. "I'm glad I was well enough yesterday to… dance with you."

Both immediately blushed, memories of last night resurfacing.

"Um… thanks for asking me out," Lillie said. "Yesterday was amazing."

Lucas smiled, squeezing her thigh. "The pleasure was mine. I had a lot of fun with you."

"You were so bold," Lillie said.

Lucas blushed. "You mean… when I kissed you?"

Lillie nodded. "It was really brave. To be honest… I really wanted you to kiss me."

"Yeah?" Lucas asked.

"Of course," Lillie said. "I just… was too scared to do it myself, I guess."

"Well… I was _terrified_," Lucas said.

"Really?" Lillie asked.

Lucas nodded. "I had never kissed a girl before, and I didn't want to scare you. But I guess I got tired of cowering all the time and… just went for it. You just looked so pretty… I couldn't help it anymore."

Lillie giggled, wrapping her hand around his. "You're so sweet. You made so happy last night."

Lucas smiled and gave Lillie a big kiss, her lips tasting like cocoa.

"I hope I can keep making you happy," Lucas said, caressing her cheek.

Lillie blushed, leaning into his hand. "Me too, Lucas."

Lucas gave her another peck before returning his attention to his Tapu Cocoa, keeping his hand on Lillie's thigh.

"Will you be going for another one of your trials, Lucas?" Lillie asked.

"That's the plan," Lucas said. "The professor said it was going to be up Route 4, if I remember correctly."

"Yep," Lillie said. "That's what I've read."

"Did you read about what kind of trial it was going to be?" Lucas asked.

Lillie shook her head. "All I know is that there's a Water, Fire, and Grass trial. Are you nervous?"

"A little. That Normal trial was kind of rough, but I have faith in my team," Lucas said.

"I know you can do it," Lillie said, giving him a peck.

"Thanks," Lucas said, blushing. "So what are you going to do today?"

"The professor needed some help with his research," Lillie said. "I'll be with him for most of the day."

"Gotcha," Lucas said. "Hope it's not as crazy as what I heard back at his lab. Whatever he was doing with Rockruff…"

Lillie giggled. "I guess I'll find out. The professor is a little… unorthodox, sometimes."

Lucas chuckled. "I can see that. But he seems to get results. Anyways… I should probably go before the morning is gone."

"Okay," Lillie said with a smile. "We shouldn't waste the day."

Lucas and Lillie walked outside together, holding hands in front of the Pokemon Center, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Thanks for the hot cocoa, Lucas," Lillie said.

"Of course," Lucas said. "I guess… I'll see you later then?"

"Mmmhmm!" Lillie said. "Goodbye… for now."

Lucas nodded, giving Lillie a kiss, wrapping his arms around her. He felt her melt in his embrace, moaning as their lips caressed. Her hat provided some shade from the intense sunlight as they made out. Her lips still tasted like chocolate, invigorating his senses along with her vanilla-scented hair. Even when they finished kissing, they still held each other close. He stroked her soft, luxurious hair, making her moan.

"That feels nice," Lillie said.

"You have beautiful hair," Lucas said.

"Aw… thanks," Lillie said. "A-Anyway, I should probably go now before the professor thinks I got lost."

"Alright, babe," Lucas said. "Um… d-do you mind if I call you babe?"

Lillie giggled. "I don't mind at all."

Lucas smiled, giving her kiss on the cheek, making her giggle again.

"Goodbye… babe…" Lucas said, blushing.

"Goodbye, Lucas," Lillie cooed, giving him one more peck before walking up the street to her destination. She turned around one more time to blow him a kiss, blushing profusely and carrying on.

Lucas just watched as she walked away. As always, her walk was graceful and beautiful, just like her. Her perfect hair and dress fluttered in the breeze. She looks so gorgeous… divine, even. And she was his girlfriend. It was still difficult to believe that such a perfect creature was all his.

But he would have all the time in the world to bask in Lillie's beauty. For now, he needed to head to Route 4.

* * *

Route 4 was further inland than the routes on Melemele Island, but that didn't make it any less beautiful. The route was surrounded by palm trees with a river running right through the center, with grassy hills and rocky cliffsides all around. There were even some water springs further down the road, giving the area a feeling of zen. As Lucas travelled further, he came across what appeared to be a small western-style town. The sign above the road read Paniola Town. This town felt similar in size to Iki Town back on Melemele Island, perhaps just a tad bigger. Only a few wooden buildings with a huge farm in the back, past an extremely out-of-place looking Pokemon Center.

"Yo! Lucas!"

Lucas turned around to see Hau running up to him.

"Glad I ran into you!" Hau said. "Now let's see who's stronger!"

Lucas blinked. "You wanna battle? Right here?"

Hau nodded. "I got a Z-Ring from my gramps too after making it through his grand trial! Having a battle in a place like Paniola Town feels like we're in a real old-fashioned Western showdown or something, right?"

Lucas smirked, taking a pokeball out. "Alright, Hau. You're on."

Hau nodded, taking his own pokeball from his belt.

"Alright, team! Let's show this newbie what Alola's got! Go, Dartrix!"

Lucas was impressed to see Hau's starter had evolved as well. Knowing its weakness, he sent out his Torracat. He begun quickly with a Fire Fang, but Dartrix was fast, flying up into the air, swooping down, and landing a Peck on Torracat. It didn't do much, and Torracat seized the opportunity by attempting another Fire Fang. This time Torracat was successful, and Dartrix fell to the ground. It Pecked Torracat one more time before officially fainting.

"Impressive," Hau grunted, withdrawing Dartrix. "Go, Pikachu!"

Pikachu emerged from the pokeball, Lucas immediately recognizing it, being one of the most iconic Pokemon back in Kanto. Lucas ordered another Fire Fang, which successfully landed on Pikachu, but it proved to be a mistake because Torracat became paralyzed because of Pikachu's ability. Pikachu was easily able to land a ThunderShock on Torracat with him being slowed down due to paralysis. Pikachu readied another ThunderShock, but not before Torracat summoned his remaining strength to get a Bite in before being shocked. Torracat fell unconscious after the second ThunderShock, but left Pikachu with some cuts and bruises.

"Nice job, Torracat," Lucas said, withdrawing Torracat. "Now… go, Ralts!"

Ralts appeared, letting out its little cry of battle.

"I'm jealous that you managed to get that thing," Hau said. "I don't think you know just how rare one of those are."

Lucas smirked. "This little guy packs a punch, too!"

"I know! It was awesome against my gramps!" Hau said. "Let's see how it is against _my_ Pokemon!"

Pikachu charged for a Tackle, but Ralts was ready with a Disarming Voice to throw it off balance. Ralts followed it up with a Magical Leaf, which Pikachu tried to dodge. Luckily, according to the Pokedex, Magical Leaf never misses, so the leaves chased Pikachu around until it eventually got tired and caught up and pelted it. Already being tired from running away from the leaves, Pikachu was down for the count. Hau withdrew Pikachu and grabbed his next pokeball.

"Noibat! You're next!"

Rotom came out to identify the new Pokemon almost immediately.

_Noibat. Flying-Dragon-type. It flies around in search of fruit to eat. It uses ultrasonic waves to detect which fruits are ripe._

"Dragon-type…" Lucas mumbled, his eyes going wide. Immediately he commanded Ralts to use Disarming Voice, its Fairy-type move, as Noibat went in for a Tackle. To Lucas's delight, Noibat instantly fell to the ground unconscious at Ralts's cry.

"What?!" Hau cried. "B-But! Noibat didn't even get a chance to use _anything!_"

"Um… sorry?" Lucas said.

Hau just smirked. "Looks like that little guy needs more training," he said, grabbing his last pokeball. "Here's Eevee!"

Lucas smirked. An Eevee would be no problem. Ralts used Confusion, causing Eevee to wince, but it didn't stop it from using a Sand-Attack to throw off Ralts's focus. When Ralts wiped the sand out of its face, Eevee came in with a Tackle, sending him tumbling across the ground. Ralts, still lying on the ground, turned its head towards Eevee and used Confusion once again. He caught Eevee right as it was coming for another Tackle, and managed to catch it off guard, causing it to trip and fall on its face. Ralts finished it off with a Magical Leaf, pelting Eevee into unconsciousness, winning Lucas the match.

"Yeah!" Lucas said.

"Dang it!" Hau said. "But nice job, Lucas! That was some kinda battle! How'd you come up with that kind of battle plan? You gotta tell me!"

Lucas chuckled. "I told you Ralts can pack a punch!"

"You weren't kidding!" Hau said. "Maybe I should go to Hoenn and get one for myse—"

Suddenly, Ralts began glowing. The light grew brighter, almost to blinding to look at.

"Whoa!" Hau exclaimed. "I think your Ralts is evolving!"

Ralts silhouette morphed into a different, slightly taller humanoid figure, and in a sudden flash the light disappeared, revealing Ralts's new form.

_KIR! KIR!_

"Ralts!" Lucas cried. "I mean… _Kirlia_."

Kirlia twirled in joy and went up to give Lucas a hug.

"You did a great job, Kirlia," Lucas said, returning Kirlia's hug.

"It's awesome to see that you're so close to your Pokemon!" Hau said. "Dartrix and I are the same way."

"I guess I've grown pretty attached to this guy," Lucas said. "Alright, Kirlia. Get some rest okay?"

Kirlia nodded as Lucas withdrew him into his pokeball.

"My team sure had a blast," Hau said. "You know, Pokemon battles are just, like, sometimes you win, sometimes you lose. But you're only really a loser if you don't have any fun while you're at it, right?"

"I guess so," Lucas said. "Though… it might be easy for me to say after winning."

"Don't get too confident," Hau said. "I'll make you eat humble pie one day, just you wait!"

"I'll expect nothing less," Lucas said. "I'll give it all I've got."

"Oh, one more thing," Hau said. "So… you and Lillie…"

Lucas blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "Um… what about us?"

"Are you guys… like… _dating?_" Hau asked. "You two were holding hands at the festival yesterday."

Lucas pursed his lips. "Um… y-yeah we are. We made it official after we… well… kissed last night."

Hau laughed. "Dude! That's awesome!" he said, patting Lucas on the back. "It's about time, too!"

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"Professor Kukui told me about seeing you two flirting a bit," Hau said with a smirk. "He was talking about how you should just ask her out already, and I totally agreed!"

Lucas blushed more, chuckling a little to himself.

"I guess we weren't being very subtle," Lucas said.

"I'm happy for you, dude!" Hau said. "Lillie's awesome, and she seems really happy with you. Make sure you keep it that way, yeah?"

"Oh, don't worry. I'll make her the happiest girl in Alola," Lucas said with a grin.

"That's the spirit!" Hau said. "Anyway, I'm heading off to Paniola Ranch. Catch you later!"

Hau and Lucas gave the Alolan wave to each other before Hau took off for the ranch.

"Yo, yo, Vulpix! Gimme that Bottle Cap!"

"Huh?" Lucas grunted, turning around to see two Team Skull Grunts, a guy and girl, harassing a lady and her Vulpix. An Alolan Vulpix, appearing to be an Ice-type, rather than the Kanto Fire-type variant. Regardless, nobody was getting harassed by Team Skull while Lucas was in the vicinity. He approached the grunts.

"Please stop!" the woman pleaded, the Vulpix looking terrified.

The grunts must've heard Lucas walking up, because they turned around before he could open his mouth, their eyes going wide upon seeing a trainer.

"Whatchu lookin' at?!" the guy grunt taunted. "What's this Pokemon need a nice Bottle Cap for? I'm just gonna put it to better use, that's all!"

Bottle Caps? Lillie had mentioned bottle caps at the festival. She said you could trade them in at the Hau'oli Mall for some form of intensive Pokemon training.

"You think you can coax a small Vulpix by harassing it?" Lucas said

"Please!" the woman pleaded. "Can you help!"

Lucas gave her a wink and took out a pokeball, leering at the grunts.

"Back away from the Vulpix," he said, readying his first pokemon.

"You want a piece of me?!" the girl grunt snarled. "I'll show you what happens when you mess with Team Skull! Go Rattata!"

An Alolan Rattata appeared from the pokeball, and Lucas smirked. Even though it wasn't the same Rattata that attacked him…

"Time for some revenge," Lucas said. "Let's break in one of the newer members. Go, Cutiefly!"

A small bug Pokemon emerged, which only made the grunt laugh.

"A _Cutiefly?_" the girl grunt chuckled.

"What a _pussy!_" the guy grunt remarked. "Trying to act tough with such a weak Pokemon!"

Lucas could hear Cutiefly becoming agitated, its buzzing becoming faster. But Lucas decided to seize the opportunity with them laughing.

"Cutiefly! Stun Spore!"

While the grunts were still laughing, Cutiefly sprinkled a strange yellow powder on Rattata. It seemed to sting as it touched its fur, causing it to cry out.

"What? Hey, not cool!" the girl grunt cried. "I wasn't ready!"

"Not my fault," Lucas said, grinning at the now paralyzed Rattata. Cutiefly followed up the paralysis with a quick Fairy Wind attack, causing Rattata to wince as it fought against the air current. Its paralysis caused it to be unable to move at certain points as the electricity arced across its fur. Cutiefly didn't relent, and Lucas could see Rattata helplessly getting weaker. Lucas called for a Silver Wind to finish Rattata off. Stunned by its paralysis, it wasn't hard in the slightest. Rattata soon fell before its stunned trainer.

"What?!" the girl trainer beckoned. "Beaten by a weak little Cutiefly!"

"Cutiefly is Bug-Fairy-type, both of which are strong against your Dark-type Rattata," Lucas said. "Now get out of here."

The guy grunt growled in anger.

"It's all your fault!" he said, scolding the Vulpix, "Just 'cause you wouldn't hand over that bottle cap!"

"I set get out of here!" Lucas yelled, stepping between the grunt and Vulpix.

"Yo, you got lucky, Vulpix!" the girl grunt cried. "Don't count on people to help you next time!"

The grunts bolted out of town, with Lucas letting out a sigh of relief.

"You two okay?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, thanks to you," the lady said. "Thank goodness… everything's going to be all right, now."

"Glad to help," Lucas said. He bid the lady and Vulpix farewell before continuing to the Paniola Ranch and beyond.

* * *

Past the ranch was Route 5, an equally beautiful area. Alola had seemingly endless beauty to it. This route was like Route 4, being further inland than the other routes on Melemele Island, but also with a many small ponds and springs scattered throughout, adding to the soothing atmosphere. In the distance, a little higher up, there were some tiered terraces of water, each flowing into one another like a gigantic water park. Maybe that's where the next trial took place?

As he walked, he found Hau again battling in the road. He approached to get a view of whom he was fighting, unfortunately right as his Pokemon fainted, and his opponent looked… strange. A guy who was super tough and edgy, or was someone who wanted to _appear_ as such. A black, tattered hoodie and pants, blonde hair draping down in front of his right eye, and an ice-cold gaze that could freeze fire.

"Ha ha ha!" Hau laughed. "Man, I lost again!"

"Are you even taking this seriously?" the strange guy said.

"I am! So seriously!" Hau said. "I'm seriously _enjoying_ it!"

"…Enjoying it? You can enjoy Pokemon battling when you put everything you have into it… which you clearly haven't."

"Hau? Everything alright?" Lucas asked, approaching.

"Whoa! Hey, Lucas!" Hau said. "This guy is plenty scary!"

"You…" the guy said.

"Me?" Lucas said.

"You're Lucas?" he asked.

"Who wants to know?" Lucas asked.

"Hmm… so you have enough sense to be wary," the guy said. "Not bad." He narrowed his soul-piercing gaze directly at him. "I'm Gladion. My partner, Type: Null, and myself are training to get stronger. We _must_ get stronger! Though most of our time these days goes to working for Team Skull as their muscle."

Team Skull's muscle? So, this Gladion guy's edgy appearance wasn't a façade. He was the real deal.

"Battle me. I won't take no for an answer."

Lucas flinched, pursing his lips. It looked like this guy might kick his ass if he tried to run, but if he was anything like the other Team Skull grunts, he would be easy. Furling his eyebrows, Lucas readied a pokeball. Without a word, Gladion took out his own pokeball and sent out a Zubat. Lucas smirked, knowing the perfect Pokemon to counter it.

"Go, Kirlia!"

Kirlia emerged from the pokeball, and Gladion's eyes shot wide open.

"What?!" he beckoned. "Is that the blue Ralts I heard about the other day on the news? Did you steal it?"

"Well… it's more like I was in the right place at the right time when it came running away from its old trainer," Lucas said. "It clung to me and wouldn't let go."

"And you managed to evolve it," Gladion said, looking down at the ground. "I can see the scars on its body. It's been through a lot."

Gladion pursed his lips, continuing to stare at the ground. Lucas wasn't sure what to make of it. Was he feeling remorse? Did he have a soft spot for abused Pokemon? Whatever it was, he recovered quickly, returning his ice-cold leer to Lucas, making him flinch. He immediately commanded a Supersonic from Zubat, but it was easily dodged by Kirlia. Kirlia used a Confusion attack on Zubat, causing it to writhe in pain as it was grounded. Gladion growled at Zubat to get up, but it was no match for Kirlia's mental assault, quickly downing it. Gladion sighed and withdrew Zubat and sent out another Pokemon which appeared to be a small black dog-like Pokemon. Rotom immediately came out to give information.

_Zorua. Dark-type. To protect themselves from danger, they hide their true identities by transforming into people and Pokemon._

Lucas wasted no time in commanding Kirlia to hit Zorua with a Disarming Voice, but it was easily dodged by it when it began darting around with insane speed before landing a sucker punch on Kirlia, knocking him back. Kirlia attempted another Disarming Voice, but Zorua again began darting back and forth and landed another punch. Instead, Kirlia used Magical Leaf, and while it did successfully hit Zorua, it didn't do much before it attacked Kirlia with Fury Swipes, causing him to go down, lying back on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Kirlia…" Lucas groaned, pursing his lips and withdrawing him. "Good job, buddy. I'm always proud of you. Now… go Cutiefly!"

Cutiefly came out, and instantly used Silver Wind at Lucas's command. Zorua fought against the wind to try and bolt back and forth as it did with Kirlia. Unfortunately for Zorua, the wind was too strong, being a move-type that it was weak to, and soon fainted in the gust's wake. Gladion, gritting his teeth, withdrew Zorua.

"Now, Type: Null!"

Lucas was astounded at the next Pokemon Gladion sent out. It was unlike anything he's ever seen before. It appeared to be a mix between a dog and some amphibious creature with an iron mast on its face. It seemed to be some amalgamation of many different types of Pokemon. Rotom came out to enlighten him.

_Type: Null. Normal-type. A Pokemon weapon developed for a specific mission. Due to the nature that this synthetic Pokemon may go on a rampage, it wears a control mask to restrain its power._

Just as Lucas thought… it was man-made.

"Careful, Lucas!" Hau cried. "That thing is _weird_."

"I can see that," Lucas said.

Gladion ordered Null to Tackle Cutiefly, but he simply flew out of the way and used Fairy Wind. Null seemed hardly bothered by the gusts, though, and used a Pursuit attack. Being a Dark-type move, it shouldn't have done much to Cutiefly, a Fairy-type, but it was enough to ground it, and followed by another Tackle, Cutiefly was now down. Lucas stood stunned, shocked at Null's strength. He couldn't see Null's expression under that thick mask, but he could only imagine that it was as cold as Gladion's.

"Well?!" Gladion barked. "Send out your next Pokemon!"

Lucas regained focus and brought out the next on his roster.

"Torracat! Go!"

Lucas sent out his very first partner and immediately commanded a Fire Fang. Null was fast, but not as fast as Torracat, and was hit by his flaming fangs. Wincing at the pain, it retaliated with a Tackle, which knocked Torracat all the way back to Lucas's feet. With its resolve unfazed, it immediately went in for another Fire Fang, followed by a few quick scratches and a Double Kick in quick succession. The Double-Kick finished Null off, causing it to pass out in front of a very distressed Gladion.

"How annoying! Hmph…" Gladion grunted "It's not like me to slip up like that. I've got to keep fighting stronger opponents. Looks like I'm still not ready…"

"Stronger opponents?" Lucas asked.

"That kid there," Gladion said, pointing at Hau. "His Pokemon aren't weak. And sure, it's fine to enjoy battling. But _this_ brat… he's just using that as an excuse not to try hard because he can't beat the kahuna. Because he can't beat Hala when he's serious."

"You know my gramps?" Hau asked. "Wait. So you think I'm strong?"

"Aww… look at you, Little Gladion! Aren't you just a real cool guy? Heh heh heh…"

Lucas grit his teeth when he saw two Team Skull grunts approaching from behind Gladion. Another male and female grunt.

"I guess it's no surprise a homeless kid would turn out spineless too, huh?" the female grunt said. "No worries! We've got enough backbone to cover for you."

The male grunt walked up to Lucas, sizing him up. Lucas got a pokeball ready.

"Just give it up already," Gladion said.

"Huh?" the male grunt said.

"You know you can't beat me," Gladion said. "You'll just get your Pokemon hurt for no reason."

The female grunt sighed. "We came all this way, and for what? For a big fat waste of our time, thanks to you. If you hadn't gotten in our way, we could've stolen the Totem Pokemon from Brooklet Hill! Let's get out of here. Look, the Murkrow are crying, and it's time we should be flying." The female grunt walked away.

Lucas looked at her quizzically. What about a Murkrow? He looked at Hau and he mirrored his confusion.

"Listen up good, Gladion," the male grunt said. "The boss does like you. That's true. But you're just some hired help we keep around for when we need you. You aren't part of Team Skull, not really. And you never will be. Got it? You better get it."

The grunt walked away, and Gladion followed suit without saying another word to Lucas or Hau, not even sparing a glance.

"Thanks, Lucas," Hau said. "You really gave it your all."

"Man… what's the deal with that Gladion guy?" Lucas said.

"Beats me," Hau said. "He's working for Team Skull, but he's not actually part of Team Skull? The grunts don't seem to like him at all."

Lucas shrugged. "Maybe we'll run into him again sometime and we can ask him questions."

"I dunno," Hau said. "He doesn't seem like he'd want to talk to us. Besides, I hope we _don't_ see him again. Either way, I've gotta train up my team if I'm gonna take on the trial at Brooklet Hill next!"

"I was just going to go for it," Lucas said. "Right after I heal my team up, that is."

"Good luck, dude! I've gotta get a move on before it gets later." Hau said, waving goodbye before running back towards Paniola Town to train.

Lucas walked towards the Pokemon Center, noting that the sun was going down. Time flies when so much is happening around you. Eying the tiered terraces of water in the distance. That had to be Brooklet Hill… where his next trial would take place. With a mighty yawn, and after so much happening today, he decided it would probably be best to crash in the Pokemon Center for the night so he could be well-rested. He gave his Pokemon to the nurse and went back to his room, immediately crashing on the bed and feeling his eyes get heavy as questions flooded his mind.

What was with that Gladion guy? Why did he have a beef with him? And what was he getting "ready" for?

And what was Lillie doing right now? Was she thinking about him? And was she still as beautiful as ever.

He'd give anything to kiss her right now.

He took his thoughts to sleep with him as he allowed his eyes to slowly close…

* * *

A/N: Shorter chapter this time around, and I apologize if it was a bit more haphazard. I'm still coping with moving and starting a new phase of my life, but writing romantic fanfics help keep my mind off things. _I've got something good planned for the next chapter, so don't worry._ Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more :P


	9. Shoreline Romance

Ch.9: Shoreline Romance

Lucas approached the entrance of Brooklet Hill with determination in his heart, amplified by the gorgeous scenery of tiered springs and waterfalls towering above him, pouring into the small lake surrounded by rocky cliffs, palm trees, and shrubs. The refreshing, misty aroma of fresh water permeated the air, invigorating his sense. Taking a deep breath, he could feel a surge of energy pulse through him. He could see people around him enjoying the scenery as well. Explorers, fishermen, and swimmers alike. Right ahead, Lucas could see a path entrance defined by two totem-like structures. That must've been the trial itself. But Lucas's attention was immediately caught by something else. What appeared to be a blue-haired girl and a Team Skull grunt surrounding what looked like a Grass-type Pokemon.

"Leave that Steenee alone!" the blue-haired girl cried.

"Yo, you know how hard these things are to come by?" the grunt said.

"That doesn't give you the right to just beat it up like that!" the blue-haired girl said. The Steenee appeared to be quite thrashed. It reminded Lucas of when he met Ralts. Rotom came out to give some info on Steenee.

_Steenee. Grass-type. It's protected by hard sepals, so it plays with bird Pokemon without worry. They peck it relentlessly, but it doesn't care._

"Those Tsareena always be protectin' them. I'm takin' this little gal while I can!" the grunt said.

"What's going on here?" Lucas beckoned, rushing up to the commotion.

"You!" the blue-haired girl said. "Help me, please!"

The Steenee immediately rushed up to Lucas and the girl, hiding behind them and whimpering.

"I got your back," Lucas said, taking a pokeball out. "I'm Lucas, by the way."

"I'm Lana," she said, taking her own pokeball out.

"Hey, save the introductions for when I send you two to the Pokemon Center!" the grunt said, taking out two pokeballs.

Lucas sent out Kirlia and Lana sent out what appeared to be some arachnid-like Pokemon. Rotom came out to assist.

_Araquanid. Water-Bug-type. It usually passes its time in the water. When its belly is full, it stores its subdued prey in the water bubble on its head._

The grunt sent out a Zubat and Rattata. Lucas smirked, with this grunt's Pokemon being extremely predictable. Every Team Skull grunt's Pokemon types have been surprisingly consistent. With Lana's Pokemon being a Bug-type, Lucas figured he'd let her deal with the Rattata, so he turned his attention to the Zubat. Zubat fired a Poison Sting at Kirlia, which he managed to dodge without too much trouble, immediately following up with a Confusion. Zubat didn't last long after that, crashing to the ground with swirls in its eyes. Lucas cheered, always proud of his Kirlia for making quick work of Team Skull's weak Pokemon.

"Wow," Lana said. "Impressive."

Lucas helped Lana gang up on the Rattata. Noticing that Rattata was a lot faster than Zubat, Kirlia fired a Magical Leaf, which never misses. The leaves followed Rattata as it dashed around trying to avoid them, but it soon got tired and got pelted. Weakened, Araquanid used a Bug Bite on Rattata which severely damaged it, but not enough to make it faint. Rattata, using its last few ounces of strength, charged Kirlia and attacked with a Hyper Fang. Kirlia cried out in pain but managed to use Teleport to get away. Rattata then landed a Hyper Fang on Araquanid, doing a number on it as well, but while it was distracted Kirlia used Disarming Voice from behind Rattata, easily able to hit it and send it tumbling into the ground, finally downing it. The grunt was now left without any Pokemon to use.

"Oh, what?!" the grunt cried. "Why you captains and challengers gotta get in Team Skull's way?"

The grunt bolted away, leaving Lucas alone with Lana and the Steenee. Lucas knelt to examine the Pokemon.

"You alright?" Lucas asked.

The Steenee had some bruises on its body, but still gave Lucas a nod before hugging him.

"Thanks for the help," Lana said. "I hate seeing Pokemon get hurt like that. Those Team Skull grunts have no morals."

"I've been running into those guys nonstop lately," Lucas said. "I hate seeing Pokemon get hurt too."

"You have a Kirlia?" Lana asked. "Is that the same Ralts I heard about on the news a few days ago?"

"Yeah," Lucas said. "Man, news travels fast around Alola."

Lana nodded. "Something like that barely ever happens, so the word is bound to spread. Seems like you've bonded with him well. And this Steenee here… she seems to have as well."

Kirlia walked up to Steenee, noticing all the bruises on its body. Steenee seemed to notice Kirlia's scars on his torso, as well as the claw scratches on his face. Kirlia gave a nod and hugged Steenee as she held on to Lucas.

"Steenee are usually really tough," Lana said. "It's rare to see one so broken. That grunt must've been really rough."

Lucas shook his head, trying to comfort Steenee. "There's nothing I hate more than abusive trainers."

"Agreed," Lana said. "He was right about one thing, though. Steenee are hard to come by. They're usually surrounded by Tsareena, their evolved form. Those Pokemon are _mean_. That must be why he was so desperate to catch it. This one must've been separated from the pack somehow."

Lucas sighed. "Sorry, Steenee. Glad you're safe now, though. I'm sure Kirlia can relate."

Kirlia gave a nod, hugging Steenee.

"Aww, that's cute," Lana said. "Steenee's already bonded with you and your Pokemon."

Lucas couldn't help but smile at Kirlia embracing Steenee as well. He read that Kirlia had the ability to read emotions, so it must sense Steenee's pain.

"Y'know, Steenee," Lucas said. "I have room for one more Pokemon in my roster. I could really use a Grass-type. You wanna maybe… come with me?"

Steenee instantly perked up, cheering, twirling, and hugging Lucas once more. Kirlia seemed rather excited as well, doing his own twirling. Lucas took out a pokeball and presented it to Steenee, whom was smiling big.

"Ready, girl?" Lucas asked. Steenee nodded, and Lucas opened the pokeball up. The red aura enveloped Steenee and pulled it inside. The button's light pulsed for a few seconds before dissipating. Lucas's team was now complete. He let Steenee out, and she cried in delight upon seeing her new trainer.

"I hope you'll take good care of her," Lana said.

"I promise," Lucas said. He took a potion out of his backpack and sprayed it on Steenee, making her giggle as her wounds healed. She was left with some scars, but not nearly as bad as Kirlia's. After Steenee was healed, Kirlia rushed in for another hug which Steenee gladly reciprocated.

"Your Pokemon are really cute!" Lana said. "Steenee will come in handy for my trial."

"Oh, right! The grunt said you were a captain?" Lucas asked.

Lana nodded. "Yep! I serve as the captain of Brooklet Hill. You're a trial-goer, are you not?"

"I am," Lucas said, presenting his amulet as proof.

"Will you be attempting my trial, then?" Lana asked.

"You bet!" Lucas said. "That's what I came down here for."

"Then I will explain the trial to you," Lana said. "My particular trial is this: I want you to herd the Pokemon found in the pools of Brooklet Hill, driving them downstream to draw out the Totem Pokemon. If I might be so blunt, they are Wishiwashi. It's Wishiwashi I want you to herd."

"So… I have to swim then?" Lucas asked.

Lana laughed. "No, I won't expect you to swim through all the pools yourself. I have a lovely gift to help you. Here."

Lana handed a device to Lucas that looked like a green remote with a white sphere at the top.

"That's a ride pager," Lana said. "You can use it to summon different Pokemon to aid you in certain tasks. The only Pokemon registered in there right now is a Lapras. A super friendly Pokemon that will help you surf across the water. So… if you're ready… please follow me this way."

Lucas nodded and turned to Kirlia and Steenee, standing together and looking up at him expectedly.

"Alright, you two. Kirlia, you've earned some rest for kicking that Zubat's ass," Lucas said, withdrawing Kirlia. "Steenee… this is a Water-trial, so I think I'm gonna need you a lot. Wanna walk with me."

Steenee cheered, immediately rushing to Lucas's side with a quick hug on his shin. He could only chuckle. Steenee seemed like she was going to be a great addition to the team.

Lucas followed Lana down a grassy path flanked by tiny sloped of rock to a beautiful area of tiered springs. This must've been the tiered structure he saw in the distance back at the Pokemon Center. It was entirely different seeing it up close. Waterfalls cascaded down from the upper levels, sending refreshing sea spray into the air. It was a smell that was present all over Alola, and Lucas couldn't get enough of it. The sun shined on the shallow water, creating a brilliant matrix of refracted sunlight on the floor and submerged stones. Such a gorgeous place, even more so than the Verdant Cavern. It was going to be hard for future trial sites to come close to Brooklet Hill's beauty.

Lucas followed Lana down to the banks and stopped when she did, gazing out into the water.

"Now, then. Do you see those two splashes over there?" Lana asked.

Lucas looked and saw some areas of agitated water in the middle of the lake and at the bottom of the upper waterfall, unable to make out what was causing it.

"I see them," Lucas said.

"I'm thinking that at least one of them might contain a Wishiwashi. In fact, it's likely both might. Don't you agree?" Lana said.

"Um… I wouldn't know," Lucas said.

Lana giggled. "Would you try to drive them downstream with a little help from Lapras?"

"Alright, you got it," Lucas said. "Um… is there a place for me to change into my swim trunks?"

Lana nodded and pointed to a secluded area behind the waterfall. It was in the shade enough so that he would be hidden. Lucas went over and quickly changed into swim trunks and took out his ride pager. He selected Lapras, and suddenly it appeared before him out of nowhere. Lucas couldn't help but smile.

"This ride pager is great!" Lucas said. "Alright, Steenee. Hop on my back and let's do this?"

Steenee nodded, hopping up and holding onto Lucas's shoulders as he boarded Lapras's back. He guided Lapras over to the first pool of water, and sure enough the first battle of his trial started. A Wishiwashi appeared from the pool, and Lucas turned around to Steenee with a knowing look. Steenee nodded back and readied itself for combat, but not before Rotom could come out to give Lucas information.

_Wishiwashi. Water-type. When it's in trouble, its eyes moisten and begin to shine. The shining light attracts its comrades, and they stand together against their enemies._

Steenee opened with a Razor Leaf, which seemed to significantly damage it, but not enough to stop it from retaliating with a Brine. Being a Water-type move, Steenee shrugged it off without any worry, and quickly fired another Razor Leaf. This time, Wishiwashi was faster and dodged it. It darted through the water and side swiped Steenee with a Feint Attack. Lucas consulted Rotom to see what other moves Steenee knew and was pleased to see that it knew Magical Leaf. Lucas immediately ordered Steenee to use Magical Leaf, and Wishiwashi attempted to dodge, but it was futile. The leaves caught up and bombarded Wishiwashi, causing it to faint.

"Nice going, Steenee!" Lucas complimented. Steenee cheered and got back on Lucas's back. Wishiwashi regained consciousness and swam downstream, just as Lana wanted. Lucas surfed over to the other agitated pool and another Wishiwashi came out. Lucas just commanded Steenee to keep firing Magical Leaf at the Wishiwashi, and it obeyed perfectly, unleashing a relentless barrage of homing leaves. Wishiwashi stood no chance, showered with sharp leaves before deciding enough was enough and following the other Wishiwashi downstream.

"Well, this is a lovely surprise!" Lana called out. "Or maybe I shouldn't be so surprised. You dealt with that Team Skull grunt so effortlessly, after all. You're quite the trainer, Lucas! Please carry on driving the Wishiwashi downstream just like that!"

Lucas gave her a thumbs up as she walked down the path to the lower level. Lucas got off Lapras and followed suit, with Steenee still on his back. He arrived at the lower pond and Lana pointed to the two new agitated pools in the water. Lucas knew exactly what to do, hopping back on Lapras and went to the first pool to find another Wishiwashi. Steenee instantly fired Magical Leaves, making quick work of Wishiwashi. Over to the other disturbed area, a Dewpider popped out instead.

_Dewpider. Bug-Water-type. It crawls onto the land in search of food. Its water bubble allows it to breathe and protects its soft head._

Although it was a Bug-type as well, Steenee fired Magical Leaf relentlessly again. Dewpider didn't get a chance to move before Steenee pelted it into unconsciousness.

"Damn, Steenee!" Lucas said as she got on his back again. "You're killing this trial!" Steenee cheered, giving him a hug and making him smile. Looking over at Lana, she motioned for him to follow. He did just that, arriving at the bottommost lake with a disturbance in the center, presumably where all the Pokemon have been herded.

"Lucas! Look there! It would seem we succeeded in drawing out the Totem Pokemon!" Lana said. "Strike against the totem with all your strength! And sieze victory!"

"Alright, Steenee. You ready?" Lucas asked. Steenee had a determined look in her eye, giving him a nod. "Then let's do this!" He called Lapras again and swam out to the agitated pool. Upon getting close, it suddenly began to rain. The air became moist and thick, the wind picked up, and the waves began crashing harder against the rocks surrounding the lake.

Below in the water, shadows of Wishiwashi could be seen coalescing into something… bigger? But before it could reveal itself, a bigger shadow came and headbutted it apart before emerging from the water. Lucas felt his heart drop when he was face to face with a gargantuan Araquanid. The Totem Pokemon. Its aura flared to life as it leered at Lucas and Steenee. Surprisingly, Steenee's resolve seemed unfazed. It leered right back at Araquanid.

"Alright, Steenee! Magical Leaf!"

Steenee fired leaves at Araquanid, but it seemed to fight through it. It didn't even try to dodge. It braved the storm and walked through the barrage, readying its mandibles. Steenee didn't relent, continuing to fire as cuts appeared on Araquanid's legs and body. Lucas cried for Steenee to get out of the way when Araquanid stopped moving and furled its eyes, but she wasn't fast enough, getting bitten hard by a Bug Bite attack. Araquanid followed it up with a swarm of bugs all around it. Lucas recognized that move. Infestation. Steenee was looking weak as the bugs endlessly tore her apart. Steenee did her best to stay up, but Lucas could see she would be going down in just a few seconds. He told her to keep firing Magical Leaves until she couldn't do it anymore. Summoning her remaining strength, she fired as many leaves as she could before Araquanid finished her off with a Bubble. Lucas swam over and fished her out of the water before she sank.

"You were amazing, Steenee. Thanks for carrying us so far," Lucas said. Steenee looked up at him, smiling weakly before falling asleep again. Lucas withdrew her and got his next pokeball out.

"Alright… let's go Wingull!"

Wingull emerged, and just the Araquanid called to the heavens. In response, a silhouette appeared in the water and appeared on the surface, revealing itself to be a Dewpider. Calling for allies was something Lucas would have to get used to. Lucas ordered Wingull to hit both Pokemon with a blanketing Air Cutter attack. Both Pokemon winced at the strong, piercing winds, but Dewpider managed to fight through it to hit Wingull with an Infestation attack. The bugs swarmed Wingull, just as they did to Steenee, but Wingull was less bothered by it, keeping up its aerial assault by following up with a Wing Attack on Araquanid. Araquanid cried out in pain, being weak to Flying-type moves, but it lifted its giant leg and batted Wingull out of the air, immediately landing a Bug Bite attack. Dewpider, now free from the Air Cutter attack, also used Bug Bite. Combined with the bugs swarming Wingull, being double teamed caused it to finally fall to the water, floating on the surface with swirls in its eyes.

Lucas pursed his lips and withdrew Wingull.

"Great job, buddy. You were awesome, as always," Lucas said. "Alright… Magnemite, go!"

Magnemite came out, and Lucas instantly ordered a Thunder Wave on both to paralyze and slow them down. He did so successfully, and Dewpider was struggling more than Araquanid, which meant he no longer had to worry about it. Turning his full attention to the Totem Pokemon, Magnemite used ThunderShock, causing Araquanid to cry out in pain as electricity arced across its body. Dewpider was starting to regain its strength, so Magnemite hit it with a Supersonic attack to confuse it and immobilize it so he could focus on Araquanid. With Dewpider confused and paralyzed, Magnemite again hit Araquanid with a ThunderShock. After the second hit, Araquanid looked angry and immediately charged, completely ignoring its paralysis. It could travel fast on the surface of the water and hit Magnemite into the water with its leg. Araquanid attempted a Bug Bite, aiming for where Magnemite fell, but he emerged beside it instead as it submerged its head to attack. Lucas commanded a ThunderShock quickly, and Magnemite obeyed, shocking Araquanid one last time, catching it completely off guard, and causing it to lose its balance and finally go down. Magnemite made quick work of the Dewpider, and with that, the battle was over. Lucas had triumphed.

Araquanid disappeared below the water, causing the rain and wind to stop, revealing the clear blue sky once more. Lucas heard Lana whistle at him, and when he looked back Lana was waving at him.

"Very well done, Lucas!" Lana called out. "Please come back this way." Lucas rode Lapras back over to Lana and got off, all with Magnemite following him. "What a very surprising surprise. Who would've thought it?"

"What? That I won?" Lucas asked.

"No, no!" Lana said, giggling. "That all those Wishiwashi gathering would have summoned an Araquanid, that is. Heh heh… even _I_ was caught—hook, line, and sinker! You were amazing, Lucas. Truly impressive. Your Steenee really carried you to the end, didn't she? You have a strong Magnemite and Wingull as well!" Magnemite cried in delight, floating nearby. "Please take this."

Lana handed Lucas a blue Z-Crystal. Waterium-Z. He smiled, feeling the power flow through him as he added it to his island amulet.

"Now watch," Lana said. "This is how you use Waterium-Z."

Lana struck a similar starting pose that Ilima did when he showed the Normalium-Z pose. Instead of putting her fists to her chest and forehead, she made wave motions with both arms, starting on her left side, and finishing on the right with her arms in the air like a big tidal wave.

"You did a fine job today," Lana said. "Next up is Kiawe's trial. It'll take place at Wela Volcano Park. Do you want me to see you back to Route 5?"

"I think I can find my own way back," Lucas said. "I want to admire the vista a little more.

"Alright then!" Lana said. "I guess this is goodbye then. I have some fishing to do. Good luck on your next trial! And congratulations on clearing mine!"

Lucas waved goodbye to Lana as she walked back up the path before returning his attention to the lake area. The waves crashed on the rocks surrounding the lake, the waterfall stirred mist into the air, creating a rainbow, and the sunlight created an undulating matrix of brilliance on the floor of the lake. So relaxing… serene… and beautiful. Almost as beautiful as… Lillie.

Lucas gasped, an idea popping in his head.

"Wait, Lana!" Lucas called. "One thing I wanted to ask!

Lana turned around before disappearing from his line of sight. "What is it?"

"Is it safe to swim around here if I'm not doing the trial?" Lucas asked.

Lana nodded. "Of course! It's a beautiful place at night. I come out here all the time on my own Lapras to fish and go for a swim. Why do you want to know?"

"Um… no reason…" Lucas said.

Lana gave a quizzical look before just shrugging. "Okay then. Good luck!"

Lucas waved goodbye again, taking one more glance at the lake before rushing back up the path himself. He needed to get back to Heahea City before sunset.

* * *

Arriving in Heahea City, Lucas made a quick pitstop at the Pokemon Center to heal his team up. He was hoping to bump into Lillie before he got to the Pokemon Center, but no such luck. She could be anywhere in the city. Maybe she wasn't in the city? She could've wandered off somewhere to Route 4 or something. Last thing she mentioned was helping the professor with his research, but that was yesterday. Who knows what she was doing today?

Perhaps he could start by going to the hotel and seeing if she was in his room.

Exiting the Pokemon Center, he was ecstatic to immediately see Lillie across the street exiting the apparel shop.

"Lillie!" Lucas called out.

Lillie's head turned and she immediately perked up when she saw her boyfriend waving at her.

"Lucas! Hi!" she cried out as Lucas ran up to her. He gave her a big hug when he got to her, as well as a quick kiss.

"Check this out!" Lucas said, showing her his amulet.

Lillie gasped. "Is that Waterium-Z?"

"Sure is," Lucas said.

"Congratulations, Lucas," Lillie said, giving him a peck. "I knew you could do it."

"Thanks, babe," Lucas said, noticing her blushing. She's probably still getting used to being called that. "Hey… um… I was actually looking for you."

"Really?" Lillie asked. "Did you need something?"

"Well… do you want to go to Brooklet Hill with me tonight?" Lucas asked.

"Brooklet Hill?" Lillie asked. "Isn't that the Water trial area?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah. The captain gave me this thing called a ride pager, and I'm able to call a Lapras to surf on. She also said it was a pretty place at night. I was thinking we could maybe… I don't know… I could take you for a ride on Lapras? We could swim for a bit? Lay on the beach together? Stargaze? What do you think?"

Lillie pondered for a moment, looking down at the ground.

"If you don't want to, that's fine," Lucas said.

"No, it's not that," Lillie said. "It's just… n-never mind. That all sounds wonderful. I'd love to."

"Are you sure?" Lucas said.

Lillie nodded. "Sure. I actually bought a really cute swimsuit just now. Or at least… _I _think it's cute. I-I'm not sure if it'll suit me."

"I'm sure you'll look great in it," Lucas said, taking her hand. "Let's go."

"Wait… now?" Lillie asked, standing her ground as Lucas tried to drag her away.

"Yeah, now," Lucas said. "I wanted to get there by sunset."

"Oh…" Lillie said. "Um… do you mind if we go to the hotel first so I can change?"

"Oh yeah, of course," Lucas said. After giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, because why not, he escorted her to her hotel room, holding her hand, and taking every opportunity he could to glance at her and drink in her beauty. It had only been a day since he last saw her, but it felt like an eternity in hindsight, especially with Lillie seeming even more beautiful than usual. It was like he had minor withdrawal from not seeing her all yesterday afternoon and this morning.

"Do you need to change too?" Lillie asked, unlocking her hotel room.

Lucas shook his head. "I had to put my swim trunks on for the trial, and I just kept it on since it didn't get too wet."

"Okay. I'll be right out," Lillie said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking inside.

As he waited, he couldn't help but wonder what Lillie would look like in a swimsuit. Lillie has dressed rather conservatively since he met her, so it was only natural to think about what she looked like… underneath. Of course, it was much too early in their relationship to think about… _that_… even if his brain was naturally inclined to do so. Still… he couldn't help but wonder if Lillie would allow him to touch her with a swimsuit on. She was such a shy, innocent girl, and the last thing he wanted to do was make her uncomfortable.

The door opened again, and Lucas immediately went bug-eyed.

Lillie giggled. "Do you like it? It's the outfit you bought me at the festival."

Lucas just stared, barely hearing a thing Lillie said. It was indeed the outfit he bought her, and she was rocking it. Cute _and_ sexy. A white tank top with the bottom flowing right above her waistline, showing off a hint of her midriff. The white straps of what he assumed was her swimsuit laid right next to her tank top straps. She also wore short shorts, showing off her legs and fitting gracefully around her hips. With her sun hat on, her long blonde hair with those adorable twin braids, and that gleaming smile, she was without a doubt the cutest girl in the world.

"Lucas?" Lillie asked, waving her hand in Lucas's face.

Lucas snapped out of his trance, rubbing his eyes, making Lillie giggle.

"Sorry," Lucas said. "But… you look great, Lillie."

Lillie blushed harder. "Aw… thanks. We should get going before it gets any later."

Lucas nodded and took Lillie's hand again, leading her out of the hotel and to Route 4. He couldn't help but steal glances at Lillie even more than he did before. Lillie usually was extremely classy when it came to her appearance and seeing her in a simple tank top and shorts was exciting Lucas… perhaps a little too much. She could even make a simple outfit like a tank top and shorts classy. She caught him checking her out a few times, which made her giggle and blush. At least she didn't think it was weird. If she looked this good in an outfit like that, he could only imagine how amazing she would be in a swimsuit.

* * *

"Oh wow…" Lillie said, arriving at the area where Lucas fought the Totem Pokemon earlier. "You were right. It _is_ gorgeous here."

"I'm glad you like it," Lucas said, getting a towel out of his backpack. Lillie did the same, laying her towel right next to Lucas's, taking her hat off, and letting Nebby out.

"You can play for a little bit, Nebby," Lillie said. "Don't wander out of my sight, though. Okay?"

_Pew!_

Lucas figured his Pokemon could use some R&R as well. He took out all his pokeballs, releasing his entire party.

"Alright, guys. You've been so awesome, so I think you've earned some playtime. Do whatever you want, as long as you stay in this lake area, okay?"

His entire party cheered, running off to do their thing. Wingull and Cutiefly took off and started flying around above the water. Torracat started digging in the sand with Magnemite watching nearby. And finally, Kirlia and Steenee immediately went up to Lillie.

"Oh!" Lillie squeaked, feeling something poking her shin. She gasped when she saw Steenee and Kirlia below. "Did Ralts evolve?"

Lucas nodded. "Yep. He's a Kirlia now."

"And who's this?" Lillie asked. "You caught a Steenee?" She knelt to get a better look and gasped when she saw Steenee's scars. "Oh no, what happened to you?"

"She was getting beaten by a Team Skull grunt apparently," Lucas said. "He wanted it badly because they're hard to come by. I helped the Brooklet Hill captain beat the grunt and then I recruited Steenee."

"Team Skull…" Lillie said, shaking her head. "They're so heartless."

"Kirlia and Steenee seemed to bond almost instantly," Lucas said.

"I can imagine," Lillie said. "You poor things must be traumatized. But don't worry. Lucas is an amazing trainer, and he'll take great care of you."

"Steenee rocked the trial earlier," Lucas said. "I'm really glad I could save her as well."

Steenee cried in delight, giving Lucas one more hug, along with Kirlia. Kirlia seemed to spot something in the distance across the beach, motioning for Steenee to follow, and soon those two were off.

"How cute," Lillie said, walking up to Lucas and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You're such a great guy. Thanks for saving another abused Pokemon."

Lucas blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "I-I just like to help, that's all."

Lillie giggled, giving him a peck. "So… you said you have a Lapras you can call?"

"Yep," Lucas said. "Just gimme one sec…"

Lucas smoothed his towel out, placing his stuff on it and then took his shirt off.

"Ah… that's better," Lucas said, feeling the warm Alolan breeze caress his skin. He took his ride pager out of his bag and looked back at Lillie, whose face had severely reddened. "Lillie? You okay?"

"Um… I-I'm… I'm fine…" Lillie said.

Lucas suddenly found himself blushing as he figured out what Lillie was looking at. Him.

"Uh… y-you… you look… good," Lillie stammered. Lucas approached her, which only made her blush more.

"Don't you see guys without shirts on all the time in Alola?" Lucas asked.

"Well, yes, but… I've never seen _you_ like this," Lillie said, playing with her hair.

Lucas blushed himself, rubbing the back of his head. "Well… thanks."

Lillie seemed to be more flustered than usual. Was he really having this effect on her? He never considered himself a particularly good-looking guy when it came to his body. But now… Lillie was making him think otherwise.

"A-Anyways, wanna see Lapras?" Lucas asked.

Lillie blinked, seeming to snap out of her trance. "Oh… um… of course."

Lucas nodded, giving her a kiss on the cheek before walking to the edge of the beach. Pressing the Lapras entry on his ride pager, Lapras appeared in the water seemingly out of nowhere, making Lillie squeak.

"Oh wow…" Lillie said.

"I know, right?" Lucas said. "C'mon!"

Lillie seemed to freeze, holding herself and pursing her lips as her face went bright red.

"Lillie? What's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"Um… this is what I was worried about before," Lillie said.

"Worried about what?" Lucas asked. "Do you not know how to swim?"

"No, I do," Lillie said. "I just… um… I'm not exactly… comfortable with my body."

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Lillie nodded. "I'm sorry… I guess I'm not used to showing so much skin." Lillie sighed and stood for moment, staring at the ground.

"Lillie?" Lucas said, walking up to her. "It's okay. It's just the two of us."

"I… I guess you're right," Lillie said. "I'm sorry. I do want to spend time with you. Really."

"I believe you," Lucas said. "Please don't be scared, Lillie. I'm sure you look great in a swimsuit."

Lillie blushed, playing with her hair and giggling. "You're sweet. Okay… here I go…" Lillie took a deep breath and grabbed the bottom of her shirt. She stood still for a moment and lifted her shirt up, revealing her midriff and a surprisingly small but cute white swimsuit top. She instinctively held her arms over her midriff and chest to cover herself. She closed her eyes as she grabbed the waistband of her shorts, pursing her lips and quickly pulling them down, revealing matching swimsuit bottoms, equally small and form-fitting. She stood there with her arms covering herself and blushing profusely, her face almost as red as the sunset sky.

Lucas's jaw practically hit the sand. He had imagined what she'd look like in a swimsuit, but reality blew his expectations out of the water. Lillie was _hot_. _Smoking_ hot. Her swimsuit was so simple, but she was able to bring it to life with her natural beauty, looking sexy _and_ classy while wearing it, despite how much skin it showed. Her petite body looked as if it was sculpted by angels to have curves and weight in all the right places to make her as beautiful and sexy as possible. Her skin was more flawless than he could've imagined, looking so soft and silky in the sunlight. Her waist curved inwards, forming a perfect, sexy, feminine hourglass figure, complete with an adorable midriff and belly button. Her chest was in impeccable proportion to the rest of her body. Not too big, not too small. Her top didn't leave much to the imagination, showing off a fair amount of cleavage. He had felt her thighs through her dress many times before, but he never imagined that they would look as sexy as they did. Her bottoms accentuated her wide hips and… her surprisingly big backside. The dress she usually wore did a decent job at showing off her rear, but now with just a swimsuit on he could see how big she really was back there. Petite _and_ curvy. Her bottoms showed off a small bit of her cheeks, but not too much to be uncouth. Lucas wouldn't have expected Lillie to go with something so tight and revealing, but she _rocked_ it. The icing on the cake was the sunlight behind her, forming a halo above her already flawless face. Suddenly, Lucas didn't feel worthy to be dating her. She looked like a goddess. A classy, adorable, _sexy_ goddess.

"Lillie…"

"Do I look okay?" Lillie said. "D-Does this bikini suit me?"

Lucas just stared. "Lillie… you're… you're _hot_."

Lillie's eyes went wide, immediately playing with her hair again.

"Oh gosh… y-you… you really think so?" Lillie asked. "I-I think it's a bit small, but—"

Lucas said nothing, but instead rushed Lillie with a big embrace and a passionate kiss, making her squeak. She quickly melted in his arms, returning his embrace and moving her lips in tandem with his. Touching her bare skin with his own amplified the blissful sensation of Lillie's candy lips even more, fueling his passion. When he pulled back, Lillie looked stunned.

"Ohhhhh…." Lillie shuddered. "So… you like it? It's a little revealing..."

"Lillie, you look amazing," Lucas said, making her shudder by caressing her bare waist. Her skin felt as silky as it looked. "This bikini looks _so_ good on you."

"Really?" Lillie said. "It's not too small? My butt doesn't look too big, does it?"

"It fits you perfectly, babe," Lucas said. "It's like… it was made for you."

Lillie blushed hard, looking away from Lucas and giggling, being her shy, adorable self again.

"Oh wow…" Lillie said, looking back at him. "Thank you, Lucas."

Lucas couldn't help himself from giving her another passionate kiss. How could he help himself when his girlfriend was _this_ sexy?

"You want to go on Lapras now?" Lucas asked.

Lillie nodded, and Lucas brought her over to Lapras, helping her get on its back. Lillie held onto Lucas tightly as he guided Lapras out to the middle of the lake. Lapras stopped when it reached the center, and Lucas jumped off into the water, feeling a surge of energy rush through him as the cool water engulfed him. Reemerging from the water, he looked to see Lillie still on Lapras's back, giggling at him. Lucas gestured for her to jump in as well, to which she hesitated at first. With a little encouragement, and with a loud squeal, she jumped in. When she came back to the surface, Lucas couldn't help but admire her body again now that it was shiny from the water. His heart skipped a beat when she glanced back at him with her those dazzling eyes, seeming to twinkle. She looked angelic against the sunset sky. How was it possible for a girl to be so beautiful? She swam over to the waterfall and Lucas followed. The soft, refreshing mist graced his skin as he got closer, and the rainbow created by the waterfall took his breath away. Brooklet Hill was beautiful on its own, but having Lillie here just made it even better.

As Lucas swam with Lillie, he couldn't help but smile when he noticed Lapras taking Kirlia and Steenee for a ride. It was heartwarming to see how well those two have bonded. They seemed inseparable. Lucas swam around the lake as Lillie took a break and sat on a rock close to the waterfall, gazing out into the ocean. Lucas couldn't help himself from staring a few times. Her perfect skin was shiny from the water, and seeing the sun reflect off her… it was sexy to see. She looked like a beautiful mermaid perched on a rock at sea.

Lucas had to keep reminding himself that she was his girlfriend. It seemed to implausible when she looked like such a beach babe. Lucas eventually looped back around to her, hanging out in the water and leaning on the rock, just basking in her beauty. Lillie didn't seem to mind, gazing back at him with those adorable emerald eyes, and holding Lucas's hand. He gave her hand a kiss, making her giggle. Lucas sighed as he admired her. He couldn't help but notice how her hair, even when soaked, still looked perfect and shiny.

"You're so pretty," Lucas said.

Lillie smiled big. "Aw… thank you."

Lucas lifted himself out of the water high enough to give her a quick kiss. When he pulled back, he got a devious thought and pulled her in with him, making her squeak. Lucas then brought her in for another passionate kiss, leaning her against the rock she was sitting on. There was such elation in his heart. Kissing Lillie was already amazing enough but making out with her in the water made it euphoric. She blushed profusely when he pulled away, giving him a big hug before both swam around some more.

Eventually the sun had gone almost gone completely under the horizon. As the moon began to rise, turning the sky to a majestic star field, Lucas got tired and called Lapras back over, hopping on with Kirlia and Steenee hanging onto him. They stopped by the rock where Lillie was to pick her up, bringing them all back to the shallower waters by the beach. Lillie was about to get out to lay on her towel, but Lucas got another devious thought. With a smirk, he splashed some water at Lillie, quickly turning around to appear nonchalant. She squeaked when the water hit her, turning around to glare at Lucas. Her glare turned into a smirk as she ventured back into the shallower water and splashed Lucas back. Lucas laughed and splashed her back. It quickly erupted into a splash fight, with both laughing at and teasing each other. The waves crashed against their legs as they fought, occasionally throwing them off balance, but they remained unbothered as they continued to splash each other. A bigger wave came in and cause Lillie to fall over, and Lucas waded over to her to help her up. She wiped the water out of her face and blushed majorly when she noticed Lucas was cradling her. Lucas's breath was taken when he saw how her eyes reflected the dusk sky and skin seemed to glisten from being soaked with water. He lifted her up to give her a big kiss. She moaned in his arms, lifting her hand up to caress his hair as the waves came crashing back. Even drenched with the power of the waves, they continued kissing. Lillie laid practically limp in Lucas's arms, letting him lead the kiss and hold her up, feeling like she was floating on air.

Lucas pulled back, and Lillie looked completely inebriated from what happened, slowly opening her eyes and smiling big as she beheld her boyfriend gazing down at her.

"Wow…" Lillie said. "That was so romantic…"

Lucas blushed. "A-Are you okay? I saw you slip when the wave came in."

"Oh… I'm _wonderful_ now," Lillie said, still swooning over their kiss. "It was like… something out of a romance novel."

Lucas chuckled, giving Lillie a kiss on the forehead, making her giggle. She looked _way_ too cute right now.

"Hey… the stars are coming out," Lucas said. "Wanna stargaze?"

Lillie nodded. "I'd love to."

With one more peck, Lillie regained her footing and stood up, reaching her hand to help Lucas up as well, and walked back to their towels in the sand. Lucas sat back, but Lillie got distracted by Nebby approaching her.

"Hi, Nebby," Lillie said. "Are you having fun?"

_Pew!_

"Keep up the good behavior, okay?"

Lucas wasn't sure if Lillie was aware of this, but as she bent over to get a better look at Nebby, she unintentionally—or intentionally—gave him an alluring view of her butt. The perverted side of Lucas's mind forced him to stare. She looked _way_ too sexy in that swimsuit.

Lillie turned around and immediately Lucas darted his eyes away. She gasped when she realized what she did when she bent over. Was he… checking her out? Strangely, Lillie found herself blushing at the thought, as well as butterflies in her stomach. It didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. Besides, it was super cute to see him trying to act nonchalant. She took a seat right next to him on her own towel.

"Are you okay, Lucas?" Lillie asked.

"Huh?" Lucas said. "Oh… um… y-yeah…"

Lillie giggled, lying back and looking up at the sky.

"Wow… the sky is so beautiful," Lillie said.

"It is," Lucas said, lying back as well. "Almost as pretty as you."

Lillie gasped. "Lucas… wh… what did you say?"

Lucas felt butterflies in his stomach, but still managed to offer Lillie a smile. As he looked to his side… he could see that she really _was_ prettier. The way the soft moonlight bathed her glistening skin, making her sexy body glow… the way the stars in the sky twinkled in her gleaming emerald eyes… the way her hair shined like silver and gold under the starlight, flowing behind her head, forming a brilliant corona… his breath was taken right from him… she was literally a goddess. At this moment… Lillie radiated with the beauty of a goddess… like starlight incarnate…

Lucas got closer to her, lying on his side and looking down into her starlight eyes.

"I said… the stars _are_ beautiful… almost as gorgeous as you," he said, caressing her cheek.

A huge smile appeared on Lillie's face as she blushed bright red.

"Oh, Lucas… you're just saying that," Lillie said.

Lucas began caressing her neck, making her moan. She looked so beautiful lying back and swooning over his touch, basking in the moonlight. It was made even more serene by the waves washing up on shore below them and from the ocean beside them. The lake felt so peaceful with such a lovely girl next to him.

"I mean it, babe," Lucas said. "I wish you could see how breathtaking you looked right now."

Lillie's eyes became shiny, her face reddening even more.

"Wow… I… I don't know what to say…" Lillie said.

Lucas smiled, admiring how adorable Lillie looked right now. He tried something else bold, gesturing for her to sit up, moving behind her and giving her a back massage.

"Oh!" Lillie squeaked, but soon melted at his touch. "Ohhhhhhhh… that feels good…"

Lucas smirked as Lillie became putty in his hands. He moved his hands all around her sexy back, applying pressure in different places and making her moan at every new area. Giving her a kiss on her back, he moved his hands down to her waist, and was amazed at how soft her skin was. He was even more amazed that she was letting him touch her like this. Admittedly, he wanted to touch her more… _intimate_ parts, but no… he couldn't do that. Not _yet_, at least. For now, her beauty alone was intoxicating enough. Just being able to touch her the way he was already felt amazing, gently caressing her smooth waist.

When he was finished massaging her, Lillie felt him scoot up closer so she could lay back on his chest. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, and she felt herself melt in his warm embrace, as well as her eyes welling up.

Lucas gave her a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek, which is when he noticed a tear in her eye.

"Lillie?" Lucas whispered. "Are you okay?"

Lillie sniffled, drying her tears. "I'm sorry… I don't know what to do with myself. I've never felt this way before. Except maybe… at the festival."

Lucas wiped her cheeks dry as more tears fell. "You're so cute, Lillie."

Lillie giggled, continuing to cry. "Lucas…"

"And you know what else?" Lucas asked.

"What?" Lillie asked.

Lucas squeezed her in his arms. "You have the prettiest smile… and your eyes… they're like starlight…"

Lillie squeaked as tears started pouring from her eyes, holding her face in hysteria.

"Oh gosh… I'm so sorry," Lillie cried. "I'm such a mess. It's just… I… I'm so happy…"

"Don't be sorry. It's adorable," Lucas said, feeling a surge of pride, turning Lillie's head to kiss her. The joy that poured from her lips was overwhelming, enhanced by the feeling of her warm tears saturating his face. He caressed her waist, evoking sexy moans from her as their lips intertwined. The more they kissed, the more passion Lucas could feel building up inside him, until it became unbearable and he had to make a move. He pulled away, hearing Lillie whimper when he did so, but he had a plan. With devious eyes, he moved out from behind her and make her squeak by getting on top of her, looking directly down at her gleaming, teary eyes, caressing her perfect face.

"Oh my…" Lillie cooed, smiling as Lucas pulled her in for another kiss. Her muscles completely gave out underneath his warm body, leaving her swooning over the sensation of his lips. The sound of the waves crashing in the background made it even easier for Lillie to relax underneath her boyfriend as he passionately and relentlessly kissed her. She shuddered at the feeling of him caressing her waist and neck, melting at the passion decanting from his lips. Her moans became involuntary the more he kissed her. So much passion… and so much joy building up inside her. She could feel tears running down the side of her face, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything else except Lucas… and his intense lips.

Lucas gently pulled away, gazing directly into Lillie's twinkling eyes. Her smile shined brighter than the moon itself, and her rosy, sugarplum cheeks were nothing short of adorable. Her hair formed a silver and gold corona around her perfect face once more. She moaned as he caressed her, drying her tear-stained cheeks.

"You okay?" he asked in a voice so gentle it made Lillie shudder.

"Oh, Lucas… I've never felt so happy…" Lillie said as more tears fell. "Thank you so much for bringing me here. This was so fun… and magical."

"The pleasure was mine," Lucas said, kissing her forehead, continuing to caress her face, admiring her. "You're so beautiful… you know that?"

Lillie giggled, avoiding Lucas's gaze. "Aww… thank you. Oh gosh… y-you're making me blush…"

Lucas's smile only grew bigger. Lillie could not have looked more adorable and gorgeous right now.

"Um… can we make out some more?" Lillie asked, her cheeks reddening. "I really liked that."

Lucas didn't even bother answering with words, immediately pressing his lips against hers. As soon as their lips met, Lillie melted underneath him, letting him lead, drinking in the sensual, passionate aura he emanated.

Lillie could drown in the happiness she was feeling. So happy… so pretty… so _loved_. For Lillie, it was a perfect night… all thanks to her new boyfriend. She could drink in his kisses all night if she could. Eventually they would have to go to sleep, and this night would be over. But for now, she could bask in the warmth of Lucas's affection and passion. At this moment, it's all she could think about.


	10. Rapid Fire Battles

A/N: Got a comment how the T-rating was really being stretched in the last chapter. Yeah… I agree. But it might only go a _notch_ further than that, but I won't break the T-Rating, I promise. Anyways, enjoy :P

* * *

Ch.10: Rapid Fire Battles

The smell of saltwater lingered on Lucas's skin as he strolled through Route 4 and through Paniola Town to his next trial, bringing back fond memories of last night.

Lillie… such a wonderful time he shared with her at Brooklet Hill. Quality time with her was a perfect way to celebrate clearing the Water trial. A peaceful night under the stars swimming, talking, and flirting with her. And _kissing_ her… so much kissing… he just couldn't help himself. How could he when Lillie looked so _hot_ in her bikini? Perhaps the fact that she was so cute and innocent made her even hotter. The dress she normally wore showed off her cute figure well on its own, but he never imagined her body would be _that_ sexy. She would have guys going crazy for her if she ever went to the beach wearing her swimsuit.

Of course, they couldn't have Lillie, because she was _his_. It filled him with pride to think about walking down the beach with her, holding her hand, leering at any guy who ogled her. He'd show off his hand interlaced with hers, smirking and showing that she was taken.

Lucas thought about how angelic she looked lying back on her towel in the sand. How the moonlight made her wet, glistening skin glow… how the night sky created star fields in her beautiful eyes… how her soaked, glimmering hair formed a brilliant crown of silver and gold around her face… how her smile twinkled brighter than the stars… how perfect, sexy, and ethereal she looked. Lucas almost didn't feel worthy to be with her, looking like a goddess bathing in the moonlight. His heart fluttered thinking about kissing her in that state of divinity. Pure euphoria as her soft, candy lips meshed with his so seamlessly, further amplified by her warm tears of joy drenching his face and blissful moans. So intense… and so amazing. Making out with such a beautiful girl on the beach was only a product of Lucas's fantasies until last night, but his imagination came nowhere close to the sensation of reality.

He needed to think of an excuse to take her swimming again. Last night was too much fun. But for now, he needed to continue his island challenge. According to Lana, the Water captain, the next trial would be Fire, supervised by a captain named Kiawe. Looking at Rotom's map, it was down Route 6 past Paniola Town, and through a place called Royal Avenue.

Reaching the edge of Paniola Town, Lucas was met with a long, straight stretch of road flanked by oak and palm trees. It was the first time he couldn't see the ocean, but that didn't make the route any less beautiful. On his left, he could see a white archway. That must've been the entrance to Royal Avenue.

"Lucas."

Lucas turned around to see the two cyborg-like people he met back in Melemele Meadow on the last island: Dulse and Zossie.

"Greetings," Dulse said, giving Lucas a robotic Alolan wave along with Zossie.

"Um… hi," Lucas said. He still wasn't quite sure about these two. "What are you guy up to?"

"Continuing our research of aura, as well as the Alolan Pokemon," Dulse said. "They're very interesting. They're all so unique."

"We came across some trees that were actually Pokemon in disguise," Zossie said. "I totally thought they were just plants!"

"Ah, yes. Those must have been the Pokemon known as Sudowoodo," Dulse said. "A most interesting Pokemon. I wish I could research them further. They must've been mimicking plant life to avoid their weakness—water. These Alolan Pokemon are truly fascinating but battling them is not easy. So… I challenge you with one we are accustomed to… Poipole!"

Lucas flinched when Dulse pulled out a peculiar-looking Pokeball.

"Whoa… right now?" Lucas said.

Zossie sighed. "I knew it… you can't just challenge people like that! I'm sorry, Mister Trainer, but do you think a battle would be okay?"

Lucas chuckled. "You're good. I guess a battle would be fine."

"I will warn you now. Poipole cannot be found anywhere in Alola," Dulse said, throwing his pokeball and releasing a weird, alien-like Pokemon.

"What in the world…?" Lucas mumbled as Rotom came out to assist.

_Poiple. Poison-type. This Ultra Beast is well enough liked to be chosen as a first partner in its own world._

"Ultra Beast?" Lucas mumbled. "What _is_ that thing? Eh… whatever. If it's a Poison-type… go, Kirlia!"

A Psychic-type like Kirlia should be able to make quick work of a Poison-type like Poipole, even if it's a so-called "Ultra Beast". Lucas immediately commanded Kirlia to hit Poipole with a Confusion. Poipole held its head in pain but managed to get in a single Venoshock. Kirlia, distracted from performing his own attack, was not ready at all for the barrage of poison bolts, wincing in pain as it was pelted. It seemed to be super effective against Kirlia, but Confusion was equally as effective on Poipole. They both continued their assaults on each other, relentlessly attacking before both were felled.

"So… a draw," Dulse said. "It appears I have failed to understand Poipole."

"Kirlia, are you alright?" Lucas cried, scooping Kirlia up in his arms. Kirlia nodded, but he looked pretty bad. "Sorry, buddy. I guess I underestimated that Poipole."

"I must research the reason for my defeat," Dulse said.

"Your Z-Ring…" Zossie said, "It's so pretty when it shines like that!"

Lucas looked down, seeing that his Z-Ring was indeed glowing.

"Huh… I wonder why it's doing that," Lucas said.

"What are you suggesting, Zossie?" Dulse asked. "That it might be like the beautiful light our ancestors once saw?"

"How should I know?" Zossie said. "See you around, Trainer!"

They gave their signature, robotic Alolan wave before walking away back towards Paniola Town, where Lucas just came from.

Kirlia made a grunt, looking up with a quizzical face.

Lucas sighed. "I don't know, Kirlia. I don't know what those guys are here for. They haven't done anything to hurt us out of spite, but I still don't trust them. They're just so… weird." Kirlia cried in agreement. "I'll keep giving them the benefit of the doubt, though. They seem innocent enough. But I'm keeping my eye on them. Here, let's get you patched up really quick."

He placed Kirlia down and retrieved a potion from his bag, spraying it on him. Kirlia twirled as he became reinvigorated. After a second potion, Kirlia looked ready for action once more. Lucas was about to withdraw Kirlia until he saw a commotion up ahead. It appeared to be a shorter woman, a small balloon-like Pokemon, and a giant horse-like Pokemon standing face-to-face with two Team Skull grunts.

"_More_ Team Skull?" Lucas said, sighing. "These guys are everywhere. Follow me, Kirlia. I'm gonna need you in a moment."

Kirlia nodded, hopping up to ride on Lucas's back as he approached the commotion. As he got closer, Rotom emerged to give information on the two Pokemon ahead.

_Mudsdale. Ground-type. It can trudge mountain roads without rest for three days and three nights, all while dragging a 10-ton load._

_Drifloon. Ghost-Flying-type. It is whispered that any child who mistakes Drifloon for a balloon and holds onto it could wind up missing._

Mudsdale cried out as Lucas approached it.

"You there, trainer. Can you come to my aid?" the woman asked. She seemed to be a farmer of sorts, with thick black hair braided into two tails, dropping down to her legs, and wore a purple hat and tan overalls. Lucas gave her nod, standing in line with her against the grunts.

"Yo, yo, yo! Don't go turning your backside on us!" the grunt said.

"And YOU!" the other grunt barked. "You're that numbskull trainer from Melemele, yo!"

"These scoundrels are Pokemon thieves?" the woman asked. "And you're on familiar terms with them?"

"Yeah, I know them," Lucas said, leering at the grunts. "I don't _personally_ recognize them, but I know what they represent."

The woman nodded. "I see. I'm Hapu. Life in the big city sure is something else. Pokemon thieves roam about brazenly."

"We ain't thieves, yo!" the right grunt said. "It's a legitimate business!"

"We got straight messed up in Melemele," the left grunt said. "Then we got exiled to Akala, but we ain't goin' out like that!"

"You take the right one," Hapu said. "I'll take the other one."

Lucas nodded, looking at Kirlia and gesturing to get ready for combat. Kirlia nodded and hopped off his back, moving in front of him and assuming a battle stance. Hapu's grunt sent out a Zubat, unsurprisingly. Lucas's grunt sent out a Drowzee, another favorite of Team Skull grunts. Kirlia opened with a Disarming Voice to try and throw Drowzee off. It only seemed to brush Drowzee slightly, though. Drowzee furled its eyebrows and began a Confusion attack. Kirlia winced as Drowzee clawed into its mind, but he fought back with his own Confusion attack. Kirlia leered at Drowzee as their mental war raged. Kirlia was struggling at first, but then the strain shifted over to Drowzee as it began to sweat. Kirlia let out a loud cry and thrust its head forward, knocking Drowzee to the ground as if it'd been pushed by telekinesis. Wasting no time, Kirlia used Magical Leaf and charged in with a Draining Kiss, sapping the remainder of Drowzee's health for himself after the leaves bombarded him. Drowzee fainted at the same time as the other grunts' Zubat, leaving them both without viable Pokemon.

"With all these losses, we're gonna anger our bosses!" the left grunt said.

"These tears taste like salt, yo!" the right grunt said. "It's all your fault!"

Mudsdale cried out, clearly not pleased by the two grunts.

"You guys are losers, you know that?" Lucas remarked. Kirlia grunted in agreement.

"Mudsdale, shall we stomp these scoundrels?" Hapu said. "It'll be a mess to clean up afterward, but I am willing if you are."

The grunts' eyes went wide.

"Time of us to break out, yo!" Gotta tell y'all peace out, yo!"

"I'm not gonna keep telling you this… except when I keep telling you this! You better listen to what my homie says and drill it into that thick skull of yours. Seriously! You'd better not forget it, numbskull!"

The two grunts bolted off down Route 6, leaving Lucas, Hapu, and their respective Pokemon alone. Lucas sighed, holding his head in his hands.

"Those guys…" Lucas grunted.

"Drifloon, you'll be fine getting home?" Hapu asked. The Drifloon nodded and floated away without another glance. "Glad to see that Drifloon will get home on her own. I've got you to thank for that. Give me your name, trainer."

"Lucas," Lucas said. "That's my name."

"Lucas, eh?" Hapu said. "That's a fine name. I like the way you handled yourself in battle. Mudsdale and I are always wandering about Alola to try and achieve our goals, so perhaps we'll meet again someday. I am indebted to you for your aid, after all."

"It was no problem," Lucas said. "Those grunts are weak."

"I experienced that firsthand," Hapu said, climbing on top of Mudsdale. "Y'know, you might want to try your hand at the Battle Royal or two, Lucas. I think you'd be well suited to it, given how strong you are. It's just though that archway."

Lucas looked beside him, noticing a large park area in front of a giant building. That must've been the arena itself.

"Hmm… maybe I _will_ do that," Lucas said. "Hope to see you around."

Hapu waved goodbye and trotted away on Mudsdale back towards Paniola Town.

Walking through the archway, Lucas could see how elaborate the whole park was. The entrance to the arena itself had spotlights and giant balloons of Machamp and Hariyama outside, along with an actual Machamp just outside the door with kids crowding around it. The center was a circular hedge surrounding a lovely flower garden, right past a Pokemon Center. Lucas made a quick pitstop to heal Kirlia before giving the arena a look. Approaching the arena entrance, he saw a familiar figure walking inside. He rushed up and hid behind one of the bushes to get a closer look without being seen.

It was Gladion.

"Hmph. Why do I do this? Every time something brings me down, I end up coming right back here again. Come on, Null. We'll beat everyone who stands before us. We're going to be strong enough to protect them this time…"

Lucas watched as Gladion walked inside. Stronger to protect _whom?_

Pursing his lips, he walked inside after him. Entering the dome, he was met with a large 2-story hall with a large reception desk and people all around him either getting ready to participate in or witness a battle. Gladion stood off to the side with his head down. Probably would be best to leave him alone. Didn't seem like the kind of guy to mess with.

"Glad you could make it!"

Lucas flinched at a bellowing voice above him. He looked up to see a masked, shirtless man standing at the top of the stairs.

"Um… hi?" Lucas said.

"I'm here today, yeah, to spread the word, oh yeah, about Battle Royal!" he said. "They call me… the Masked Royal! Woo!"

Wait… there's only one person Lucas knew who talked like that. Studying the man closer, Lucas noticed how familiar the color of his skin was, as well as that chin beard.

"_Professor?_" Lucas beckoned.

"The Masked Royal!" he barked. "I'm here to teach you, oh yeah, about the battle format passed down in Alola for generations. The Pokemon Battle Royal. Woo!"

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Um… okay… Mr. Royal, sir."

"'But, Royal, what's the Battle Royal?!' you might ask," the Royal said, clearly brushing off Lucas's skepticism. "4 trainers! 4 Trainers, yeah, each pick 3 Pokemon, yeah, for one big Pokemon battle, _oh_ yeah! When one trainer's team can't battle anymore, yeah, the Battle Royal ends! Whichever trainer has taken out the most Pokemon, yeah, and has the most Pokemon left will emerge the winner. _Woo!_"

"Sounds fun," Lucas said.

"Darn right, it's fun!" the Royal said. "First, just give it a shot! Pick your Pokemon and let's do this!"

"Wait… _now?_" Lucas asked. The Royal nodded and gestured to the reception desk. "Well… alright then."

"Dude! It's the Masked Royal! I wanna battle! I wanna battle!"

Lucas looked up to see Hau on the second floor looking over the railing. The Royal looked up and gave Hau a nod.

"You there!" the Royal cried, looking at Gladion. "Come join in the fun! I'll be in the mix, too, yeah. And now we have our foursome. Woo!"

"What?!" Hau cried. "Gladion, too?!"

"Discovery! New experiences! Adventure! It's all yours if you want it!" the Royal shouted. "It's time for a Pokemon Battle Royal!"

The Royal walked into the arena with Hau running up right behind him. Gladion leered at Lucas with those ice-cold eyes before walking in as well, and Lucas followed suit. Each of the four contestants were guided over to different entrances of the stage. Lucas got butterflies in his stomach when he heard people cheering beyond the entryway. Was this a bigger deal than Lucas thought? It sounded like a full house out there.

"We're in the Battle Royal Dome, the arena for Battle Royals!" an announcer bellowed over the intercom. "The dome is packed and filled with excitement!"

Lucas pursed his lips. It looked like this was happening whether he liked it or not. Thinking fast, he pulled out the Pokemon that would impress the crowd a little.

"Now here come the contenders! In the Yellow Corner, we have Hau and Dartrix!"

Hau walked out, waving at the audience and revealing his Dartrix.

"In the Red Corner, the Masked Royal and Rockruff!"

The Masked Royal seemed to make the audience cheer louder as he sent out Rockruff. He must be a celebrity here or something.

"In the Blue Corner, Gladion and Type: Null!"

The audience seemed as shocked upon seeing Null, seemingly a common reaction for everyone who witnessed it. Lucas almost felt bad as Gladion closed his eyes, probably trying to ignore the audience's surprise.

"Finally, in the Green Corner…"

The crew member behind Lucas gestured for him to walk forward. He did so with the butterflies intensifying and legs shaking. Performing for an audience was not his forte.

"…Lucas and Kirlia!"

Lucas shakily threw Kirlia's Pokeball, trying to suppress his stage fright. The audience gasped upon seeing Kirlia, a similar shocked reaction that they gave for Null. Not surprising, however, considering Kirlia was a completely foreign Pokemon, as well as had a story on the news thanks to its previous loud, abusive trainer.

"The Battle Royal starts now!"

With the audience roaring, and Lucas's heart pounding against his ribcage, it was time. Gladion and the Royal immediately ganged up on Hau, Null charging in with a Tackle, and Rockruff using Rock Throw. Lucas pursed his lips, giving Hau an apologetic look before telling Kirlia to use Draining Kiss on Dartrix. Dartrix tried to fight back by hitting everyone with a Razor Leaf. The audience cheered as Dartrix hit all three opponents at once, but it was in vain because another Tackle from Null and another Rock Throw caused Dartrix to faint. And according to the Battle Royal rules, since Hau had no more usable Pokemon, the battle was over in an instant. The announcer made his closing remarks for the current four contestants and dismissed them to make way for the next ones. He rendezvoused with everyone in the lobby, with Hau looking very chipper after being ganged up on by everyone.

"So what do you think?" the Royal said. "It's easy to have a fun time with Battle Royal. Woo! You even have a shot at beating real tough opponents this way, yeah!"

"You were on fire during that battle. I hope you bring that fire with you and burn up my trial," said a voice outside of their circle. Everyone looked to see a dark-skinned man, as if his skin was infused with ash, and teased-up, fiery hair standing before them. He wore nothing but a pair of red shorts, an amulet, and sandals, colored red to match the streaks in his hair. "The name's Kiawe, the Fire captain."

"Kiawe!" Lucas said. "I was on my way to your trial when I stopped by here."

Kiawe grinned. "I look forward to testing you soon. You can get up to Wela Volcano Park from Route 7. I'll be waiting on the peak," he said, leaving the four of them alone once more.

"So! Lucas, Hau. How are your trials going?" the Royal asked. "I hope you and your Pokemon are working hard and havin' a blast. Woo!"

"Wait…" Lucas said, slowly grinning. "How did you know we were doing our trials, Mr. Royal?"

"Yeah… how'd you know," Hau said. "Oh, I get it! Because of our amulets, huh? Well, I'm having a blast!"

Lucas just shook his head. How did Hau not see though the Royals mask. It was so obvious!

Hau looked over at Gladion, whom was staring at the ground this whole time.

"But Gladion… why are _you_ here?" Hau asked. "Why would you even wanna do a Battle Royal? You still trying to get stronger or something? Or maybe you just wanted to make some friend? Heh heh…"

Gladion just turned his head away. "I'm not here to play. I'm here because you can't protect anything when you're weak." He walked out of the dome without another word.

"Wow…" Hau said. "You're just a ray of sunshine, eh? I think you'd have a lot more fun if you just let yourself have a good time with everybody else."

"Man… what's that guy's deal?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know," Hau said. "But I thought that battle was just plain fun! That's why I'm gonna keep doing Battle Royals. And my Pokemon seem to like them, too!"

"Even after getting completely ganged up on in there?" Lucas remarked.

Hau laughed. "That just means I need a better strategy! I'm gonna go register for another one!"

Hau went back to the desk while the Masked Royal went back up to the second floor to do… whatever the Masked Royal does. Lucas had no time to waste. His next trial was waiting for him.

* * *

Route 7 was different from any other road Lucas has seen in Alola thus far. He's never been near a volcano before and didn't expect the heat to be so intense. No wonder why Kiawe only wore shorts and sandals. Geothermal geysers and red rocks blanketed the landscape, creating dichotomy with the cool, refreshing coastline opposite of the park. Down the road was a tunnel leading past the park, but it was blocked by a trial guide. He had to complete Kiawe's trial to proceed.

"Well… it's a Fire trial so…" Lucas mumbled, taking out Wingull's pokeball. He told Wingull to stay close and be ready for any trainers and wild Pokemon along the way. Surprisingly, there wasn't much distance to cover between the bottom and the top of the volcano. Passing through some tall grass and coming across a tunnel in the side of the mountain, he was led directly to the summit path. Despite not encountering any Pokemon along the way, Lucas kept Wingull out, knowing that he'd be the best Pokemon in his roster to deal with Fire-types. Scaling the summit path, he could see Kiawe waiting for him at the top. The peak itself was adorned with a solid wooden stage-type platform.

Kiawe grinned as Lucas approached. "I've been expecting you. As you know, I am Kiawe. My Marowak and I are students of the ancient dances that have been passed down in Alola for generations."

"Dances?" Lucas asked.

Kiawe nodded. "You will find that my trial is a bit different that the trials you have faced to this point, but of course, you will attempt it, right?"

Lucas smirked. "Hell yeah, I'll attempt it!"

Kiawe smirked. "I like your enthusiasm. Now then… my trial will test your powers of observation and memory. There will be a dance… and then another."

"So… I have to follow along then?" Lucas asked. "I-I'm not much of a dancer."

"No no no," Kiawe said with a chuckle. "You will do no dancing. Your task will simply be to find the difference between the two dances presented to you."

"Ah, okay," Lucas said. He watched as three Marowak lined up on the stage. They appeared to be Alolan Marowak, having darker, purple-ish skin and bones with green flames on the end.

"Begin!" Kiawe cried.

The Marowak began their dance, moving in a circle while twirling their bones like batons before a cloud of dust obscured Lucas's view of them. The dust caught him off guard, making him cough, but Kiawe seemed unbothered. When the smoke cleared, the Marowak were statue-like poses. Two were facing outward with one facing forward towards Lucas.

"Watch carefully and memorize this dance," Kiawe said. "Oh, and I forgot to mention… you might want to stand back. The smoke can trigger allergies."

Lucas nodded, stepping back taking the best mental image he could of the Marowak's positions. Giving Kiawe a nod, the Marowak followed his instructions to reset and prepare for the next dance. They seemed to follow the formula of dancing in a circle and spinning their bone batons and creating a cloud of obscuring smoke to hide their movements. When the smoke cleared, Lucas immediately spotted the difference.

"The Marowak in the center," Lucas said. "He was facing forward before."

Kiawe grinned. "Correct! Spectactular job! And now to add to the spectacle…"

The Marowak that differed suddenly leered at Lucas, letting out a cry of battle. Lucas smirked. It was time for action. He gestured for Wingull to jump in and quickly called for a Water Pulse. Marowak dodged and surprised Lucas with a Hex; a Ghost-type move. Wingull was able to dodge, but just barely, using another Water Pulse and successfully landing it, and amazingly taking it out in one shot.

"Nice job, Wingull!" Lucas said, earning a delighted cry from him.

"Wonderful!" Kiawe said. "Marowak was so pleased by your right answer that it simply had to battle you! Now then… on to the second dance!"

The Marowak followed the same pattern as last time, dancing in a circle and obscuring their movements with smoke before revealing their pose. This time they stood in a triangle formation, each looking in a different direction. When they redid the dance, their pose was exactly the same… except for…

"What's that random hiker doing here?" Lucas asked, noticing there was a hiker right in the middle of the Marowak.

Kiawe laughed. "He's the difference, and you spotted it right away. Congratulations. And now…"

"Alola!" the hiker said, throwing a pokeball and releasing a Magmar. Rotom came out right on cue.

_Magmar. Fire-type. The hotter the place, the better they feel. Magmar in Alola are said to be hardier than those in other places._

Lucas sent Wingull in again and he immediately used Water Pulse. Magmar retaliated with a Fire Spin, engulfing it in flames from the ground, but it didn't do much to Wingull, being a Water-type. Changing tactics, the Magmar used Confuse Ray just as Water Pulse landed on it. Wingull seemed to be frazzled from the Confuse Ray, but Magmar was significantly weakened now. Not taking any chances, Lucas gave Wingull a Full Heal to snap it out of its confusion and told him to use Water Pulse, which he did flawlessly, felling Magmar.

"Marvelous!" Kiawe said. "My Hiker friend must've been pleased by your right answer as well."

Before Kiawe could initiate the third dance, Wingull began to glow. It was a glow Lucas had witnessed before with Litten and Ralts.

"Your Wingull is evolving!" Kiawe exclaimed.

Lucas averted his eyes as Wingull's silhouette morphed. With a flash of light, Wingull's new form was revealed, and Rotom was right there to give information.

_Pelipper. Water-Flying-type. Evolved form of Wingull. It places small Pokemon into its spacious beak and carries them around. No one knows where it's taking them._

"Yeah!" Lucas cheered. "Go, Pelipper!"

Pelipper cried out triumphantly, flying around above Lucas's head.

"Congratulations, Lucas," Kiawe said. "Your newly evolved Pelipper will come in handy for the final dance. Onwards!"

The Marowak danced again, and the smoke cleared to reveal a rather odd pose. It was like one Marowak was taking a picture of the other two Marowak and the hiker. Repeating the dance, the dust cleared to reveal the same exact post… and a much bigger Pokemon behind them.

"Um… I think I spot the difference," Lucas said. "Is it that really big Marowak in the back?"

Kiawe smirked. "You have spotted the Totem Pokemon. Come out, Marowak!"

The Totem Marowak's aura flared to life as it sprang into action. Pelipper immediately swooped in, firing a Water Pulse. This Marowak was much faster than the previous one, dodging it easily and retaliating instantly with a Hex. A purple aura enveloped Pelipper, causing it to wince, but it still stood fast. Lucas thought for a moment. Was it possible that the Alolan Marowak was a Ghost-type if it could use Ghost-type moves? He consulted Rotom to confirm.

_Marowak. Fire-Ghost-type. It has transformed the spirit of its dear departed mother into flames, and tonight it will once again dance in the mourning of others of its kind._

Ghost-type! Changing tactics, Lucas told Pelipper to let Marowak attack him. Pelipper looked understandably concerned, but Lucas reassured him that he had a plan. Marowak, noticing an opportunity to attack, charged up a Flame Wheel and dove headfirst into Pelipper, hitting it square on its bill. Despite being a Water-type, Pelipper was considerably harmed by the Fire-type attack, getting burn marks on its body. But Lucas grinned. Marowak had taken the bait. He ordered Pelipper to use Payback, a Dark-type move, knocking Marowak far back, almost off the stage. Being weak to Dark-type moves, Payback had seriously injured Marowak, especially since it was used _after_ Pelipper was just attacked. With Marowak struggling to get up, Lucas grinned, knowing he could end this.

"Alright, Pelipper! Let's finish this quickly!" Lucas called. "Get ready, buddy!"

Lucas took a deep breath, closing his eyes and focusing his mind. Standing still for a moment, he opened his eyes and performed the Water Z-Pose Lana had shown him, forming ocean waves with his arms. When he completed the routine, he could feel the aura flooding his body and flowing into Pelipper, causing him to flare with energy.

"Go, Pelipper! _Hydro Vortex!_"

With a bellowing cry, Pelipper summoned a torrential upstream of water, engulfing Marowak in a giant vortex. The tip of the cyclone curled back downwards, slamming Marowak into the earth and deluging it with a seemingly endless stream of rapids. After the water dissipated, Marowak was left lying on the ground unconscious. The fastest Lucas had ever taken out a Totem Pokemon thus far.

"Pelipper, that was _awesome!_" Lucas cried as he held out his hand for Pelipper to perch on. "Amazing job, buddy! I knew I could count on you!"

Pelipper cried in delight as Lucas stroked its bill.

"Spectacular!" Kiawe exclaimed. "Your keen observations allowed you to see even fine differences in our dances! And you defeated the Totem Pokemon with such ease! Please accept this Firium-Z as your reward."

Lucas accepted the Z-Crystal, adding it to his amulet. His fourth Z-Crystal alongside the Water, Fighting, and Normal type ones.

"This is how you use the Firium-Z," Kiawe said, performing the Fire-Z pose, consisting of bending down and scooping the air up with his hand as if enticing flames to rise and finishing by extending his right hand outwards, as if launching the flames forward. "Now, one more thing before you leave. Do you have a ride pager?"

"I do," Lucas said.

"May I see it?" Kiawe asked. Lucas handed the pager to Kiawe, who pressed some buttons before handing it back. "Your other reward for clearing my trial. You may now use the ride Pokemon Charizard."

"Charizard?!" Lucas said. "That was one of my favorite Pokemon when I was a kid."

"Splendid!" Kiawe said. "You can call upon one at any time and you will be able to fly anywhere you've already been in Alola in an instant."

"Wow, thank you!" Lucas said.

"Of course. You have earned it," Kiawe said. "Present the Firium-Z to the trial guide outside the barricade and they will let you pass. Now then… it is time for my Marowak and I to return to our dance. The feelings of the Alolan people and our Pokemon, and the true nature of Z-Power… the answers lie in our dance! And so we must dance on!"

Lucas nodded. "Thank you, sir. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Lucas. And good luck," Kiawe said, returning his attention to his Marowak and his dancing.

* * *

Lucas presented his amulet to the trial guide who immediately opened the way for him, just as Kiawe promised. After defeating the Totem Marowak so quickly, he felt confident to take on anything. With the sun still high in the sky, he decided he would try to clear the Grass trial today as well. According to the trial guide, the next and final trial of the island was in Lush Jungle along Route 8, which was at the end of the tunnel.

At the end of the tunnel, he could see Dulse and Zossie staring out at Route 8.

"Wow! The aura readings are going crazy!" Zossie said, turning around. "Hey! Lucas!"

"Hello," Lucas said. They gave their robotic Alolan wave and Lucas reciprocated.

"Interesting… so this is what you call a tunnel," Dulse said. "I would like to investigate it further if we only had the time to do so. And, of course, greetings, Lucas. It seems your island challenge is going well?"

"Yeah, I just cleared the Fire one at the volcano park," Lucas said, presenting his amulet adorned with his fourth Z-Crystal.

"Very good," Dulse said. "It appears that my guess was correct: battling the Totem Pokemon, which are wrapped in aura, is influencing you as well. And those Z-Moves also envelop your ally Pokemon in aura, do they not?"

"They do," Lucas confirmed.

"…are you able to fully control aura then?" Dulse asked.

"I suppose so," Lucas said. "At least as much as my particular Z-Crystals will allow."

Dulse shook his head. "I suppose it does not matter to us either way. But once… long, long ago… our world was also awash in wonderous light, like the light of those Z-Moves that you can use."

"Dulse?" Zossie said. "It's about time for our meeting."

"Yes," Dulse said. "We will be aided by a scientist who is well educated in the ways of Pokemon. We will need his help to find ways we might use our technology to achieve our goals."

Without another word, Dulse and Zossie gave an Alolan wave and headed towards Route 8. Lucas pursed his lips with a curious expression.

"They _seem_ friendly…" Lucas mumbled. "But… I still don't know…"

Shrugging, he waited for them to turn the corner away from the tunnel before making his own way to the other side. Emerging from the tunnel, he was met with a gorgeous, blue coastline, and a burst of salty sea air. Alola never stopped amazing him with its scenery. Lucas could see many trainers down the road, most likely waiting to fight another trainer like him. But before all the trainers, there was a strange building immediately to his right. A sleek, modern-looking building with insignia that looked like a torch with a crystal on top. Before Lucas could walk past, a lady in a white uniform walked out, her attention being caught by him.

"Ah, a trail-goer!" she said.

"Um… hi?" Lucas said.

"Alola!" she said, giving the wave, which Lucas reciprocated. "Say, would you like to do a quick favor for the Aether Foundation?"

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Uh… I _guess_ I have some time on hand. What do you need?"

"Come inside," the lady said.

Lucas followed the lady inside the building. It wasn't very big, but they definitely made efficient use of the space. The inside was made of light-turquoise stainless steel just like the outside, and there were drawers and chambers built into the walls with the light, constant beeping of machinery. Looked very high-tech. A man with the same uniform as the lady who invited Lucas in gave a warm greeting as he was led to what looked like an operating table. Lying on top of it was a sleeping Pokemon. Lucas was astounded to see that it was…

"An Alolan Vulpix?" he asked, noticing how this Vulpix's fur was pearly white and light turquoise, rather than its red and orange furred Kantonian cousin.

"Yes!" the lady said. "Are you familiar with its non-Alolan counterpart?"

"Yeah, I'm from Kanto," Lucas said.

"Very nice," the lady said. "Unfortunately, this Vulpix was bullied by Team Skull, and now it's scared of people."

Lucas sighed. _Another_ abused Pokemon? As he got closer, Vulpix's eyes opened, cooing as it took in its surroundings. The sound it made was very high-pitched. Must've been a female. Its nose twitched, as if it was trying to smell him.

"Oh!" the lady gasped. "That's the first time I've seen it respond to someone on its own like that. Maybe it senses something special about you."

"Hmm…" Lucas mumbled, attempting to slowly approach Vulpix. It was noticeably shaking.

"Hey, Vulpix. I'm not gonna hurt you," Lucas said, reaching his hand out. Vulpix recoiled, shaking harder.

"Perhaps you should try to feed her," the lady said. "Would you like that, Vulpix? You haven't eaten a decent meal in a long time! How about we all share a Big Malasada together? Maybe you can get her to try one!"

"Sure, I like Malasadas," Lucas said. "Let's try that."

The lady got a Big Malasada out from the fridge nearby, splitting it up amongst them and giving Lucas a second piece for Vulpix. His heart ached seeing Vulpix still recoiled and shaking. Maybe it was just bad luck, but there seemed to be a lot of abused Pokemon in his path, particularly at the hands of Team Skull.

"Here, girl," Lucas said, kneeling to Vulpix's eye level and holding the Malasada out. "Want some food? I promise, I'm not going to hurt you."

Vulpix twitched her nose again, cautiously approaching the Malasada. A few more sniffs later, it took a small lick of it. Cooing in delight, it began nibbling bit by bit at the Malasada.

"There you go," Lucas said.

Lucas stayed completely still as Vulpix nibbled at the treat, watching patiently and smiling at how cute she was. While it was eating, Lucas took out Rotom to get more information on this Alolan variant of Vulpix.

_Vulpix. Ice-type. It exhales hair colder than -58 degrees Fahrenheit. Elderly people in Alola call this Pokemon by an older name—Keokeo._

"So you're an _Ice_-type…" Lucas mumbled as Vulpix finished its meal. "Good girl. Want some more?" Lucas asked, placing the Malasada meant for him in front of her. He wasn't that hungry anyways. Vulpix started nibbling at the treat must less hesitantly than the last one. It seemed more relaxed than before, so Lucas attempted a bold move and reached its hand out to scratch behind her ear. It flinched at first, but then relaxed, leaning into his hand with a coo.

"Remarkable! She bonded with you so quickly!" the lady exclaimed.

Lucas chuckled as Vulpix moved closer after finishing the Malasada, nuzzling his cheek. The cool fur felt nice, contrasting the Alolan heat. He continued petting her as she groaned.

"She's so cute," Lucas said. "Her ears remind me of snowflakes."

"How did you do it?" the lady asked. "I've been trying to find a trainer that could help her conquer her fear, but you did it so effortlessly."

"Well… I happen to have two previously abused Pokemon in my party already," Lucas said, the lady's expression turning apologetic. "I guess I'm just enticing to them or something."

"You seem like a very caring trainer," the lady said. "Say… do you think Vulpix might have a place in your team?"

Vulpix cheered, looking at Lucas with hopeful eyes. A sight that should've made him happy, but instead made sad since…

"Um… well… unfortunately… I have 6 Pokemon already," Lucas said.

His heart broke when Vulpix's ears drooped, seeing the hope drain from its eyes.

"Oh… I see…" the lady said. "That's a shame. You're the first trainer she's willingly gone up to. But… I suppose I can find another."

Lucas felt shame creep over him seeing Vulpix's head hang. Looking into its eyes, he saw the same look he got from Kirlia and Steenee when he met them. An expression that cried for help. Even though this Vulpix had no physical scars, it seems Team Skull was particularly dirty to her. The hurt in its eyes was clear. Lucas pursed his lips, glancing at his belt full of his existing party.

"I'm really sorry, Vulpix," he said, petting her again. "I would've _loved_ to take you with me if I had room."

Tugging at his heartstrings more, Vulpix ran up and nuzzled him again, whimpering. Lucas sighed, feeling his eyes welling up. If only he could've come here before meeting such amazing Pokemon. Its fur felt colder than before when it was excited, only further chilling his breaking heart. He gave her a big hug, stroking her fur as she continued whining. Did he have to say goodbye? He's always had a soft spot for sad Pokemon. Maybe that's why he was so inclined to take Kirlia and Steenee with him. And the last thing he wanted to do was place one of his devoted team members in the PC to make room for her, or even worse… put Vulpix in the PC after agreeing to take care of her. Vulpix clearly needed love, but it seemed like he was out of luck.

"Well, perhaps you can come visit from day to day?" the lady asked.

"Wait…" Lucas said, the gears turning in his head. "Maybe there's a loophole."

Vulpix's ears perked up, the hope returning to its eyes as it looked at him.

"What do you mean?" the lady asked.

"Well… maybe I can just carry a seventh pokeball in my backpack," Lucas said. "I'll still use only six for island challenges, but I'll just swap them out as I need to depending on the type of trial."

"That… might actually work," the lady said. "It would be better than storing her or one of your current Pokemon in the PC."

"What do you think, Vulpix?" Lucas asked. "I think I can make a team of 7 work."

Vulpix cheered, running in circles around the table with a smile on her face. Lucas chuckled, taking a pokeball out.

"Let's make it official, huh?" Lucas said. Vulpix nodded and willingly went inside the pokeball. It blinked for several seconds before Vulpix was officially his. He let her back out to greet his newest team member. Immediately Vulpix jumped into his arms, nuzzling his chest.

"Thank you so much for trying to make it work," the lady said.

The other worker spoke up. "You better take care of her!"

"Don't worry, I will," Lucas said. "Y'know… the more I look at her, the more her ears just look like the arms of a snowflake. I think I like that name. Snowflake. How about it, Vulpix? Do you mind if I call you Snowflake?"

Vulpix cooed in delight, nuzzling him more.

"Alright, then," Lucas said, smiling. "Snowflake it is."

The lady giggled. "What a cute nickname! Anyway, we have to get back to work now. Good luck on your trials, and on behalf of the Aether Foundation, thank you again!"

Lucas bid the Aether workers farewell, exiting the building with Snowflake in his arms.

"I think you might get some action later, Snowflake," Lucas said. "The Grass trial is up next, and you'd be really effective in it." Snowflake seemed to like the idea, judging from the smile on her face.

He continued down the road to see a smart-looking man in a light-gray coat talking to… Dulse and Zossie? Lucas stopped and studied them as they negotiated before Dulse and Zossie gave Alolan waves and continued walking down Route 8. Lucas flinched when the man turned around and laid his eyes on him.

"You there!" the man said.

"M-Me?" Lucas stammered. He could feel Snowflake whimpering as the man approached. "Don't worry," he mumbled. "I'll protect you."

"Oh, excuse me! My name is Colress," he said. "I am a scientist. The theme of my research is 'Bringing out the potential of Pokemon'." He seemed to be a very busy man judging by the keypads embedded into his coat sleeves. "I believe the bond Pokemon share with their trainers is what brings out their power. Thus, my attention is drawn to Trainers like yourself. Trainers bound to their Pokemon through the power of the Z-Ring. Oh! My apologies! I never asked your name!"

"That's fine. Name's Lucas," he said.

"Lucas," Colress said, offering a handshake. "I'll remember that name. If you're heading for the Lush Jungle, perhaps you could use this TM. Take it as commemoration for our encounter."

"Oh, wow. Thank you, sir," Lucas said, taking the red disc labeled "Flame Charge".

"Of course, my boy," Colress said. "Z-Power… is it the true potential that I seek? Does it surpass the Mega Ring?"

"Mega Ring?" Lucas asked.

"Ah yes. A spectacular artifact," Colress said. "Trainers can use it to invoke a Mega Evolution in certain Pokemon. Very similar in power to your Z-Ring. Ah yes… Alola is fascinating! I believe that I will stay in Alola for some time! Now, I hope you'll excuse me. I've had quite the curious request made to me by a couple of most oddly dressed strangers. It was a pleasure to meet you, Lucas."

Colress walked away, still punching numbers on his sleeve keypad. He seemed like a nice guy, but the fact that he caught him talking to Dulse and Zossie was a little unsettling. Nevertheless, Lucas pressed on past a multitude of trainers along the way. He decided it would be a good time to test Snowflake out. To his delight, Snowflake was strong. Her Icy Wind and Ice Shard attacks were particularly strong, as well as being able to confuse foes with Confuse Ray.

Fighting through the trainers, he arrived at a crossroads with a Pokemon Center. On the opposite side of the Pokemon Center was an inn and a slope down to a stone shore. In front of the buildings was a solid wall of trees. That must've been the Lush Jungle itself, though no entrance was visible along the road. It was probably around the corner. He could also see Hau standing in front of the Pokemon Center.

"Hau!" Lucas called out.

"Hey, hey! Lucas!" Hau said. "Whoa! A Vulpix!"

Hau immediately went up to pet Snowflake, but she immediately recoiled in Lucas's arms, burying her face in his chest.

"Oh… sorry," Hau said, slowly retracting his hand. "Didn't mean to scare him… or her."

"Her," Lucas confirmed. "It's not you. She's just a little scared of people after being bullied by Team Skull."

"Team Skull again?!" Hau said. "Those guys suck."

"I know," Lucas said. "But she warmed up to me. I named her Snowflake. Don't be scared of Hau, girl. He won't hurt you. He's cool."

Hau tried again, and with Lucas's reassurance Hau was able to pet Snowflake. She got a little more comfortable with him after a moment, but still stayed in Lucas's arms.

"Looks like she'll need some time to recover," Hau said. "But anyways! Have you ever heard of the Festival Plaza?"

"The what?" Lucas asked.

"The Festival Plaza!" Hau said. "I guess it's like a festival or something where lots of people get together and have fun? I just heard of it. It's on an island off the coast of Ula'Ula Island. That's the island we'll be headed for after completing the grand trial."

"Alola has a lot of festivals, doesn't it?" Lucas said.

"You bet!" Hau said. "I haven't seen the Plaza yet, but from what I hear it's ongoing, unlike the festival in Heahea City the other day. We'll need to check it out when we head over there!"

"Yeah, sounds like fun," Lucas said. It also sounded like a potential place to take Lillie out on a date.

"See you around, Lucas!" Hau said. "I'm gonna go have some fun with my team!" Hau ran off down the road, leaving Lucas alone. As much as he wanted to explore the scenery, he needed to hustle if he was to complete the Grass trial by the end of the day. According to Rotom's map, the Lush Jungle entrance was just down the road from the front of the Pokemon Center. After making a pit stop inside to heal up Snowflake, he ventured forward, allowing her to rest inside her pokeball for the time being. Since the trial would be Grass type, he decided to swap out Steenee for Snowflake, placing the former's pokeball in his backpack and the latter's on his belt. He followed the thick flora until he spotted the signature totems on either side of a clearing. That was the entrance. With the sun three-quarters of the way across the sky, it was time for his last trial of the da—

"So, you're the one Gladion was talking about."

Lucas flinched at a stern female voice. He turned around to see a girl approaching from the rocky path ahead of the Lush Jungle entrance.

"Hmph… you don't look like anything special to me."

The girl had pink and yellow hair, made into four long, quill-like tails falling to her waist-level. She wore lots of eyeliner and her eyes were surrounded with what appeared to be white face-paint. Her amber eyes were piercing, similar to Gladion's. She wore a short, black crop top, exposing her slender figure, as well as a pink tattoo, partially covered by her black, form fitting leggings. On her chest was a necklace with a pendant that made Lucas furl his eyebrows. A familiar white, edgy "S" shaped like a skull.

"You're with Team Skull?" Lucas said. "What do you want?"

"I'm Plumeria," she said. "I help keep Team Skull together. I'm like a big sister to all these numbskulls. You _have_ realized what idiots all these guys are, right?"

Lucas managed a chuckle. "Yes. Yes, I have."

"But don't you think some dummies are cute in their dumbness?" Plumeria asked. She got a questioning look from Lucas. "You know what I mean, right? You picking on my cute, dumb brothers and sisters is really annoying me!"

"They're the ones who picked a fight," Lucas said.

"Sure," Plumeria sneered. "I heard about the Heahea festival. I don't appreciate how you and your friends embarrassed them."

"They're the ones who who harassed my date," Lucas said. "I was _not_ having that."

"Whatever," Plumeria said, taking a pokeball out. "I'm here to teach you a lesson."

"Are you, now?" Lucas smirked, taking Snowflake's pokeball out. "Bring it on."

Plumeria furled her eyebrows, releasing a Golbat. Not surprising, considering that Zubat seemed to be standard amongst the grunts. Lucas sent out Snowflake and immediately commanded an Ice Shard. It seemed to hit Golbat hard, but then it retaliated with a Confuse Ray, making Snowflake dizzy. She tried to use Icy Wind, but ended up firing off into nowhere, completely missing Golbat. Plumeria giggled as Golbat used Poison Fang, which luckily snapped Snowflake out of her stupor, but also poisoned her. She panted as her fur became tinted with purple. Clenching her teeth, she tried Icy Wind again, this time landing a direct hit on Golbat, sending it falling to the ground with swirls in its eyes. Plumeria scowled as she withdrew him and sent out a lizard-like Pokemon. Rotom came out with information.

_Salandit. Poison-Fire-type. It burns its bodily fluids to create a poisonous gas. When its enemies become disoriented from inhaling the gas, it attacks them._

Noting that it was a Fire-type, Lucas withdrew Snowflake to let her rest. He took out Kirlia's pokeball and released him. Plumeria's eyes went wide upon seeing him.

"So… not only have you been picking on my brothers and sisters… but you also stole one of their Pokemon," Plumeria said.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked.

"One of our newest members won't stop complaining about how his blue Ralts was stolen," Plumeria said. "He said he practically turned all of Melemele Island upside down looking for it."

"Figures a guy like him would join Team Skull," Lucas mumbled. "But wait… why haven't any of the other grunts mentioned that? I used him against so many of them."

Plumeria shrugged. "They're dumb, remember? Also, he only joined a couple days ago. Perhaps after I defeat you, I can take it back to him to shut him up. I'm sure he'll be happy to see that it's evolved."

Lucas noticed Kirlia looking frightened. The thought of his previous trainer must've stirred up bad memories.

"Kirlia deserves better than that bastard, and I won't let you take him," Lucas said. Immediately he commanded Kirlia to use Confusion on Salandit. Salandit fought through the mental assault to fire a Flame Burst at Kirlia, but it was in vain as it quickly fainted under the strain, leaving Plumeria distraught, looking down at the ground.

"Hmph… you're pretty strong, I'll give you that. Stronger than I thought," Plumeria said. "But mess with anyone in Team Skull again, and I'll show you how serious I can get." Her stare was chilling.

"I won't… as long as they don't pick a fight," Lucas said.

Plumeria sneered at him, not saying another word as she walked away back up the rocky path and jumping down the ledge out of Lucas's sight.

Lucas let out a sigh, walking up to Kirlia and kneeling, noticing that he looked visibly shaken.

"You alright, bud?" Lucas asked. Kirlia looked down at the ground, whimpering. "Was it the thought of going back to your original trainer."

Kirlia nodded, focusing on the ground and twiddling his fingers. It was hard to watch. The last time Kirlia looked _that_ scared was when he first met him as a Ralts.

"I understand," Lucas said. "But don't worry. I won't let them take you back. You're safe with me. And just think… if we encounter him, you can have some revenge, especially since you're stronger now than you were when I found you."

Kirlia looked up and pondered, his expression turning somewhat devious. The thought of revenge must've been sweet. Admittedly, it would be extremely satisfying to wreak vengeance on that disgrace of a trainer.

"Don't be scared of them, Kirlia. You've been awesome, kicking all those grunts' asses while barely breaking a sweat. You easily took out Plumeria just now. You've gotten so strong, and never stop making me proud. You and the rest of the team." Lucas said, smirking. "As long as I'm your trainer, you're _never_ going back to that guy."

Kirlia cheered and jumped into Lucas's arms with a big hug. Lucas chuckled, returning Kirlia's tiny embrace.

"Alright, buddy. You ready for another trial?"

Kirlia nodded with determination in his eyes.

"Then, let's do this," Lucas said, withdrawing Kirlia into his pokeball and looking forward into the Lush Jungle.

Time for the last trial of Akala Island.

* * *

A/N: The Festival Plaza is the communication hub in gen 7, but I decided to retcon it to serve the narrative better. And yeah… no LucasXLillie stuff this time. The canon storyline didn't have her present during these points. Next chapter there will be interaction, though, I can promise that. For now, I hope the battles were alright to read. Cya next time :P:P:P


	11. Three Months Ago

Ch.11: Three Months Ago

Entering the forest clearing, the sunset sky seemed to nearly disappear further inside the forest, only peeking through the various cavities in the canopy as crepuscular rays. The only part exposed to the sky was the immediate entrance area. The air was thick, and the jungle teemed with the sounds of Pokemon coming from seemingly everywhere. It felt like a different world entirely.

Right at the fork in the road stood Mallow with a giant pot in front of her. She smiled when she saw Lucas walking in.

"Lucas! Thanks for stopping by!" Mallow said. "I was hoping I'd get a challenger today! Welcome to my trial grounds… the Lush Jungle."

"I was hoping to get it done before sundown," Lucas said.

"Well, it looks like you arrived just in time," Mallow said. "But before we start, I have to ask… did you enjoy the festival in Heahea City? Minus Team Skull, of course."

"I loved it," Lucas said. "It was so much fun."

"Did Lillie have fun too?" Mallow asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lucas blushed. "I-I think so."

"You're blushing rather hard," Mallow noticed. "Did something happen between you two?"

Lucas rubbed the back of his head, blushing even more. "Well… you know how you asked us if we were dating…?"

Mallow's eyes widened. "Yeees?"

"Well… we started officially dating that night," Lucas said.

"Awwww!" Mallow squealed. "How sweet! I had a hunch. You two looked so cute walking around together!"

"Heh heh… thanks," Lucas said.

"Anyways! You ready to get in some hot water?" Mallow asked. "My trial is ready for you, if you're ready for it!" Lucas nodded, making Mallow smile. "I knew it the first time I saw you and your team… you've chosen only the finest ingredients! You're the one who got a Sparkling Stone straight from Tapu Koko, aren't you? I totally get it now. Okay then… it's time to begin the trial. Do you smell the fresh jungle air? I can tell you what today's special should be. Oh yeah, it's gotta be my secret specialty: the Super Mallow Special!"

"I'm gonna be cooking?" Lucas asked.

Mallow shook her head. "Oh no, silly! I'll be doing the cooking! But I'm gonna need you to find three ingredients for me: a Mago Berry, some Honey, and a Big Root! I brought you a forage bag to hold all the ingredients you'll gather for your trial."

"Can I not carry the ingredient in my normal bag?" Lucas asked.

"Oh gosh no," Mallow said. "If you did that, it would definitely make… _something_. A Mallow Mess, I guess."

"Ah," Lucas said. "Makes sense, I suppose. So… where do I find these ingredients?"

"Follow me!" Mallow said. "We'll go find it right away!"

Mallow lead Lucas down the left-side path deeper into the jungle. It got significantly darker the further they ventured. Reaching the first clearing, Lucas noticed some small Pokemon running around, bolting off as soon as Mallow came through. Mallow giggled as they ran away.

"Geez, those Fomantis… I wonder if they could tell how strong you are?

Rotom managed to register the Pokemon right before they disappeared.

_Fomantis. Grass-type. During the day, it sleeps and soaks up light. When night falls, it walks around looking for a safer place to sleep._

"You can find Mago Berries around here," Mallow said. "But you'll also find Fomantis living here, 'cause they love Mago Berries, too. If you take a Mago Berry that the Fomantis had their eyes on, they might not take it too kindly!"

"Hmm… um… okay then…" Lucas said.

"Let me know when you're done gathering!" Mallow said.

Lucas pursed his lips. There didn't seem to be any Fomantis nearby… that he could _see_. He could hear them, though. Regardless, he could already see a Mago Berry nearby in a bush. Before he reached for it, he brushed the bush with his foot to see if anything was inside that might try to bite his hand off. Nothing. Taking a deep breath, he reached out picked the Mago Berry, waiting for some kind of booby trap to spring. Nothing. Lucas looked quizzically at the Mago Berry, bring it back to Mallow.

"Um… is that it?" Lucas asked.

"Only if you're sure that it's the one you want to grab," Mallow said. "If any Pokemon had their eyes on it, you might be taking something the Pokemon thinks belongs to them."

"I mean… it didn't _seem_ like I pissed anything off when I grabbed it so… I guess I'll take it," Lucas said.

"Then it's on to the next ingredient!" Mallow said. "Chop-chop! Let's keep moving!"

Lucas shrugged, placing the berry in his forage bag as he followed Mallow to the next location.

…_fom…?_

Lucas turned around at the faint sound, but there wasn't anything behind him. Pursing his lips, he continued to follow Mallow to the next area of the jungle. She brought him further into the jungle past the first alcove to another area filled with abnormally tall grass with some dirt paths weaving through.

"You can harvest Honey from the flowers that bloom here in the jungle!" Mallow said. "But you'll also find plenty of Pokemon where there are lots of flowers! Come show me when you find the ingredients you want, okay?"

Lucas nodded and ventured forth, walking to the flower bush directly in front of them. Examining it, he could smell a lovely aroma, as well as a viscous fluid dripping from the petals. He did hit litmus test of lightly brushing the flowers with his foot to check for Pokemon. When it seemed safe, he took out the jar provided to him in the forage bag and scraped some of the honey into it. He also licked some off his fingers. Sweet and delicious. He brought his findings back over to Mallow.

"You have the Honey you want?" Mallow asked.

"I think so," Lucas said.

"Alright," Mallow said. "One more ingredient! Let's go!"

Lucas followed Mallow back towards the entrance.

…_com com!_

Lucas flinched, looking behind himself. Again, there was nothing. He shrugged, continuing forward with Mallow. He followed her into the eastern part of the jungle to a cliffside area filled with Sudowoodo pretending to be trees alongside real trees.

"Big Roots can be found near the tree deep in the jungle that look kind of like Sudowoodo," Mallow said. "But you'll also find that some of the trees that look like Sudowoodo _are_ actually Sudowoodo. Good luck and watch out!"

Lucas pursed his lips, venturing forth. He walked up to the closest Sudowoodo tree, examining it closely. He poked it carefully. It didn't seem to stir. There didn't appear to be any kind of closed eyes or mouth on either side of it. He did his usual litmus test of kicking it lightly. Still nothing.

"Boo!" Lucas barked, attempting to startle it. Nothing. "Alright, I guess you're inanimate!" he said in a curiously loud voice. "I'll just be taking your Big Root for my trial, then!" _Still_ nothing. Lucas shrugged, taking the root and walking back over to Mallow, who was giggling. Still… he couldn't help as though he was being watched as he walked to her.

"I liked your strategy there," she said. "You have the Big Root you want?"

"I think I do," Lucas said.

"Alright then, that's everything," Mallow said. "Let's head back to the entrance."

Following Mallow again, Lucas was surprised to see the other two Akala captains waiting for them at the pot.

"Lana? Kiawe?" Lucas said.

"Ah, hello Lucas," Kiawe said. "Mallow asked me to bring a Thick Club for the trial."

"I was asked to bring Fresh Water," Lana said.

"Thanks for stopping by, everyone!" Mallow said. "Lemme check the ingredients you got for me!" She took the forage bag from Lucas, examining what was inside. To start with, she took the Fresh Water from Lana and poured it in, bringing it to a boil. "Let's add the Mago Berry first!" She took the Mago Berry and dropped it into the pot. "Now we mix the Honey in using the Thick Club that Kiawe brought along."

Kiawe handed Mallow the Thick Club, and she slowly stirred the solution as she slowly added the Honey. The concoction thickened as she did so.

"And finally, the Big Root!" Mallow said, depositing the last ingredient into the pot, slowly stirring it in with the Thick Club.

_FOM! FOMAN!_

_COM COM!_

_WOOOOOODO!_

All four of them flinched as they were flanked by a Fomantis, Comfey, and Sudowoodo all at once. Rotom came out to enlighten Lucas on the unknown Pokemon.

_Comfey. Fairy-type. It attaches flowers to its highly nutritious vine. This revitalizes the flowers, and they give off an aromatic scent._

_Sudowoodo. Rock-type. To avoid attack, it mimics a tree. It will run off if splashed with water, which it hates._

"Oh!" Mallow squeaked. "It seems you've irritated some of the Pokemon!"

"Shoot," Lucas said. "I _knew_ I heard sounds as we left!"

"I think you know what to do," Mallow said with a wink.

Lucas nodded, taking out 3 pokeballs. Looks like he was going to have to face them simultaneously.

"Alright then… Snowflake, you take Fomantis! Torracat, take Comfey! And Kirlia, go for Sudowoodo!"

He released his Pokemon in front of their respective opponents. Lucas ordered each of them to continue performing the attack he tells them and dodging the opponent's attacks until he tells them differently. They all gave him a nod and prepped themselves for battle. Snowflake used Icy Wind, Torracat used Fire Fang, and Kirlia used Magical Leaf. Lucas tried to keep a close eye on all of them in case any of their fights started looking bad. Fomantis was trying to pelt Snowflake with Razor Leaf, but to no avail. Comfey was giving Torracat a somewhat hard time since it could heal itself with Synthesis. Thankfully, Torracat could move slightly faster than it, managing to land Fire Fangs from time to time, enough to slowly whittle it down. Kirlia was barely breaking a sweat against Sudowoodo. It wasn't fast enough to gain sufficient distance between it and the Magical Leaves, except for one attempt at a Feint Attack. It managed to land it, but not before being pelted by leaves, quickly being felled. He looked over at Snowflake just in time to see Fomantis faint too. The only one having trouble was Torracat against Comfey, struggling to get close to it to hit it with Fire Fang. Lucas told Kirlia and Snowflake to help Torracat. Snowflake used Confuse Ray to slow Comfey down, while Kirlia used Calm Mind to prep itself for a more powerful attack. Torracat continued to chase it, made a lot easier with it being confused. Kirlia finished Calm Mind and then unleashed his mind with a Confusion attack, while Torracat pounced with Fire Fang, and Snowflake fired Ice Shards. Immobilized by Kirlia's empowered mental assault, Comfey stood no chance against as it was bombarded with attacks. When the dust cleared, Comfey was on the ground unconscious. Lucas took a deep breath as the three captains began applauding and cheering.

"Amazing!" Lana said.

"Three Pokemon at once!" Kiawe said.

"Very well done, Lucas!" Mallow said. "You've got quite a team there! Comfey probably wanted to sip up the Honey you got, Fomantis are known to love Mago Berries, and Sudowoodo use Big Roots to look like trees. That one probably wanted it back. You fought wonderfully against them!"

Lucas smiled as he was swarmed by his three Pokemon.

"Awesome job, you three!" Lucas said, enveloped by the group hug. "You make me so proud to be your trainer!" They all cheered in excitement.

"And now… the final ingredient!" Mallow said. "One last pinch of my super-special secret spice!"

Lucas, Snowflake, Torracat, and Kirlia watched as Mallow stirred in the last ingredient.

"Ta-da! The Super Mallow Special!" Mallow announced. "It's all done, and it smells delicious!"

Suddenly, Lucas's senses were filled with a strange aroma. His Pokemon began crying out, and the captain's expressions turned worried, staring at something behind him. Lucas pursed his lips and slowly turned around, flinching when he saw a big Pokemon behind him. A large, pink, Grass-type Pokemon that had features that resembled that of an insect, such as large bug-eyes, antennae-like head structures, and large forelegs like an ant's.

"Whoa!" Lucas cried. "Is that the Totem Pokemon?!"

"It is," Mallow said. "Seems like we drew it out."

Rotom came out right on cue.

_Lurantis. Grass-type. For self-protection, it pretends to be a bug Pokemon. Both of its arms bear keen-edged petals._

Lucas smirked as Lurantis's aura flared to life. It was showtime.

"Snowflake! Kirlia! Stand back! Torracat! Get in there!" he commanded. Torracat jumped into battle while Snowflake and Kirlia stood with the captains. "Show the captains what you got, buddy!" Torracat cried and charged with a Fire Fang. Lurantis dodged with surprising speed and countered with a Razor Leaf. Being point-blank range from Lurantis, Torracat was easily hit, but his resolve was not broken. He quickly tried Fire Fang again, but Lurantis was still ready to dodge. Lurantis furled its eyebrows as it readied its forelegs. They began to glow as it charged its Solar Blade attack. Lucas told Torracat to try Fire Fang again, since Solar Blade took time to charge and thus left Lurantis vulnerable. As Torracat charged, a strange red herb levitated in front of Lurantis, dissolving into dust and channeling into its forelegs. Lucas gasped, realizing what the herb was doing, yelling at Torracat to watch out, but it was too late. Lurantis's foreleg slashed at Torracat with a bright flash, knocking him back to Lucas. Lurantis then began to dance, gazing up at the sky. Suddenly, the forest became blanketed in heat, the sun's rays becoming harsh, even during sunset. Lucas began to sweat as Lurantis charged Solar Blade up again, expedited by the harsh sunlight. Torracat looked to Lucas for orders, looking worried and weakened. The last Solar Blade must've hit him hard. With a dejected grunt, Lucas told Torracat to dodge and buy him time to ponder. Torracat did just that as Lurantis lunged, slashing repeatedly with its glowing forelegs. Lucas bit his lip, trying to come up with a strategy while Torracat kept dodging. He could tell Torracat wouldn't last very long, having been previously weakened. Watching Lurantis's movements, he got an idea. Maybe he could bait Lurantis into melee range just like it did to Torracat. He told Torracat to be ready for attack on his command. He watched closely, seeing the light slowly fade from Lurantis's forelegs. It had to recharge Solar Blade at some point. As soon as the light faded, Lucas called for a Fire Fang. Torracat landed the attack perfectly, strengthened by the strong sunlight. Lurantis cried out in pain, stumbling back with its forelegs smoldering.

"Alright, Torracat! Let's do this!" Lucas cried. With a deep breath, he performed the Fire Z-Pose, wafting the air and extending his right hand outwards as if launching flames. The aura filled him and channeled into Torracat. Lurantis was still recovering, making Lucas grin. "Let's finish this, buddy! _Inferno Overdrive!_"

Torracat charged up a large ball of fire, launching it when it grew to the size of a boulder. A thick beam of flames barreled though Lurantis, causing it to cry out in anguish. Thankfully, the power of the aura kept the flames isolated from the rest of the jungle, as to not burn it down. The flames flickered out, leaving a charred and unconscious Totem Lurantis in its wake.

"Yeah!" Lucas cheered. Torracat and his observing party members, Kirlia and Snowflake, all swarmed him in a group hug, crying in glee. "Torracat, you were awesome! Couldn't have asked for better, bud!"

Lurantis disappeared back into the woods as the three captains applauded Lucas.

"Wow, Lucas!" Mallow exclaimed. "You're even stronger than I thought! You, Torracat, Kirlia, and Vulpix really make a fabulous team. You really brought the best out of them!"

"Yes," Kiawe said. "Even back at Wela Volcano Park, my Marowak didn't stand a chance against your Pelipper."

"Nor did the Araquanid that I had trained so carefully," Lana said. "Your Steenee and Magnemite were incredible!"

"Sounds like you have a really great team with you, Lucas!" Mallow said.

Lucas nodded. "They're amazing. Couldn't ask for better partners if I tried."

Mallow giggled. "Well, looks like you've cleared all three of Akala's trials! An amazing trainer like you, who even cleared my super-hard trial, definitely deserves this!"

Mallow handed Lucas a green Z-Crystal, which he immediately added to his amulet.

"Let me show you how to use Grass-type Z-Moves!" Mallow said, performing the Grass Z-Pose, kneeling with her hands balled up and slowly rising. When she stood completely up, she looked to the sky and opened her arms up like a blooming flower. When Mallow was done, she looked back down at the pot. "Huh? Hey, Lurantis didn't touch its food! Well, can't let it go to waste. You all should have some!"

"Um… I'm full," Kiawe said, looking troubled. "I… uh… I just ate a Berry… yeah…"

"And that food you cooked is suited to Pokemon's taste buds, right?" Lana said. "I think it's probably best to save it for when Lurantis wants some more."

"You think?" Mallow said, looking disappointed. "Olivia always says she thinks it's delicious. I think people would enjoy food cooked for a Totem Pokemon, too. Your guys' loss!"

"I mean… I'll take a hit," Lucas said, wondering why Kiawe and Lana were raising their eyebrows, looking so apprehensive. Lucas shrugged as Mallow took the Thick Club out of the pot, blowing on it before allowing him to take a taste.

"Wow…" Lucas said. "Tastes as good as it smells." Mallow seemed delighted but noticed Kiawe and Lana were looking at him weirdly. "Why were you guys so against tasting a sample? It's really go—"

Lucas's eyes went wide as his mouth suddenly began heating up. A lot. As if… his tongue was melting. He began panting, feeling like he was breathing fire

"AAAAAAAUUUGGGGHHH!" Lucas wailed, immediately taking off to the Pokemon Center, with his concerned Pokemon following close by.

"See you around, Lucas!" Mallow yelled.

Lucas swore he could hear laughter as he bolted out of the forest, not bothering to look where he was going.

_OOF!_

Lucas bumped into something, blinded by the searing pain in his mouth. He couldn't even see what he hit.

"Whoa! A little excited, eh Lucas?" a voice said, sounding like Professor Kukui said. He must've been the thing he rammed into. "Woo! What's that smell driftin' my way?! Could it be a tasty Mallow Special?"

Lucas couldn't speak, too busy panting.

Kukui laughed. "Did you take a hit? Mallow's Special is some strong stuff, yeah!"

"Water!" Lucas managed to cry. "Water! Something! _Arrrgggghhh!_"

"Hey, Vulpix. Hit him with a Powder Snow!" Kukui said. Snowflake nodded and fired snow particles into Lucas's mouth. Lucas groaned as the ice melted in his mouth, making him shiver as the pain began subsiding. He gestured for Snowflake to stop, allowing the remaining snow to melt, swishing the water around his mouth to get all the residual spices out. Gulping the water down, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Snowflake," Lucas said, giving her a pet. "Oh my _gosh_…"

"Mallow doesn't mess around when it comes to spices," Kukui said.

"No kidding," Lucas said. "Sorry for running into you."

"It's alright. I'm hardy thanks to training with Rockruff all the time," Kukui said. "Anyway, I heard you cleared Mallow's trial, yeah? Congratulations! Looks like it's time for you to take on Kahuna Olivia's grand trial! She's an expert user of Rock-type Pokemon, so I hope you have some Water or Grass-type Pokemon ready."

"Oh, I do," Lucas said, smirking. "Steenee and Pelipper are ready for anything."

"I'm sure they are!" Kukui said. "But before you attempt the grand trial, there's a facility I wanted you to check out."

"What facility?" Lucas asked.

"The Dimensional Research Lab!" Kukui said. "Let's head over there with Extreme Speed!"

"Actually, I wanted to explore around here a bit more," Lucas said. "I'll catch up with you in a few minutes."

Kukui nodded, "10-4, buddy! Don't make us wait too long, though! It's getting late."

Lucas nodded as Kukui walked back down the road, leaving him alone with Kirlia, Snowflake, and Torracat.

"You guys were amazing in Mallow's trial," Lucas said. "Especially you, Torracat. Thanks for bearing with me against Lurantis. I knew I could count on you."

Torracat nuzzled his shin, Kirlia and Snowflake following suit. Lucas knelt to get closer to them, relishing their warm embrace.

"Alright, let's explore and then head to that Dimensional Research Lab," Lucas said, withdrawing his Pokemon and proceeding down the route.

* * *

According to Rotom's map, the Dimensional Research Lab was just down the road past the Pokemon Center in Heahea City. It was already past dusk, with the moon and the stars emerging, so he needed to hurry. Turning the corner of the street, he came across a half-height stone wall outlining a small courtyard with a large satellite dish. That must've been the lab.

"Go, Nebby!"

Lucas gasped, his heart skipping a beat. That voice! It was Lillie! He rushed up to the courtyard entrance and felt butterflies in his stomach when he saw the radiant moonlight sheen of her glorious blonde hair, graced with that adorable white hat. He was about to call out to her but stopped when he noticed her assuming a pose as if she was a battling trainer with Nebby in front of her. Lucas quietly backed up behind the stone wall, curious as to what she was doing.

"Nebby! Use… um… use Splash!"

_Pew?_

Nebby seemed confused, just staring at Lillie and not doing anything.

"Heh… I was just acting like I was Lucas," Lillie said, sighing. "You… you always seemed to end up getting hurt, Nebby. Seeing that pained me just as much if I was the one being hurt. But if I could become as strong as Lucas… then maybe things would be different. But… I guess I'm just scared. I don't want to be but… I am." Lillie looked down at the ground with whimper, Nebby looking right back at her with a smile. "Maybe I just miss Lucas. I haven't seen him since he took me to Brooklet Hill. What a wonderful night." A smile appeared on her face briefly, but it soon disappeared with a sigh. "I know the professor said he'd be coming soon, but… it's getting so late. Oh… is it normal to miss your boyfriend so much after just a day? But… I guess he's busy with his island challenge. I can't take up so much of his time, no matter how much I miss him. That would just be selfish. Although… I hope I can see his big gray eyes before I go to sleep tonight. Oh, Nebby… I'm sorry. I've been rambling…"

_Pew!_

Lucas couldn't help but feel a tug at his heartstrings as Lillie looked down at the ground. But the sadness soon turned to a grin when he realized he had the power to cheer her up. He carefully stepped out from the wall. As soon as he did so, Nebby noticed him.

_Pew?_

Lillie turned around and gasped, her face immediately lighting up as a big smile appeared.

"Oh! Lucas!" Lillie cried.

"Hi, Lillie," Lucas said, feeling himself blush. He opened his arms as he approached her, and she quickly jogged up to accept his embrace. Lucas gave her quick peck, relishing the feeling of her in his arms.

"I was worried I wouldn't see you today," Lillie said, holding him tightly.

"Me too," Lucas said. "I'm sorry, babe. I was on a roll today with the island challenge."

"It's okay," Lillie said. "I understand. How… how were your trials? It must be quite trying to do three in a row… especially two in one day."

"It was no problem," Lucas smirked, showing off his amulet with his three new Z-Crystals.

"Goodness, really? It wasn't any trouble for you to tackle all three of Akala Island's trials?" Lillie asked.

"I mean… they were pretty tough," Lucas said. "But in the end, my team triumphed. They're amazing."

Lillie nodded. "You seem to be so in sync with your Pokemon when you battle. I suppose that explains it."

Lucas blushed. "I'd _like_ to think I'm in sync with them."

Lillie giggled. "A-Anyways… the professor is waiting to meet you. We shouldn't keep him waiting."

Lucas nodded, giving Lillie a kiss on the cheek before walking inside with her, holding her hand. They reached an elevator, just past the reception desk. When they got inside, Lucas couldn't help himself. He surprised Lillie with a passionate kiss as they ascended. She melted in his arms as he lightly pushed her against the wall, pressing his lips harder against hers. She held on tight as he meshed his lips with hers, hearing her moan. It felt kind of hot to be making out in an elevator, knowing that some people might've heard him pushing Lillie against the wall, but he didn't care, and she didn't seem to either. He needed to make up for not kissing at all today.

When they felt the elevator suddenly slow down, they quickly pulled away, straightening out their clothes. Lillie fixed her hat and took his hand, although she was having trouble making eye contact. Her face was bright red, looking away and twirling her braid with the biggest smile on her face. She glanced at him once, immediately darting her gaze away and giggling. Lucas couldn't help but blush too. It was hard to believe he just did that, and Lillie didn't seem to mind one bit. He kissed her hand right as the elevator door opened, making her giggle.

They walked out from the elevator to be greeted right away by Professor Kukui.

"Lucas! Thanks for getting him for me, Lillie," Professor Kukui said. "I had a feeling he'd put a smile on your face."

Kukui winked, making Lillie's face go bright red, before turning to his side and waving at someone on the other side of the room.

"Honey! He's here!" Kukui called out. He motioned for Lucas and Lillie to come around the corner.

"Oh, hi!" a woman said, approaching them. A rather slender and shapely woman with white hair done in a ponytail in the back and small twin drills on the side with a green headband. She wore a gray tank top, black leggings, and a jacket tied around her hips.

"Lucas, this is Professor Burnet," Kukui said. "She runs the Dimensional Research Lab, yeah… and she's also my wife!"

"You're Lucas, right?" Burnet said, giggling. "Aren't you two just the cutest couple!"

"I told you!" Kukui said, laughing along with Burnet, making Lucas and Lillie blush profusely.

"Lillie has been telling me all about you," Burnet said. "She said you were the reliable sort."

"She did?" Lucas said.

Burnet chuckled. "Sure did, as well as a bunch of other things. She hasn't been able to stop talking about you."

"Oh… I-I'm sorry," Lillie said.

"No no, you're fine, Lillie," Burnet said. "I think it's adorable."

Lillie's face just turned redder as she began twirling her hair. Lucas felt a warm sensation fill him. She was talking about him? He squeezed her hand to get her attention. When she looked at him, the biggest smile appeared. He gave her hand a quick kiss, making her giggle.

"I'm not sure if Lillie has told you this or not," Burnet said. "But three months ago, I found her lying on a beach. Cosmog was in her bag, also unconscious."

"Wait… what?" Lucas asked, glancing at Lillie.

Burnet was about to continue, but started looking around the room instead, her expression turning curious. "Hm? No Hau today?"

"Hau? He's out doing his own thing," Kukui said. "But he'll be the real deal someday. He could even become a kahuna, just like his old Hala before him!"

"You really think so?!"

Kukui flinched, turning around to see Hau right behind him, having seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa-ho!" Kukui exclaimed. "Well, yeah, I really do."

"Good to see you again, Hau!" Burnet said. "It's been a while since I last saw you."

"Anyhow, I wanted Lucas to come over because I wanted you to tell him about some of the mysterious phenomena here in Alola," Kukui said.

"I'd be happy to!" Burnet said. "The mysteries of Alola, huh? Then you've got to mean… the _Ultra Wormhole!_"

"Ultra Wormhole?" Lucas asked. "Sounds… scary?"

"It's extremely rare, but sometimes a rift opens in the sky over Alola," Burnet said. "It appears to be a portal to some different, unknown dimension. The reason that people think there may be a mysterious dimension is because of the legends of fearsome Pokemon appearing from the Ultra Wormhole. It's very weak as proof, but I can't ignore it. There's also plenty of evidence already in the Pokedex for the existence of different dimensions, right?"

"Fearsome Pokemon…?" Hau asked.

"Even normal wild Pokemon sometimes attack people, right?" Burnet said. "I'm sure Lucas knows this firsthand. Kukui and Lillie told me about your incident with Rattata."

Lucas nodded, looking at his bandages. It basically felt healed at this point but wanted to be absolutely sure before taking them off. The bloodstains had completely dried up, looking almost black.

"You seem to be walking just fine, though, so that's great to see," Kukui said.

"So we can see results of how bad normal wild Pokemon attacks can be," Burnet said. "But the Pokemon that appeared from the Ultra Wormhole went way beyond that. They were called _Ultra Beasts_… and they were feared. If the storied are to be believed, the guardian deities of the islands fought desperately against them. However, like I said, it's all legends and folktales. It's hard to know how much is true. But I would be very happy if I could somehow unravel the mysteries of the Ultra Wormhole by studying the dimensional disturbances!"

"Wow…" Lucas said, trying to absorb everything. "How do you even begin studying something like that?"

"We've recorded several known relationships between Pokemon and different dimensions in books. You can find them on the bookshelves in the lab. You should go look! Lillie told me you're an avid reader just like her."

Lucas nodded. "Sounds really interesting. I think I'll take you up on that."

Burnet gestured to the bookshelf behind her before retreating around the corner to do more work. Kukui and Hau began exploring around the office as Lucas approached the bookshelf, taking Lillie with him.

"So…" Lucas said, perusing through the books. "You've been talking about me a lot, have you?"

Lillie blushed. "If you don't want me to, I can stop."

"No, it's fine," Lucas said, taking a book from the shelf and turning to kiss her cheek. "I'm flattered."

Lillie smiled, rubbing the cheek he kissed. "I just… think about you a lot."

"Really?" Lucas asked.

"Of course," Lillie said. "These past few days have been so exciting. I've never had a boyfriend before, but… I'm really liking it so far."

Lucas smiled, giving her a tender kiss. "I'm really glad. It's my first time in a relationship as well, but I've been having a lot of fun with you. Y'know… I've been thinking about you too."

"You have?" Lillie asked.

"Sure," Lucas said, caressing her face. "How can I not when you're so beautiful?"

Lillie smiled big. "Aw… Lucas… y-you're making me blush…"

Lucas chuckled, kissing her cheek, making her giggle. "I like making you blush. It's really cute."

Lillie started twirling her braids, looking away from Lucas, her face reddening further.

"You're so sweet," Lillie cooed. "I… um… I-I like your eyes."

Now it was Lucas's turn to blush.

"You do?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah… I do…" Lillie said, staring right at him, her face bright red. "Such a lovely, stormy gray color. I-I like them a lot."

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck, feeling butterflies in his stomach.

"Wow… nobody's ever said that to me before," Lucas said. "Thanks, Lillie."

Lillie giggled, giving him a tender kiss. Brief as it was, Lucas almost melted at the feeling of her soft, supple lips. He actually felt kind of… handsome. A feeling he's never had before.

"So what book did you choose?" Lillie asked.

Lucas blinked, having been so captivated by Lillie's beauty that he forgot he was even holding a book.

"It says _Dimensional Interactions of Pokemon_. Seems like exactly what we were looking for," Lucas said. The first page he opened up to was about a Pokemon called Bronzong.

"Bronzong?" Lillie said. "That Pokemon is from the Sinnoh region, right?"

"I think so," Lucas said. "_Bronzong: It brought rains by opening portals to another world. It was revered as a bringer of plentiful harvests_." He kept turning the pages, stopping at whatever piqued his interest. "_Giratina: This Pokemon is said to live in a world on the reverse side of ours, where common knowledge is distorted and strange._"

"Oh, Giratina," Lillie said. "I read that when it comes to our world, its entire physical form is altered."

"Really? That's insane," Lucas said, flipping through the books some more. "_Palkia: Its total control over the boundaries of space enable it to transport itself to faraway places of even other dimensions._"

Lucas browsed the pages until he reached the end, putting the book back and reaching for another. He and Lillie examined the books for a few more minutes, skimming through them before deciding their brains were thoroughly overloaded with information beyond their comprehension.

"Ugh… my head hurts…" Lucas said.

"Mine too," Lillie said. Lucas smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead, making her giggle.

"I think I should probably get going now. I need some sleep before the grand trial," Lucas said.

"Can I walk you out?" Lillie said.

"Of course," Lucas said, making her smile. He held out his hand for Lillie, who gladly accepted. Walking to the elevator, they ran into Professor Kukui.

"Had enough, yeah?" Kukui asked. He laughed when Lucas and Lillie nodded. "If Ultra Beasts are really out there, I wonder what kind of moves they can use. Anyway, now that you've finished all three of Akala's trials, you're ready for the big match against Olivia!"

"Good luck, Lucas!" Burnet said, approaching him. "Olivia's house is past the Diglett's Tunnel in Konikoni City! Are you leaving too, Lillie?"

"Oh, I'm just going to walk him out," Lillie said. "I actually wanted to talk to you about some things."

"I'll be here all night! Just come find me," Burnet said, waving goodbye to them before returning to her work. Kukui bid farewell too as Lillie and Lucas entered the elevator.

When the door closed, Lucas couldn't help himself. He squeezed Lillie's hand, flashing a devious smile at her. Her eyes went wide, and Lucas gave her no time to think before enveloping her in another elevator kiss, gently pushing her against the wall and holding her tightly. He could hear her giggling as she moaned into his mouth. He could also feel her caressing his hair, making him groan. Her delicate fingers sent shivers down his spine. He returned the favor by bringing his hand up to stroke her neck. As soon as he applied pressure, he felt her hand stop brushing his hair as she moaned rather loudly. Unfortunately, the elevator stopped as soon as he started pressing harder, immediately pulling away to allow her to fix herself up. He smiled when he noticed how hard she was blushing. He took her hand as the elevator opened and walked outside with her. The moonlight hit Lillie's skin, instantly making her glow. The moon reflected in her eyes so perfectly, turning them into lustrous white pearls. He brought her into an embrace, giving him an up-close view of her glimmering face, bringing his hand up to play with her braids.

"You're so pretty," Lucas said.

Lillie giggled, smiling big. "Aw… thank you."

Lucas gave her a quick, but tender kiss. "I hope you didn't mind the elevator kissing."

Lillie blushed profusely. "I-I didn't mind at all. It was… kind of… um… h-hot…"

Lucas smirked, kissing her again. "I'll keep that in mind if we ride an elevator again."

Lillie giggled. "I-I like when you take chances. It reminds me of our first kiss…"

Lucas blushed. "I had to try. Even if you rejected me… I would've at least tried."

"Why would I reject you?" Lillie asked.

Lucas frowned, sighing. "I don't know. I guess… low self-esteem? I had practically none when I came here because… well… I was lonely. I think… maybe… I was afraid of scaring you off. I didn't know if it was too soon to kiss you or not. If I scared you off, you would tell the professor, then he would tell people, then those people would tell people and… it would spiral from there… just like it did in Kanto. Then I would just be a loser all over again."

"Aw, Lucas…" Lillie said, placing her hand on his heart. "Don't think like that. You were so nice to me. I don't know what would've happened to Nebby if you hadn't helped. And you're such a great guy for helping Kirlia and Steenee. I can't imagine why anyone would dislike you."

"People in Kanto are different, I suppose," Lucas said.

"Well, you're in Alola now," Lillie said, kissing him on the cheek. "And you have me."

Lucas couldn't help but smile, sandwiching her hands with his. "Y'know… maybe you and I could visit Kanto sometime so I can show you off to everyone. I'm sure all the guys in town will be jealous."

Lillie blushed and giggled. "You're funny. I'm so glad you came to Alola."

"Me too," Lucas said, giving her a tender kiss. As he relished the taste of her lips, he seriously considered bringing her to Kanto, beyond just saying it to flatter her. He could imagine walking around, seeing familiar faces, and watching their shocked expressions when they saw him with such a gorgeous girl. The thought of showing her off made her kisses even tastier. He held her tight as their lips moved in perfect harmony. When he pulled back, his eyes were enraptured by the glimmering beauty of her smile.

"Hey… um… speaking of my past in Kanto… can I ask you something?" Lucas asked. "Just before I forget."

"Oh… um… sure," Lillie said, looking noticeably more worried.

"Well… Professor Burnet mentioned she found you lying on a beach unconscious with Nebby," Lucas said. "She got distracted and I guess we all did too. But… what happened to you?"

Lillie's expression relaxed a bit. "Oh yeah… we did get distracted, I suppose. Well, I'd wanted to learn more about Nebby… I mean… about _Cosmog_… so I decided to come speak to Professor Burnet. But I got lost along the way and ended up wandering about until I collapsed on the shore."

"Wow," Lucas said. "I'm sorry, babe."

"It's okay. Professor Burnet found me and listened to my story," Lillie continued. "She stayed up all night to hear it all, and then she even got her husband, Professor Kukui, to lend me his loft to stay in. She told him to help me investigate Nebby's origins, too. Professor Burnet has been so kind, and she's still helping me try to find a way to get Nebby back to its own home. She's been like… like a real mother to me."

Lucas noticed Lillie's expression turning… bittersweet? It was a mix of warmth from being helped so much by Professor Burnet… and also something colder.

"Um… forgive me for asking but… did your mother die or something?" Lucas asked.

"No," Lillie said. "It's just… um… I-I don't want to talk about it."

Lucas pursed his lips. She _really_ didn't want to talk about her mother. It must've been a more sensitive topic than he previously thought.

"Well… what about your father?" Lucas said.

"I-I really don't want to talk about it," Lillie said. "My mother or my father."

"Oh…" Lucas said, rubbing the back of his head as chills ran down his spine. "S-Sorry…"

Lillie sighed. "It's okay. I'm sorry for snapping at you. It's just… hard to think about."

Lucas brought her into a big hug, noticing her eyes getting shiny.

"I won't ask you about them again, alright?" Lucas said. "But thanks for telling me what happened with Professor Burnet. I'm glad she came through for you. Just for the record… I would've saved you if I found you on the beach too."

Lillie smiled. "I'm sure you would've."

He gave Lillie a tender kiss, holding her tightly. Her embrace was so warm. It felt so good to hold such a delicate girl in his arms.

Their embrace was cut short by a mighty yawn from Lucas, and Lillie followed suit, making them both laugh.

"Maybe I should go to the Pokemon Center and get some sleep," Lucas said.

"Yeah… I should go speak to Professor Burnet before it gets too much later," Lillie said.

"I guess… good night, babe," Lucas said.

Lillie nodded. "Good night, Lucas."

They shared another kiss under the moonlight, holding each other tight as if they would never see each other again after they parted. Lucas felt Lillie go limp in his embrace, moaning into his mouth. It felt so good to have that kind of effect on her. It was as if the world paused when they kissed, and all that mattered was them. Even when they pulled away, they continued to hug, relishing each other's warmth. Lillie's soft hair still smelled like vanilla… a delicious aroma that Lucas had begun to associate with her. He allowed his senses to be intoxicated, holding her delicate body close, not wanting to let go. He kept his arms around her as he pulled back to look at her, imprinting every detail of her flawless beauty in his mind, knowing it would be a while before he could see her again.

"Wow…" Lucas said.

"What is it?" Lillie asked.

"You're gorgeous," Lucas said.

Lillie's eyes went wide, shuddering when his hand caressed her cheek, smiling big at the way his soft gray eyes seemed to twinkle at her.

"You're so sweet…" Lillie said. "Do you really mean it?"

Lucas smirked, making her nearly faint when he gave one of the sweetest, tenderest kisses she's ever felt. She couldn't stop a moan from escaping her mouth.

"Lillie…" Lucas whispered, in a voice so gentle it gave her chills. "Right now… you're the most beautiful thing in the world."

Lillie felt tears welling up in her eyes. The way he smiled at her warmed her heart like candlelight.

"I… I feel beautiful," Lillie cooed, a tear escaping her eye as Lucas leaned in to kiss her again. She squeaked when he suddenly dipped her, pouring passion into her from his lips. She let out a long moan as she fell limp in Lucas's arms. Tears continued streaming as his lips inebriated her.

At this moment… she was beautiful… the most beautiful thing in the world…

"Lillie, are you ok—Oh!"

Lillie gasped. Still in her dipped position, she looked up and saw Professor Burnet looking at them with wide eyes and a smirk. She felt her face instantly heat up, seeing that Lucas's face was also bright red.

"Am I… interrupting something?" Burnet asked.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry to keep you waiting!" Lillie cried as Lucas lifted her up, allowing her to fix her hat and outfit.

"You're fine!" Burnet said. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't get lost."

Lillie turned back to Lucas. "S-Sorry… I should go now."

"G-Good idea," Lucas said. "Um… good night, babe."

"G-Good night, Lucas," Lillie said. They shared one more quick peck before Lucas walked away to the Pokemon Center. He took one more glance and blew her a kiss before finally disappearing behind the stone wall. Lillie walked up to join Professor Burnet, who had a big grin on her face.

"Caught you," Burnet said, winking, making Lillie's face go bright red. Burnet laughed, leading Lillie back inside.

Never in her life did she think she'd get caught making out with her boyfriend. Even so, as embarrassed as she was, she couldn't deny that she's never felt prettier in her life.


	12. Trial By Stone

Ch.12: Trial By Stone

The Diglett Tunnel: Lucas's next obstacle that stood between him and Konikoni City, the hometown of Kahuna Olivia. Stories from Kanto about the Diglett Cave made Lucas apprehensive; Diglett using their special ability to prevent trainers from escaping until defeated in battle made any trainer cautious when entering. It would be good training for his Pokemon, however. To that end, he took out two specific team members: Steenee and Pelipper.

"Alright, you two," Lucas said. "You're gonna be my aces against Kahuna Olivia, who uses Rock-types, so I'm gonna get you warmed up in this Diglett Tunnel. It's gonna be rough, but it'll be good practice. You two ready?"

Steenee and Pelipper both cried with determination, making Lucas smile. Steenee climbed up on Lucas's back while Pelipper hovered nearby. With a deep breath, Lucas walked inside. Even before entering he felt the ground rumbling. Upon his first steps onto the dark dirt, the rumbling became more intense. He could hear the cries of Diglett all around him, making him tense. Steenee and Pelipper seems unbothered, though. That would most likely change once they realized how dangerous Diglett can be. As he walked further inside, he was surprised to see the kahuna herself speaking to people who reminded him of those Aether workers who gave him Snowflake. Lucas approached just as the Aether workers walked away, and Olivia turned around just in time to see him.

"Oh! Hello, Lucas," Olivia said.

"Hi, Kahuna Olivia," Lucas said.

"Oh, please. Just call me Olivia," she said with a smile. "The title just intimidates people."

"Alright. Olivia it is," Lucas said.

"This cave is really something, y'know?" Olivia said. "Mediocre trainers can't even get through with all the Diglett in here. They've been getting out of hand, lately."

"Diglett are dangerous back in Kanto. There's an entire cave named after them there too," Lucas said. "I'm hoping Steenee and Pelipper will tear though it, though." Steenee and Pelipper cried in agreement.

Just then, a Diglett popped out of the ground deeper in the cave. It seemed to study Lucas as Rotom came out for analysis.

"Wait… what are those hairs on that Diglett's head?" Lucas asked. "The Diglett back in Kanto don't have those."

_Diglett. Ground-Steel-type. The need to dig through volcanic rock in the ground has made them more powerful than the Diglett of other regions._

"Another Alolan variety, huh?" Lucas said, to which Olivia nodded.

"These Diglett can be powerful in numbers," Olivia said. "And there's no shortage of numbers in here. They can't trap trainers like their Kantonian counterparts, but they made up for it by being hardier."

"Good to know," Lucas said. "It'll still be good training for Steenee and Pelipper here."

"Indeed. Speaking of which, how's your island challenge going?" Olivia asked. "Let me see which crystals you've earned."

Lucas presented his amulet to Olivia, who grinned when she saw all three of Akala Island's crystals.

"Ooh, look at you, Lucas! Lana's, Kiawe's, and even Mallow's Z-Crystals!" Olivia said. "How much trouble did they give you?"

"Well, they were all pretty tough, but I had Steenee to carry my team through Lana's trial and Pelipper for Kiawe's. Mallow's was the hardest, I'd say. I had to fight three Pokemon at once, and the Totem Pokemon nearly did my Torracat in."

"You sound like the real deal," Olivia said. "I think it's about time you and I had some fun."

"I was actually coming to find you just now," Lucas said. "I guess we'll have to see if I'm the 'real deal'. I thought Kahuna Hala would be easy with my Ralts, and I was _wrong_."

Olivia giggled. "It's healthy to have humbling experiences. Tell you what, since the Diglett seem to have calmed down, I'll go wait at my shop in Konikoni City. It's on the left street corner across from the Pokemon Center. If you can make it through the tunnel, I'll know for sure that you're the real deal."

"Sounds like a plan," Lucas said. "I'll see you there, then."

Olivia nodded, giving an Alolan wave goodbye before venturing to the other end of the tunnel. Strangely, the Diglett didn't seem to be bothering her, despite the amount of rumbling Lucas could feel. Maybe being a Rock-type master, she could ward them off with some kind of aura. That theory was further drilled in when two Diglett immediately popped up in front of Lucas before he could take even two steps.

"Alright, Steenee, Pelipper, you know what to do!" Lucas cried. Steenee and Pelipper sprang into action.

* * *

The Diglett Tunnel was rougher than Lucas could've imagined. Olivia was right: what the Alolan Diglett lacked in trapping ability, they made up for in brawn. Being Steel-type gave these Diglett a harder body to beat down, and it also protected them from Grass-type moves, making Steenee less effective than Lucas would've liked. Not only that, but the Diglett seemed particularly drawn to Lucas. Was it because he had foreign Pokemon with him? Whatever the case, they were relentless. Lucas eventually had to make a beeline for the exit on the other side while Diglett chased him and his Pokemon down, making his stand at the very cusp of the tunnel. On the way, the Diglett managed to make Lucas trip and fall, earning him some cuts and bruises from the rugged cave floor. Nothing as serious as when he was maimed by Rattata back on Melemele Island, but enough to make him exhausted by the end. The Diglett horde proved to be too much for Pelipper, as he was felled after putting up a good fight after defeating half of them. Steenee pulled through and took care of the rest of them as Pelipper was withdrawn to rest. As soon as the last one was defeated, Lucas bolted out of the tunnel, the sunlight stinging his darkness-adjusted eyes.

As his eyes readjusted, he collapsed in the grass with Steenee jumping around next to him as if nothing happened, despite the dirt covering her body.

"Wow… you're tough. How do you still have so much energy?" Lucas asked as Steenee next to him, bouncing.

_STEE!_

"You did a great job, Steenee. Just… gimme a moment, alright?" Lucas said.

Steenee looked displeased, grunting and giving Lucas some light pushes, trying to get him to stand.

"Steenee, please," Lucas said, but Steenee continued to push.

_STEE!_

"Cut it out. I mean it," Lucas said. Steenee's pushes were getting harder as her grunts got louder. Lucas was taken aback when Steenee swung her sepals around and hit him in the back with a loud smack.

"_Ow!_" Lucas winced. "Steenee, STOP!" Steenee flinched at the sudden increase in volume. "We'll get going in a second. Quit being a brat and let me rest, alright?"

Steenee's eyes turned upset as she looked down at the ground. She seemed to be slightly trembling as she whimpered and gave Lucas a hug.

"Oh no, c'mere," Lucas said, returning her embrace, feeling instant regret creep up. "I'm sorry for yelling."

Steenee looked up at him with apologetic eyes, tugging at Lucas's heartstrings, particularly noting the scratches and bruises on her body; a constant reminder of why Steenee was with him in the first place, as with Kirlia and Snowflake too. He smiled and stroked her sepals.

"I guess I'm a little cranky after being swarmed by Diglett," Lucas said. "That's no excuse for selfishly yelling, though, especially after what you've been through. You forgive me?" To his relief, Steenee smiled and gave him a nod, jumping in his lap. Lucas couldn't help but chuckle. Steenee was nothing if not cute. "Just remember that I'll have to be stern sometimes, but it doesn't mean that I love you or the rest of the team any less. Sound like a deal?"

Steenee nodded, cheering as she nuzzled chest. Lucas chuckled at the heartwarming sight, stroking her sepals some more. She seemed to like that.

"Glad we understand each other," Lucas said. "Love you, Steen. And… sorry again."

Steenee cheered again, bouncing on Lucas's lap with a big smile on her face.

"You sure you're not tired at all, girl?" Lucas asked, to which Steenee shook her head. "Man, I'm impressed. You and Pelipper really took a beating. You're tougher than you look, Steen."

"You're both tough!"

Lucas flinched, looking up to see a man and woman looking down at him. They both were decked out in Alolan gear, with sunglasses, summer shirts, and shorts, looking a lot like tourists.

"That Diglett Tunnel?" the woman said. "Good thing there were two of us when we went though. It's a rough place for just a single trainer."

"I hear Steenee are rather hardy too," the man said.

Steenee cheered and dashed up to the two, bouncing with energy for them.

The woman giggled, kneeling to give Steenee a pet. "They're also really cute!"

"Um… sorry… who are you?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, sorry! We've forgotten our manners," the man said. Suddenly, he struck a pose, extending his arms and leaning like a banking plane with his right foot behind his left. "I'm Dexio!"

The woman struck a similar pose, mirroring Dexio's, but standing lower.

"My name's Sina!" she said. "A beautiful name for a beautiful lady!"

"Um… okay…?" Lucas said, admittedly a little weirded out by the sudden display. "I-I'm Lucas. And that's my Steenee."

_STEE STEE!_

"Nice to meet you, Lucas!" Dexio said, both returning to standing normally. "We're seeing the sights of Alola. You must be doing your island challenge, right?"

"Yeah," Lucas said. "I'm actually on my way to challenge Kahuna Olivia."

"Congrats!" Sina said.

"The island challenge… it's pretty fascinating, I've gotta say," Dexio said. "A rather unique departure from the traditional gym leaders."

"It's been fun," Lucas said. "I was expecting to fight gym leaders as well, since I'm from Kanto, but this has been just as intense, I'd say."

"Kanto, huh?" Dexio said. "We're from the Kalos region."

"We assist Professor Sycamore in his studies about Mega Evolution," Sina said.

"Mega Evolution?" Lucas asked.

"You've heard of it?" Dexio asked.

"Yeah, I read about it," Lucas said. "I read a lot of trainer books when I was younger. It's when a Pokemon gains a new, more ultimate form of themselves, becoming more powerful and even changing type sometimes. I've never seen one for myself, much less how it even works, but I've always wanted to see."

"Have you, now?" Sina asked. "In that case, I think I have an idea. Dexio! You and Lucas should battle!"

"I was about to suggest the same thing," Dexio said.

"Wait… _now?_" Lucas asked. Steenee cheered, seemingly excited for some action.

"Of course!" Sina said. "We've been sightseeing in Alola, sure, but we've also been researching into the Z-Ring. It caught our interest with how similar it is to the Key Stone used for Mega Evolution. It's so strange to be talking about Mega Evolution here, in a region so far away from Kalos."

"But we are trainers," Dexio said. "Rather than explaining it all in words, why don't we just show you what Mega Evolution is!"

Lucas's eyes went wide. "_Show_ me? Oh, _hell_ yeah! You've got yourself a battle, Dexio."

Dexio smiled. "Then let my Pokemon go wild!" he said, taking a pokeball out. "Go, Espeon!"

Rotom came out right on cue.

_Espeon. Psychic-type. It unleashes psychic power from the orb on its forehead. When its power is exhausted, the orb grows dull and dark._

"Steenee, get in there!" Lucas said, and Steenee joyfully obliged, looking ready to fight.

Espeon quickly kicked some dirt into Steenee's eyes and then attacked with Swift. Steenee stood fast against the attack and retaliated with an unavoidable Magical Leaf. They hurdled toward Espeon, pelting it mercilessly. Espeon came back with a Psybeam, firing a multi-colored line at Steenee. She managed to dodge and fired another Magical Leaf. Steenee unfortunately had to stand still for a moment to fire the leaves and was bit briefly by Espeon's beam. Even as brief as it was, Steenee winced in pain. Either Espeon was stronger than it looked, or Steenee was more tired than she was letting on. It didn't matter, however, because once the second round of leaves pelted Espeon, it had fainted.

Dexio nodded. "That's what I'd expect from a trainer doing the island challenge. Alright, now that you're warmed up, time for the real show." He retracted Espeon and got out his second and final pokeball. As he did so, Lucas switched out his Pokemon as well.

"Steenee, come back!" Lucas said, bringing her back. "Sorry, girl. You need rest. Alright… go Torracat!"

Dexio smirked. "Alright… here's Alakazam!"

Lucas's eyes went wide at seeing such a rare Kantonian Pokemon. And right on cue… Rotom.

_Alakazam. Psychic-type. It is said to have an IQ of approximately 5000. Its overflowing psychokinetic powers cause headaches to anyone nearby._

"Alright, Lucas, you ready?" Dexio asked, presenting the bracelet on his arm.

"Bring it on," Lucas said, bracing himself.

"Let's do this!" Dexio cried. "Mega Evolve!"

Dexio pressed a button on the front of his bracelet. Power began circling around his hand as he raised it in the air, causing a mirroring aura to engulf Alakazam. In a flash of light, a pink sphere encapsulated Alakazam as violent fire-like auras raged, causing the ground to tremor, as well as Lucas and Torracat to tense up. As the energy built up, the bubble containing Alakazam burst forth, revealing the mega-evolved Pokemon, who let out a deafening cry. Lucas marveled, his eyes going wide. He expected a change in Alakazam's form, but not one of this scale. Alakazam now levitated off the ground, levitating spoons in the air rather than holding them. It had a red gem on its forehead, resembling Espeon's, as well as having a third, much more pronounced point on its head. Most notably, it had a long white beard like an old sage's with the hair extending outward in two graceful, flag-like tendrils.

"Whoa…" Lucas marveled.

No time to admire, however, as Dexio was giving Alakazam commands. It charged up a Focus Blast energy ball and fired it at Torracat. Luckily, it was slow, and easily dodged by Torracat, and he immediately charged in for a Bite attack. It did a number on Alakazam, but unfortunately was able to fire a Focus Blast at point-blank range, nailing Torracat in his abdomen. Torracat was able to pull through and quickly come in and repeatedly Bite Alakazam, which quickly made it falter to the ground. Despite being Mega Evolved, Alakazam was no match for attacks that it was weak to, and quickly fell to Torracat's might.

"Yeah, Torracat!" Lucas cheered. Torracat came up and cheered in front of Lucas. "Nice job, buddy!"

"Wow, kid. You're strong," Dexio said. "We saw you battling at the Heahea festival against Team Skull without breaking a sweat. After seeing how quickly you did in my Mega Evolved Alakazam, I think you have what it takes. How would you like to be able to perform Mega Evolutions yourself?"

"Wait… really?" Lucas asked.

"You've made it this far in the island challenge, and you can wield the Z-Ring," Sina said. "Surely with that kind of fortitude you must be able to use a Key Stone as well. The Z-Ring helps the feelings of a trainer reach their Pokemon so it can use its Z-Move, right? It only follows that it should be able to achieve Mega Evolution, too!"

"If you have a Key Stone, you'll be able to make your Pokemon Mega Evolve! That is, provided it holds its respective Mega Stone. For instance, my Alakazam holds Alakazite," Dexio said. "I happen to have a Key Stone on me right now. You've proven yourself to us, so it's yours if you want it."

Lucas was taken aback. "Really? A free Key Stone?"

Dexio nodded. "I felt the bond between you and your Pokemon, and like I've gotten a glimpse of the island challenge. Y'know… you reminded me of us in the past… and that group of five young trainers in Kalos."

"We don't just hand Key Stones out like candy. These are hard to come by, but you have something special in you," Dexio said. "Something we haven't seen since that particular group of five back in Kalos. Whaddya say, Lucas?"

"Wow… I'm honored," Lucas said. "Yes. Yes, please! I'd _love_ a Key Stone!"

Dexio grinned. "Great! Hand me your Z-Ring."

Lucas did as Dexio asked. Dexio reached into his bag and took out a small, rainbow, marble-like sphere and affixed it to his Z-Ring.

"And lo, it is done," Dexio said.

Lucas took it back, and when he put it on, he felt a strange surge of energy fill him.

"Whoa…" Lucas said. "This is so awesome! Thank you so much! Really, thank you!"

"Don't mention it," Dexio said. "If any trainer can make good use of that Key Stone, it's you."

"Wait, I don't have any Mega Stones," Lucas said. "How am I supposed to get them?"

"You're a step ahead of me," Sina said. "Tell me, is your Kirlia male?"

"Yeah," Lucas said. "Why?"

"Because you might be able to use this," Sina said. She reached into her bag and took out another marble-like sphere. This one had a pink and blueish-green glass swirl in the middle. "That's Galladite. First Mega Stone on the house."

"_Gallad_ite?" Lucas asked. "Like… I could Mega Evolve a Gallade with this?"

Sina nodded. "And I think the kahuna has a shop in Konikoni City that sells evolution stones. Maybe they sell Dawn Stones there that you could use to evolve Kirlia and make use of that Mega Stone, hm?"

"Wow, thank you guys so much," Lucas said. "I can't thank you enough, seriously."

"No problem, my friend," Dexio said.

"We'll be taking our leave for research now!" Sina said. "Keep your chin up, and good luck with the rest of the island challenge!"

Dexio smiled, walking away back into the Diglett Tunnel with their pokeballs ready. Lucas was left alone once more, and the feeling of excitement filled him as he rushed off towards Konikoni City. Not only to compete in his grand trial, but now to find a Dawn Stone so he could break in his new Key Stone!

* * *

Konikoni City wasn't a far walk from the exit of Diglett Tunnel. The town had a very spectacular architectural style, resembling that of the Bell Tower and Ecruteak City in Johto. It consisted of a big main street with outdoor incense and TM shops and restaurants to the left, an apparel shop, barber shop, and Pokemon Center on the right, and pier at the end with a dazzling view of the ocean. The streets were bustling with townspeople and Pokemon alike. Lucas couldn't help but smile at the instant feeling of community when he entered, which also counted for the rest of Alola. Maybe being so lonely in Kanto distorted his view of everyone there, but people seems so much nicer in Alola.

After making a pitstop at the Pokemon Center to get Steenee and Pelipper patched up, he exited to see a store with a hammer sign. That must've been Olivia's store, just like she said. He entered the store, but Olivia was nowhere to be seen right away. Just stands filled with evolution stones, a Probopass blocking a staircase, and a clerk behind a glass case counter with evolution stones on display.

"Excuse me," Lucas said, approaching the clerk. "I was told to meet Kahuna Olivia here?"

"Oh, are you Lucas?" she asked.

"Yeah," Lucas said. When he said yes, Probopass immediately let out a cry and hovered over to him. It appeared to be holding a letter.

"She left for some business, and gave Probopass here a note meant for you," the clerk said.

_Lucas, Olivia here. This is Probopass. It watches the shop whenever I'm away. I know I asked you to meet me here, but there's been a change of plans. Come meet me at the Ruins of Life past Memorial Hill, when you can._

"Memorial Hill?" Lucas asked. "Where's that?"

"If you go back to Route 9, it's down the path immediately in front of the city entrance," the clerk said.

"Awesome, thanks," Lucas said. "But first… do you guys have Dawn Stones by any chance?"

"Dawn Stones?" the clerk asked. "Um… I think so? It's more of a secret-menu item since they're so rare in Alola, though. I can go see if we have one."

"Please do," Lucas said.

The clerk went into the room behind her and came out a few minutes later with a lustrous, turquoise stone in her hand.

"You're lucky. It's the last one we have," the clerk said. "Is that all for you?"

"One more thing," Lucas said. "What evolves an Alolan Vulpix?"

"An _Alolan_ Vulpix? You'll need an Ice Stone for that," the clerk said, pointing to the sky-blue stone with a snowflake inside below her in the display counter.

"I'll take one of those too, then," Lucas said. "Thanks!"

The Dawn Stone, being rarer, was a lot more expensive than the Ice Stone, but it would be worth it to make Kirlia permanently stronger. He thanked the clerk and left the store, stowing his new stones in his backpack. He didn't want to evolve them right away. He needed to wait until the time was right. Kirlia and Snowflake would need to learn some more powerful moves before they were ready for evolution. Or he could wait for a more strategic moment to do it.

Regardless, it could wait. For now, he made his way down Route 9 to find Kahuna Olivia, but not before perusing the shops of Konikoni City. With all these shops, it'd be a crime to not buy something for Lillie.

* * *

"Team Skull! Give that Pokemon back!"

After Lucas fought through the trainers and wild Ghost-type Pokemon of Memorial Hill, he stumbled upon what looked like two Aether workers and two Team Skull grunts with a Slowpoke making a scene. One of the Aether workers looked more official than the other, having large green spectacles and a more coat-like uniform, compared to the other one who looked more like a technician.

"Don't give me trouble!" one grunt taunted. "I'll reduce you to rubble!"

"That's right!" the other grunt interjected. "We're gonna sell this Pokemon to get rich, and we won't make no bones about it! You want it back? You'll have to take it!"

"Stand firm!" the more official-looking Aether worker said. "Think of what the president would say!"

"Why don't you help me then, Chief?!" the worker shouted back.

"Why, I am the Aether Foundation's last line of defense!" the chief replied. "If something were to happen to me, think of what would become of the foundation!"

"What's going on here?" Lucas asked as he approached.

"Ah! Here is a promising young trainer!" the chief said. "Fight in my stead, child, and rout these Team Skull ruffians. Do so, and I shall bestow honor upon you!"

Lucas gave him a quizzical look. "Um… o-okay?" The chief and the other worker stepped aside as Lucas took out two pokeballs. "Bring it on, Team Skull."

"You ready? I was born ready, yo!" the skull taunted as they both took out pokeballs. One grunt sent out an Alolan Raticate and the other sent out a Drowzee. Pretty typical Pokemon for Team Skull grunts. Lucas sent out Kirlia and Torracat to deal with them. Raticate barreled in on Kirlia with a Super Fang, but he effortlessly dodged and used a Draining Kiss on it. Meanwhile Drowzee tried to use a Wake-Up Slap attack, which did some solid damage to Torracat, but not before he could retaliate with a Bite, which took care of Drowzee in one shot.

"What's up with that?!" the grunt exclaimed.

"Don't worry, brah! I'll handle it!" the other grunt said.

Raticate went in for another Super Fang on Kirlia, this time landing it successfully and dealing some serious damage to Kirlia. Nevertheless, Raticate was weak after being hit by a Fairy-type move earlier, so all it took was a Disarming Voice and a Fire Fang from Torracat to take it out.

"Oh, _hell_ no!" the grunt cried. "This dude's crazy strong!"

"He ain't no joke!" the other grunt cried. "Take this Slowpoke back! We don't need it anyway! Good luck and good riddance!"

The two grunts took off running, just like all the other grunts Lucas had fought before them.

"Phew…" the Aether worker said, walking up to check on Slowpoke. It didn't seem bothered by any of what just happened. "Thanks, kid!"

"A splendid trainer," the chief worker said. "I'm deeply impressed. You're a trial-goer, aren't you?"

"I am," Lucas said. "I was actually on my way to fight Kahuna Olivia."

"Indeed," the chief worker said. "Well then, for your valor, I'd like to reward you by showing you something truly astounding. Once you have finished your grand trial, come to Hano Grand Resort in Heahea City and I will take you to see a wondrous place."

"Um… alright then. Thanks," Lucas said.

"Thank _you_ for helping us out," the worker said. "I really owe you. I'm so glad there are nice young trainers like you around. Good luck on your island challenge!"

And with that, the Aether workers headed back towards Konikoni City, leaving Lucas to continue towards the Ruins of Life. A generous offer from that chief guy, however something felt off about him. The way the other worker was getting upset at him was kind of unsettling. Also… what was this "wonderous place"?

Whatever the case, Lucas had to focus on his grand trial first, then he could worry about that "wonderous place" he was going to see. Perhaps when he did, he could bring someone with him in case things went south.

* * *

After a few more minutes of walking and fighting through trainers and wild Pokemon, Lucas came across a clearing in the mountainside. Flanking the entrance were the signature totems that each of the island challenges had. This must be the Ruins of Life. He traveled down the path and reached a big clearing in front of a cave entrance, accentuated by an archway of wood.

"Lucas!" a familiar voice called behind him.

Lucas turned around and saw Professor Burnet waving at him, and his heart did a pirouette when he saw whom she was escorting.

"Lillie!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Lucas!" Lillie cried, running into Lucas's arms. His heart melted at the feeling of holding her again, her intoxicating vanilla aroma flooding his senses.

"I missed you, babe," Lucas said, kissing her cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"Lillie got lost again, so I brought her here to you," Burnet said. "She couldn't even find her way to the Tide Song Hotel on her own!"

Lillie whimpered. "I was trying to avoid some Team Skull members. That's why…"

Lucas chuckled, giving her a peck. "Don't worry. You're safe with me."

Lillie blushed, giving him a heart melting smile. "Thank you."

Burnet giggled. "Oh my goodness, you two are just the cutest! Which reminds me, I've gotta go. The Masked Royal has a match, and there's no way I'm missing it!" Burnet turned around with the biggest grin on her face. "That Masked Royal… what do you think he looks like under that mask?"

Soon, Lucas was left alone with Lillie, along with Nebby right next to her outside her bag.

"I'm so happy to see you," Lillie said, hugging him a kissing his cheek.

"Me too," Lucas said, returning the kiss. "How did you two know I was here?"

"Professor Burnet said this is usually where Kahuna Olivia holds her grand trials, so she figured you might be here," Lillie said. "Are any of your Pokemon hurt? I can heal them for you."

"Actually, Torracat and Kirlia got kind of scuffed up on the way here," Lucas said.

Lillie smiled. "I'll take care of them."

"Thanks," Lucas said, releasing both Torracat and Kirlia and leaving them in Lillie's care. She had a plethora of potions and elixirs, like a mobile Pokemon Center. It didn't take long for them to become fully healed as if they never battled in the first place.

"All better!" Lillie said. Torracat and Kirlia cried out with gratitude.

"Thanks, Lillie," Lucas said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome," Lillie said. "I want you to be ready for your grand trial."

"Are you gonna stay and watch?" Lucas asked.

"Of course," Lillie said. "Watching you and your Pokemon battle is kind of growing on me. Besides, I wanted to come here for Nebby."

"Oh yeah, that's right," Lucas said. "I almost forgot about that. This is where the Akala Island guardian deity is, right?"

Lillie nodded. "Tapu Lele is its name."

_Pew!_

"Nebby…" Lillie said. "I know you tried to drag me along to the Ruins of Conflict on Melemele island, too… but why? Why are these ruins so important to you? What do the guardians mean to you?" Nebby's response was nil, making Lillie shake her head. "I can't help but wonder what would've happened if Lucas hadn't been there back then."

"I'm glad I was," Lucas said. "Not only so I could save Nebby here, but… because I met you."

Lillie started playing with her hair and blushing. "I'm glad I could meet you too. Who would've thought?"

"Yeah," Lucas said. "My first girlfriend…"

"My first boyfriend…" Lillie said, smiling big.

Lucas couldn't help himself from walking up to Lillie, cupping her face, and giving her a big kiss. Lillie moaned into his mouth, wrapping her arms around him. Her lips were as sweet as candy, and her cheeks were as soft as silk. Kissing such an adorable, beautiful girl never failed to give Lucas chills.

_Pew!_

Nebby cried out as Kahuna Olivia emerged from the cave entrance.

"Ooh! Hello, lovebirds!"

Lucas's heart dropped and immediately he broke the kiss. Lillie seemed quite startled as well, quickly adjusting her hair and hat.

"Um… h-hi, Olivia," Lucas said, his face rapidly heating up.

Olivia just giggled. "Hello, Lucas. Isn't this the girl you were with at the Heahea festival? I think I've seen you with Kukui as well."

Lillie nodded. "Yes, my name is Lillie. I work as Professor Kukui's assistant. And… yes… I was with Lucas at the festival."

"Oh, forgive me for not asking your name before," Olivia said. "And don't you two make a cute couple!"

Lillie blushed majorly, as did Lucas, which only made Olivia giggle more.

"Alright, then. Lucas? Shall we?" Olivia asked. "You've completed the trials of Akala Island, and now you're ready for the kahuna—me!"

"Bring it on, Olivia," Lucas said, getting his first pokeball ready.

"Lucas, wait," Lillie said.

"What is it, Lillie?" Lucas asked.

"I just wanted to say… um…"

She blushed profusely and twirled her hair as she leaned in to give Lucas a quick, but tender kiss.

"…good luck."

Lucas's heart melted at how adorable Lillie looked. The sunlight illuminated her blushing face so softly, and her emerald eyes twinkled like stars. The way she played with her hair was perhaps the cutest thing he's ever seen. Such a sweet, gorgeous, and supportive girl… and she was all his. How did he get so lucky?

"Thanks, babe," Lucas replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek back.

Lillie giggled, backing up to stand on the sidelines. Having Lillie here to watch made Lucas nervous, but also gave him confidence when he saw those beautiful, gleaming eyes and big, hopeful smile.

"Alright, Kahuna Olivia… I'm ready," Lucas said, backing up to make room between them.

Olivia grinned. "Then let the grand trial of Akala Island begin!"

Olivia took out a pokeball and released her very first Pokemon: a Nosepass. Rotom came out right on cue.

_Nosepass. Rock-type. It uses powerful magnetism to drag its prey towards it. It's also been known to pull in metal, which it collects and uses to protect itself._

"A pure Rock-type. Perfect," Lucas murmured, grinning and sending out Pelipper, his first ace.

Pelipper opened with a Water Pulse immediately, which dealt a severe blow to Nosepass, but the initial confidence was quickly shattered when Nosepass retaliated with a Thunder Wave. Pelipper tried to dodge, but was grazed by the electricity, and that was all it took to paralyze him. Pelipper cried out as he tried to fire another Water Pulse to finish Nosepass off, but the arcs of electricity prevented him from moving. Lucas tried to motivate Pelipper to move, but to no avail. Nosepass charged in with a devastating Spark attack, another Electric-type move, and Pelipper's biggest weakness. Pelipper was knocked back onto the ground, and much to Lucas's dismay, with swirls in his eyes.

"Pelipper… damn…" Lucas grunted. His first ace was taken down so quickly.

"Lucas, bring Pelipper over here!" Lillie called out. Lucas went over to Pelipper and carried him over to Lillie, who immediately took out her medical toolkit and began nursing him back to health.

"Thank you so much, babe," Lucas said, giving her a kiss on the cheek before returning to his attention to Olivia. This battle was far from over.

"Steenee, go!" Lucas said, releasing his second ace from her pokeball.

Lucas wasted no time, immediately commanding a Razor Leaf before Nosepass could finish charging up its Thunder Wave attack. Unfortunately, Nosepass was successful and fired a beam of electricity, but Steenee dodged at the last second, and fired her leaves at Nosepass, hitting it square in its body and finishing it off. Olivia smirked as she withdrew Nosepass.

"Impressive," Olivia said. "How about this? Go, Anorith!"

Olivia released her Pokemon and Rotom came out automatically.

_Anorith. Rock-Bug-type. Regenerated from a prehistoric fossil, this primitive Pokemon once lived in warm seas. It grips its prey firmly between its two large claws._

"Hmm… a Bug-type…" Lucas murmured. It could be problematic, but Steenee was fast. She was able to dodge electricity! Steenee should be fine if she was cautious. She started with a Razor Leaf, but Anorith was faster than it appeared. Anorith effortlessly evaded the leaves and charged in with a Metal Claw. Steenee cried out, but she stood fast and fired a Magical Leaf, an attack that couldn't be dodged. Anorith tried to create distance between it and the leaves at it ran circles around her. Despite the leering gaze from Anorith as she was circled, Steenee remained tough as she charged up another Magical Leaf attack, keeping a sharp eye on Anorith. Lucas looked at Olivia, and she had a smirk, making him purse his lips. What was she planning?

Suddenly, Olivia told Anorith to cut the circle and use Bug Bite. Steenee tried to dodge, but she was Anorith was faster and nailed her, causing her to falter, and the Magical Leaf she was charging to dissipate. Wincing in pain, Steenee was unprepared for Olivia's strategy. By cutting the circle, Anorith put Steenee in between it and the Magical Leaves it was dodging. Steenee was pelted by her own leaves, causing her to cry out in pain. Anorith was charging in for another Bug Bite, and Lucas desperately tried to get Steenee to make one last attack before the inevitable happened.

But Steenee continued to prove just how resilient she was. With the last ounces of her strength, she charged up a final Magical Leaf, which landed a direct hit on Anorith. She kept firing as Anorith continued to charge. It was slowed by the barrage of leaves, but not deterred. With a loud cry, Anorith made the last charge to close the distance between it and Steenee. Steenee was sent flying back to Lucas's feet with swirls in her eyes.

"Steenee…" Lucas murmured, picking her up and cradling her. "Proud of you, girl. Lillie will take good care of you, alright?"

Steenee moaned weakly as she was carried over to Lillie. Lucas studied Anorith, and Steenee appeared to do a number on it. It had scratches all over its body and was breathing hard, leering at him as it waited. Lucas pondered, looking at list last four viable pokeballs. Torracat and Snowflake were both weak to Rock-type moves, and Magnemite didn't know any Steel-type moves to be effective. The only other Pokemon was…

Lucas gasped, remembering something from Konikoni City…

"Go, Kirlia!" Lucas cried, sending out his best buddy's pokeball. Kirlia came out and leered at Anorith, ready to fight. Lucas quickly put his plan into action before Anorith had time to do anything. "Kirlia! Catch!"

Lucas quickly took out the Dawn Stone be bought and chucked it at Kirlia. Kirlia jumped up to catch it, and immediately began to glow. Olivia and Lillie gasped as they shielded their eyes from the blinding light. The light intensified as Kirlia's form gained height, his silhouette morphing into something that resembled a fighter. The glow reached its apex and dissipated, and Olivia's and Lillie's eyes went wide as they beheld Lucas's newly evolved ace.

_GALLA! GALL!_

Lucas grinned, taking a glance at Lillie who had the biggest smile on her face. Olivia looked noticeably more worried too, much to Lucas's delight. Gallade looked back at Lucas with a grin, waiting for his next orders.

"You got this Kir—er… Gallade! Use Confusion!"

Gallade furled his eyes just as Anorith was beginning to charge, stopping it dead in its tracks as it winced in pain at the mental assault.

"Now use… uh…" Lucas stopped, consulting Rotom to see what moves Gallade knew. "…Psycho Cut!"

Stunning everyone, Gallade cried out and formed dual pink, psychic swords in his hands and charged forth. Anorith, still recovering from Gallade's mental attack, could do nothing as it was slashed repeatedly by Gallade's psychic blades. Olivia was left speechless as Anorith laid unconscious in front of her.

"Using evolution to your advantage… interesting…" Olivia said, withdrawing Anorith. "I hope you're ready for _my_ ace Pokemon, Lucas. Here's… Lycanroc!"

Olivia released a Pokemon that looked like a dog with bright red demon eyes. Rotom came out to give information.

_Lycanroc. Rock-type. The more intimidating the opponent it faces, the more this Pokemon's blood boils. It will attack with no regard for its own safety._

"Oh…" Lucas mumbled from one of the most unsettling entries he's heard, considering how Lycanroc was staring at Gallade right now.

Lycanroc was somehow even faster than Anorith, darting around in the blink of an eye and surprising Gallade with a Bite attack. It didn't do much, but it distracted Gallade enough to perform a Rock Tomb attack, pelting him with boulders. Lucas tried his usual strategy of stunning the target with Confusion and moving in with a finishing attack, but even when Gallade used Confusion, it didn't seem to do anything to Lycanroc. It was completely unbothered as it moved in for another Bite. This time, Gallade was ready and dodged, but then Olivia did something that caused Lucas's heart to drop.

She revealed her Z-Ring and began performing a dance. It wasn't one that Lucas memorized, but the Z-Ring was all he needed to see.

"Gallade, get ready! She's performing a Z-Move!"

Gallade nodded and braced himself as the aura coursed through Lycanroc.

"Now, Lycanroc!" Olivia cried. "_Continental Crush!_"

Lycanroc sprang into the air, and formed a giant, colossal boulder above Gallade. The shadow's area was equivalent to half the clearing's size. The rock stopped forming and began falling, right on top of Gallade.

"Gallade, move!" Lucas cried, but it was falling too fast for Gallade to escape. The boulder came crashing down, crushing Gallade with an earth-shaking thud. The rock then shattered, revealing Gallade, lying weak.

"Oh gosh…" Lillie whimpered, seeing Gallade lying in the rubble. He wasn't defeated quite yet but was very close. Lillie looked at Steenee and Pelipper, who looked just as worried. "C'mon, Lucas. You can do it. I believe in you."

"C'mon, Gallade! Get up!" Lucas cried. "You can do it!"

_Gall…_

Lucas clenched his teeth as he saw Lycanroc charging up a Rock Tomb attack. One that would finish Gallade off. Lucas took his backpack out and scrambled for a good potion to use. Anything to give Gallade a buffer against the impending attack. Unfortunately, he forgot to stock up before the battle, only finding weak normal potions that wouldn't be enough to save Gallade.

"Hang in there, Gallade!" Lucas called out. "Shoot… there's gotta be _something_ in here…"

As Lucas rummaged through his things, he came across a marble-like sphere with a sea green and pink swirl inside.

"Galladite! That's it!" Lucas said, instantly grabbing the stone. "Gallade! Heads up!"

Lucas chucked the Galladite to Gallade, who managed to catch it despite being close to defeat.

"Alright, Olivia… have a taste of _this!_" Lucas cried. "I hope this works…" he mumbled, presenting his Z-Ring. "_Mega Evolve!_"

Mimicking what Dexio did, he pressed the Mega Stone in his Z-Ring and prayed that it worked. Upon touching the stone, pink aura erupted from his wrist and he could feel the energy surging through his body, just like when he uses Z-Moves. He lifted his arm to the sky, and mirroring pink aura radiated from Gallade. It seemed to invigorate Gallade, as he was able to stand up with ease. The pink aura got brighter and brighter, shaking the earth and enveloping Gallade in a sphere, obscuring him from vision. When the light reached its apex, the sphere shattered with deafening force, and Gallade let out a rattling battle cry as his ultimate form was revealed. Olivia's and Lillie's eyes and their jaws dropped went wide as they beheld Lucas's newly Mega-Evolved Pokemon.

His arms had grown large, formidable orange blades on their sides, and developing a larger, curved crest on his head. Perhaps the most striking, majestic feature of all was developing twin-tail capes from his back that furled in the breeze. Gallade looked like a true warrior, and Lucas was floored at how amazing he looked. However, his gawking time was cut short when he remembered that Lycanroc was charging up a huge Rock Tomb attack. As shocked as Olivia looked, she wasn't about to be deterred by a surprise Mega Evolution. Lycanroc let out a loud cry and threw the debris at Gallade. Gallade's new form gave him the speed he needed to dodge the rocks, and the mental capacity to reduce Lycanroc to a trembling wolf with Confusion. Lycanroc tried to fight it, but Gallade's mental assault was too much and it collapsed to the ground. Olivia tried to motivate it to fight, but Gallade immediately charged in, not wasting any time. Gallade landed a solid, Mega-Evolution-empowered Close Combat on Lycanroc, sending it flying back and landing against Olivia's legs, and finally taking it out and winning the battle. Lillie, Steenee, and Pelipper cheered along with Lucas as Olivia withdrew Lycanroc with a smirk.

"Yeah! You did it, Gallade!" Lucas cheered.

Gallade let out a cry, but it was short lived as his Mega Form faded and he collapsed. Lucas managed to catch him before he fell all the way to the ground.

"You alright, buddy?" Lucas asked. "Sorry to spring so much on you in one fight. But you were amazing."

_Galla…_

"Oh, you poor thing," Lillie said, running up to Gallade. "Here, have a potion."

Lillie gave Gallade a Hyper Potion, which seemed to make him perk up. When she was done spraying the cocktail, Gallade was able to stand on his own.

"Lucas, that was amazing!" Lillie said, giving him a big hug. He could feel Steenee and Pelipper below his legs giving him hugs too.

"Thanks, Lillie," Lucas said. He turned his attention to his Pokemon. "And you three were all awesome! Best team I could ever ask for!"

Steenee, Gallade, and Pelipper all cheered in delight.

"A Mega Evolution," Olivia asked. "How on earth were you able to do that?"

"I ran across someone who works for the professor who studies Mega Evolution," Lucas said. "He gave me a Key Stone and… you know the rest."

"I see," Olivia said. "I never thought I would get to see one for myself."

"Me neither," Lillie said. "Gallade looked so majestic."

"Well, as I like to say, diamonds only sparkle after coal is pushed to its absolute limit," Olivia said. "The Rock-type Z-Crystal, Rockium-Z, is all yours, Lucas. You've earned it."

Lucas could hear Lillie squealing in delight off to the side as he accepted the Rockium-Z and added it to his amulet.

"You saw the Rock-type Z-Pose earlier, but just in case…" Olivia proceeded to demonstrate formally how to do the Rock-type Z-Pose. She positioned her arms as if she was showing off her biceps, and then jumped, doing a 90-degree turn, and landing in a lunge-like pose still flexing her arms and looking to her side back at Lucas. Probably the most extravagant Z-Pose Lucas as seen in a while.

"Use it well," Olivia said. "I guess I gravitate toward the Rock-type since they're everything I'm not: sturdy, hard, rugged, and physically strong. I suppose opposites really do attract."

_Pew!_

"Oh, Nebby!" Lillie said, startled. "You look rather pleased."

"By the way, Lillie, this might be a weird question, but… why even come to the Ruins of Life if you're not a trainer?" Olivia asked.

"Oh. Because of Nebby," Lillie said. "It's not originally from here, and I want to help it get back home. But I don't have any idea how to do that. It seems fond of the ruins for some reason so I keep visiting them and hoping I can find some answers and figure out how to help it."

"You certainly don't see Pokemon like that every day," Olivia said, studying Nebby. "Tapu Lele can run wild at times, even though it's called the island's guardian deity. Regular Pokemon normally avoid the guardians at all costs, unless they are strong enough to face the tapu themselves, that is."

_Pew?_

"Wait… that can't be right…" Olivia mumbled to herself before returning her attention back to Lillie and Lucas. "I think your journey will hold many surprises, and I hope it holds many joys. Lillie, you're doing everything you can for Nebby here, even though you're not a trainer… I like that kind of person. Very respectable."

Lillie blushed. "Thank you. I-I like to help when I can."

"And Lucas… I wish you the best of luck with your island challenge," Olivia said. "As if your Gallade wouldn't be surprising enough, being capable of Mega Evolution is really something else. You have an amazing team with you. I have no doubt you'll go far."

"Thanks, Olivia," Lucas said. "That means a lot coming from a kahuna."

"And I also hope you two stay together for a long time," Olivia said with a giggle. "I can't get over how cute you are!"

Lucas and Lillie both blushed.

"Th-Thank you," Lillie said.

"Kahuna Olivia!"

Olivia's attention was caught by a voice behind Lucas and Lillie. Lucas turned around to see Hau running up.

"Hau! What's up?" Lucas said.

"Hi, Lucas! Are you here to challenge Olivia too?" Hau asked.

"I actually just beat her," Lucas said, presenting his amulet.

"What?! No way! That's awesome!" Hau said. "But you've gotta let me battle you, Kahuna Olivia! You guys will never believe this. This weird green guy form Aether told me to come to Hano Grand Reort once I finished up my grand trial!"

"Really? Me too!" Lucas said.

"Ooh, the Aether Foundation!" Olivia said. "You should go find out what he wants with you, Lucas. You should use your Ride Pager to get there quickly. Wouldn't want to keep him waiting."

"Good idea," Lucas said. "Lillie, wanna go with me?"

Lillie's face seemed to drop. "Th-The Aether Foundation…?" she stammered.

"Yeah," Lucas said. "Is something wrong?"

"U-Um! I-I think I'll stay here," Lillie said. "I-I'd like to see how Hau's battle goes, too."

"Oh…" Lucas said. "You sure?"

Lillie nodded. "I'm sure."

"Well… okay," Lucas said. "But… can I talk to you first? In private?"

"Oh, sure," Lillie said.

Lucas withdrew Gallade, Steenee, and Pelipper and took Lillie's hand, leading her out to the entrance of the clearing. When they got there, he surprised her with a brief, but tender kiss.

"Oh my…" Lillie said, her face turning bright red. "I-Is _that_ why you brought me out here?"

"Partly," Lucas smirked. "I did that because… why not, y'know?"

Lillie giggled. "You're sweet. So, what else did you want to do?"

"Well, I was in Konikoni City earlier and there were a lot of shops around, and I thought about you. So…" Lucas rummaged through his backpack and took out a small bag. "I got something for you."

"Aw, Lucas… you shouldn't have," Lillie said. "You're gonna spoil me with all these gifts."

"Well… maybe I want to," Lucas said.

Lillie giggled some more as she accepted the bag and looked inside. She reached in and was delighted to see a box with the Konikoni Apparel Shop logo on it. She opened it, and gasped.

"Oh gosh…" Lillie cooed as she took out a golden emerald necklace.

"Do you like it?" Lucas asked.

"It's beautiful!" Lillie said. She smiled and immediately gave Lucas a big hug. "Thank you thank you thank you, Lucas! I love it!"

Lucas couldn't help but smile as he held Lille in his arms. Her embrace was so warm and loving, and her inebriating aroma filled his senses. Her hugs would never get old. Lillie pulled away and proceeded to put the necklace on. She hooked it behind her neck and adjusted the pendant.

"How does it look?" Lillie asked.

Lucas was dumbfounded by Lillie's beauty. Not an uncommon occurrence, but the necklace did something to accentuate it, especially in the light of the setting sun. The emerald pendant brought out her twinkling, starlight eyes and the gold chain brought out her flawless blonde hair. The sunlight shined so softly on her perfect skin, making her look angelic. Her enrapturing beauty caused his mind to work on its own as he caressed Lillie's face, making her moan, and pulling her in for a tender kiss. He wrapped his arms around her as she melted in his embrace. Her arms wrapped around his neck as their lips danced together. Her lips were so soft and supple, and her moans so sexy and adorable. Her scent was intoxicating, and her hair so soft as he ran his fingers through. How was this girl so perfect?

Lucas pulled away and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Lillie's gleaming green eyes gazing back at him. He brought his hand up to caress her cheek again.

"You're beautiful, Lillie," Lucas said. "You're always beautiful."

Lillie smiled, acting coy as she looked away from Lucas.

"You're so sweet," Lillie cooed. "Thank you, Lucas."

Lucas smiled, leaning in for another tender, delicious kiss. Pride filled him when he pulled back and he saw the biggest smile on Lillie's face.

"So… are you _sure_ you don't want to meet that Aether Foundation guy?" Lucas asked.

Immediately, Lillie's smile disappeared.

"Um… I-I'm sure," Lillie said.

Lucas sighed. "Alright."

"I'm sorry," Lillie said. "Maybe there's something else we can do together some other time?"

"Actually, I think Hau mentioned some on-going festival that happens on the next island. Ula'Ula, I think? Maybe we could check that out?" Lucas asked.

"Okay!" Lillie said. "So… I guess you have to head out for now?"

"Yeah," Lucas said. "Sorry I have to keep leaving you."

"It's okay," Lillie said. "I understand. I'm… I'm so proud of you."

Lucas felt a hint of pride within him. "Really?"

Lillie nodded. "You're becoming such a strong trainer, and you're an amazing guy. I… I feel so lucky to have you."

Lucas smiled, playing with her braids. "I'm lucky to have such an amazing girl. My first girlfriend…"

Lillie blushed, giving him a big hug. "My first boyfriend…"

Their lips soon joined in another tender kiss as they held each other tightly. The only sounds were the ocean washing up on shore and the breeze rustling the trees. For that moment, it was as if nothing else mattered but them. They only pulled back when they needed to breathe, and when they did so, they stared into each other's eyes, entranced.

"Your eyes are so gorgeous," Lucas said.

Lillie blushed. "Aw… thank you."

Lucas gave Lillie another kiss, moving his hands down to hold hers.

"I guess… this is goodbye for now," Lucas said.

Lillie nodded. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Lucas said. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll see each other again soon. If it's too long though, I'll buy you something else to make up for it."

Lillie giggled. "You don't have to do that. Just seeing you will be enough."

Lucas shrugged. "I also just like buying you things."

"You're too sweet," Lillie said, kissing his cheek. "Okay then. Um… goodbye."

"Goodbye," Lucas said. They shared one last kiss before Lillie walked back up to the clearing. Lucas could hear the clashing of tough battling coming from up the path. Olivia must've been giving Hau a hard time. Lucas watched Lillie as she walked up the path and disappeared, but not before glancing back at Lucas once and adorably blowing him a kiss. Lucas waved back, chuckling to himself. How was Lillie so _cute?_

When he could no longer see Lillie, he took out his Ride Pager to call in Charizard. Time to see what that Aether Foundation chief guy wanted to show him.


	13. The Aether Foundation

**A/N: Thanks to **_**Team Riptide**_** and **_**XenoLucifer**_** for pointing out technical issues in the last chapter. They have been resolved. Enjoy Ch.13!**

* * *

Ch.13: The Aether Foundation

How did Lucas not notice the Hano Grand Resort before? This place was gigantic! Charizard deposited him, he needed to take a second to marvel at his surroundings. The outside area was split into quadrants of crystal-clear water by with palm trees and bushes flanking the pathways. A white stone awning jutted out from the entrance of the hotel onto a beautiful, cream-colored paving with marble bridges extending out to either side, connecting the resort to Heahea City. Of course, the outside vista was nothing compared to the hotel complex itself. It consisted of a colossal middle tower, about half as tall as a skyscraper, flanked by two smaller-girth towers of similar height, and further flanked by two middle-sized towers, decorated all around with palm trees, fountains, flags, and perfectly-trimmed hedges. There was even a small harbor in the rear of the immediate area. It definitely looked like a place for the wealthy and privileged; someone like that Aether Foundation guy.

This place must look amazing at night. Lucas could already picture how they would light the area up when the sun went down.

However, there were more pressing matters at hand than ogling the surroundings. Curiosity was clawing at his mind to see what this "wonderous place" was that the Aether guy mentioned.

Lucas entered the building, and even the interior was a sight to behold. The entire space echoed with the relaxing sound of rushing water coming from the waterfall behind the reception desk as well as twin fountains flanking the entrance. More Alolan foliage decorated the foyer with pristine granite flooring engraved with leaves and branches, and a big red carpet ran through the center. Windows as tall as the room itself offered a dazzling view of the outside world, complete with big red couches set up everywhere so one could be comfortable while gawking at the view. The room was filled with, as expected, people who looked like they had money to burn, and even those who seemed excited to be visiting such an exotic region. It made Lucas feel lucky that he lived here now.

And as promised, the Aether guy was waiting right in the center of the room, just as he said. Hard to miss with those green spectacles as big as his entire face and rather pompous work uniform, especially compared to the other Aether worker he was with a while back. Upon seeing Lucas, he seemed to stand firm, trying to look more regal than he actually did.

"So, you've come at last," he said.

"Um... so I have?" Lucas said. Weird way to start a conversation.

"Forgive me, I haven't introduced myself yet," he said. "You may call me Faba."

"Nice to meet you, Faba," Lucas said.

"Indeed," Faba said. "Now then, I promised to show you someplace astounding, right? Well, that place is none other than Aether Paradise!"

"Aether Paradise?" Lucas asked.

Faba nodded. "A veritable paradise for Pokemon, floating far out in the Alolan sea. It is an artificial island made for the sole purpose of protecting Pokemon!"

"I've never seen anything like that out there," Lucas said. "Not even when we were first moving in."

"I'm not surprised. When I say far out into the Alolan sea, I mean _very _far out," Faba said. "I am a man of my word, so I will prove to you that all I have said is the truth with a tour of Aether Paradise. You will come, won't you?"

"Wow, that's very nice of you," Lucas said. "I think I'm down."

Faba smiled. "Good, good. Then you'll come with me. Aether Paradise will amaze you."

"Wait! Take me, too!"

Lucas looked behind him to see Hau running up, followed by Olivia and Professor Kukui.

"Oh, hi everyone," Lucas said. "Wait, where's Lillie? Wasn't she with you guys?"

"Professor Burnet came and got her," Hau said.

"She's probably back at the lab by now," Kukui said.

"Ah, that's a relief," Lucas said. "Thanks for taking care of her."

"Of course!" Kukui said. "She's my assistant, after all

"Lillie?" Faba asked.

"Yeah, my girlfriend," Lucas said. "She didn't want to come along."

"Girlfriend, hm?" Faba said. "How... interesting."

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Um... what do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing," Faba said. "Anyways, I see Kahuna Olivia herself has come to see you off?"

"I look after all the trial-goers who come to Akala Island," Olivia said. "I feel as though it's my duty as kahuna, after all. They're like my own children. I had to ensure they got here safely."

"And I gotta make sure my star trainers are getting where they need to be!" Kukui said.

"Star trainers?" Lucas asked.

"Oh yeah!" Kukui said. "Both of you have already cleared half the islands in Alola. You're well on your way to become legends in this region."

"Wow, you really think so?!" Hau said.

"Anything is possible if you keep up that attitude," Kukui said. "Anyways, I think Mr. Faba here is waiting to take you both to Aether Paradise."

"Are you not coming, Professor?" Hau asked.

The professor shook his head. "I've got my own business to attend to. Let me know what kind of tech you see at Aether and we can rendezvous on Ula'ula Island! Let's say, Malie Garden, yeah?"

"Sounds good!" Hau said. "I guess it's goodbye to Akala Island for now!"

"In that case, let us enjoy an adventure upon that grand vessel that will take us across the high seas!" Faba said. "That is to say, the ferry."

Faba motioned for Hau and Lucas to follow him back outside.

"Oh, Professor?" Lucas said. "Can you say hi to Lillie for me?"

"Sure thing, Lucas!" Kukui said. "I'm sure it'll make her day to hear that!"

"Thanks," Lucas said before moving quickly to catch up with Faba and Hau.

* * *

"Lucas, can you believe a big hunk of steel like Aether Paradise can float in the sea?!" Hau said, taking a deep breath of the rich, salty air as the ferry skated along the water.

"I'm excited to see it," Lucas said. "Faba was really hyping it up."

"Did you know that it's because Pokemon are holding it up?" Hau asked.

"Huh?" Lucas asked, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, I already knew that."

"Aw, darn," Hau grumbled. "I thought I had one up on you."

Lucas laughed. "Nice try."

"I'll get you someday," Hau said. "One of these days, my team's gonna kick your butt back to Kanto."

"Not if I kick yours back to Melemele first," Lucas retorted.

Hau just chuckled. "I hope I can beat you one day. It's gonna be hard, though. You're crazy strong."

"Well, maybe not 'crazy'," Lucas said. "Olivia really did me in."

"Same here," Hau said. "But you're awesome, Lucas. I'm glad my rival turned out to be as cool as you."

"Well, thanks, but I'm not really that great," Lucas said.

"You kidding? You have the coolest team I've ever seen!" Hau said. "You even rescued a blue Ralts! I think you're one of the most awesome trainers I've ever met. And y'know, I'm pretty sure Lillie would agree with me."

Lucas blushed upon hearing Lillie's name.

"I guess you're right. Thanks, man," Lucas said. "I wish Lillie was here right now."

"Why didn't she want to come?" Hau asked.

"I don't know," Lucas said. "She didn't want to talk about it, so I didn't push it. Though, Faba was acting really weird when I mentioned her name."

"Really?" Hau asked.

"Yeah," Lucas said. "He got really quiet and just studied me for a moment."

"That's creepy," Hau said.

"I know," Lucas said. "Actually, now that I think about it, I'm kind of glad she didn't come along. Not sure what was up with Faba there."

"Whoa! Lucas, do you see that?!" Hau said, pointing at a colossal white structure appearing over the horizon. Lucas's eyes went wide when he saw it. As they approached, the true majesty of the complex became apparent. It was big enough to support a small town. A giant white building with windows as tall as the walls was the centerpiece of the island, with wing-like landing pads extending out from either side. Jutting out from the center was a peninsula-like bridge with what appeared to be a mansion of some kind. As Hau and Lucas gawked at the complex, the boat approached the harbor entrance at the bottom, flanked by elaborate engravings of a city skyline. Entering the harbor, Hau and Lucas were again amazed by the aesthetics. The water gently washed against a wall of spotless stainless steel, matching the walls, giving the room a soft, gleaming sheen. In the center, an open elevator leading up to the rest of the complex. Combined with the pristine, smooth, white concrete flooring, the area had an astoundingly futuristic feel. The ferry pulled up to the landing as a ramp came out to meet it. When the ramp made contact, Faba emerged.

"Here we are," Faba said with bravado. "Aether Paradise."

"Wow! This place is so cool!" Hau said.

"This place is impressive," Lucas said.

"Isn't it?" Faba said. "As I said back at the resort, this is a conservation facility for Pokemon, equipped with the latest technology to help further this purpose. Downstairs, our teams work on pokeball development and more. Yes, all for the sake of Pokemon conservation. To that end, I must warn you that it strictly forbidden to catch any of the facility's Pokemon. A jamming signal is broadcast throughout the facility to prevent pokeballs from functioning."

"Wow, you guys are serious!" Hau said.

"Indeed. We take our jobs very seriously," Faba said. "Come, let us head up to the conservation area. We'll take the elevator."

Faba led them over to the elevator just as it was coming down. On the elevator was a woman with big purple hair, a white lab coat similar to Faba's, and a pink sweater underneath.

"Excuse me, Mr. Faba," she said as she exited the elevator.

"Yes, excuse you!" Faba said in a surprisingly offended tone. "I have a title for a reason, you know! I wish to be addressed as such. How else will anyone know how important I am?"

The woman looked irritated, but maintained a professional face.

"Yes... Branch Chief Faba..." she said.

Lucas and Haw shared a look. Faba may have had a shorter fuse than they thought.

"Now then, I was just about to go speak to the president about our Akala Island conservation efforts," Faba said. "And introduce her to these talented young trainers here. Excuse me."

Faba then got on the elevator and pushed a few buttons before being sent to the upper levels alone.

"Um... were we supposed to follow him?" Lucas asked.

"Phew..." the woman said. Don't worry about him. He can be a little... much. I can lead you to the conservation area myself." Putting a smile on her face, she turned to Hau and Lucas, giving them a bow. "But first, I'd like to personally welcome you to Aether Paradise. I am Wicke. It's nice to meet you Lucas and Hau."

"Nice to meet you too," Lucas said. "Wait, how do you know us already?"

"Whoa, wait! You're right!" Hau said.

Wicke giggled. "I also heard about how you helped protect the Pokemon there, Hau. And Lucas, we've heard a lot about you. One of our employees told us how you took a scared Vulpix under your wing. And of course, we were very interested in the blue Ralts when the word got around, come to find out it's in your hands, Lucas, and evolved into a Kirlia! Thank you for that. It's nice to know trainers like you are out there in Alola to help us with our goals here."

Lucas smiled. "You're welcome. And for the record, Kirlia is actually a Gallade now."

"Really!" Wicke said. "How wonderful! It warms my heart to hear that poor Ralts in in capable hands now."

"He's one of my best," Lucas said.

Wicke giggled. "Our president will be pleased to hear this. She was so upset when she heard about that awful trainer, as we all were. Come, let me show you up to the conservation area now. Perhaps we can catch the president there."

"Woo! Let's go!" Hau said. As if on cue, the elevator immediately came down. The three of them got on, Wicke pressed some buttons, and in a flash, they were transported to the upper levels. The first floor they arrived at was a beautiful elevated bridge area with front desks in one direction, and an opening the outside courtyard in front of the mansion in the other, all of which made of white and teal stainless steel, looking highly state-of-the-art. In front of the reception desks were various trainers with their Pokemon.

"This is the main entrance," Wicke said. "If you need your Pokemon taken care of, you can bring them to the reception desk there. And up on the next level is the conservation area; our destination."

"This place is awesome!" Hau said.

"I'll say," Lucas said. "Hey, whose mansion is that?"

"Oh, the one behind us?" Wicke said. "That's where our president lives. Hopefully she'll be in the conservation area so we can introduce you to her. Let's go, shall we?" Wicke pressed some buttons on the console and they were on their way to the top of the complex. The elevator ascended through a darker column before reaching the very end, and when it stopped, Lucas's and Hau's jaws dropped.

The conservation area was unlike any other part of the complex. A giant forest-like area that didn't look at all artificial, save for the white bridges extending throughout the room. Tall trees dotted the room forming a canopy. Small hills and valleys created a very natural looking terrain, as if it existed first and the complex was built around it. In the valleys were rivers and ponds with crystal-clear blue water with boulders in the flow, creating mesmerizing white-water currents. The shores of the rivers were blanketed by the greenest grass and exotic palm trees. On the boulders in the water, Pokemon rested and played with each other, as well as Pokemon flying across the trees and hiding in the bushes. It was really like a natural forest.

Lucas just looked around in awe. Lillie would've _loved_ this. If only he could've shared this expreience with her...

"Wow!" Hau said.

"We keep many Pokemon here that are targeted by Team Skull," Wicke said. "But we also support Pokemon who need a little extra protection, like Corsola for example. They're terribly overhunted by a Pokemon called Mareanie."

"Yeah. My gramps always says that nature, even though it gives us blessings, also has its cruel side," Hau said. "But can the Aether Foundation really protect all the Pokemon that are out there?"

Wicke nodded. "The balance of nature is delicate. Juding how we humans should try to affect that is difficult, but the Aether Foundation is dedicated. If there's a Pokemon that needs a little extra help, we will do what we can to help."

"That's pretty amazing," Lucas said. "Why the Alola region, though?"

"I'm not sure," Wicke said. "It's hard to know for sure what our president is thinking sometimes."

"Ah, hello there, Wicke."

The group's attention was drawn behind them. Approaching was beautiful, slender woman with long, thick blonde hair reaching all the way down to her hips. She wore a sleeveless white dress with yellow skirt lining to match her hair color, extending down to her mid-thighs, a black, onyx pendant necklace, white tights, high heels. All the white she wore helped to accentuate her flawless pale skin. She walked with a very elegant and regal style.

"Oh, hello, Miss Lusamine!" Wicke said with a bow. "I was just about to come find you."

"You must be Lucas and Hau," she said. "Welcome to Aether Paradise, the Aether Foundation's own private island. I am the president, but please, just call me Lusamine."

"Oh, wow!" Hau said. "The pleasure is mine, Miss Pres—um—Lusamine."

"Same here," Lucas said, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's an honor, really."

Lusamine giggled. "Well, thank you, but please don't be intimidated. I don't like to have the image of a big, scary president. I'm really just a regular person."

"Sounds good to me," Lucas said.

"Lucas, I've heard a lot about you," Lusamine said. "You helped a Vulpix some of my associates were caring for, yes?"

"Yep," Lucas said. "Apparently I was the only trainer she wasn't completely scared of. Snowflake was awesome during the grass trial."

"Snowflake?" Lusamine asked.

"Her nickname," Lucas said.

"How cute!" Lusamine said. "And another thing. You saved the blue Ralts?"

"_The_ blue Ralts?" Lucas asked. "Um... yeah, I did."

"Thank goodness," Lusamine said. "That horrible trainer caused quite a ruckus on Melemele Island. I heard about it and hoped that a good trainer would save the poor thing, or that one of my associates could find it so I could take care of it myself. You're a hero in my book, Lucas."

"Oh, wow... um... thanks, Miss Lusamine," Lucas said, blushing. "He's been amazing. One of my aces."

"If you don't mind, may I see?" Lusamine asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Of course!" Lucas said, taking out Gallade's pokeball, chucking it to the ground next to them, releasing him. Gallade emerged with a battle cry, making Lusamine gasp.

"Oh my!" Lusamine cooed. "A blue Gallade!"

Gallade seemed confused, coming out of his pokeball with no battle afoot.

"Hey there, buddy. No battle happening. Miss Lusamine here just wanted to see you," Lucas said. Gallade gave a nod, calming down and looking towards Lusamine, whom had the biggest smile on her face.

"I never thought I would see a Gallade in my life, let alone a blue one!" Lusamine said, walking up to Gallade. "Do you know how rare you are, sweetie?"

Gallade gave Lusamine a grin.

"I'm overjoyed to see you with a strong, capable trainer," Lusamine said.

"Hey, Lucas," Hau said. "The professor told me you also saved a Steenee from Team Skull, right?"

"Is that true?" Lusamine asked.

"Um... yeah," Lucas said, blushing and rubbing the back of his head. "It was being chased by a Team Skull grunt after it wandered away from the pack. She really kicked ass in the water trial, and she bonded with Gallade here almost instantly."

"Oh, that makes me so happy! So heartwarming," Lusamine cheered. "I'll say it again, Lucas: you're a hero to me. But not just me, to the Aether Foundation."

"Wow... um... th-thank you, Miss Lusamine," Lucas said. "That means a lot."

"I'm glad there are people like you who travel the islands to learn more about Pokemon, and helping them whenever you can. It's wonderful to know I'm not alone in my goal," Lusamine said. "It breaks my heart to think about all the people who harm Pokemon for their own selfish reasons." Lusamine extended her arms out as if to present the entire conservation area. "And that's why I'm here. I will be like a mother to all of those poor Pokemon and shower them with love. Even Pokemon far from the Alola region are worthy of my love."

"Wow, Miss Lusamine!" Hau said. "How do you do all of this? You're, like, not even that much older than us!"

Lusamine blushed and giggled. "Oh, you're sweet, Hau, but I'm actually over 40!"

"What?!" Hau and Lucas exclaimed.

"You don't look 40 at all!" Lucas said.

"I know, right?!" Hau said.

"You two are so sweet," Lusamine said. "It's all about having the right style. Perhaps I could take you boys out sometime and find you some smashing outfits, hm?"

"You mean something like what you're wearing?" Hau asked. "I'm not sure anyone else could pull off that look."

"Except maybe Lillie," Lucas said.

Lusamine's eyes went wide before giving a smirk. "Oh, don't you worry. Just leave everything up to me, alright? Children would all be much happier if they'd only listen to the adult around them, trust me."

A chill percolated through Lucas's spine. "Wait... what?"

Suddenly, a large tremor shook the foundation of the complex, interrupting the conversation. Everyone struggled to keep their balance against the brief shaking before frantically looking around the room for a source.

"Whoa! What was that?!" Hau asked.

"Did something happen on the lower floors?" Wicke asked.

Before Lusamine could give an answer, the air suddenly filled with a distorted, anomalous sounds. They started off quiet, and slowly got louder as if something was approaching. As the volume approached its apex, a strange light appeared beside them. The ground shook as the sounds got louder, finally reaching a climax with a loud boom, tearing open an otherworldly portal before everyone, like something out of science fiction. Lightning radiated from the undulating gateway. Lucas's eyes were wide open, as was everyone else's. He could hear Gallade growling behind him, as if expecting a fight.

"Wh-What is that?!" Lucas beckoned.

"Is that one of those Ultra Wormholes that Professor Burnet was talking about?!" Hau asked.

Just then, the gateway emitted a blinding rainbow flash. Lucas averted his eyes, and when the light dimmed, he heard a supernatural cry. He looked, and gasped when he saw a living creature emerging from the portal. A Pokemon! It resembled a jellyfish with tentacles that resembled more of a long, white dress. The portal closed behind it as it apathetically floated there in front of them. Lucas glanced around at him, and saw equally shocked expressions, confirming that nobody knew what this thing was.

"You..." Lusamine murmured. "You are..."

She carefully approached the strange alien Pokemon. "Have you come from a distant world?"

The Pokemon seemed to recoil slightly, emitting a bashful cry.

"Miss Lusamine! Stand back!" Hau cried. "That thing... we don't even know what it is!"

Lusamine just shook her head. "You poor creature..."

Lucas flinched when the Pokemon seemed to focus on him. It let out a cry much louder than the one when Lusamine tried to talk to it. Suddenly, it flared up with aura, the same aura that appears when Lucas channels Z-Power into his Pokemon for a Z-Move. It was going to attack!

"Gallade! Get in here!" Lucas called out. Gallade jumped into battle without hesitation. "Argh... I can't even tell what type it is!"

Gallade started with a Psycho Cut, which didn't seem to do much before the Pokemon retaliated with what appeared to be a Poison Jab, hitting Gallade directly from being at point-blank range. Gallade attempted to counter with a Leaf Blade, but winced in pain as a purple shade enveloped him. He was poisoned. The Pokemon took advantage of the window and used what looked like a Psywave. Gallade groaned as the Pokemon invaded its mind, but being Psychic-type himself, it didn't do much. Gallade grunted and hit it directly with a Leaf Blade, sending it flying back into the railing of the bridge. Before Gallade could charge back in, it let out a deafening cry; so loud that everyone had to cover their ears. Light began emitting from its body, and in a flash... it was gone. Silence fell over the room as Lucas rushed up to Gallade with an Antidote to heal Gallade's poisoning.

"So, it's true," Lusamine murmured. "I need to get that Pokemon back."

"Are you okay, Miss Lusamine?!" Hau asked.

Lusamine nodded. "Yes. Thank you, Hau."

"Lucas?" Hau asked.

"I'm good," Lucas asked. "I've got Gallade all patched up."

"That Ultra Beast just now..." a familiar voice behind Lucas said.

Lucas turned around to see Dulse and Zossie approaching.

"It came from the other end of an Ultra Wormhole. It is a being from another world," Dulse said. "A world you know as Ultra Space!"

"Who the heck—?!" Hau beckoned. "Seriously, what's with that getup?!"

"Don't worry, Hau," Lucas said. "I've met these two before. They're good."

Lusamine giggled. "Indeed they are. They are my guests. The Ultra Recon Squad. They've been helping the foundation with our research into Ultra Beasts. Would you like to introduce yourselves?"

"Dulse."

"And I'm Zossie!"

They both gave their robotic Alolan wave. Hau didn't look completely convinced that they were alright.

"So... Ultra Beasts? Ultra Wormholes?" Lucas asked.

Dulse nodded. "Our world has been shrouded in darkness. The light was stolen by a creature known as Necrozma. It is a creature similar to an Ultra Beast, and someday it will come to steal Alola's light... like an eternal eclipse."

"Necrozma is, like, crazy powerful!" Zossie said. "It can wield light however it wants. It runs wild sometimes, but it also shares its mysterious light with others, too!"

"But do not worry," Lusamine said. "If this Necrozma, or even an Ultra Beast like the one we just saw, should ever come to this world from another, the Aether Foundation will be prepared to protect Alola's light. So, rest easy. We will take care of everything."

Lucas bit his lip. Other worlds? Ultra Wormholes? Ultra Beasts? A lot to take in, not to mention the haunting vibe he was getting from Lusamine now.

"Now then, I would love to stay and talk more, but I must go see that none of our resident Pokemon were harmed by the tremors," Lusamine said. "Wicke, I believe these gentlemen are in the middle of their island challenge, yes? Please see them off to the next island."

"Right away, Miss Lusamine!" Wicke said.

"I need to speak with Mr. Faba about exactly what happened downstairs," Lusamine said. "Perhaps our experiments to open Ultra Wormholes are not going as smoothly as we hoped."

Wicke nodded and turned to Lucas and Hau. "Let's get you boys off to Ula'ula Island, then."

"Well, thanks for everything, Miss Lusamine," Lucas said.

"Yeah! This place is awesome!" Hau cheered. "And we even got to see an Ultra Wormhole!"

Lusamine smiled. "I hope to hear great things about you boys! Don't let me down, now."

"Don't worry. We won't!" Hau said.

With that, Wicke activated the elevator console and they began to descend, with Hau waving goodbye to Lusamine, and Lusamine smiling and returning the favor.

"Lucas, we've gotta tell Professor Burnet what we saw!" Hau said. "She'll be amazed."

"No kidding," Lucas said.

The elevator descended past the main entrance and down to the harbor area. Wicke escorted them to a much more decorated ferry with other Aether visitors boarding as well.

"It was a pleasure to meet you both," Wicke said. "Today's events were rather unexpected for us as well."

"Doesn't matter. It was cool!" Hau said.

"I'm glad you feel that way. It's always a pleasure to have guests," Wicke said. "Now then, this ferry will take you to Malie City on Ula'ula Island. I wish you both the best in the rest of your trials!"

"Thank you very much," Lucas said.

"Yeah, thanks!" Hau said.

With that, Lucas and Hau got on the ferry and were off to Ula'ula Island.

* * *

The ferry's cabin was fairly large and spacious with plenty of room for the passengers to get up and move around. Lucas didn't feel like it moving around, though. It was nice to relax and stare out the window at the setting sun against the island skyline. The Alolan sunset sky would never get old.

"Dude, they have big malasadas on the boat!" Hau said, coming back with three big malasadas in hand.

"Holy crap, how much did you get?" Lucas said. "Could I maybe get one of those?"

Hau nodded and handed one over to Lucas before digging in himself.

"My heart's still racing, you know?" Hau said.

"I hear you," Lucas said. "Didn't expect all of that to happen."

"Me neither," Hau said. "But it's so awesome to think that Ultra Wormholes and Ultra Beasts are real. And that Ultra Recon squad... this world is just too big! I can't wait for what Ula'ula Island has for us!"

"Hey, Hau," Lucas said. "Do you know what was up with Faba? What was his deal?"

"Oh my gosh, I'm not the only one!" Hau said. "You didn't like him either? He _really_ wanted to be called by his title."

"Yeah," Lucas said. "Pretty full of himself."

"And then the president herself wants to be called by her real name," Hau said. "Lusamine was really something, wasn't she?"

"Can you believe she's over 40?" Lucas asked.

"Dude, I know!" Hau said. "Maybe I need to take her up on that offer for picking an outfit for me."

"I think I'll let Lillie handle that for me," Lucas said. "Man, I wish she could've been there."

"She would've loved it," Hau said. "Hopefully we'll see her at Malie City."

"I hope so too," Lucas said. "I miss her."

"I bet you do," Hau said. "Anyways, I've got malasadas that are getting cold, so if you'll excuse me..."

Hau began wolfing down the malasadas as Lucas redirected his attention to the vista outside. He could see the approaching skyline of the next island on the horizon. As land approached, he couldn't help but think about those words that Lusamine uttered right before the portal opened...

* * *

"Land ahoy!" Hau cheered, touching the solid ground of the Malie Harbor. Immediately Hau took off up the staircase from the dock, not letting Lucas have a moment to look around.

"Wow! Ula'ula Island already feels different from Melemele or Akala, huh!" Hau said. "Where were we supposed to meet the professor again?"

"Malie Garden, I think?" Lucas said.

"That was it!" Hau said. "Why would he want us to meet him there? I guess there's one way to find out!"

"Let's go over there then," Lucas said.

Hau nodded, once again taking off with Lucas having to follow. Even moving at the Hau's pace, Lucas found himself astonished by the aesthetics of Malie City. Unlike Melemele and Akala, Ula'ula seemed to have a more eastern influence. Bamboo lined the docks and city streets with sidewalks made of more irregular stone. The buildings all had dark green hip-and-gable roofs with the entrance to the shopping district being adorned by an archway with paper lanterns. The streetlights were paper lanterns as well. Right before the shopping district, there was a large wall, topped with a similar-looking roof to the buildings, leading to a large clearing area with rivers, bridges, and even a pavilion, with a large tower in the back, similar to the Bell Tower from Johto.

"That must be the garden over there," Lucas said, pointing to the archway.

"Let's go!" Hau said.

Lucas followed Hau as he bolted into the garden. Even Hau had to stop when they entered to marvel at the garden's beauty. A vast array of trees, bamboo, bushes, flowers, tall grass, and bridges over the big, deep blue river that ran though. Wild Pokemon could be seen going about their lives in the grass and in the water, interacting with some of the people in the gazebos and on benches. The dusk sky made it even prettier with the paper lanterns turning on to illuminate the area, filling the rivers with gold.

"Wow," Hau said. "Melemele has nothing like this."

"No kidding," Lucas said.

"Hey, I think I see the Professor over there!" Hau said, pointing to the benches next to the pavilion across the main bridge and right before the big tower. Hau and Lucas took off to see the Professor sitting on the bench with his eyes closed and back straight, as if he was meditating. When they got close, his eyes opened and smiled when he saw his star trainers.

"Professor Kukui!" Hau said.

"Hey, there!" Kukui said. "What's going on? You guys look really energetic for how late it's getting. Did something big happen?"

"Oh, just wait, Professor," Lucas said with a smirk.

"You're not gonna believe this!" Hau said. "We saw an actual Ultra Wormhole open up! And a Pokemon came out of it! You've gotta tell Professor Burnet! It was so amazing!"

"An Ultra Wormhole?!" Kukui beckoned. "That _is_ amazing, oh yeah! Maybe we'll be able to travel through them someday. You two are lucky!"

"I know!" Hau said. "I'm so full of energy right now!"

"I bet," Kukui said. "Too bad that the island's captains will be too keen on doing the challenge this late at night. But for tomorrow, the next trial is on Mount Hokulani. There's a bus stop on Route 10 that will take you up there."

"Sounds good!" Hau said. "But in the meantime, I heard there's a great malasada shop here, so I'll see you guys later!"

Hau bolted, with the Professor chuckling in his wake.

"He just can't get enough malasadas, can he?" Lucas said.

"Nope, but I can't really blame him," Kukui said.

"I think I'm gonna take off too," Lucas said. "I need to get a room at the Pokemon Center. Oh... um... how's Lillie doing?"

"She's great, but she misses you quite a bit," Kukui said.

Lucas blushed. "I miss her too."

Kukui chuckled. "I don't think you'll be missing her for much longer." He pointed behind Lucas, and Lucas turned around and felt his heart skip a beat at the beauty approaching.

"Lillie?" Lucas beckoned.

Lillie gasped. "Lucas! Hi!"

Lillie began running up to Lucas. He opened his arms to catch her as she wrapped him in a big hug.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Lillie said. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, babe," Lucas said, holding her close and kissing her. The moment their lips touched, it felt like he was floating on air. When they pulled back, they held each other tightly as if letting go would cause the world to end.

Kukui laughed behind them. "Perfect timing, Lillie, yeah! I told her to come meet me here when she was done at the library."

Lillie and Lucas weren't even listening, too lost in each other's embrace, which only made the Professor laugh more.

"I'll leave you lovebirds to it then," Kukui said. "You'll take care of her, right Lucas?"

"Mmmhmm," Lucas said.

"I know I can trust you with her. Have a good night, you two!" Kukui said, bidding farewell and leaving the garden, as well as the couple alone. Now that he was gone, Lucas seized the opportunity and brought Lillie in for another kiss, this time much more tender. She relaxed in his arms, moaning and brushing his hair. Lucas returned the favor by stroking her waist. It really hasn't been that long since he last kissed her, but somehow it felt like years had gone by.

They pulled back, needing a moment to catch their breath as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Gosh, you're so pretty," Lucas said.

Lillie blushed and giggled. "Aw... you're so sweet. I missed you."

"I missed you too," Lucas said. "Hey, since it's getting late, I was about to head over to the Pokemon Center and get a room. Wanna join me?"

"Oh, okay. Sure," Lillie said.

Lucas smiled, offering his hand to Lillie, who gladly accepted, and lead her to the Pokemon Center. He couldn't help himself from giving her adorable hand a kiss, making her giggle. She returned the favor by kissing his cheek, and it was his turn to blush. To be with Lillie again... the feeling was indescribable. Everyone in Malie City could see that Lillie was his, and it filled Lucas with pride to walk around with her.

Lucas checked into the Pokemon Center, dropping his Pokmeon off for overnight care, and brought Lillie to his room. He took his backpack off and stretched, groaning loudly, and making Lillie giggle.

"Are you tired?" Lillie asked.

"A little," Lucas said, sitting on the bed and crisscrossing his legs. He pat his lap and held his arms out to Lillie. She blushed, placing her bag aside and taking her hat off, tossing her hair, and making Lucas's heart skip a beat. Her hair was so beautiful. She looked like an angel when she tossed it like that. With a smile she climbed onto the bed and sat in Lucas's lap, making both of them blush majorly. Lucas brought Lillie in for another kiss, and felt her melt in his arms. His hand found its way to her thigh, making her giggle. Her hand rested on his chest, giving him chills as he relished the taste of Lillie's sweet, candy lips.

They pulled back to take a breath, resting their foreheads against each other.

"I-I really like kissing you," Lillie said.

"I-I really like it too," Lucas said, rubbing her thigh, making her smile.

"Um... I-I wanted to ask you... how was the Aether Foundation?" Lillie asked.

"Oh, it was amazing, Lillie," Lucas said. "A giant artificial island in the middle of the sea. It was like something from the future. They even had this giant conservation area that was like an indoor ecosystem. So awesome. We even got to meet the president herself."

"You did?" Lillie asked. "Oh... that's... neat."

"You don't seem too excited," Lucas said.

Lillie bit her lip. "Um... what did you think of her?"

"I thought she was really nice," Lucas said. "She asked to see Gallade, and was really happy to see it in the hands of a 'capable trainer', as she put it. She even called me a hero for saving several Pokemon and helping her cause."

"A hero, hm?" Lillie said.

"Yeah. I don't really feel like one, but it was nice to hear it from someone like her," Lucas said.

"I bet it is," Lillie murmured.

"What was that?" Lucas asked.

"Oh... um... n-nothing," Lillie said. "S-So you think she's nice? I-I guess that makes sense. She's trying to protect Pokemon, after all..."

"Y'know... she kind of reminds me of you," Lucas said. "Cares about Pokemon, will do anything to make sure they're safe..."

"Oh... y-you think so..." Lillie said.

"Of course," Lucas said. "But... she did say something kind of weird. She said, 'Children would all be much happier if they'd only listen to the adult around them.'"

"Sh-She said that?" Lillie asked. "Okay... um... th-that's really great, Lucas. I-I think I get it."

Lucas looked over and noticed a very worried look on Lillie's face.

"Um... babe?" Lucas asked. "Are you okay?"

"Um... y-yeah... I'm fine," Lillie said. "I-I'm happy the president thinks so highly of you."

"You sure?" Lucas asked. "You look kind of... disturbed."

Lillie shook her head, giving Lucas a kiss on the cheek. "I promise, I'm fine. I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I-It's been a long day, I suppose."

Lucas rose an eyebrow. "Well... okay. If you say so. But don't be afraid to talk to me about anything, okay?"

Lillie smiled, giving Lucas a peck. "Thank you, Lucas. But I do feel bad about not going with you. Maybe we can do something tomorrow? I mean, as long as it won't interfere with your island challenge."

"I can always make time for you, babe," Lucas said, kissing Lillie on the cheek, making her giggle. "Maybe we can walk around the gardens?"

"Okay!" Lillie said. "Do you think we could go to the library as well? There's a book I wanted to look for there, but I couldn't find it today. Maybe you could help me?"

"Yeah, I'd love to," Lucas said. "Maybe we can check out that Festival Plaza one day too."

Lillie giggled. "Sounds like fun. I can't wait."

"Me neither," Lucas said. He brought his hand up to caress Lillie's face, making her moan. She looked so cute right now without her hat on and sitting in his lap. Lucas couldn't help himself from pulling her in for another kiss. But this time, he started slowly, carefully moving his lips as if moving any faster would break her. Their lips softly meshed together and gently released before meshing together again. Every meshing sent chills down Lucas's spine and made Lillie moan. He pulled away briefly to look at her, and saw the slowly building passion in his heart mirrored in her gorgeous green eyes. He brought her back in, this time moving his lips faster, making Lillie moan more. His hand moved down to caress her thigh, and she began brushing his hair in return. Lucas felt the heat in his heart increasing the more he kissed her, and he loved it.

Lillie could barely think. It was as if she was floating on clouds, sitting in Lucas's lap and feeling his warm lips, and shuddering as he caressed her thigh. As they continued kissing, Lillie felt herself being lowered down onto her back, and Lucas getting on top of her. Feeling Lucas's soft warmth all over made her completely give in, allowing herself to go totally limp as he took over leading the kiss. Moans escaped as she felt his hands massaging her waist and caressing her hair.

"You're so pretty, Lillie," Lucas whispered before leaning back in. Her lips were so soft and sweet, and her intoxicating aroma clouded his mind, completely putting him under her spell. His hand traced the curve of her waist and brushed her gorgeous hair, evoking sexy moans.

Suddenly, Lucas got a thought. He moved his hand to her neck, and he could feel Lillie shudder underneath him. What if...?

"_Ah!" _Lillie yelped as Lucas's lips made contact with her neck, making him jump and immediately pull away.

"I'm sorry!" Lucas said.

"Wh-What?" Lillie beckoned. "Wh-Why did you stop?"

"Y-You liked that?" Lucas asked. "It sounded like it hurt."

Lillie blushed. "Oh no. It felt really good. I-I just wasn't expecting it, that's all. I'm sorry if I scared y—_ah!"_

Lucas didn't waste another second, immediately leaning back in to continue loving Lillie. Her moans were much louder than when he kissed her normally.

"Oh gosh..." Lillie moaned as her mind filled with lustful haze. Why did this feel so good? How was Lucas driving her so crazy? Her arms involuntarily wrapped around him, as if she would fall if she let go. Even her legs enveloped him, holding him close. She couldn't stop moaning. It felt too good. His hands found their way down to her waist, making her shudder even more. Neck kisses might've been Lillie's new favorite thing. As he continued, she felt his lips moving further down. Chills surged through her as he got closer and closer to her upper chest.

"Mmm!" Lillie groaned. Her embrace around him weakened as he kissed her chest, causing her to slump onto her back and succumb to his lips touching her in such new and intimate areas. The fire in Lillie's heart threatened to burn her from the inside. For some reason, she felt a sudden urge to guide Lucas's hands up her skirt...

Lucas lifted his lips from Lillie's chest, bringing his hands back up to cradle her face and give her a much softer, tenderer kiss. The intense fire inside Lillie was suddenly quelled to a much softer, hearth flame.

Lucas pulled back, and when their gazes met, their faces instantly flushed red.

"Wow..." Lucas said.

"Y-Yeah..." Lillie said.

"D-Did you like all of that?" Lucas asked. "I-I wanted to try something, but I feel like I maybe got a little _too_ into it."

"Oh, not at all," Lillie said. "I loved it, Lucas."

Lucas felt his face heat up. "I'm glad. So... um... do you need to get going?"

"Um... actually... d-do you mind if I stay with you?" Lillie asked.

"Like... overnight?" Lucas asked.

"I-If it's too much, I don't have to," Lillie said.

"No, it's fine," Lucas said. "It's just... I've never slept with a girl before."

Lillie giggled. "Well, I've never slept with a guy either. But I don't mind if it's you."

Lucas smiled. "I guess we're experimenting a little tonight, huh?"

Lillie blushed. "I-I guess so. Um... speaking of which... before we go to sleep... c-can we... maybe... m-make out some more?"

Lucas blushed, mirroring Lillie. "I... um... I think I'd like that."

Lillie smiled big, and Lucas felt the passion rekindle in his heart, bringing her in for another kiss. He didn't waste a second before moving back down to neck, evoking more sexy moans. Combined with feeling her legs wrapped around him and her delicate hand brushing her hair, Lucas felt like he was in heaven. How did Lucas get so lucky? To be able to love such beautiful, sweet, and caring girl... was he dreaming? Could this entire adventure just be one giant fantasy? With moments with Lillie as amazing as this, it was hard to believe that every kiss, every moan, every facet of Lillie's unparalleled beauty, was completely real.

An awesome ending to an awesome day.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. Life and stuff. I'm writing this incrementally whenever I feel like it, but rest assured that this story won't be over until it's over. Until you see THE END, there's more to come. Hope you enjoyed, and lmk if there are mistakes. See you in Ch.14 uwu**


End file.
